SOS ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!
by Neko-Kitsune XP
Summary: Sasuke prometió nunca tener novio, y prometió salvar al mundo de los noviazgos, porque según él, el amor es malo, es como robar, pues al amar, le arrebatas algo a alguien más, por eso decide separar a su hermano de su novio... sólo que no contaba con cierto trato que le propone aquel rubio... Trato al que no puede negarse ¿Sasuke ganará o sucumbirá al amor? *NaruSasu*
1. El trato

**Esta es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió mientras estaba acostada, espero y la disfruten... Pasen y lean...**

 **ESTO ES YAOI, SI NO TE GUSTA, PUES NO LEAS ;)**

 **PERSONAJES DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, yo sólo los uso para complacer a los fans y a mí... TT^TT Si no nos dieron yaoi ni en el manga ni en el anime, pues a escribirlo xD**

 **PAREJA: NaruSasu**

* * *

 **Capítulo uno. -El trato-**

—Herma...

—¡Ah! ¡Itachi! ¡Detente!...

Sasuke iba a decir "Hermano, ya llegué", como siempre hacía, pero no pudo terminar la frase.

Quedó confundido al escuchar esa voz masculina y suave a la vez.

Se acercó para saber de dónde provenía.

"El living"—se dijo.

Sigiloso y con facilidad, llegó al lugar donde nacían todos esos ruidos. Él sabía perfectamente que su hermano tenía pareja, sin embargo nunca la había conocido. Sólo sus padres sabían, ¿por qué nadie se dignaba a presentársela?

Miró desde la entrada, escondido en las sombras de la pared. Le causaba curiosidad. En ese entonces él no sabía nada sobre sexo, o tener una pareja, a pesar de que ya tenía quince años.

Frunció el ceño. No veía bien. Y quería conocer a la pareja que le robaba el tiempo a su hermano.

Aunque no esperó para nada ver como su hermano besaba el cuerpo de un rubio chico, y no lo besaba en la boca simplemente, sino que bajaba y bajaba... ¿Se podía besar más abajo?

Sasuke sin darse cuenta, empezó a respirar más agitadamente, y a sonrojarse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Itachi!

¿Y eso? ¿Por qué gemía? ¿Le gustaba o le disgustaba?

Sasuke ya no entendía para nada lo que hacían los adultos.

Pero, quería entenderlo.

Itachi tomó el delgado cuerpo del muchacho desde la cintura, y lo sentó sobre él de una sola estocada. Sasuke saltó cuando vio al rubio dar un gran grito a la vez que sus ojos lagrimeaban...

¿Le gusta o disgusta?

Él no podía entenderlo.

—Dime que te vendrás a vivir conmigo... ¡Ah! —le trataba de convencer en medio de la faena el mayor de los Uchiha.

— ¿Y... Y Naruto?

—Que venga también.

Luego de eso siguieron más y más besos...

Un último abrazo fuerte y ambos se descargaron por completo.

Sasuke decidió subir las escaleras y encerrarse en su habitación.

¿Eso chico vivirá con ellos de ahora en adelante? ¿Él y otro más?

Eso era muy injusto.

Sonrió maliciosamente.

Tal vez si les hacía la vida imposible terminarían yéndose. Alejándose de su hermano.

Los padres de ambos Uchiha siempre pasaban en el extranjero por un montón de cosas, trabajo, amistades, y al final ambos se terminaron cuidando casi solos. Mejor dicho, Itachi fue el único que cuidó de Sasuke, desde que tenía trece años y Sasuke ocho. Ahora ya con veinte seguía siendo su tutor.

El único tipo de amor que Sasuke conocía era el que le proporcionaba su hermano. Por eso era posesivo, celoso, incluso llegaba a ser protector (a su manera), y si esos tipos querían quitarle a su hermano, él no les dejaría el camino libre. Un Uchiha daba la pelea hasta el final.

¡Hasta el final!

Sasuke decidió a sus 10 años que tener novio era malo (y prometió nunca tenerlo), que era como robar, así que ahora, viendo al novio de su hermano se decidió que acabar con eso era lo mejor.

Él aparentó que no sabía nada, hasta que llegó el momento de conocer al novio por propia voluntad de su hermano. Lo que ocurrió un mes después...

El timbre sonó. Y sintió como Itachi le decía a la sirvienta que él abría.

El niño enojado, había preparado perfectamente su plan para "acabar con el novio y que mi hermano sea libre", la cual venía con un extra, "y que el novio también sea libre".

Pensaba un día escribir un libro donde resumiera sus planes y pudiera así ayudar al mundo de la malicia del noviazgo.

—Sasuke, baja. Quiero presentarte a alguien.

Asintió dándose ánimos y bajó con precaución. La última vez no le había visto la cara al tal novio (ni sabía cómo se llamaba), pero imaginaba que era feo, como las brujas de sus cuentos.

Sasuke fue directo al comedor. Y miró al joven parado al lado de Itachi.

El chico rubio y de cabello largo, que ese día llevaba tomado en una coleta, inhaló y exhaló. Se notaba que estaba nervioso.

—Hola Sasuke. —saludó lo más cordial que pudo.

¿Qué mierda pasaba ahí? ¿Y la bruja fea y con verrugas? Frente a él había un hermoso joven de ojos azules que le extendió la mano para saludarlo...

Ah, entonces recordó que las brujas pueden hacer conjuros y verse hermosas, se compuso.

—Hola. —saludó Sasuke frío como un témpano.

Deidara tuvo que bajar la mano, e Itachi le acarició el hombro en señal de que no le diera importancia.

—Sasuke, él es Deidara. Mi novio. Hace tiempo que quería presentártelo, pero como creía que te lo tomarías mal, decidí esperar hasta este momento.

—Mmm... —fue su única respuesta.

En eso, Sasuke miró a todos lados. Faltaba la otra pieza de su plan ¿Dónde estaba el tal Naruto?

—Sasuke ¿a quién buscas? —le preguntó su hermano.

—A Naruto.

Sasuke se descompuso, le había contado a su hermano sin querer a quien buscaba.

— ¿Conoces a Naruto? —le preguntó Deidara interesado, en cómo aquel chico conocía a su hermano.

— ¿Eh...? —Lo mejor era mentir ¿cierto? — Sí.

Ni siquiera había visto al tal Naruto y ya tuvo que decir que lo conocía.

—Eso me sorprende. Tú no sueles ser muy amistoso con otros niños. —dijo Itachi con agudeza.

— ¡Me alegro! Bueno, amor, es que Naru-chan es muy sociable. Todos se vuelven sus amigos.

—Eso es cierto. —rió.

—Lo siento Sasuke. —lo miró Deidara apenado. —No sabía que se conocían, no pensé que podía traerlo. Pero, si quieres lo llamo y le digo a mi chofer que lo traiga.

Sasuke asintió. Ahí venía la otra parte de su plan.

Apostaba a que el hermano de Deidara sería un instrumento clave en su plan, él le ayudaría a separarlos y ambos tendrían a sus hermanos devuelta. Sin conflictos, ni problemas, ni enredos de más.

Naruto al ser tan sociable como había dicho Deidara, probablemente era alguien sereno, amistoso y tranquilo.

— ¿Aló? ¿Naru-chan? ¿Puedes venir?

— _Pensé que no invitarías Dei-nii dattebayoo!_

—Sí, es que Sasuke preguntó por ti. Así que como son amigos le dije que podía llamarte y que vinieras.

Sasuke sudó frío cuando escuchó eso.

— _¿Ah?... Jajajaja ok. Voy a decirle a al chofer que me lleve._

—Bueno, te esperamos.

Sasuke respiró aliviado. Ese Naruto no había dicho nada. Eso era bueno, muy bueno.

Se sentaron a la mesa del comedor de la gran mansión Uchiha y esperaron a Naruto para empezar a comer.

Durante la espera Deidara e Itachi conversaron amenamente, de la universidad, de cuando tenían días libres y demás cosas. Y aunque intentaron que Sasuke participara, éste simplemente se excluyó.

Al rato llegó un coche con un rubio niño dentro. Éste se bajó con una gran sonrisa.

Corrió a la entrada de la mansión y antes de que se pusiera a juguetear con el timbre, le abrieron.

—Ah, debe haber llegado. —anunció Deidara.

Por la entrada del comedor llegó un pequeño rubio de quince años con ojos azules como el cielo.

—Dei-nii, menos mal me llamaste, pensé que te habías olvidado de mí tt-bayoo.

—Hola Naruto.-saludó Itachi.

—Hola pervertido. —le devolvió el saludó "amistosamente".

Itachi puso una cara de rabia contenida, y Deidara rió. Sasuke aún no había querido mirarlo, pero casi se cae cuando escucha eso hacia su hermano.

Decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y explicarle a solas su plan, y porque él había dicho conocerlo.

— ¿Dónde está Sasuke? —preguntó Naruto.

—Sasuke, saluda a tu amigo, tú hiciste que viniera. —le pidió su hermano a una melena azabache que no dejaba ver su rostro.

Sasuke nervioso volteó la cabeza y miró al tal Naruto.

Deidara era lindo, pero ¿de dónde había salido ese ángel?

Naruto de igual manera lo miró directamente a los ojos.

Itachi era guapo, pero ¿y ese Adonis?

Ambos se sonrojaron instantáneamente. Los mayores no entendieron nada, al notar el sonrojo de ambos, hasta que Itachi sonrió por lo bajo, maliciosamente...

—Sasuke no me habías dicho que también tenías novio, y mucho menos que era mi cuñadito.

Su rubio lo miró como diciéndole "¿de qué estás hablando?", hasta que captó la idea de Itachi.

— ¿N-novio? —Sasuke no podía ocultar sus emociones, estaba enrojecido hasta las orejas, pero tal como la termorregulación decidió regularse. — ¡Yo nunca tendré novio! —le gritó.

Un risa surgió del recién llegado, agarrándose el estómago, parecía interminable. Seguidamente se compuso y volvió a su típica sonrisa inicial.

— ¿Qué hay para comer?

De la nada Naruto fue y se sentó al lado de su "amigo" y la conversación, por el momento llegó hasta ahí.

—Sasuke, —mencionó el hermano mayor durante el postre, que todos degustaban y Naruto tragaba. — He pensado que ya es tiempo de que la relación entre Dei y yo avance, así que quería traerlo a vivir a esta casa, claro, y también a su hermano. Así yo podré estar con Dei, y ahora que sé que tú y Naruto son amigos… bueno, mejor todavía, pueden salir a jugar por ahí.

Sasuke dio otra mordida a su pastel.

—Naru-chan, sé que al principio estabas renuente a venir a vivir con nosotros, pero...

— ¡Lo acepto! —sonrió Naruto.

Ambos mayores se miraron con cara de desconcierto, sorprendidos. El rubio que nunca daba su brazo a torcer había dicho que aceptaba ir a vivir con los Uchiha ¿por qué? Antes había hecho huelga de hambre, de estudios, de no dormir... Se había encerrado en su pieza por semanas... ¿Por qué cambió de parecer?

—Con una condición. —soltó Naruto.

Itachi alzó una ceja y Deidara le prestó toda su atención. Sasuke se mantuvo distante raspando el plato donde antes había un trozo de pastel de mil hojas y mucho manjar.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó su hermano mayor.

—Si ustedes son novios, ¡yo también quiero tener novio!

— ¿Eh? Bueno, tienes mi permiso Naru-chan.

—Ok. —sonrió. — ¡Sasuke será mi novio entonces!

Sasuke casi se tragó la cuchara. Se volvió a mirarlo directamente y reclamarle fúrico, pero...

Naruto se adelantó a sus acciones y tomándolo fuerte del brazo lo besó, con gran destreza en la boca.

Itachi y Deidara se miraron y luego sonrieron.

Cuando el beso terminó, Sasuke no sabía dónde meterse, esperaba que eso fuera un sueño y que la tierra se lo tragara, que fuera una mala broma.

—Vaya hermano, ya dije yo, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías novio, y más si es mi cuñado?

Sasuke furioso, los miró a todos con odio.

Tomó al rubio del brazo y se lo llevó sin ninguna objeción del afectado, hasta su habitación.

—Sasuke aun eres muy pequeño para llevar a alguien a tu habitación. —le sonrió con arrogancia el Uchiha mayor mientras le daba un sorbo a su café con leche.

Deidara le pegó en el hombro.

—Son niños. Pervertido.

—Que sabes tú. —le dijo. —Hoy en día los niños son bastaaante agrandados.

—Itachi tonto. —suspiró. —Bueno, ¿por qué los molestaste así cuando ambos se miraron?

—Porque se sonrojaron.

— ¿Y? Supongo que se gustan.

—No es eso. Yo conozco perfectamente a mi hermanito.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que ninguno de los dos se conocía. —soltó simplemente para volver a darle un sorbo a su café.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero...

—Sasuke mintió, y Naruto le siguió la corriente. —levantó los hombros para bajarlos después.

—Esos dos... —se iba a levantar para regañarlos, pero Itachi lo sostuvo de un brazo.

—No hagas ni digas nada.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque empieza a ser divertido.

— ¿Divertido? ¡Ay Itachi! —se rió.

—Es divertido cuando los niños se gustan, más a primera vista. Y además todavía me intriga porqué ambos se siguieron la corriente. —volvió a sonreír, para luego tirar de Deidara hasta besarlo en la boca. —Nunca había visto esa expresión en mi hermanito, esto va a ser divertido, muy divertido.

—Sádico. —le reclamó Deidara para volver a besarlo.

Mientras en la habitación de Sasuke, se encontraba un Naruto muy sentadito en la cama del primero, mirando entretenido como el azabache se paseaba de un lado a otro.

— ¿Estás así por qué te besé?

— ¡Sí! ¡No! ¿Cómo demonios te atreviste a hacer eso? —le respondió volviendo a sonrojarse.

—Haciéndolo. Tú dijiste que yo era tu amigo, con algo tenía que cobrarme el haberte seguido la corriente. —sonrió, esta vez de una manera extraña. Esa se parecía a las sonrisas que hacía Itachi cuando tramaba algo...

— ¡Pues no me hubieras seguido la corriente!

—Creo que si no lo hubiera hecho estarías en problemas. A todo esto ¿por qué mentiste?

¿Le decía o no le decía?

—Voy a separar a Itachi de tu hermano. —dijo bajito.

— ¿Por qué? —le miró serio Naruto.

—Porque tener novio es como robar.

Naruto se quedó pensativo y se imaginó a él robando un bote de ramen y comparó eso con haber besado a Sasuke... ¡No encontraba el parecido!

—No entiendo.

—Idiota. —Escuchó un "¡No me digas idiota!", pero prosiguió igual, sin prestarle atención. —Lo que digo es que hay que separarlos, tener novio es malo, porque apartan a las personas de otras. No dejaré que Deidara me aparte de mi hermano.

— ¿Ah...?

— ¿Ves? Algo te falta en la cabeza. No eres listo, por eso no me entiendes.

—Hagamos un trato. Sasuke. —volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Me ayudarás?

—Sólo di sí o no.

—Primero dime si me ayudarás.

—Más que ayudarte quiero hacer un trato contigo.

— ¿Un trato? ¿Y en qué consiste?

—Fácil. Mira, yo seré tu novio, por al menos 1 año. Si no te gusta estar conmigo, pues entonces voy y te ayudo a separar a mi hermano del tuyo.

— ¿Qué? No quiero ser tu...

—Shhh. Te probaré que tener novio no es malo. —le sonrió abiertamente.

Sasuke sin darse cuenta había generado un tic en el ojo izquierdo...

— ¡Claro qué no! ¡Lárgate de mi casa!

—Si no aceptas le diré a tu hermano que mentiste porque quieres separarlos.

— ¡Tú también te meterías en problemas!

—No, yo siempre les juego bromas a ellos. En cambio tú, no te ves como si fueras así. Apuesto a que quedarías por el piso cuando tu hermano supiera lo que quieres hacerle.

Naruto mintió. No creía que Itachi se enojara con Sasuke, ni tampoco Deidara, lo tomarían como una broma. Él sabía que eso no era suficiente para separar a una pareja, pero no pudo evitar decirlo, solo le salió. Quería que Sasuke aceptara, quería poder besarlo otra vez sin problemas, y quería por sobre todo decir que ese chico era SU novio.

Diría lo que fuera para que él aceptara.

Sasuke puso una mala cara, con odio total en ella. Miró feo al rubio y después de morderse el labio asintió.

—Bien, trato hecho. Seré tu novio, pero por 1 mes.

—Un año o no hay trato.

—Un año, bueno.

A Naruto le brillaron los ojos, se acercó rápidamente y lo atrapó entre sus brazos.

—Ahora somos formalmente novios.

—Formalmente no, de trato.

—Pero el trato consiste en que todos sabrán que somos novios. —le miró directo a los ojos intimidándolo.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no lo dijiste!

—Tú aceptaste el trato y no preguntaste las reglas. —sonrió ganador el rubio y se acercó para besarlo, pero sintió un duro golpe en el estómago.

Sasuke lo quedó mirando como una fiera y se tronó los dedos.

—Conque no escuché las reglas...

Naruto lo miró sobándose el estómago.

—Pues tú tampoco escuchaste las mías, no sabes qué clase de novio soy. Y como aceptaste el trato, te aguantas.

— ¿Ah?

—Ahora largo de mi pieza.

-No me iré, pensé que dormiríamos juntos, eso es lo que hace Dei-nii cada vez que Itachi va a la casa.

—Olvídalo. —respuesta tajante.

—Pero...

— ¡Largo! Tu novio, mi querido rubio, se está enojando. —le dijo agarrándolo de la polera naranja que llevaba y acercándolo a él.

Naruto no se movió, pero de eso se encargó Sasuke. Con una fuerza sobre humana, lo levantó y lo sacó casi a patadas y puso el seguro a la puerta.

—Ay, ay. —se quejó el rubio una vez de pie.

Bajó al comedor, donde Itachi y Deidara se besaban apasionadamente y se sentó cerca.

Los mayores dejaron de besarse y miraron al niño, que despeinado (más de lo normal), se sobaba la cabeza y también el estómago.

— ¿Qué te pasó Naru-chan? ¿Te caíste?

—No. —suspiró. —Sólo tengo un novio difícil y duro como un coco.

Itachi se empezó a reír y Deidara puso cara de "Oh, te compadezco".

Esos días empezarían a ser divertidos, totalmente fuera de la rutina, y los cuatro lo sabían, sólo que había uno que no quería aceptarlo.

Sasuke en su habitación abrazaba con fuerza su almohada, no podía dormir, sentía ardiendo sus labios, recordando los de aquel rubio idiota que se atrevió a pasar a llevar su espacio personal y de una manera...

—Lo odio...lo odio... Lo odio... ¡Yo definitivamente lo odio!

* * *

 **Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Estoy atrasada con muchos fics, pero de igual manera comprenderán que una estudiante no tiene mucho tiempo y más si es flojita como yo xD**

 **Bueno, aquí traje este nuevo fanfic, este es el capítulo uno, el dos ya está listo. Lo subiré enseguida ¡Y disculpen el retraso con los otros fics! De verdad tuve que esforzarme este año y ahora que estoy de vacaciones por fin puedo escribir con calma, aunque eso no significa que tengo todos los días libres u.u Hay mucho que hacer...**

 **¡Pero continuaré escribiendo! Porque en realidad esta historia me ha gustado, me he divertido mucho escribiéndola. Espero y les guste.**

 **Saludos y Gracias por leer ^^**

 **Neko-Kitsune**

 **Un review no hace mal a nadie :3 ¡Dejen los suyos!** **(jajajaj parezco promotora de un producto comercial xD)**

 **Última corrección: 15/12/16**


	2. Soy el novio de Sasuke Uchiha dattebayo!

**Hola :3 Disculpen la demora, es que sin querer borré el capítulo dos, y lo tuve que reescribir, espero que les guste, y lo disfruten.**

 **Les contaré la verdad, yo había escrito el capítulo, y para subirlo quise copiarlo en otro lado, lo copié y lo eliminé, pero olvidé copiarlo en otro word, y sin querer copié otra cosa... bueno, lo perdí, pero estoy contenta de lo que escribí ahora, conserva igual la misma idea jajajaja :D**

 **Disfruten ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos. -¡Soy el novio de Sasuke Uchiha dattebayoo!-**

—Despiértese Sasuke-chan. —lo movió suavemente la sirvienta.

Y no saben cuánto agradecía que fuera ella, si fuera su hermano terminaría todo el día con un humor de perros.

Se levantó instantáneamente como solía hacer todos los días. Se restregó primero los ojos, ya despierto, entró al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con el uniforme de la secundaria Konoha.

Suspiró ante el espejo y recordó el día anterior.

Los labios del rubio sobre los suyos... Y aquel trato... Aquel bendito trato... Y es que si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un tiempo que él, Sasuke Uchiha se convertiría en el novio de un rubio idiota, no sólo se habría burlado de él, sino que lo habría matado y descuartizado para después esparcir sus partes por toda Konoha, aún si así recibiera una maldición de parte de cualquier Dios, como en "Antígona", que por no enterrar el cuerpo del hermano de ésta, todos terminaron en problemas.

Meneó la cabeza y bajó a desayunar. Luego de eso subiría a lavarse los dientes e ir por su mochila arreglada la noche anterior. Antes de que las visitas llegaran.

Bajó ágil y se sentó frente a su hermano. Ahí ya estaban las tostadas con mermelada de mora que tanto amaba y un vaso de leche que tomaba para crecer. Aún a sus quince años. Y es que Sasuke era muy sano.

—Buenos días hermanito. —le saludó alegremente el azabache mayor.

—Buenos días. —miró a todos lados buscando un rastro de los rubios... Es que luego de sacar a Naruto de su habitación no supo que sucedió, porque se quedó dormido profundamente.

—Si buscas a Naruto, él y Deidara se fueron anoche, porque hoy ambos tenían clases. Aunque Dei va a mi universidad, sólo que a distintas facultades.

—Yo... —Sasuke se sonrojó sin darse cuenta— ¡Yo no buscaba a ese rubio idiota! —vociferó, y hasta la vecina sorda por allá en Inglaterra le oyó...

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas. —mordió el pan tranquilamente.

Realmente esas nuevas expresiones en su hermanito menor le divertían.

Fue al colegio en la limusina reservada para él, porque Itachi iba en su auto. Y antes de poner un pie en la acera los murmullos comenzaron... Y también las alabanzas.

Sasuke era considerado el sex symbol de la escuela. Guapo, alto, de buenas calificaciones y de buena familia. Totalmente un ideal. Tenía tras de él todo el día a locas fanáticas que le hicieron un club de fans exclusivo y que si era posible adorarían hasta un pañuelo usado por él... No tenían límites. Un día Sasuke pilló a una, escondida en un casillero de los camarines... La chica sólo alcanzó a ver su abdomen, y eso bastó para que la llevaran a la enfermería inconsciente... Pero la sonrisa no se la quitó nadie.

Eso era de parte de las mujeres, en cuanto los hombres. Mantenían distancia, una como si Sasuke fuera la peste. Envidiosos de su aspecto y de su popularidad, siempre trataban de hacerlo quedar mal...

Pero, a Sasuke no le importaba. Ni el club de fans, ni los envidiosos. Él cada día demostraba (o aparentaba) que lo único importante en su vida eran los estudios y su familia. Lo demás sobraba. Y esa era una de las razones por la cual no tenía ningún amigo.

Entró dignamente, llegó hasta su asiento. Lo miró bien y fue hacia un puesto que nadie usaba cerca del suyo, que era el último y cambió la silla.

Sasuke sonrió, y adelante otros chicos chasquearon la lengua irritados por su plan fallido.

El profesor entró al aula, con su ojo tapado al igual que la mayor parte de su rostro. Hasta en invierno usaba esa máscara extraña que a todos los alumnos les causaba curiosidad ¿Qué escondía debajo? Nadie lo sabía.

Y aunque el adolescente protagonista de nuestra historia no lo mencionaba, también, sentía una tremenda intriga respecto a lo misterioso del profesor de Lenguaje.

—Buenos días.

Así empezó una clase más.

Dieron un repaso a la clase pasada, donde vieron que era una falacia, y también ejemplos de estas. Para en la clase de hoy poder dar quince tipos de falacias, y luego hablar del Debate y poder aprender a defender tu idea correctamente, sin peleas, ni discusiones que deriven a enemistades.

Sasuke era el rey en hacer eso. No importaba quien se le parara en frente, incluso a los mismos profesores los dejaba en "Jaque mate".

—Oye, —susurró su compañero de adelante— dame la nueve. —se refería a la novena falacia que había dictado Kakashi-sensei.

El azabache alzó la cabeza y su compañero volvió a repetirle al castaño que se sentaba a su costado con unos centimetros de distancia debido a la fila, que le diera la nueve.

—Oye, la n...

— ¡No! —gritó Sasuke.

Y el profesor dejó de dictar para prestarle atención. Los alumnos se volvieron para saber porque el menor de los Uchiha había gritado en plena clase, y se sorprendieron aún más al ver lo alterado de su rostro.

"¿Dijo Naruto? ¡Estoy seguro de que dijo Naruto!"

—Sasuke ¿estás bien? ¿No quieres seguir con la clase? ¿Olvidaste algo?

— ¿Ah? —Volvió en sí, dejando de lado sus exaltados pensamientos. —Yo... Yo... —miró su cuaderno y se lo puso en frente a su compañero. — ¿Cuál querías? No podía oírte. Te daré mis apuntes. —lo hizo por intuición, porque él no sabía que quería su compañero. Nervioso de haberse equivocado miró directo a los ojos del otro.

Sasuke nunca le hablaba a nadie.

Sasuke nunca prestaba sus apuntes.

Sasuke jamás tenía la mínima pretensión de ayudar a otro.

La boca de todos casi llegó al piso, y el chico que se llamaba Kiba, asintió y le respondió:

—Gracias, necesitaba la nueve.

—Cópiala y me devuelves mi cuaderno.

El chico volvió a su impasible expresión y se sentó.

El profesor alzó una ceja y continuó la clase luego de un carraspeo.

"¡Estoy seguro que dijo: Dame a Naruto!" —se mordió el labio inferior.

Tomando el lápiz anotó lo próximo dictado por el profesor luego de que Kiba le diera su cuaderno con una sonrisa.

Era la primera vez que otro chico le sonreía... Después de Naruto y su hermano... Y después de aquel...

Algo en su corazón se sintió cálido, y no era porque se haya enamorado de Kiba o algo por el estilo, era porque hace tiempo que no lo hacía un compañero, y había olvidado esa sensación...

Entonces recordó los blancos dientes y los regordetes labios de aquel rubio en su tostado rostro...

Ese día su lápiz terminó roto a causa de un asesinato inesperado derivado de sentimientos de "odio"...

¿Por qué tenía que seguir recordándolo?

"Olvida...Olvida...Olvida"—se dijo a sí mismo.

En el recreo tomó su colación y un libro que sacó sin siquiera molestarse en observar la portada. Después de todo el único libro que estaba leyendo por el momento era "Las crónicas de Narnia-La silla de plata".

Tan distraído se encontraba que sólo lo abrió donde estaba el marcador.

" _Esa espalda tan esculpida, y esos brazos tan masculinos, hicieron a mi corazón agitarse. Nuestros alientos se encontraron, chocaron y se volvieron uno, pero no era suficiente... Necesitábamos todavía más contacto._

— _¡Oh, Nathaniel!_ — _suspiré cuando él empezó a besarme el cuello y yo me dispuse a acariciar sus rubios cabellos..."_

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, empezaba a volverse permanente.

Miró la portada a la vez que cerraba el libro con gran fuerza.

—Nathaniel y Serena. Un amor eterno. —leyó. El tic se acentuó.

¿Acaso era una broma? ¡¿Por qué ambos nombres tenían que empezar con las letras de sus nombres?! ¡¿Por qué justo tenía que estar el jodido marcador en esa página?! ¡¿Por qué el bendito Nathaniel tenía que ser rubio?! Leyó el nombre del autor y lo maldijo una y otra vez...

—Ya verás... Ya verás... No te saldrás con la tuya. —le susurró. —Me vengaré, haré un libro donde se diga todo lo malo del amor y porque la gente no debe tener pareja y te pondré a ti como la peor escoria del mundo... Ya verás.

Y en lo que le hablaba al libro la siguiente clase empezó.

La leserita del amor y la letra N (que ahora era su letra maldita igual que el número nueve) lo estaba hartando, parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto en su contra, todos querían recordarle al rubio idiota que se había atrevido a besarlo...

— ¿Ten-ten y tu novio? ¿Aún siguen?

—Claro. —Sonrió. —Aunque no nos hemos podido ver mucho. Ya saben, diferentes escuelas, es duro.

—Qué lástima. —Le dijo Sakura a la chica con verdadera compasión, entonces le dio un manotazo en el hombro y la animó. — ¡Tienes que animarte y pedirle citas! Sólo así se mantiene un amor.

Una bombilla se encendió en la parte más maléfica de Sasuke. ¡Claro! ¡Esa era solución a todos sus problemas! Si no tenía tiempo para ser el novio de Naruto, éste se aburriría y se terminaría yendo. Alejándose de él. Dejándolo tranquilo.

Y un punto a favor es que iban a escuelas diferentes. ¡Sí! El plan perfecto.

No tendrían tiempo para juntarse, y aún si tuviera tiempo le mentiría y le diría que tiene pruebas, tareas, ¡lo que sea!, y aunque vivieran en la misma casa, daba igual porque podría inventar que se iba a juntar con alguien para estudiar, y así pasaba la menor parte del tiempo cerca del "novio".

Sólo sería un año y luego el "ex" tendría que ayudarlo a separar a su hermano del de él.

Era el plan perfecto, en definitiva.

Sonrió maliciosamente, y volvió a su casa aquel día quince de abril satisfecho de su genialidad. Todo lo malo del día lo había tirado a un rincón muy oculto de su inconsciente junto con el beso que recibió del hermano de Deidara, y junto con aquella euforia que le producía recordarlo.

Pasó casi un mes, ya era quince de mayo. Sasuke ya había recobrado la compostura. Su muralla de guerra que lo protegía contra cualquier ataque externo volvía a estar en su lugar.

Volvió a su máxima concentración en clases. Esa mañana no pudo desayunar con su hermano, y la anterior tampoco, (su hermano estaba ocupado con un gigantesco proyecto y no tenía tiempo para nada, apenas y tomaba energéticas para activarse y dormía una hora diaria) pero sabía que mañana podría comer con él.

Se sentó como todos los días en su lugar, y esperó a que llegara su profesor jefe que en este caso era Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura e Ino, junto con Ten-Ten comentaban el manga que tenía la segunda en sus manos y Sasuke que le daba lo mismo escuchar como no escuchar dejó que su conversación le entrara a los oídos.

— ¡Yo ya lo leí! ¡Lo amo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Tomoe es realmente mi amor platónico! —dijo Sakura entusiasmada.

—Sí, siempre está ahí para Nanami. Siempre la salva. ¡Amo este manga!

—Aunque ahora es Nanami la que lo está salvando a él. —rió la joven con el cabello al cual su nombre le hacía alabanza.

—Es que así es el amor. Siempre los amantes se ayudarán entre sí. —añadió la chica castaña alegre.

— ¡Sueño con que mi amado también me salve!

—Sigue soñando Sakura frentona, Con tu frente tendría que ser Sansón para poder tomarte en brazos siquiera, ya que le pesarías mucho. —la enfrentó, como ya era costumbre.

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡Apuesto a que tú lo espantarías con esa personalidad retorcida Ino-cerda!

— ¡Sakura-frentona!

— ¡Ino-cerda!

— ¡Ya basta! Admitan las dos que a cualquier chica le gustaría que un chico recorriera cielo, mar y tierra por estar con ella, que hiciera todo con tal de estar con quien ama.

—Eso es verdad. —dijo Sakura.

—Eso enamora.

— ¡Buenos días! —gritó el profesor que hace bastante rato esperaba que las tres dejaran de conversar.

Las tres fueron a sus lugares, rápidas y dijeron simultáneamente:

— ¡Buenos días Kakashi-sensei!

Algunos rieron bajito.

Cuando ya pudieron tomar asiento, Sasuke enseguida sacó el cuaderno correspondiente y su agenda por si tenía que anotar pruebas o tareas.

—Hoy les traigo una "sorpresita".

El curso, excluido Sasuke se miraron entre sí.

—No nos diga que es una prueba. —dijo Chouji.

—No, pero si tanto la quieres les puedo hacer una.

Unas miradas de odio se dirigieron al pobre, que decidió cerrar la boca.

—Entra sorpresa. —dijo sonriendo y cerrando su único ojo visible.

Uchiha miró la materia pasada la clase anterior, para recordar aunque ya había estudiado en casa. No le importó la sorpresa de su profesor, le valía un cuerno. Lo único que tenía que importarle eran los estudios. Nada más.

—Saluda sorpresa. —volvió a decir el profesor.

— ¡Hola! ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y soy el novio de Sasuke Uchiha dattebayoo!

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron grandes...

¿Qué había dicho?

Las chicas se miraron entre sí sin palabras, hasta que algunas soltaron risitas extrañas y unos "Kya" inesperados.

Los chicos no podían con la impresión. ¿Sasuke con novio? ¿El impávido Sasuke?

¿Esto era una especie de broma?

Sasuke se levantó sin pensárselo dos veces y fúrico, exaltado, a punto de estallar le gritó:

— ¡Tú! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Vine a estar contigo, si estábamos en distintas escuelas pensé que me extrañarías, por eso decidí que vivir contigo no era suficiente y me transferí. —le sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes.

— ¡Yo no te extrañaría! ¡Idiota!

Sin querer a su cabeza llegaron las palabras escuchadas con anterioridad: "— _¡Ya basta! Admitan las dos que a cualquier chica le gustaría que un chico recorriera cielo, mar y tierra por estar con ella, que hiciera todo con tal de estar con su amado._

— _Eso es verdad.-dijo Sakura._

— _Eso enamora."_

Hasta el profesor abrió bien su ojo para observar esa sinfonía de rosados que terminaban en un rojizo carmín en lo más alto de sus mejillas y en la punta de sus orejas...

Las chicas sacaron sus celulares y algunos chicos también y las fotos no se hicieron esperar, fotos que Sasuke no tomó en cuenta, no estaba para eso. En su mente sólo daban vuelta las palabras de Ten-Ten: "A _cualquier chica le gustaría que un chico recorriera cielo, mar y tierra por estar con ella, que hiciera todo con tal de estar con su amado."_

Sasuke en su cabeza sustituyó, ese "a cualquier chica", por " a cualquier persona" y ya sin poder esconder sus emociones miró con odió al rubio y le gritó.

— ¡Te odio!

Pero, él no se había percatado que decir esas palabras con la cara enrojecida y con los ojos algo dilatados causaba el efecto contrario al que deseaba.

Naruto rió y miró al profesor.

—Me sentaré con mi novio sensei. Y por favor, no tomen más fotos, me incomodará. —dijo aún con la sonrisa, aunque al decir "incomodará", esta se volvió más oscura ¿o fue idea de los presentes?

Naruto se acercó y Sasuke no tuvo las fuerzas para correrlo, sólo se sentó y miró la ventana como si el marco fuera el cuadro más interesante y magnífico que había visto en toda su vida.

—Sasuke. —le llamó Naruto.

Éste no quiso voltearse.

Naruto entonces se acercó a su oído y le susurró de una manera... Demasiado sensual...

—Te ves hermoso sonrojado.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Esa acción se lo acaba de confirmar!

* * *

 **ambu780:** ¡Gracias por tu review! ¡Me hizo muy feliz! A pesar de que todo se borró y había empezado a escribirlo de nuevo, tu review me dió más ánimos para seguir hasta el final. Muchas gracias de verdad :3 jajajaja y sí, Sasuke debería empezar a aceptar de una vez que su felicidad es al lado de Naruto jajajjaa Bueno, a lo largo del fic, me encargaré de que esta relación empiece a tomar forma, aunque por el momento... bueno, Sasuke, es Sasuke no lo aceptará fácilmente, y como no me gustan las "nenitas", apoyo que no sea fácil, pero para eso está Naruto jajaja :3

¡Un review no mata a nadie! :D

Saludos ^^

 **Neko-Kitsune**

 **Última Corrección: 15/12/16**


	3. Desde hoy viviremos juntos

**Bueno, he aquí de nuevo, abajo, al final traigo respuesta a los reviews. ¡Estoy feliz de que les haya gustado la historia! Y como no se ha acabado el mundo, como no tengo clases, como tengo mucho tiempo, como me surgieron más ideas, como mis manos aún funcionan, y como sigo amando a esta parejita les traigo actualización calientita, recién salida del horno.**

 **Le di una revisada, pero si una tilde, una coma, un error se me pasó, ruego que me disculpen, ya después lo vuelvo a revisar y ahí lo arreglo. Mientras continuaré escribiendo que me emocioné.**

 **jajajaja Disfruten :3**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres. -Desde hoy viviremos juntos-**

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que si tirabas una hoja en el aire la pobre se volvía polvo.

Pero, lo que más miedo daba era el aura oscuramente diabólica que emanaba Sasuke Uchiha, dirigida hacia los tres que lo acompañaban.

—Sasuke, perdóname. No te avise, por culpa del proyecto.

—Sasuke-chan, perdónanos. Yo pude haberte llamado, pero no pensé que te fueras a enojar tanto.

—Porque el idiota ese tiene que ir a mi escuela y a mi clase. —soltó entregando su mayor mirada de odio al susodicho.

—Porque soy tu novio. —sonrió Naruto, el único al que toda la mala vibra le atravesaba, o rebotaba, en fin no le causaba ningún efecto adverso.

— ¡No quiero que estés en mi clase, ni en mi colegio! ¡Cámbiate!

—Sasuke... —iba a reprenderlo Itachi, hasta que vio que Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y puso su cara frente a la de él...

—No me dan ganas de hacerlo. —mostró la lengua.

El tic de Sasuke, que ya era un mal crónico apareció nuevamente.

— ¡Tú...!

—Dei-nii, Itachi pervertido ya puse las cosas en mi habitación, ¿puedo ir a dormir?

—Claro, ve Naru-chan, sé que estás cansado, como te apuraste tanto con la mudanza, y terminaste trayendo todo en un puro día.

—Naruto, y una cosita... —dijo Itachi. — ¡Deja de decirme pervertido!

El chico rió y mostró nuevamente la lengua.

—Buenas noches Dei-nii, Itachi...pervertido. —sonrió maliciosamente.

Seguidamente se volteó hacia Sasuke y sin que éste se lo esperara le besó la frente.

—Buenas noches Sasuke.

Sus facciones eran completamente distintas de las que usó para despedirse de todos los demás, había un brillo especial que puso a Sasuke intranquilo.

Cuando sólo quedaron los tres Itachi alzó la voz.

—Sasuke espero que no aprovechen que viven juntos para hacer cosas pervertidillas en alguna de sus habitaciones. —advirtió divertido.

Al instante recibió un hermoso coscacho en la cabeza por parte de su adorable novio.

—Déjalo en paz. Naruto tiene razón. Eres un pervertido sin retorno.

—Pero te gusto así ¿verdad?

—Cállate. —le dijo Deidara para luego besarlo. Algo bastante típico de él.

Sasuke empezaba a acumular furia en su interior, hasta que ¡pum! Explotó.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡Sigo aquí caray!

— ¿Celoso hermanito?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Oye Sasu-chan -le llamó Deidara. — ¿Por qué no querías que Naruto fuera a tu escuela? Sé que es un poco odioso, pero si son novios...

"Si a ti te gusta..." —iba a decir, pero lo cambió por eso último.

—Me molesta, porque...

Y recordó el primer día que tuvo que soportarlo...

Naruto llega, se sienta a su lado, le susurra algo sensual, que él jamás en su vida hubiera esperado, se sonroja tanto que termina volviéndose para pegarle, pero el rubio se agacha y como estaba al lado de la pared su mano terminó casi incrustada en ésta... ¡Y justo tenía que ser la derecha! pero ahora tenía una linda venda en su mano, y Naruto, el causante de todo, sólo se limitó a reír...

Pero entonces, recordó bien porque tenía esa venda...

El chico Namikaze se agachó y de su mochila extrajo una limpia venda de color blanco. Sasuke se había mordido el labio para no gritar del dolor, pero el sonido de choque entre su mano y la pared no pudo ocultarlo, el profesor iba a decir que fuera a la enfermería, pero él no quiso, y ahora mientras trataba de convencerlo, su "novio" había tomado su mano con sumo cuidado, y delicadamente le puso la venda.

—Perdona, es para pierna, pero te lo pondré en el brazo. Yo lo he usado, pero está limpia, yo mismo la lavé el otro día. —le sonrió.

Sasuke no dijo nada, se limitó a asentir y a volver la vista al frente.

Lo que siguió después fue algo bastante inesperado... El comentario de que ambos eran novios se expandió como pan caliente y al segundo recreo todo el colegio sabía, y la gran mayoría fue donde Naruto para interrogarlo.

—Oye ¿Sasuke es frío también contigo?

— ¿Qué le gusta a Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Sasuke es cariñoso?

— ¿Qué te gusta de Sasuke?

—Amigo, ¿es en serio?

No hubo quien no preguntara, y el que no lo hacía de todas maneras estaba expectante a la respuesta.

Las del club de fans fueron las primeras en ir hacia él y llenarlo con un cuestionamiento como si fuera culpable de un delito, o peor, como si fuera un famoso frente a la prensa.

El Uchiha pensaba que si le hubieran hecho a él esa cantidad de preguntas los habría matado a todos ahí mismo... Le bastaba con una pregunta al día, pregunta que nunca contestaba y evitaba.

Pero estábamos hablando de Naruto. Naruto era sociable.

El rubio sin problemas respondió todo lo que le preguntaron, o la mayor parte, y lo que no respondió fue porque o no lo escuchó o no se lo preguntaron, así de simple.

Mientras respondía se rascaba los rubios cabellos, como acto de nerviosismo supuso.

También hay que tomar otra cosa en cuenta, no es que Naruto dijera toda la verdad o un tremendo discurso al responder, respondía o con monosílabos o con respuestas breves, sin embargo a nadie le molestaba, porque no esperaban que él les respondiera con tanta cercanía en primer lugar.

Así pasó el día. Y al volver a casa Naruto le contó sobre sus nuevos amigos. Amigos que hizo en un día.

El acompañante refunfuñó y luego dijo:

—Que interesante. —con notorio sarcasmo y no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino a bordo de la limusina blanca.

Sasuke recordó que por andar de charla con sus amigos no volvió a prestarle atención hasta la hora de la salida, y eso lo encontró agradable, de la boca para fuera, porque igual en su orgullo había una abeja picándole...

Frunció el ceño al recordar todo eso y de un salto se levantó y se fue a su habitación, sin terminar de decir la frase que había empezado.

Paranoico, pensó en ponerle seguro a la puerta, ¿pero cómo lo despertaría la sirvienta en la mañana? Decidió confiarse, se puso el pijama, se acostó y apagó la luz de su lámpara de noche. Se tapó entonces la cabeza, dejando sólo su rostro al descubierto y una rodaja de cabeza.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Entonces, sintió un crujir en la madera. Se volvió dispuesto a pegarle a lo que sea.

Nada había, era sólo el rechinar del piso.

"Algo típico de la madera"—se dijo Sasuke.

Volvió a acomodarse.

Esta vez fue un ruido afuera de su puerta.

Volvió a pararse y a ponerse en posición de pelea...

— ¡Ah, Itachi! Nos van a oír...

—Shhh, ya se durmieron. Vamos.

El tic volvió a saludar a Sasuke esa noche.

Trató de volverse a dormir, pero la casa volvía que rechinar, a hacer sonar algo, a no dejarlo en paz...

"Debo estar listo, Naruto puede venir, él puede venir. No debo estar indefenso..."

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

—Sasuke-chan. —Abrió la puerta la sirvienta. —Leván...

— ¡Ah! ¡Sabía que vendrías! —miró a la sirvienta y ésta pegó un grito, cuando el niño se le acercó rápido y en posición de pelea.

— ¿Por qué tanto ruido tan temprano? —dijo el Uchiha mayor desde la puerta. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Sasuke-chan... —le apuntó la sirvienta al chico que lo rodeaba un aura negra.

—Hermano, ¿qué...?

—Iré a bañarme.

En el desayuno Deidara e Itachi se miraron, el pobre azabache menor dormitaba mientras comía. Se veía bastante torpe y con unas ojeras...

— ¡Buenos días dattebayoo! —saludó el rubio con tanta energía como acostumbraba.

—Naru-chan siéntate. —le dijo Deidara.

Itachi lo miró serio y le preguntó:

— ¿Anoche no hicieron nada verdad?

Sasuke empezó a reír bajito, y como idiota mientras cortaba un pan...

—No. —le miró extrañado el recién llegado. Decidió mirar a su novio, y al ver las ojeras, el pelo desaliñado y la ropa puesta casi sin ganas... — ¿Sasuke estás bien?

— ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Por tu culpa!

— ¿Mía? ¿Qué hice?

— ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¡No lo es! ¡No hice nada! —se defendió.

— ¡Claro que sí!

— ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

—Ayer nunca llegaste para pegarte.

Itachi se atragantó con el café y se tapó la boca para que no se escuchara su risa estridente. Deidara con los ojos como platos observó a ambos.

— ¿Llegar? ¿A dónde? ¿De qué hablas?

—Muérete.

Ni loco le decía. Ya había soltado demasiado.

En el camino al colegio estuvieron callados, inclusive el rubio.

En la puerta empezaron los murmullos, pero esta vez eran más inquisidores.

— ¿Escuchaste? esos dos son novios.

— ¿Son gays?

—El hermano igual ¡siendo tan guapos!

—No me lo creo.

— ¿Los han visto besarse?

Y entonces vieron a Sasuke y más de alguna se sonrojó dando un gritito extraño.

—Oye, mira, parece que no durmió nada.

—Tal vez no lo "dejaron" dormir.

Y empezaron a reírse por lo bajo.

Los nuevos amigos de Naruto eran unos chicos de su curso, que Sasuke conocía, pero nunca les había hablado, excepto el otro día a uno. A Kiba.

—Hola Naruto. —Saludaron.

— ¡Hola! —dijo sonriente.

Kiba tomó de un brazo a Naruto y lo jaló para preguntarle al oído.

— ¿Oye no crees que te pasaste?

— ¿Con qué?

—No te hagas. Me refiero a Sasuke. Mira como está el pobre y tú reluciente como un espejo.

Naruto sonrió malicioso y respondió.

—Sí, creo que me pase.

Sin vergüenza, sin miedo, dejando a los amigos sonrojados hasta las orejas.

—Sasuke ¡Espérame!

Éste siguió caminando.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

En la primera hora tocaba historia con Azuma-sensei, pero no alcanzó a empezar cuando el azabache ya se había desconectado del mundo...

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sus ojos se entreabrieron... Y vio una melena rubia... Brillante, sedosa...

Naruto miraba por la ventana cuando sintió un toque en su cabello. Se volvió de inmediato, pero la mano no bajó, siguió entretenida en su cabello...

—Es suave... —dijo la voz adormilada.

Sasuke entonces abrió por completo los ojos y vio su mano...

— ¡Aaaaah! ¡Qué diablos!

Naruto se volvió a mirar la ventana, escondiendo de paso aquel sonrojo que hervía en sus mejillas.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no hay nadie?

—Ya terminaron las clases. Te estaba esperando, pero como parece que no dormiste bien anoche, preferí dejarte descansar.

— ¡Pero van a cerrar la escuela! —metió la mano bajo su mesa, y no encontró un sólo libro.

—Guardé el único que sacaste.

— ¿Lo guardaste?

—Además no te preocupes, no es tan tarde.

Sasuke se paró con su mochila al hombro. Se la colocó y miró la sala.

— ¿Estuve durmiendo mientras los encargados del aseo estuvieron aquí? —suspiró con pesar.

—No. Me ofrecí a hacerlo yo. —dijo saliendo delante de Sasuke.

—Ah...

Sasuke lo meditó mientras bajaban los escalones.

¿El rubio hizo el aseo sólo para esperarlo? ¿Se quedó esperándolo? ¿Qué sentido tenía eso? ¿Por qué no lo despertó mejor?

—Rayos —anunció enojado. —Hoy tocó biología y la otra semana hay prueba.

—Tranquilo, tomé apuntes de todas las clases, te los daré llegando a casa, y lo que no entiendas pregúntame. —vio los blancos dientes entre esos labios regordetes...

El corazón de Sasuke se aceleró... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era esa emoción en su pecho? ¿Ese escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo?

— ¿Tomaste apuntes?

—Obvio. Si planeé no despertarte, tengo que hacerme cargo. —corrió un poco y se puso frente a la puerta. — Vamos, llamé hace poco a la limusina.

Sasuke asintió.

Ya en la casa subió acelerado. Igual que su corazón, ¿qué hacía? Por esa simple acción estaba así, y al recordar el tierno beso... El sonrojo en Sasuke se incrementó. Se lanzó a la cama sin importarle nada... Pero, lo que más le incomodaba era la sonrisa de Naruto.

Recordó... Su mirada se oscureció...

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sintió un golpe en la puerta.

—Pase. —Naruto frente a su computadora escribía o revisaba algo.

El chico de tez blanquecina entró sin esperar una segunda instrucción. Estaba inquieto.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?

—Tú... Dame los apuntes. —dijo bajito.

— ¿Ah? —no le había entendido.

— ¡Los apuntes! —dijo subiendo el volumen de su voz.

—Ah, ok. —Tomó su mochila y se la pasó. —No he sacado los cuadernos. Ahí están todas las materias.

—Bien.

Sasuke salió corriendo, dejando al rubio con el brazo estirado y sin entender. De repente escuchó nuevamente pasos. Sasuke venía con su propia mochila.

Tomó la del rubio y se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el piso alfombrado.

Naruto se quedó atónito.

— ¿Por qué...?

—Si te molesta me voy, pero te recuerdo que es mi casa.

Naruto puso una expresión de: "Oh, típico de Sasuke" y luego respondió:

—Tranquilo, no te estoy corriendo. —sonrió.

— ¿Por qué siempre sonríes? —le preguntó cuándo hubo un absoluto silencio, incluso del lápiz.

—Sonreír es cálido. Puedes tener muchos amigos. —dijo.

—Mmm...

Sasuke siguió escribiendo sin hacer ningún comentario.

Copió la materia de historia, la de matemáticas, la de inglés y por último la de biología.

Se paró y le puso en frente el cuaderno de matemáticas al rubio.

—Esto ¿lo entiendes?

Estaba molesto por haberse dormido, no sólo se perdió la clase de biología, también la de matemática ¡y pasaron materia nueva!

Tendría que pedirle ayuda al profesor mañana y afrontar las consecuencias.

Le preguntó por inercia a su compañero, no esperaba que le respondiera.

Y muchos menos, que lo hiciera bien.

—Mira, aquí en esta figura, tienes tres datos, te piden encontrar...

Sasuke sin habla sólo asentía y prestaba atención.

Cuando Naruto terminó, Sasuke había entendido y además tomado apuntes. Lo miró serio y frunció el ceño.

—No esperaba que en verdad hubieras puesto atención.

—Jaja yo tampoco.

Insólito.

Sasuke tomó sus cosas y antes de salir, mirando el piso dijo una palabra que tomó a Namikaze por sorpresa.

—Gracias.

Después de eso salió a paso firme.

Naruto en su habitación sonrió feliz. No podía creer que se pusiera así sólo con un "gracias", sólo con pequeñas acciones como haber ido a su pieza, como haberle preguntado. Realmente estaba feliz.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke en su pieza trataba de normalizar su cuerpo. No entendía que eran esas emociones, sabía que el rubio era odioso y molesto, lo odiaba con todas sus ganas, pero aquel chico fue quien se quedó hasta después de clases y obtuvo apuntes para él, sólo por no interrumpir su sueño.

Nadie había hecho eso por él. Siempre tuvo que arreglárselas solo y pensaba que eso era lo correcto.

Recordó entonces nuevamente esa agonizante imagen...

—Tu sonrisa no se borrará... ¿verdad? —dijo con la mirada apagada a la vez que sus ojos miraban al techo, pero observaban la nada.

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que se hayan fijado que aquí hay algo raro que esconde Sasuke ¿Qué será? Y ¿Naruto lo descubrirá? ¿Qué hará? Les dejo la incógnita ;)**

sakura1402: kjahjakjahjaka sí, la verdad ambos ocultan algo, ¿Qué es? Espero que sigas leyendo y lo averigües. Gracias por tu review, me da gusto que te agrade la pareja ¡Yo también los encuentro tan tiernos! :3 ... y sobre Itachi, aún no se ha jugado su carta, pero todos sabemos que Itachi como buen Uchiha siempre se trae algo :3

ambu780: jajajjjaja ¡Gracias por volver a comentar! kjahjaa sí, Sasuke continuará con su negación, ya veremos como Naruto enfrenta eso, aunque en este capítulo parece haberlo hecho bastante bien, pero Sasuke es Sasuke... jaahjaja Y sobre la presentación, gracias por decir que te gustó, yo estaba bastante insegura por como había quedado, no sabía si en verdad causaba emoción o algo parecido, la describí lo más emocionante posible, porque era la presentación de Naruto, y lo obvio era que fuera sorprendente ¡Qué bueno que te gustó! Y sí, yo también habría querido verlo, sería algo genial akjaka :3

Karolita: ¡Gracias! Me alegro un montón que te haya gustado la personalidad que le di a Sasuke, como dije en los comentarios del capítulo 2 odio a las nenitas, prefiero que tengan algo que dificulte, así hay más humor, además es un hecho que no porque alguien sea frío o distante significa que no es tierno ¡Sasuke es tierno a su manera! Pero, tierno jajajaja :3 Gracias, por decirme que escribo bien, yo sé que aún tengo mucho que mejorar, pero lo seguiré con todas mis ganas y verán que avanzaré en mi narración y en mi diccionario interno ^^

 **Bueno, sólo decir que espero ansiosa más reviews, y que les siga gustando mi historia. La estoy siguiendo lo mejor que he podido, es que tengo muchas ideas, pero de a poco avanzaré hasta que esta parejita se consolide... Bueno, iré a escribir el siguiente capítulo :3**

 **Saludos ^^**

 **Neko-Kitsune**

 **PD:Un review no mata a nadie :3**

 **Última Corrección: 15/12/16**


	4. Problemas

**Buenas noches (es de madrugada, acá en mi país) Me surgió la inspiración y decidí actualizar, realmente estoy emocionada escribiendo, además de que ahora estoy participando en un concurso... seré tan feliz si veo obras mías publicadas... jajajja sé que hablo mucho sobre mí, así que no aburriré más y les diré simplemente:**

 **¡Disfruten! Que ahora empieza lo bueno... el título lo dice todo ¿no? jajajjaa**

 **NARUTO X SASUKE**

 **100%YAOI**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro -Problemas-**

Cuando el día anterior había pensado, por un fugaz momento que no odiaba tanto al visitante inesperado que llegó a su casa; hoy lo negaba rotundamente.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Esa era la única verdad posible en este mundo y en todos!

De un golpe botó al bello durmiente al suelo. Donde, por el golpe despertó asustado mirando a todos lados.

— ¿Qué…?

—"Qué" te voy a decir yo. ¡Tú eres un pervertido! ¡Ya sabía yo que te atreverías a venir a mi pieza!

Sasuke se levantó y empezó a tocarse el cuerpo y a mirarse. Su pijama seguía intacto, su piel igual... Ya se miraría el cuello cuando fuera al baño.

—Tranquilo. No te he tocado de esa forma. Sólo vine a hacerte compañía, pues en la noche parecías muy mal.

— ¿Qué? ¡Estás mintiendo! ¡Vete!

—No, yo me levanté al baño y como no sabía bien donde estaba, me perdí, hasta que llegué, cuando salí pasé por afuera de tu pieza y sentí como te lamentabas. Entré para ver si necesitabas algo, pero no respondiste y al verte más de cerca, vi que seguías dormido. Entonces, sin que yo me lo esperara, dijiste: "No te vayas", y pues no pude dejarte. —sonrió el rubio ante la cara de "trágame tierra" que tenía el otro.

— ¡Mientes! ¡Pervertido! ¡Lárgate!

—Ya me voy. —rió acercándose a la puerta. Luego se puso más serio y dijo de espaldas. —Yo nunca te tocaría sin tú consentimiento.

— ¿Ah? ¡Mentiroso! ¡Largo! —le lanzó la almohada dándole de lleno en la cabeza.

—Ok, ok. —salió y se encontró de frente con Itachi y Deidara que iban al baño...

—Oh...

—...

— ¿Ves? Te lo dije Dei, estos niños de hoy no pueden controlar sus hormonas.

—Mira quien lo dice. —le replicó por medio de un murmullo Deidara.

—No hicimos nada, sólo dormimos. —se defendió Naruto.

—Sí, y yo con Dei tampoco hacemos nada, si nos acostamos juntos todas las noches y nos ponemos a contar ovejitas.

— ¡Es verdad! —salió furioso Sasuke mirando a todos. No quería ninguna especie de confusión. — ¡Sigo siendo casto, pervertido! —aseguró y a Naruto le brillaron los ojos.

— ¿E...Eres virgen? —le preguntó emocionado.

Sasuke no aguantó más...

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Cuando se fueron el único que tenía un hermoso chichón era Naruto, quien de todas maneras sonreía al lado de Sasuke.

—No sabía que eras virgen tt-bayoo.

—No me digas así, eso es más para una chica.

—Bueno, pero igual, me alegro.

— ¿Ah? ¿Y según tú con quién lo había hecho?

—Pues no sé... Pero estoy aliviado. —suspiró.

—No te entiendo. —dijo y caminó al interior de su salón.

—No importa. —sonrió Naruto.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Las clases comenzaron y esta vez el azabache estaba completamente despierto y competente.

—Bueno, entonces en el año 1918...

—Permiso profesor. —entró una mujer voluptuosa, rubia y de ojos castaños. A su lado entró un joven con cabello rojo como una cereza.

— ¡Buenos días directora! —saludaron todos.

—Buenos días, se preguntarán porque estoy aquí...

Gri... Gri...Gri...

— ¡Se preguntan porque estoy aquí! ¡¿Verdad?! —dijo subiendo el tono de su voz, asustados los muchachos contestaron enseguida:

— ¡Nos preguntamos porque está aquí!

Naruto rió por lo bajo.

—Bien, lo que sucede es que en tres semanas, luego de las pruebas parciales es el festival del colegio y tienen que preparar lo que harán.

— ¡Oh, verdad!

— ¡Festival!

— ¡Sí! ¡Qué divertido!

—Se va a decidir con un sorteo que le tocó a cada curso. Gaara, es el presidente del consejo de alumnos y está recaudando ideas. Así que ¿alguna idea?

Miró a los presentes, los cuales se miraron entre sí. Nadie decía nada, a nadie se le ocurría nada.

Hasta que un tostado chico de ojos azules levantó la mano.

—Dime Naruto. —dijo la directora.

"¿Le ha llamado por su nombre?" —pensó Sasuke. — "Eso es raro".

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos una obra? ¿O un musical? Una cosa así.

Los murmullos en forma de aprobación no se hicieron esperar.

— ¿Y qué obra? —habló Gaara esta vez.

—Yo la escribiré tt-bayoo.

— ¡¿Tú?!

Todos voltearon hacia el rubio sorprendidos, inclusive Sasuke.

La directora sonrió.

—Entiendo, escribe la obra. Y otra cosa Naruto ¿te gustaría escribir un artículo sobre el festival?

— ¡Por supuesto tt-bayoo!

— ¿Ah? ¿Naruto escribiendo? —dijo de repente un alumno y Tsunade levantó una ceja.

—Cuidado niño, ¿acaso no sabes quién es Naruto?

Las miradas nuevamente buscaban respuesta en un contrario.

—Naruto ¿no les has dicho?

—No es necesario... Yo...

— ¡Naruto es el ganador del premio Yukuzā!

— ¡Abuela!

— ¡Debo decir los éxitos de mi nieto!

Las caras de asombro de todos en el curso, fueron de película. Nadie creía que ese tonto rubio supiera escribir así de bien, como para ganar el premio a mejor escritor juvenil. Y además, que él fuera el nieto de Tsunade Senjuu.

—No me puedo creer que no lo dijeras.

— ¡Abuela! —le reprendió.

— ¡Debí haber traído tus premios...!

— ¡Abuela! —Naruto se levantó avergonzado y tomó de la muñeca a su abuela y la sacó del salón. Gaara miró por donde se fueron y dando una reverencia salió también.

La clase no pudo ser continuada, todos empezaron a hablar del asunto, es que esto más que un salón de clases, parecía el "lugar de juntas del barrio".

Sasuke mordió su lápiz.

Él no sabía nada de eso.

Entonces, lo que Naruto hacía ayer en su computador era ¿escribir?

¿Naruto escribía? ¡Y él no lo sabía!

¿Naruto era el nieto de la directora? ¡Tampoco lo sabía!

Sin esperarse un minuto más, frunció el ceño furioso.

Kiba se volvió a él y le habló repentinamente.

—Fue inesperado. —rió. —Ah, pero tú de seguro lo sabías, como eres su novio. —sonrió triste.

¿También le había dolido que el rubio no le contara?

—Sí, ya lo sabía.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué mentía? ¿Que ganaba mintiendo? ¿Por qué no quería que los demás supieran que él no conocía nada del idiota rubio? ¿Por qué quería demostrar que sabía?

—Me lo suponía. —dijo Kiba, hablándole con total normalidad. —Apuesto a que ya leíste algún escrito suyo.

—Sí.

— ¿Y cuál es tu favorito? Digo, para leerlo. Para saber algo más de mí amigo.

Sasuke empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Emmm... Me gustan todos. Hasta algunos relatos cortos que hace a veces.

¿Hacía relatos cortos? Bueno, la mayoría de los escritores las hacen, se dijo, calmándose.

—Ah, ¿y algún título?

—Emm...

Justo Naruto entró y volvió rápidamente a su puesto. Su abuela siempre lo avergonzaba cuando empezaba con eso de los premios.

A él le gustaba escribir, y sus padres admirados le dijeron que participara, y sin esperárselo, ganó.

Sasuke sonrió. Si era tan buen escritor, lo haría a él escribir su libro, titulado: "El mal del amor. Aprenda porque el amor es malo".

Sí, se había decidido.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Otro día acabado. Caminaron lentamente hasta llegar a la limusina de Sasuke, iban subiéndose, cuando de repente un pelirrojo se apareció frente a ambos, con un bolso colgando de un hombro, y con el uniforme pulcramente ordenado, al contrario de Naruto quien usaba la camisa afuera.

—Naruto Namikaze ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

— ¡Claro dattebayoo! —dijo permaneciendo en su lugar.

—A solas.

Sasuke alzó una ceja y caminó hacia la limosina diciendo que lo esperaría allí.

Dentro de la limusina hojeó un cuaderno, sin ánimos de nada, y sin querer queriendo (como diría el chavo del 8) levantó la cabeza de esas hojas que nada le decían en esos momentos y la enfocó en el vidrio, específicamente en unas figuras detrás de él, a unos metros de distancia.

No podía oír que decían.

¿Por qué quería saberlo de todos modos?

Vio a Naruto rascarse la cabeza. Intuyó que estaba nervioso o avergonzado.

Gaara le acercó una libreta y el rubio anotó algo en ella. Le sonrió, entonces Gaara bajó la cabeza, tímido, y...

Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿qué era ese sentimiento?

Gaara se había sonrojado y Naruto le palmeaba el hombro con tanta naturalidad.

Ambos sacaron sus celulares y parecieron enviarse algo, eran sus e-mails, de seguro...

¿Naruto le había enviado el e-mail a ese, pero no a él? ¿Y así seguía diciendo que era su novio?

Sasuke no aguantó más y le dijo al chofer: "Vámonos".

—Pero, joven Sasuke...

—Vámonos.

— ¿Y el joven Naruto?

—Que se vaya en tren. —levantó los hombros despreocupadamente.

Y así, Naruto quedó sin transporte, mientras se despedía de Gaara, la limusina partió y se fue. Dejándolo ahí.

Tirado.

—Si quieres te vas conmigo en tren.

—Claro...

Naruto estaba confundido ¡¿Por qué Sasuke lo había dejado ahí?!

— ¿Y dices que son novios? —decía Gaara dentro del transporte público, que no iba muy lleno y podían hablar con comodidad.

—Sí, pero hace poco iniciamos y recién estamos empezando a consolidarnos. —respondió Naruto, ocultando la verdad...

"Si supieras cuanto falta para eso..." —pensó refiriéndose a la consolidación.

—Disculpa que me inmiscuya, ¿Se pelearon?

—Que yo sepa no.

—Entonces no entiendo porque tu novio te dejó allí. —dijo indignado.

—Yo tampoco, pero así es Sasuke. —rió. —De repente tiene unas "respuestas" hacia mi persona... Jajaja —volvió a reír.

—Disculpa que siga metiéndome, pero su carácter no es comprensible, teniendo un novio tan guapo y cariñoso como tú.

—Supongo que Sasuke no es muy sincero con sus sentimientos. Aunque, gracias por el cumplido.

—O no te quiere de verdad, ¿alguna vez has pensado que mereces algo mejor?

Naruto se silenció. No podía responder a eso, puesto que no sabía si Sasuke lo quería de verdad.

— ¿Llegarás a escribir?

— ¡Por supuesto dattebayoo!

—Espero ansioso leer tu próxima obra, "Kitsune Bijuu". —le sonrió Gaara y su cara se le puso del mismo color de su cabello.

—Yo espero que te guste cuando la termine. —Le sonrió y se abrieron las puertas. —Esta es mi estación. Un gusto conocerte Gaara, me gustó hablar contigo, y más sabiendo que eres mi fan. Nos hablamos. —se despidió y salió corriendo, llegaría tarde a la cena.

Gaara se afirmó del fierro del tren, y a la vez afirmó su pecho, por encima de su ropa, tratando de que no se le saliera el corazón...

—Naruto...

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke no quiso comer mucho, se tomó una taza de té, sin esperar al rubio y se llevó el pan a su pieza, con la excusa de que tenía tarea que hacer.

Ya en su cuarto, revisando sus cuadernos, escuchó la puerta y sonrió.

Estaba muy orgulloso de su acción, el muy idiota se lo merecía... ¿y por qué se lo merecía? Ahí su rostro volvió al cuestionamiento anterior.

Naruto subió sin saludar y abrió la puerta de la habitación del Uchiha de un sólo golpe.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me dejaste tirado?

—Te tardaste mucho. —dijo simplemente.

—Por tu culpa tuve que venirme en tren.

—Te lo mereces.

—Menos mal y Gaara me acompañó, sino habría sido muy solitario...

— ¿Gaara...T-te acompañó? —dijo borrando de inmediato su sonrisa.

—Sí. Ah, oye, ¿te gustan las charlas sobre artistas?

—Nunca he ido.

— ¿Quieres venir? Es este sábado...

—No.

—Bueno, pensaba que te interesaría. Los chicos tampoco quisieron ir.

— ¿Entonces vas a ir solo? ¡Qué lástima! —se burló.

—No, iré con Gaara, después de todo él me invitó.

Un tic apareció en Sasuke...

—Y dime ¿irás con Gaara al baño también?

— ¿Ah?

—Lo conociste hoy y ya andan tan juntitos. Eso es raro. No es normal hacer amigos así.

—Yo hago amigos así. —vociferó. — ¿Qué tiene de malo?

—Que no son amigos de verdad. —le advirtió, sacando de quicio a Naruto.

— ¿Qué sabes tú? ¡Tú no tienes amigos! —dijo y se tapó la boca al instante. — Sasuke...

—Es cierto, no tengo amigos. —dijo con el pelo cubriéndole la cara. Pero es porque no los necesito, así nadie me traicionará.

—Sasuke. —dijo Naruto tratando de acercarse...

— ¡Vete!

—Sasuke...

— ¡Fuera! —enojado, lo sacó casi a patadas y echó seguro a su puerta.

Abajo Deidara e Itachi se miraron angustiados. No debían meterse, pero hasta a ellos les estaba doliendo que se hubieran peleado.

Naruto enojado iba a decir algo, pero Deidara fue y le tapó la boca, para luego llevarlo en silencio a su habitación.

Itachi se quedó frente al cuarto de su hermano, quiso golpear, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando oyó unos lamentos...

Durante toda la semana no se hablaron, apenas se miraron. Sasuke se iba en la limusina y Naruto en tren, encontrándose en cierta estación con Gaara, quien dichoso lo esperaba. Se iba y venía con el pelirrojo, y todos hablaban de lo bien que se llevaban ambos.

Gaara incluso empezó a juntarse con Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Neji. Todos intuían que algo había pasado con Sasuke, que ahora estaba más solo que nunca, pero cuando trataban de preguntar, Naruto evadía el tema.

Cuando llegaban, (Sasuke primero, después Naruto), el primero iba directamente a su pieza y se encerraba. El segundo iba a su habitación y se ponía a escribir la dichosa obra.

Itachi quiso un montón de veces acercarse a su hermano para hablar, pero éste siguió una y otra vez evadiéndolo, tratando de actuar normal, pero Itachi sabía bien que esa muralla de acero no era irrompible...

El día sábado llegó. Sasuke la noche anterior no pudo dormir, y despierto yacía como un cadáver recostado en la cama.

Sintió unos pasos, de seguro eran de Naruto. Después de un buen rato de movimiento, sintió el sonido de la puerta y ya no oyó nada más.

Corrió a la ventana y miró como el rubio iba guapo a su encuentro con Gaara...

Recordó otra vez el funesto pasado... Y una lágrima se asomó por su ojo... Cayendo... Parecía interminable...

Un ruido en su puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación. Itachi entró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente.

Un momento de silencio fue suficiente para que Sasuke se acercara a su hermano y apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

Itachi enseguida le acarició la cabeza, como solía hacer siempre que su hermanito se sentía mal.

—Ahora no dejaré que escapes. Cuéntame que pasó.

Sasuke asintió.

— ¿Pero de qué sirve que te cuente de todos modos?

—Sirve.-sonrió maliciosamente. —Porque yo sé cómo ganar.

— ¿Ganar? Hermano ¿de qué...?

—Tú calla y cuéntame. —le dijo nuevamente.

Y Sasuke así lo hizo.

* * *

 **sakura1402:** akjhajkaaja Me alegro que te gustara, La verdad, sí, Naruto es malo a su manera, pero como puedes leer en este capítulo demuestra que en el fondo es bastante inocente en algunos ámbitos (en lo personal por ejemplo). Y Sasuke demuestra ser un poco más intuitivo, y sí, es bastante tierno :3 Lo que más me gusta es que se entiendan las personalidades de los personajes, así que agradezco un montón que las hayas captado :3 Por otro lado, sobre Sasuke... creo que todavía no soltaré que es lo que pasa con él... así que por mientras a ir atando cabos, porque soltaré pistas jajaja ¡Muchas gracias por seguir este fic! Ah, y lo sobre lo que me comentaste en el capítulo 2... ¡Ahora se vienen las "maldades" de Itachi jejeje... ¿qué hará?

 **ambu780:** "Extrañofilo" kajhajkajha morí de risa cuando leí tu review, no hay mejor manera de describir a Sasuke, sí, anda extrañofilo como tú dices, y tiene buenas razones, la primera es su personalidad, y la segunda...

Por otra parte, ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic! Espero no decepcionar, y también espero que sigas riéndote, que para mí no hay mayor recompensa que sacar una sonrisa :3

 **Irara:** Mirando, descubrí este nuevo review y me emocioné... Gracias, me reí cuando empecé a leer, por eso de que no sabías porque te gustaban estas historias ajjajaj pero, da igual, lo bueno es que te gustan y punto :3 Y creo que tu intuición está muy bien... aunque conste, que admita que lo ama para sí es una cosa, pero ante Naruto... tenemos para rato... jajajaja Y sobre lo pervertido... Definitivamente es de familia u.u Más adelante sabremos un poco más de los Uchiha y se verificará. Lo pervertido está en los genes.

Y sobre los celos... justo cuando leí tu review estaba a la mitad de este capítulo y dije: "¡Oh, están esperando por ti!"-refiriéndome al capítulo jjajaja

 **¡Gracias a todas las que dejaron reviews, también gracias a las que lo pensaron, y gracias a quienes siguen mis fics! ¡Espero seguir contando con su apoyo! ¡Pronto tendré la actualización! Ahora les dejaré incógnitas... ¿Qué pasará entre estos dos? ¿Qué esconde Sasuke? ¿Es el único que esconde algo?**

 **Neko-Kitsune xP**

 **Última correción: 15/12/16 - Por cierto, les gusta mi "** _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~"**_ **Lo hice para darle un toque al fic ;)**


	5. Itachi

**Sé que este capítulo quedó un poco más corto que los demás, pero es para entender del todo el presente... Bueno, al menos la mayor parte...**

 **Creo que en el capítulo anterior yo confundí un poco... así que este capítulo despejará todas las dudas, pasen y lean por favor.**

 **Este capítulo principalmente es sobre lo que piensa Itachi, sus ideas, y además revela un poco del pasado...**

 **Disfruten :3**

 **¡Y me voy corriendo! ¡Tengo que salir y ni siquiera me he levantado!... (se fuga...)**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco -Itachi-**

Desde pequeño siempre fue responsable y obediente, trataba, después de todo de causar el menor daño posible a sus padres. Sus padres como grandes empresarios todo el tiempo estaban de viaje y no podían cuidarlos, por eso Itachi maduró muy prontamente y decidió hacerse responsable de su pequeño hermano.

No había nada que se le escapara, si no es porque se lo decían terminaba dándose cuenta solo.

Con su hermano era lo mismo, si le dolía algo, él lo sabía.

Si había sacado mala nota, él lo sabía.

Si lo habían lastimado, él lo sabía.

Y aquella vez también lo supo...

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Hoy no irás a jugar con tu amigo?

—No.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ya no somos amigos.

La mirada de Itachi ensombreció y vio a través de la fría atmósfera que rodeaba al menor. Compadecido, no preguntó, pero quiso animarlo. Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de éste y le revolvió el pelo.

—Ya harás otros amigos...

El sonido de aquel manotazo en su mano dejó al Uchiha mayor pasmado.

—No quiero amigos. No los necesito. —dijo inmutable.

— ¿S-Sasuke?

Siempre pudo ayudarlo, pues siempre Sasuke lo dejaba entrar en su vida... Pero esa vez...

No pudo hacer nada.

Desde ese día su hermano sólo se concentró en estudiar. Itachi intentaba animarlo de todas las maneras posibles, le traía comida, juegos, juguetes, le llevaba incluso regalos sorpresa que compraba para dárselos.

Trataba siempre de que el niño viera que él estaba ahí.

Sin embargo nada de eso funcionó...

"A pesar de que prácticamente yo lo crié, no soy su padre eh..." —se dijo un día para sí mismo.

Él no podía ayudarlo...

Él no podía devolverle la sonrisa a Sasuke.

"— _¿Conoces a Naruto?_ — _le preguntó Deidara interesado, en cómo aquel chico conocía a su hermano._

— _¿Eh...? Sí._ — _había respondido Sasuke."_

Itachi quedó helado ¿conocer a ese chico? Si después de eso... No, estaba mintiendo, no lo conocía ¿entonces por qué?

Decidió seguirle el juego para ver que tramaba su hermanito con todo esto... Y agradeció hacerlo.

Además decir que era amigo del hermano de su novio, el cual tenía personalidad explosiva, y además alguien tan sociable como él de seguro le recordaría...

Por un vago momento quiso pensar que Sasuke había superado todo, luego vio la cara de Sasuke cuando ese chico llegó, antes de que él lo viera, estaba nervioso, asustado, tal y como se ponía delante de cualquier otro chico.

No lo conocía.

Tampoco lo había superado.

"— _Sasuke no me habías dicho que también tenías novio, y mucho menos que era mi cuñadito."_

Entró al juego, ¿qué tramaba Sasuke? Quería descubrirlo, quería que su hermano sonriera otra vez, y cuando vio el sonrojo de ambos... No pudo evitar sentir felicidad.

"Tal vez si te enamoras puedas volver a sonreír." —pensó, ilusionándose con que su pequeño Sasuke volviera a disfrutar la vida.

No dijo nada, ni en ese entonces, ni cuando Naruto dijo que ingresaría al colegio de su abuela donde estaba Sasuke.

Mintió, diciendo que por el proyecto no pudo avisarle.

Al único a quien le confiaba todo era a Deidara, su amor eterno. Él le calmaba y le daba paz cuando estaba a punto de perder la cabeza...

Aún recordaba cuando lo conoció.

"— _No puedo hacer nada..._ — _se decía a sí mismo, golpeando el piso. Sasuke estaba mal, él no era su padre no podía ayudarlo. Las lágrimas silenciosamente cayeron... Su hermano era su todo._

— _¿Estás bien?_ — _preguntó una voz enfrente de él._

 _Levantó la cabeza y detuvo el columpio que se balanceaba lentamente, donde estaba sentado. Lo vio, como un ángel caído del cielo, con un cabello rubio hasta los hombros y unos ojos azules..._

" _Lindo"_ — _fue lo primero que se cruzó por su mente._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _S-sí._

— _Estás llorando. No importa si no me cuentas nada de lo que te ocurre, pero si necesitas un abrazo ven._ — _fue todo lo que le dijo con una sonrisa cálida._

 _Tan cálida que un iceberg se descongelaría ahí mismo._

 _No supo porque terminó abrazando a ese chico y contándole todo, si era probable que nunca lo volviese a ver._

— _Tal vez ahora tu hermano está mal_ — _le dijo_ — _pero, el tiempo cura las heridas. No sabes a quien puede conocer o que pasará en el futuro. Lo importante es que sigas ahí, para él. Que cuando te necesite estés ahí._

— _Gracias._ — _dijo Itachi."_

 _Después de ese día, cuando tenía la misma edad que Sasuke actualmente, quince años, no lo volvió a ver hasta su ingreso a la universidad. Que fue tres años después, pues con tan buenas notas, a los dieciocho años ya lo dejaron ingresar en la facultad que él quiso... Y ahí lo vio, resplandeciente como siempre._

 _Se hicieron novios... A los tres meses después..."_

Confiaba en Deidara, y él en Itachi, y ahora le había contado todo nuevamente.

—Si quieres que se enamoren, podemos ayudarlos. —le dijo Deidara. —Ayudarlos a dar los primeros pasos.

—Correcto. Pienso que tu hermano, que es tan resplandeciente puede sacar a mi hermanito de su oscuridad.

—Pero, antes de que se enamoren, Sasuke-chan debe superar su pasado, si sigue aferrado a eso, nunca podrá ser feliz.

—Lo sé.

Esa noche, acostados uno al lado del otro, como una feliz pareja, lo decidieron. Entre ambos ayudarían a que esos dos estuvieran juntos, pero antes tenían que esperar (y si les era posible ayudar) a que Sasuke superara su mala experiencia.

La vida está llena de pasos, una persona no puede avanzar a la fase dos, saltándose la uno, porque tendría un vacío en su interior.

Por lo mismo no puedes amar a alguien más, si no te amas a ti mismo.

Aquel día que escucharon la famosa "pelea", o más bien discusión entre el par de chicos, les dolió en el alma.

Se miraron.

No debían meterse.

Deidara llevó a Naruto a su cuarto y trató de calmarlo.

E Itachi esperó afuera de la habitación de Sasuke...

Escuchó sus sollozos y también sus murmullos.

—Me van a traicionar... De nuevo...

No entró. No podía hacerlo.

Esa noche fue complicada, Itachi quería acercársele a su hermano, pero sabía que éste lo evitaría (y así lo hizo por varios días).

—No sé qué hacer. —dijo Itachi.

Y su pareja le acarició el brazo desnudo. Por más fuerte que fuese, Itachi siempre necesitaba de las caricias de su amado.

—Cálmate. —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mi hermano aún no supera eso, por eso no puede enamorarse de Naruto.

—Correcto.

—Sasuke piensa que las personas siempre vamos a jugar con sus sentimientos y abandonarlo. Dejarlo solo. Piensa que no existe la amistad, y de seguro piensa que el amor tampoco... Tal vez por eso se alejó de mí...

—La razón por la que peleó con Naruto... ¿te la ha dicho?

Él negó.

—Naruto me la dijo. Aunque no porque yo te la diga ahora, significa que tú no tengas que ir a escucharle después.

Él asintió.

—Naruto tiene un nuevo amigo, Gaara, según me dijo. Este chico pasa pegado a Naruto, y Sasuke se enojó... El sábado además saldrán juntos.

—Ah...

— ¿Tú qué piensas? ¿Son celos?

—No.

— ¿No?

—Al menos no son celos de amor, sino de amistad. Como te dije antes, mi hermanito es posesivo y muy celoso por naturaleza, y después de aquello nadie se le había acercado, ahora viene de repente, tu hermano y lo trata tan familiarmente... Obvio que se encariñaría, pero el problema es que tu hermano es muy sociable y Sasuke cree que no existe la amistad, y mucho menos que en el corazón de las personas hay lugar para amar a varios y de distintas maneras.

—Pero ese ya es un paso. —sonrió Deidara.

—Sí. —le devolvió la sonrisa y le besó la mejilla.

—Es un gran paso, significa que Sasuke está sintiendo la amistad nuevamente.

—Si esto sigue así, ellos podrían...

—Enamorarse. —terminó de decir Itachi.

— ¡Bien! —gritó el rubio alzando un puño al aire e Itachi intentó callarlo para que los durmientes no escucharan. — ¡Me siento motivado!

—Te amo. —le dijo el azabache.

Seguido de eso empezó una sesión de algo intenso, que no era precisamente una conversación...

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

El sábado sintió al rubio levantarse temprano, bañarse, vestirse, arreglarse, y finalmente salir. Se dirigió a la habitación de su hermanito y entró, cerrando con llave seguidamente.

Haría que le contara todo.

Se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente.

Un momento de silencio fue suficiente para que Sasuke se acercara a él y apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

Itachi enseguida le acarició los cabellos, como solía hacer siempre que su hermanito se sentía mal.

—Ahora no dejaré que escapes. Cuéntame que pasó.

Sasuke asintió.

— ¿Pero de qué sirve que te cuente de todos modos?

—Sirve. —sonrió maliciosamente. —Porque yo sé cómo ganar.

— ¿Ganar? Hermano ¿de qué...?

—Tú calla y cuéntame. —le dijo nuevamente.

Y Sasuke así lo hizo.

Le contó todo, lo que había pasado con el tal Gaara, poniendo una cara basca cada vez que lo nombraba.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué? —le preguntó de vuelta su hermano.

—Mira Sasuke, pienso que no deberías enojarte por una estupidez así.

—No estoy enojado.

—No, simplemente frunces el ceño para parecerte a Frida Kahlo.

El menor volvió a hacer aparecer su tic.

—Sasuke, pienso que deberías ir a la tal charla.

— ¿Ir? ¿Y para qué?

—Si Naruto confía en Gaara, dale una oportunidad. No hagas estupideces, si luego de conocerlo no te cae... Pues ahí blasfemas todo lo que quieras.

—No quiero ir.

—Irás. Te estás comportando como un chiquillo. Sé más listo.

Sasuke hizo un mohín con su boca, enojado con las palabras de su hermano.

—Anda, vístete bien y encuéntrate con Naruto. Discúlpate.

— ¿Por qué debería disculparme?

—Por tratar mal a alguien que fue cariñoso contigo, ¿no dices que hasta te ayudó con tus tareas?

—Sí...

—Recompénsalo, no seas malo con el tal Gaara. —Luego le sonrió arrogante. — Muéstrale que tú eres mejor. Eres un Uchiha ¿no?

Y los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron.

Itachi esperó pacientemente a que el otro se arreglara, para llevarlo.

—A todo esto, hermano, —le dijo ya en el auto, en el asiento de copiloto— ¿A qué te referías con eso de "yo sé cómo ganar"?

—Mmm... Nada. —dijo girando a la derecha.

—No te creo.

"Me refiero a que yo sé cómo puedes ganarle a Gaara, y ser tú lo más importante para mi cuñado. Niño tonto." —rió internamente.

Conduciendo con calma y precaución su auto, hasta llegar al lugar que Deidara le dijo que sería la charla artística.

—Hemos llegado.

—Sí... —Sasuke trago saliva, y se quedó quieto con su mano en la manilla de la puerta. Estaba asustado... —Yo... Creo que no es buena idea...

—Gana. ¿A qué le temes? ¿Te vas a esconder y vas a quedarte solo estudiando en tu pieza toda la vida?

Sasuke miró los ojos de su hermano, y por un segundo creyó que Itachi sabía que lo de Naruto y él (lo de que eran novios) era mentira, además en todo ese rato no le había mencionado nada sobre eso, sino más como si Naruto fuera su amigo...

El chico quinceañero se armó de valor, se bajó del auto, con su rígida expresión, con una mano se despidió de Itachi, y entró.

—Naruto... Yo... No dejaré que Gaara me gane. Yo quiero... Ser... —y recordó entonces aquella sonrisa que a él le dirigía, aquella mirada cuando se despidió de él la otra noche, o cuando le ayudó con el ejercicio de matemáticas... —Yo quiero ser al que le des tu más radiante sonrisa.

Dicho aquello empezó a buscar al rubio.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

—Antes del amor, está la amistad, después de todo. —dijo Itachi poniendo la radio, que justo tocaba su canción favorita de Sum 41, y mandándole un mensaje a su amado novio y cómplice.

* * *

 **Bien, a responder reviews :3**

 **Espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, si quería que los problemas anteriores hayan surgido por celos de amor, tal como explico en este capítulo, la verdad es que Sasuke aún tiene que aprender a amar, así que iremos por parte, primero va a la amistad, luego el amor... y ya sabemos que es lo que piensan Itachi y Deidara... ¿pero qué es lo que siente Naruto? Recordemos que él sí conoce la amistad...**

 **Rin-Nisan:** jajajajaja Que bueno que te guste :3 Y ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, yo soy una persona que le gusta profundizar mucho en esto de los sentimientos, espero que no aburra a nadie :3

 **Ambu:** Bueno, en este capítulo viste que piensa Itachi al respecto, y sus ideas, pero aún no ha entrado por completo en acción, ahora sólo ayudó para que Sasuke empiece el proceso de amistad... ya veremos que pasará más adelante, cuándo esa amistad se convierta en algo más, ahí es cuando Itachi va a tener que entrar con todas a ayudar a su hermanito que no conoce nada sobre sentimientos :3 Espero que sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este capítulo ^^

 **sakura1402:** Tienes mucha razón al decir aquellas palabras sobre Gaara... "oportuno e inteligente", porque ya sabemos que pasa con Sasuke al respecto, él en verdad está recién aprendiendo... pero ¿y Gaara? ¿Qué siente? Lo de Gaara no parece ser simplemente amistad... Pero ahora, Itachi le está ayudando a su hermano, para que éste también actúe astutamente, para enfrentar al pelirrojo. ¡Espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando! ¡Me encantan tus reviews!

 **ambu780:** Jajajjaja Tsunade se va a volver la parte cómica de esta historia, porque es como tú dices, siempre avergüenza al rubio ajahjakajkaa Yo tampoco esperaba poner al rubio como escritor... hasta que de repente me dije... "yo soy bastante "loca" e igual escribo ¿por qué no?", así que decidí hacerlo ¡Qué bueno que te gusto! :D Y sobre, el enojo repentino... bueno, creo que expliqué bien en este capítulo la verdad detrás de los supuestos celos, que en realidad son el espíritu posesivo de Sasuke que no quiere perder a su persona importante... E Itachi, ya vimos su plan, no es de dejarlos en una simple amistad, no señor jajajajaja... ya veremos que hará...

 **Alice:** ¡Gracias por tu review! En este capítulo creo que expliqué muy bien tu duda, espero que sigas leyéndome y apoyándome :3 Saludos ^^

 **Karolita:** Perdona por haberte confundido, déjame decirte que a mí tampoco me gustan las cosas demasiado rápidas, en especial cuando se tratan del amor, para mí ese es todo un proceso. Espero que hayas salido de tus dudas con este capítulo, yo soy alguien que le gusta escribir, dejar incógnitas y luego ir poco a poco respondiéndolas, así que espero que me tengas paciencia, porque pienso que soltar todo de una vez es aburrido jajajaja Y bueno, a mí igual me gusta que Sasuke sea deshonesto con sus sentimientos, (al menos al principio), así la trama es más cómica :3

 **Primer paso: La amistad Segundo Paso: El amor**

 **Ya veremos como resulta todo entre esta parejita, y como siempre les dejaré unas incógnitas:**

 **Ya sabemos cómo es Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara ¿Y Naruto? ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Naruto? ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Gaara?**

 **Y una última cosita... Si Sasuke es así de posesivo sólo por tratarse de la amistad, y recordemos que con su hermano también lo es... ¿cómo ha de ser cuándo se enamore? ... Uuuy... pobre Naruto ejjeje... ;)**

 **¡Sigan leyéndome! ¡Dejen reviews! Y dejen sus preguntas, les responderé tal como he hecho hasta ahora :3**

 **Saludos y cuídense ^^**

 **Neko-Kitsune xP**

 **Última Revisión/Corrección: 15/12/16**


	6. Enfrentamiento

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero este capítulo lo quería hacer en verdad bien, y como estaba en otra, por compromisos a los que tuve que asistir, y tenía sueño, decidí descansar y cuando estuviera con ánimo hacerlo.**

 **Espero y les guste, debo decir que este capítulo quedó en verdad largo, espero no aburrir a nadie.**

 **Bueno, aquí está jejejeje**

 **El nombre del capítulo lo dice todo... ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis -Enfrentamiento-**

No sabía de qué trataba la tal charla, ni tampoco en que sala de aquel gigantesco edificio era. Y su hermano lo había dejado solo... Por un momento, quiso decirle "Quédate." ¿Pero de qué serviría?

Eso sería molestar, incomodar a su hermano, que ya bastante había hecho escuchándolo y aconsejándolo, además de haberlo llevado...

No, él no debía molestar...

Los estrechos pasillos con una puerta cada cinco pasos, le recordaban al "Resplandor", y ya veía aparecer a las gemelas enfrente de él. Dobló a la derecha, con suma precaución de que no hubiera nada "raro", y mucho menos un callejón sin salida. Avanzó y avanzó hasta que vio una habitación con un cartel afuera...

"¡Mierda! ¿Acaso estoy en el Gold Room?"—tembló un poco... Avanzó lentamente.

"Que no diga REDRUM. Que no diga REDRUM..."

Abrió un ojo, y luego el otro...

 **Exposición y charla artística a cargo de dos especialistas en arte: Joseph Finn y Lissa Stephen**

 **Invitado especial: Sai Uchiha.**

Sasuke alzó una ceja y miró a todos lados... Maldita sugestión. Menos mal que nadie estaba con él. Así no sabrían que tuvo miedo, aun así sonrió. Le encantaba esa película y aunque temblara, la vería otra vez.

Ingresó en la habitación. Dentro había un montón de gente, de pie, hablando unos con otros. Por un hueco, de forma rectangular se entraba a la parte principal de la charla. Donde había asientos y una tarima para los exponentes. Pero, de eso el chico aún no se había enterado.

Mujeres, con sus mejores ropajes, no de noche, ni vestidos largos con cola, pero trajes elegantes que resaltaban sus figuras. Y joyas que brillaban cual sol.

Los hombres, también muy bien arreglados, y peinados.

No había quien no llamase la atención.

No obstante, quien más brillaba, entre toda esa multitud era un chico de tez tostada, ojos azules que brillaban a la par con su colgante, y un cabello rubio más intenso que el amarillo del maíz más maduro.

Sasuke dio unos pasos para acercarse... Y notó la presencia de aquél.

Torció la boca con desagrado.

—Este artista de seguro lo conoces. —le mencionó el chico de los ojos verde agua.

— ¡Por supuesto dattebayoo! Imposible no conocerlo, es uno de los que encabezaron el cubismo. —dijo seguro. — Pablo Picasso.

—Sabía que contigo sería un placer venir. No todos entienden el arte. —unió sus miradas, causando un breve instante de silencio entre ambos.

— ¿Sabes cuáles otros encabezaron el cubismo?

—Mmm... Déjame recordar...

—Albert Gleizes, Robert Delaunay, Juan Gris, Jean Metzinger y George Braque.

Gaara se puso pálido, aunque no se notaba mucho en su tez ya bastante clara. Y Naruto confundido, reconociendo esa voz se volteó hacia quien había hablado.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico vestido con unos pantalones de tela azul, zapatillas blancas con negras. Una polera delgada completamente negra, manga tres cuartos. Llevaba su típico peinado puntiagudo y un banano en la cintura, que abultaba su lado izquierdo.

— ¡¿Sasuke?! —preguntó Naruto a penas lo vio. Y para mala suerte de su primer acompañante, los ojos del rubio brillaron como si estuviera frente a un diamante y miles de espejos juntos.

El azabache tragó saliva, bajó la mirada y volvió a levantarla.

—Yo... Tengo... Que hablar contigo. —dijo con esfuerzo de no sonrojarse por el nerviosismo.

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

—Bueno... De lo que pasó el otro...

—Uchiha ¿verdad? No molestes a Naruto.

Fueron sólo unos segundos en que ninguno de los tres abrió la boca, pero la tensión que derivó de esas palabras hizo que los murmullos y conversaciones a su alrededor fueran algo inexistente.

El aludido alzó la ceja izquierda, y tuvo ganas de gritarle "Púdrete", sin embargo se aguantó y volvió los ojos a Naruto.

—Oye, tú me invitaste. Estoy aquí así que veamos la exposición juntos. —le propuso. —Ya en la casa hablaremos. —dijo, sin resaltar que vivían juntos, ni nada. Simplemente dio a entender lo necesario, aunque con sólo eso provocó en Subaku una molestia insostenible.

— ¿Te nació el lado artístico? —le preguntó sarcástico.

— ¿Qué dices Naruto? O... ¿Prefieres que me vaya? —ignoró por completo al Presidente del concejo escolar.

Lo que Sasuke no vio, fue que su simple preguntita puso patas arriba al rubio, que en un intento desesperado de no ver lo que veía (la ternura con la que habló Uchiha) miró a todos lados, hasta volverse a encontrar con la vista de Sasuke.

—No te preocupes, ¡disfruta de la exposición y la charla, con nosotros dattebayoo! —le dijo sonriendo.

Y es que Naruto era muy simple. Aquella discusión que tuvieron, le duró el momento sinceramente, pero como Sasuke parecía empeñado en odiarlo decidió no mencionar el tema más, y no hablarle para no incomodarlo.

Gaara sonrió maliciosamente...

"¿Disfrutar? Me encargaré de aguarte la fiesta Uchiha bastardo."

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Era obvio que las obras que se encontraban ahí no eran las originales, eran reproducciones idénticas para llevar a cabo la charla... Los únicos cuadros originales estaban en la otra habitación...

—Mira Naruto, —le llamó Gaara. — Esta obra es una de mis favoritas de Picasso, menos mal que podemos observarlo.

—Oh, ¿cómo se llamaba esa pintura? —se rascó la cabeza nervioso por no poder acordarse.

Gaara abrió la boca, listo para contestarle y mostrarle su brillantez en el tema...

—Garçon à la pipe. —Ese perfecto acento francés hizo que Gaara quisiera ir, descolgar la pintura y hacer que se la tragara como fuera. — O "Muchacho con pipa". Fue pintado en el Período Rosa, cuando Picasso tenía 24 años.

—Oh... ¿En qué año?

—Saca la cuenta pues, él nació en Málaga, el 25 de octubre de 1881. Flojo. —le sonrió prepotente el azabache.

—Ah, bueno, 1881 más 24... ¡1905! —dijo sin demora.

—Te daré una galleta cuando lleguemos. —se burló con cariño.

—Uchiha, debo suponer que sabes también qué es el Período Rosa.

—Supones bien. —dijo Sasuke, respondiéndole por primera vez.

— ¡Oh, yo conozco esa pintura! —exclamó Naruto corriendo a verla. — Esta es "Mujer Portuguesa", de Delaunay.

—Uchiha —le llamó Gaara para decirle algo mientras el rubio se mantenía lejos. — Sé lo que tramas, pero no te funcionará. A alguien como tú jamás.

Sasuke, quien se había detenido para escuchar lo que el otro le diría simplemente avanzó. Sin dar una respuesta de ningún tipo.

Gaara apretó los dientes, quería que se fuera, ¿Por qué había ido? ¿Para molestar? ¡Era obvio que sentía algo por su amado ídolo! No podía permitir, que un chico así siquiera se le acercase a él...

—Oh, así que aparte de escritor sabes de arte. —le halagó el chico al rubio que miraba con emoción un cuadro.

—Bueno, no mucho, pero sé un poco. Mi madre solía llevarme a eventos de este tipo. Ella sí sabía. —se sonrojó, por primera vez escuchaba un halago dirigido a él por parte de aquel témpano.

Sasuke asintió y luego encontró algo raro en esa oración.

— ¿Sabía?

—Sí. Ella era pintora.

— ¿Ya no pinta?

—Supongo que no. —su voz sonaba igual que siempre, pero para Sasuke ahí había algo raro. Naruto quien siempre te mira a los ojos, aún si es después de contarte algo.

Ese día no lo hizo.

—Naruto. —Llamó Gaara. — ¿Vayamos a ver los cuadros del nuevo exponente del arte?

—Oh, sí. ¡Yo quería verlos! Es lo que más me emocionó para venir aquí.

— ¿En serio? ¿Conoces al artista? —Le preguntó Gaara.

—No, pero siempre me gusta conocer cosas nuevas.

Mientras ellos caminaban, atrás Sasuke renegaba por lo bajo.

"Ese maldito se metió y no pude seguir hablando con Naruto... "

En la nueva sala donde estaban, sin puerta, con una separación debido a la construcción de la muralla, estaba lleno de cuadros, de todos tamaños, originales. Pertenecientes al nuevo artista.

—Oh, ¡Son muy parecidos a los cuadros de Delaunay!

—Mmm al parecer usa el Orfismo, o algo similar.

—Sí, ¡Me encanta el Orfismo! ¡Me deja adentrarme en el mundo de la mitología! —anunció Naruto sonriendo.

—Eso es bueno. —le devolvió la sonrisa el muchacho.

Gaara sin decir ni "Pío" se mantenía distante. No sabía cómo hacer que el "estorbo", como él había nombrado, se fuera. El "estorbo" mantenía completa atención sobre el rubio, éste apenas y lo miraba a ratos.

Miren, aquí dice el nombre del pintor.

—Lo decía a la entrada también. —agregó Uchiha.

—Sasuke...

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Es tu hermano o algo así?

— ¿Quién?

—El pintor pues.

— ¿Ah? Ni lo conozco, creo que se llamaba Sei, Sin, algo así.

—No, su nombre es Sai.

—Eso mismo.

—Sai Uchiha...

— ¿Qué? —Sasuke sin esperar más se acercó al cuadro para ver mejor el nombre, y lo comprobó, decía "Sai Uchiha". —Ohhh...

— ¿Hermano tuyo?

—No.

— ¿Entonces?

—Creo que debí haberme quedado en casa...

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste Uchiha? Nos habrías ahorrado el ver tu amargada cara.

Y nuevamente nadie tomó en cuenta los comentarios sardónicos de Gaara.

—Mira Sasuke, esos cuadros de allá se ven depresivos.

—Son parecidos al período azul de Picasso, pero muy exaltados, es como una mezcla entre ese período y el expresionismo. —dijo Gaara obteniendo la atención de Naruto.

—Una mezcla entre Picasso y Munch. —apoyó el de ojos cual cielo despejado. Entonces, se volvió a Sasuke.

—Oye Sasuke, ¿por qué sabes tanto de pintura?

—Dime algo tuyo y te diré algo mío. —habló juguetón.

—Mmm, ya... A ver... —se puso a pensar tranquilamente Naruto.

—Aquí no. Ya hablaremos más tarde. —le miro de reojo y Gaara frunció el ceño.

"Aquí está la sanguijuela esta..." —pensó, omitiendo sus deseos de decirlo alto y claro.

 _"Sé más listo."_ —le había aconsejado su hermano. _"Muestra que tú eres mejor."_

Inhaló y exhaló para que de su boca no saliera nada estúpido.

El siguiente cuadro que vieron era bastante... Explícito en algunos aspectos.

—Están desnudos.

—Eso es algo típico en el arte. —dijo Sasuke.

—Es bastante atrevido este artista. —dijo Gaara.

El cuadro mostraba a dos personas teniendo relaciones íntimas, en medio de una torre oscura, y abajo se podía ver la celebración de un festival...

—Oigan ¿son dos hombres?

Sasuke y Gaara miraron con detención y se fijaron de que el chico que estaba abajo, siendo sometido por aquel joven de pelo negro y largo, que apenas dejaba ver su rostro, era nada más ni nada menos que otro hombre. Que estaba dibujado con facciones absolutas de placer, y se notaba en aquel miembro que resaltaba en la pintura, pues al estar de espaldas, no se veía su pecho.

Naruto tragó saliva al ver eso, y los otros dos se sonrojaron un poco.

—Bastante atrevido... —soltó Gaara nuevamente.

— ¿Te parece? —dijo una voz en su oído, y el chico saltó casi abrazando al Uchiha a su lado.

Sasuke se alejó impidiendo que lo tocara, y Gaara hizo como que esa acción nunca había nacido.

Miraron a la voz que les había hablado. De piel tan clara que parecía que al salir al sol se chamuscaría como un papel. Y ojos y cabello tan intensamente oscuros como la noche de un bosque de una película de terror.

—Hola. —saludó con una sonrisa que se notaba fingida. — ¿Les gustan los cuadros?

— ¿Eh? Sí, es sólo que estamos impresionados con el erotismo del artista en este cuadro.

—Yo pienso que todos tenemos erotismo durmiendo en nuestro interior, sólo hay que despertarlo y reflejarlo, tal como en ese cuadro.

Sasuke y el chico se quedaron mirando unos minutos, y luego el joven prosiguió.

—El sexo es bueno, es agradable, hace que cualquier persona, hasta la más pudorosa se libere.

Gaara lo quedó mirando con repulsión notoria.

—Pienso que el sexo sólo es agradable si se hace entre amantes que sientan algo mutuo.

—Puede ser, pero también es bueno si lo haces con una persona cualquiera en una noche cualquiera, en un lugar cualquiera.

—Suenas bastante experimentado...

—Lo estoy. Me encanta tener sexo.

La cara de Gaara fue como si estuviera frente al diablo, la de Naruto una de "Wow, qué sincero..." y la de Sasuke... Sasuke se tapó la cara con una mano.

—Mmm... Bueno, seguiremos mirando. —dijo el pelirrojo, queriendo alejarse del "psicópata".

—Por cierto, tú y el rubio ¿no quisieran hacer un trío conmigo?

Sasuke estaba preparando sus dedos para golpear al muy idiota, cuando se escuchó un "plaf" y vio la cara contraída del tipo que había recibido un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, y que aún seguía con la mano incrustada en él.

Esa era la mano de Gaara Sabaku.

—Por favor, déjanos en paz.

Sasuke miró a Naruto por curiosidad y vio que este tenía cara de no entender nada... Y de repente sonrió y se acercó al herido.

— ¡Mucho gusto dattebayoo! ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Seamos amigos, me pareces una persona muy sincera, aunque debo declinar el hecho de hacer un trío, pues ya tengo pareja. Soy el novio de Sasuke Uchiha. —le sonrió mientras le daba un agarrón en la mano y la movía arriba y abajo con suficiente fuerza como para arrancársela.

Fueron tan rápidas sus palabras que al principio mareó a los oyentes, hasta que Sasuke se dio cuenta y golpeó la cabeza de su "pareja" violentamente.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

Gaara miró el piso y el desconocido lo notó...

—Ah, entiendo. Pero no comprendo porque estás con Sasuke. ¡Qué aburrido! —Dijo sin más.

— ¿Aburrido? —Naruto sonrió. — ¿Conoces a Sasuke?

—Por supuesto.

—Somos primos. —reveló el muchacho poniéndose al lado de Naruto y arreglándose la polera.

—Son primos... ¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron ambos chicos, el rubio y el pelirrojo sin creérselo.

—Sí, soy Sai Uchiha. —se presentó.

Y Gaara quiso que se lo tragase la tierra. Le había pegado al artista principal de ese día.

—Yo... Lo lamento. —se disculpó rápidamente.

—No me digas eso si no lo lamentas en serio. —le corrigió Sai acercándose y poniéndole la mano en la cabeza. —Me gusta tu pelo, es rojo y además sedoso... Debe ser bastante excitante agarrarlo mientras me la mamas...

Y por segunda vez en ese día aquel renombrado artista recibió un golpe en el estómago.

Sasuke suspiraba y se tapaba la cara.

—Tu primo es muy sincero dattebayoo. —reía Naruto.

—No tienes ni que mencionarlo...

—Por favor tomad asiento, la charla artística comenzará dentro de unos minutos. —se avisó desde el lugar principal, donde estaban los asientos, y la tarima, listo para comenzar. Faltaba sólo la llegada del público, que poco a poco fue al sitio designado.

Se sentaron los tres juntos, con Naruto en medio. Sasuke no quiso mirar la rivalidad que le mandaba Gaara con sus ojos dispuestos a todo.

— ¿Naruto y cómo vas con tu obra? —Preguntó Gaara.

—Bueno, me inspiré en estos días y escribí bastante dattebayoo, pero aún no termino.

— ¿Te inspiraste debido a que Uchiha te dejó en paz? —Preguntó sin esperar respuesta, aunque sí con ganas de fastidiar al chico que lo miró de reojo en forma de reproche.

—Bueno, no por eso, sólo por la situación en la que estábamos.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Ah? ¿De qué hablas Naruto?

—Bueno, daremos inicio a la charla a cargo de los especialistas Joseph Finn y Lissa Stephen. —dijo la animadora del evento.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó la chica de cabellos azabaches, y ojos castaños. — Mi nombre es Lissa Stephen,... Verán, mi español no es muy bueno, aun así espero... Mmm... Que me entiendan. La persona junto a mí, es Joseph Finn, mi marido.

El tal Joseph Finn tenía ojos azules y cabello rubio casi blanco.

Al Uchiha le apareció un tic... Eran esposos, y el chico era rubio y la chica de cabello negro...Recordó enseguida el jodido libro que había empezado a leer en clase el día siguiente de cuando conoció al rubio.

Ya era mucha coincidencia...

—Los cuadros de los artistas que vieron fueron una reproducción de los exponentes del cubismo. Y los de nuestro artista invitado, nuestro amigo Sai Uchiha, es un seguidor de aquella tendencia, pero mezclada con el orfismo.

—Te lo dije. —se lució Gaara.

Y Naruto asintió.

—Mi esposa y yo, hoy queremos invitarlos a hablar sobre el cubismo, sus manifestaciones, no sólo en la pintura, también en otras artes ¿Alguien sabe en cuál otras?

Ese tal Joseph era muy bueno hablando en español.

Sin embargo nadie levantó la mano. Sasuke rió por lo bajo. Era obvio que la mayoría de los que estaban ahí sólo buscaban parecer intelectuales.

—Otras artes pueden ser Literatura o Escultura dattebayoo. —dijo Naruto sacando el lugar de aquel silencio.

—Correcto, ¿algún expositor que conozcas? —sonrió feliz de que alguien le prestara real interés.

—De Literatura, se conoce al francés Apollinaire.

—Y de escultura, hay varios más. —siguió Sasuke, apoyando a su "novio", quien dudoso trataba de recordar otros, y agradeció que el Uchiha hablara. — Como Alexander Archipengo, Jacques Lipchitz y Henri Laurens. También, Pablo Gargallo y Julio Gonzáles, siendo este último el más halagado, pues abrió un mundo nuevo para la escultura del siglo xx.

—Sí, Julio Gonzáles si mal no recuerdo, es quien usó la soldadura autógena. ¡Era un total pionero del hierro por esto dattebayoo!

La pareja de extranjeros se miraron asombrados y les sonrieron, con mucho ánimo de proseguir.

La charla mencionó a otros artistas del cubismo, de diferentes áreas. Los que más apoyaron las palabras de la pareja fueron Sasuke y Naruto. Gaara lucía bastante furioso (ya estaba que echaba humo), pues ambos sabían algo que apoyaba lo que el otro dijera, causando sensación en el público, que les aplaudía a ratos.

Antes de concluir, Sai Uchiha fue llamado a subir para decir unas palabras.

—Mis cuadros son sólo reflejo de la lujuria. Observar con atención, yo no intento causarle ni buena ni mala impresión con mi arte. Yo sólo pinto porque me gusta, si a algunos les gusta, lo apreciaré y, aunque no les gustase seguiría pintando.

Y Naruto aplaudió.

—Dígame señor Uchiha ¿usted por qué resalta tanto el erotismo en su pintura? —Preguntó alguien desde atrás.

—Es obvio. Porque me gusta el sexo.

Las caras de las personas que esperaban algo más intelectual fueron de total impresión, y algunas de desagrado.

Naruto volvió a aplaudir.

— ¡Disfruten el sexo! —dijo Sai como despedida.

Al final de la nada aburrida charla, al contrario fue muy interesante, la pareja estadounidense se acercó a los tres chicos, pero principalmente al rubio y al azabache.

—Felicidades... A ambos... I hope... Ustedes juntos forever. —trató de hablar en español por completo la mujer. No tuvo más opción que decir algunas palabras en su idioma natal, no manejaba muy bien el otro.

—Nos alegramos mucho de que haya venido una pareja tan próspera a nuestro evento. Esperamos de todo corazón que se queden juntos por siempre y que algún día vayan a Estados Unidos y puedan casarse. —le sonrió el mayor.

A Naruto y a Sasuke les apareció un sonrojo del tamaño de un atardecer completo... Se miraron, se voltearon aún más sonrojados y bajaron la cara.

Los mayores rieron.

— ¡We wish...Lo mejor! —terminó de decir la mujer, para luego despedirse.

Entonces el hombre sacó unos papelitos de la cartera.

—Tomen, aquí hay dos boletos para otra función en este centro del arte. Espero y vengan, esa será en el patio. Se divertirán un montón. —se despidió cordialmente para retirarse junto a su amada, a la cual abrazó de la cintura.

Ahí Sasuke "despertó" enojadísimo... Cabreado del todo... ¡¿Por qué rayos pensaron que eran pareja?!

—Bueno, hora de irnos.-se rascó la mejilla el rubio. —Gracias Gaara por tu invitación.

—Naruto ¿no te irás conmigo?

—Ah, bueno...

—Vamos. Mi auto está esperando afuera. —dijo Sasuke, y Naruto le sonrió a Gaara como pidiéndole disculpas.

—Nos vemos el lunes Gaara. El lunes prometo irme contigo.

Caminaron a la salida, y Sasuke llamó a su chofer de inmediato.

— ¿No qué estaba esperando afuera? —le preguntó Naruto de brazos cruzados y con una mirada traviesa.

—Pronto lo estará. —esquivó su mirada.

—Sasuke ¿de qué querías que habláramos?

—De lo del otro día... Ya sabes... Esa pelea...que tuvimos... —en cada corte fue bajando más la voz, hasta que sólo fue un susurro que el viento llevó a los oídos del rubio con dificultad.

—Dime.

—Yo... Me disculpo por reclamarte.

Conclusión: Las disculpas no estaban hechas para Uchiha Sasuke.

Las facciones de Sasuke al decir esas palabras (que pueden ser muy comunes para otros), fueron de total frialdad. Aunque Naruto al otear se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba siendo sincero y estaba muy preocupado.

La risa de Uzumaki no se hizo esperar. Rió con ganas justo cuando la limusina de la familia Uchiha doblaba en una esquina.

Sasuke se sintió rechazado, pero entonces una mano tomó su cabeza y la acercó a la contraria.

—Yo te perdono Sasuke.

La mirada que él le dio, trajo tanta calma al corazón de Uchiha como nadie se hubiera imaginado...

Nunca pidió disculpas antes, ya que cuando lo hizo sólo lo rechazaron aún más, por eso decidió seguir su vida sin pedir perdón, así que si tenía una discusión con alguien y el contrario se enojaba, por nada se disculparía, eso significaba que la relación se había roto y punto.

Sin embargo, Naruto lo perdonaba, y lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos azules, con su sonrisa cálida... Y Sasuke dio gracias al cielo por haberse disculpado.

—Entonces... Podemos seguir... ¿Estando juntos y hablarnos? —preguntó tímido, mostrando su definición de amistad en esas palabras.

— ¡Claro Dattebayoo! Aunque tendrás... Que cumplir una pequeña cosita si quieres que te perdone por completo. —dijo mirando al cielo inocentemente.

— ¿"Cosita"? ¿Qué "cosita"?—cuestionó.

—Ya verás... Te la diré muy pronto. —dijo retozón.

Justo en ese instante el auto se estacionó frente a ellos y ambos subieron.

Justo en la salida, varias personas se retiraban a sus hogares o a otras reuniones, ya que eran sólo las ocho de la tarde. Y entre ellos estaba un joven inmóvil, que con la mirada vacía dejaba que su cabello levemente largo, pero muy liso cubriera sus expresiones.

—Uchiha bastardo... —dijo transformando su mirada a una de total odio.

No perdería, por nada del mundo perdería.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke y Naruto volvieron súper animados a casa y sus hermanos se alegraron al verlos.

—Vaya se reconcilió la pareja. —soltó burlón el Uchiha mayor.

—Sí, Sasuke se disculpó dattebayoo. —sonrió Naruto y abrazó al Uchiha de los hombros.

—Cállate y asegúrate de recordarlo, no habrá una próxima vez. —dijo dándole un codazo en las costillas y subiendo a su habitación.

Itachi miró a Deidara y sonrieron triunfantes, pronto sería tiempo de que el amor naciera en el Uchiha, pues la amistad ahí ya estaba formada, era más que claro, sólo faltaba una prueba...

Al día siguiente, el domingo, Naruto durmió todo el día, y el azabache no quiso molestarlo. Pero, no entendía porque tenía tanto sueño, hasta que recordó que en la exposición al verlo pasó por alto un detalle. El rubio tenía ojeras... Levantó los hombros y en su habitación terminó de leer otro libro. Tal vez por escribir no había dormido bien.

El lunes no hubo quien no notara lo bien que se volvieron a llevar. En especial con unas diferencias que nunca antes nadie hubiese imaginado, ni el más creativo.

Sasuke seguía con su típica expresión de "Hola, soy Sasuke Uchiha, no me hables", y aquellas respuestas totalmente displicentes. Sin embargo, el chico en el recreo, cuando Naruto se acercó a él para comer juntos. Sasuke lo tomó del brazo y le habló:

—Vamos, quieres compartir con tus amigos ¿no?

— ¿Vendrás?

— ¿Algún problema? —preguntó, en el fondo preocupado por la respuesta.

— ¡Ninguna! —sonrió ampliamente Naruto, abrazándolo en el camino, cosa que provocó una marea de fotografías y murmullos.

Y así Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Neji, Shino y Lee quedaron mudos al ver al Uchiha sentarse junto a ellos.

—Uchiha no esperábamos verte aquí. —dijo Neji de repente.

—No se ilusionen, sólo vine porque Naruto quiere compartir con ustedes. —mordió su pan sin volver a tomarlos en cuenta.

Naruto sólo sonrió y empezó a comer, entremedio a conversar; de videojuegos, revistas, música y muchas cosas que surgían.

Sasuke se mantuvo a su lado, silencioso, pero para Naruto aquello fue la mejor muestra de cariño que le pudieron haber dado, en especial de parte de él.

Gaara en el almuerzo se apareció ante ellos y su vena de molestia se hizo presente al ver al joven almorzando su bento tranquilamente junto a Naruto, que también degustaba el suyo.

Ambos se miraron, y el salón quedó en silencio, quien vio aquello sabía que eso era una declaración de guerra.

—Qué problemático. —soltó Shikamaru, rompiendo la tensión.

Y así, Gaara comió al lado izquierdo de Naruto, y Sasuke al lado derecho.

Y los amigos al frente apostaban por cual iniciaría primero la batalla.

—Prontito veremos el Ki o el Reiatsu aparecer. —susurró Kiba (haciendo alusión a Dragon ball y Bleach) a Lee quien asintió y dijo también bajito:

— ¡Ese es el poder de la juventud!

Ya a la salida, Gaara esperó animadamente a Naruto.

"Ahora sí Uchiha bastardo veré tu cara de envidia..." —rió internamente.

Naruto salió al lado de Sasuke y ya en frente de Subaku miró a su compañero y se disculpó:

—Lo siento, prometí que hoy me iría con Gaara.

—Lo sé.

— ¿No estás enojado?

—No.

—Ah ¡Me alegro! —dijo Naruto listo para irse con su amigo pelirrojo.

—Tú prometiste que te irías con Gaara, pero no prometiste que no te irías conmigo. —sonrió socarronamente.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos y se volteó con furia a mirar a su rival amoroso.

— ¿Sasuke?

—Estoy diciendo que desde hoy me iré contigo en tren, cada vez que tengas que irte con éste. —y ese "éste" fue dicho con total desprecio.

Ese día Gaara empezó a leer sobre brujería, sobre venganzas, sobre matanza a otros novios... Ese día Gaara comprobó que meterse con el territorio de un Uchiha era sinceramente un desafío... Un gran desafío.

Porque lo que es de un Uchiha, es de un Uchiha.

Los chicos, amigos de Naruto miraron la escena y suspiraron.

—Pobre Gaara. En lo que se fue a meter. —dijo Kiba.

—Pobre nada. Él se metió solito. —dijo Neji sin defenderlo ni un poco.

— ¡Qué sueño! —dijo Shikamaru bostezando.

— ¡A ti todo te da sueño! —dijo Chouji.

— ¡Y a ti todo, hambre! —respondió Kiba burlón.

—Lo más chistoso aquí —de pronto se unió Aburame— es que el aludido, Naruto, no se percata de nada.

—Es que Naruto, es Naruto. —dijeron todos asintiendo y riendo, menos uno.

Shikamaru quien se quedó mirando la escena hasta que se fueron. Unas palabras escaparon de su boca en referencia a lo que sus amigos dijeron.

— ¿Será?

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que fue un poco largo, pero quería demostrar lo genial que también es Sasuke, y también el cambio radical que tiene ahora que por fin siente la amistad de nuevo. Y si hay algún error, discúlpenme lo revisé sólo una vez u.u Y sobre la información histórica, si existe también un error en esos datos pueden decirme y yo corrijo :3 Gracias ^^**

 **¡A responder reviews!**

 **ambu780:** Me alegro un montón de que hayas entendido qué pasó, bueno, la mitad de lo que pasó... y más gusto me da que quieras saber que pasó con Sasuke, aunque eso sí, tendrás que esperar un poco para saberlo lkjahjaka ¡Qué mala soy! ajjaja xD Naa, pero mientras puedes disfrutar de un perfecto NaruSasu que va creciendo en cada capítulo :3 ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Irara:** ¡Debo decir que me sorprende tu intuición! ¿O yo soy muy obvia? jajajaja bueno, no importa, gracias por seguir mi historia. Y ese premio no existe, sólo es producto de mi desvariada mente ajajja Y sobre lo del computador... ¡Vaya! ¡Me sorprendes! kajaaa No pienso, responder a eso, mucho spoiler xD

Gracias por decir que escribo bien, yo a veces tengo dudas al respecto, y se me baja el ánimo, por eso no escribo por días... pero, gracias a tu review, me siento con todo el Power jajaja, seguiré adelante con la historia, y también con "Himitsu no Sharingan", sé que aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero iré avanzando mientras más escriba ¡No pienso rendirme! Y sobre el azúcar... ayer fui a una fiesta y dieron un montón de pasteles... y hoy comí más... jejejeje tengo azúcar hasta para el otro año xD

 **sakura1402:** Tu review fue tan lindo, el como explicaste la separación de los Uchihas: "Un trocito de alma y personalidad", fue muy apropiado. ¡Gracias! ¡En verdad me gustan tus reviews! Y tienes mucha razón, para que Sasuke vuelva a sentir en plenitud va a ser un gran desafío para nuestro rubio amigo. Es cierto, que está logrando la amistad... pero todos sabemos que el amor... el amor es aún más complicado. Y sobre los sentimientos de Naruto jejeje... me encanta mantener la intriga, pero ya veremos... tal vez pronto empiecen a salir a luz :3 Dime qué te pareció este encuentro, lo hice lo más intelectual posible ¿qué hará Gaara? Saludos ^^

 **Rin-Nisan:** ¡Gracias por seguirme! Sí, al fin Sasuke va a abrirse al amor... de pasito en pasito... y cuando ya haya avanzado lo suficiente veremos lo lindo del amor entre esta hermosa parejita jejejeje :3 Tal vez pienses que voy un poco lenta en esta historia, pero me gusta agregarle sentimentalismo, sin embargo pronto... prontito entraremos en "ambiente", ya lo verás ;) Saludos ^^

 **Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, lo hice con todo mi amor :3**

 **Ojalá no lo hayan encontrado como un paseo por el colegio u.u kajhaja Sólo quiero mostrar lo mejor de los personajes jjajaja :3**

 **Y por cierto dejaré mis incógnitas...**

 **¿Qué hará Gaara? ¿Por qué Sasuke sabe sobre arte? ¿Cuáles son los sentimientos de Naruto?**

 **Y lo principal, ya tenemos un nuevo personaje a bordo, Sai, quien resultó ser el primo de Itachi Uchiha y Sasuke Uchiha... ¿Qué pasará con él?**

 **Todo eso y mucho más en las siguientes actualizaciones ;)**

 **Dejar un review ayuda a que Sasuke se enamore de Naruto ¡Dejen Reviews! xD**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune xP**

 **Última correción: 15/12/16 ;) Sígueme ^^**


	7. Chantaje

**Sé que este capítulo, en comparación al anterior quedó cortísimo jajajaa, pero ya se vienen unos más largos. En este era necesario cortarlo aquí. Pues señoras y señores, ahora se viene lo bueno jejeje...**

 **Pasen y lean y ¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete -Chantaje-**

Podía haberse puesto a hacer acrobacias, por toda la habitación, por toda la casa, por todo el patio; y hasta por toda la cuadra. Esto, debido a la extrema felicidad que lo cubría, que lo llenaba.

Recordó perfectamente como en el tren Naruto les había hablado a ambos, pero era él quien se robaba la mirada del rubio. Y también sonreía malicioso por la frustración notoria en el pelirrojo.

Estaba tan alegre, tan feliz, que en cualquier minuto podía ponerse a cantar y bailar...

Movía los pies inquietos mientras acostado en su cama abrazaba la almohada.

Nadie alejaría a Naruto de él. Él haría lo que fuera, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

En su mente apareció una imagen del pasado y su rostro se volvió sombrío... Y comparó aquello con la sonrisa de Naruto y con sus palabras... Llevaban tan poco tiempo juntos, pero no quería alejarlo sólo por miedo. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar esos recuerdos y volvió a sonreír.

Confiaría otra vez...

La sirvienta tocó la puerta e hizo que Sasuke se pusiera los zapatos para que bajara a cenar.

Fue a toda prisa, porque sabía que abajo estaría Naruto con su sonrisa. Para su mala suerte, Naruto no estaba en el comedor.

— Está escribiendo, pidió que le llevaran la cena a su habitación. — dijo Deidara.

Y los enamorados notaron la decepción grabada en las facciones de Sasuke.

Comió sin ganas, incluso cuando la cena era su comida favorita.

— Sasuke ¿te montaste en tren? —le preguntó burlón su hermano.

—Sí... — suspiró.

— ¿Y por qué?

—Porque Naruto prometió irse con el chicloso ese. Pero no prometió no irse conmigo. Así que supongo que habrá días que me vaya en tren. —dijo.

—Vaya, ¿protegiendo tu territorio? —le ofuscó Itachi.

— Por supuesto. —confesó, y seguidamente abrió los ojos sonrojándose.

Los observadores rieron.

—Ya pronto será mayo, y el festival escolar ¿verdad? Estamos ansiosos por ir Sasu-chan.

—Sí, en especial porque la obra dramática que está escribiendo Naruto allá arriba va a ser interpretada.

—Mmm... —Sasuke frunció el ceño. —Deidara —llamó y el nombrado saltó dejando de comer para mirarlo— ¿A qué edad ganó ese premio de escritor, Naruto?

—Bueno, a la edad de trece años.

— ¿Cuántos libros ha escrito?

— Hasta el momento lleva empezada una saga, va en el segundo libro. Y otros aparte que no tienen continuación son cinco. En total siete novelas, y con esta obra que está escribiendo, serían ocho historias. Aunque ha participado en concursos de poesía, y de artículos también.

—Mmm...

—Vaya Sasuke, cómo que estás mostrando un interés que no conocía. —Itachi le miró de reojo mientras el babarua desaparecía poco a poco.

—Gracias. —dijo Sasuke mirando a Deidara. Y así se levantó de la mesa, tenía mucho que hacer.

De repente se escuchó un portazo y unos pasos apresurados.

— ¡Terminé dattebayoo! ¡Terminé! —salió gritando el rubio, con el pelo tirado hacia atrás por pinches, y con notables ojeras bajo sus ojos.

En sus manos llevaba impresa la obra dramática. Y su hermano se levantó para felicitarlo con un abrazo. Itachi le aplaudió desde atrás.

Sasuke se acercó en medio de la conmoción y tomó las hojas corcheteadas que llevaba el rubio en la mano, para la impresión de éste, empezó a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Sasuke...? —preguntó Naruto. — ¿A dónde llevas eso? Tengo que entregarlo mañana.

—Mañana te lo doy.

— ¿Eh?

Y así se fue a su habitación.

Naruto sin entender nada de lo que pasó miró a su hermano, y éste en respuesta le revolvió los cabellos.

—No te preocupes, de seguro Sasuke quiere leerlo.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso es peor todavía! —gritó asustado.

— ¿Por qué?-preguntó su hermano mirando extrañado a Itachi. Hasta que el último sonrió malicioso.

— ¿Acaso escribiste algo que Sasuke no debe leer?

— ¿Eh...? —Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas. — Algo así...

Ambos se miraron e Itachi siguió con su jueguito.

—Sasuke lee rápido...

Espantado, Uzumaki corrió al subir las escaleras tropezándose varias veces.

— ¡Que no llegue a "esa" página! ¡Que no llegue a "esa" página! —repetía como poseído.

Llegó hasta la habitación de Sasuke e intentó abrir.

La puerta estaba con el seguro.

—Sasuke abre por favor. No leas eso.

Sasuke dentro empezaba la primera página con los audífonos puestos mientras Fall out boys hacia su aparición.

 **Obra dramática por Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki (Kitsune Biijuu)**

 **~Príncipe Luna~**

 **Personajes:**

 **Princesa Luna**

 **Príncipe Sol**

 **Roth (el asesino que va en busca de la princesa)**

 **Rey y Reina del Reino Lunar.**

 **Rey del Reino Sol.**

 **Mazart (príncipe que corteja a la Princesa Luna)**

 **Yenia (Hermana de la Princesa Luna)**

 **Un mensajero**

 **Un consejero**

…

 **Etc…**

Sasuke levantó una ceja, eso se veía interesante, pero ya daría una opinión cuando terminara de leer. Después de esta obra, leería todos los libros de Naruto. Sonrió al pensar en eso.

 **Dentro del palacio el Rey y la Reina del Reino Lunar hablaban con su consejero en búsqueda de una solución para aquel maleficio.**

 **Su pequeño hijo había nacido sano, fuerte, sería un gran rey algún día, si no hubiese sido por aquel maleficio que le lanzó alguien desconocido. Convirtiendo así al bello joven en una joven a sus cinco años.**

 **Rey: ¡Oh! ¡Hemos buscado por todo el palacio! No hay rastros de quien pudo haberle lanzado el hechizo a nuestro precioso hijo!**

 **Reina: ¡Ahora nuestro hijo es una mujer! Supongo que el trono hemos de dárselo a Yenia entonces. Ella es su hermana mayor, ella sabrá reinar hasta que encontremos una solución.**

 **Rey: Tienes mucha razón, ¡Oh amada mía! ¡Cada día aplaudo más el haberme casado contigo! (se besan)**

 **Consejero: Mandaré a los más sabios a investigar, llamaré brujos y magos para ver qué podemos hacer. ¡Encontraremos la forma de romper el hechizo! (con seguridad)**

 **Reina: ¡Oh! ¡Es tan bueno que seas tú quien nos aconseje sabio Dunff!**

 _La historia continuaba con los hechiceros traídos por Dunff para buscar una solución y volver a su género original al príncipe. Y también con el encubrimiento de éste. Nadie debía saber que estaba hechizado sino la gente del pueblo se aterraría. Pensarían que ellos estaban aún más indefensos... Así, que para salvar las apariencias disfrazaron al príncipe. Y lo ocultaron de la vista de los ciudadanos. Diciendo que cuando se casara, su nuevo rey saldría a la luz._

 _Hasta ahí habían tres escenas, del acto primero. Luego dio inicio el acto dos._

 _Ahí el príncipe (al cual le habían enseñado de pequeño que estaba hechizado y que era hombre), se escapa y se topa con un chico durmiendo a los pies de un árbol. Él se sorprende por los cabellos rubios del joven y decide acercarse. Al ver a tan bello chico algo en su interior cambia. Un palpitar acelerado nace, y más cuando el joven abre sus ojos... Azules._

En ese momento Sasuke hizo una pausa y leyó nuevamente esa parte. ¿El muy idiota quería salir en su propia obra? ¡Qué arrogante! Pensó, sin falta. Y al pensar que si ese tipo iba a ser la pareja del príncipe Luna... ¿entonces quién era el príncipe Luna? Se mordió el labio inferior antes de continuar, le molestaba pensar que alguien se atreviera siquiera a actuar como enamorado del idiota, porque ÉL era su novio, él, nadie más. Eso sería infidelidad...

 _La princesa Luna disfrazada de mujer, para que nadie pudiera pensar siquiera que era el príncipe, sino una chica más, despertó sin querer al joven, que resulta ser el Príncipe Sol._

 _Él escapa de la vista del chico, pero éste lo alcanza y conversan, coincidiendo en un montón de gustos. Empezaron poco a poco a hacerse amigos y a verse a escondidas, pero el Príncipe Luna (quien nunca revelaba su nombre) empezó a enamorarse, y sabiendo que era un chico trató de negarlo, aparte de no ver más al joven._

 _Los padres decidieron que ya que no había solución lo mejor era casar a su "príncipe" con otro, que estuviera enterado de todo. Ya que pronto debía gobernar, pues cumpliría la mayoría de edad_.

 _Para esto es convocado el Príncipe Mazart... Quien intenta cortejar al protagonista. Sin éxito, porque éste estaba enamorado de otro._

 _Yenia, la hermana mayor, muestra entonces su verdadera naturaleza, en realidad es una hechicera y para quedarse con el reino convirtió a su hermano en una mujer, así con dos mujeres, ella, la mayor, gobernaría, pero todo había fallado, porque si lo casaban, ella nunca sería la reina._

 _Así hechiza a todo su reino y persigue al chico-chica, quien escapando en el caballo de Mazart, junto con éste. Llegan al Reino Sol. El Rey comprende la situación y hace que su hijo los escolte y esconda._

 _Y el hijo resulta ser "Natoru"._

— ¿Natoru? —rió Sasuke, dándose cuenta del juego de palabras. Naruto-Natoru. — ¡Que obvio! –Siguió riendo.

Antes se había percatado, pero al leerlo de nuevo más risa le daba.

 _El príncipe Luna llega ante Natoru avergonzado por haberlo abandonado antes._

 _Él lo comprende y le acaricia, confesándole su amor._

 _Al ver el sonrojo del príncipe, Mazart comprende que no tiene oportunidad, y decide contarle la verdad._

 _Natoru jura proteger a su amado, pues no tuvo inconveniente alguno, al descubrir que era un chico hechizado de quien estaba enamorado._

 _Y una noche el príncipe hechizado entra a su habitación..._

 **Natoru: Es muy tarde deberías descansar ¿qué haces aquí? (somnoliento)**

 **Príncipe Luna: Quiero dormir contigo esta noche... Puede que no exista un mañana, y aún si es con este cuerpo, deseo entregarme a ti.**

 **Natoru: (sonrojado) ¿Entre...entregarte? ¿Sabes qué significa eso?**

 **Príncipe Luna: Lo sé, y por eso quiero ser tuyo. Incluso si significa no mostrarte mi verdadero cuerpo... Incluso si éste te gusta más...**

 **Natoru: No me interesa el cuerpo, si estoy contigo me basta. Porque es de ti de quien me enamoré, no de tu cuerpo.**

 **Príncipe Luna: (lo abraza) Gracias.**

 **Natoru: Pero me gustaría saber tu nombre. Nunca me lo has dicho. (Le besa el cuello quitándole la parte de arriba de la camisa varonil que lleva)**

 **Príncipe Luna: Te lo diré... Porque eres tú. Mi nombre es Sasuke.**

Los ojos de Sasuke leyeron esa parte unas veinte veces, sin creérselo. Se quitó los audífonos y escuchó como en la puerta golpeaban con ardor.

Se levantó furioso y al abrir la puerta encontró a un asustado Naruto con la mano roja.

—Dime Naruto... ¿o debería decir Natoru? —sus facciones las cubría su flequillo y el rubio espantado tragó saliva.

— ¿Lo...Lo descubriste? —rió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Así que eres el Príncipe Sol, Natoru?

—B-bueno... Alguien más puede interpretar ese papel... No exclusivamente yo...

— ¿Seguro? Y entonces... ¿Quién va a interpretar a la Princesa Luna? O mejor dicho, al Príncipe Luna, Sasuke. —ahora si levantó la mirada, se notaba la furia...

Naruto suspiró sobándose un hombro.

—Por eso no quería que leyeras antes.

— ¿Ah? ¿Antes? ¿De qué hablas?

La sonrisa pícara de Naruto no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que estaba muy enojado?

Sasuke desconfiado alzó una ceja.

— ¿Y recuerdas que para que te perdonara por completo te dije que debías hacer una cosita?

Sasuke tuvo un escalofrío en la espalda. Y asintió sin darse cuenta.

—Bueno, pues lo que quiero que hagas es exactamente lo que leíste. —sonrió perversamente...

— ¿Ah?... ¿Hacer qué?...

—Lo que leíste. Serás la princesa-príncipe Luna.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?! —retrocedió un poco, quedando justo en el quicio de la puerta.

—No. Lo harás, esa es la "cosita" que te iba a pedir para perdonarte por completo.

— ¡Jamás! —Dijo firme.

—Perfecto, entonces no te perdonaré.

Fue como si una cascada le hubiera caído del cielo... La sonrisa que mantuvo desde el sábado en la tarde y lo feliz que estaba... Todo ¿sería olvidado? ¿Acaso no le iba a dar una oportunidad a Naruto?

Se mordió el labio, no quería perderlo, no soportaría eso...

—Yo... Acepto.

Naruto quien indagaba en su mente que hacer para convencerlo lo quedó mirando sorprendidísimo de aquella respuesta tan rápida.

—Acepto siempre y cuando tú seas Natoru.

"No soportaría actuar con otro un papel romanticón como ese." —pensó hastiado.

Pero como no lo dijo en voz alta, Naruto entendió algo un poco diferente. Y se sonrojó mirando el suelo.

— ¡Desde el principio yo iba a hacer ese papel dattebayoo! —entonces se rascó la mejilla y le estiró la mano a Sasuke, con la palma abierta.

Este vio su mano y la golpeó con la suya.

Naruto lo quedó mirando y decidió hablar.

—Sasuke ¿y el manuscrito?

—Mañana, que ya me queda poco para el final. —sonrió ladinamente. Cerrándole la puerta a Uzumaki en la cara.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡No sigas leyendo! —gritó del otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Por qué? Voy en la mejor parte... Quiero saber cómo termina todo. —respondió del otro lado astutamente.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Tú me acabas de chantajear. —Le dijo— Lo mínimo es que me des el libreto para aprenderme la historia. —rió para sí.

— ¡Sasuke! —le regañó del otro lado.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre, no te preocupes por practicarlo tanto, casi no sale en la obra.

—Pero... ¿Por qué?

—Tu queridísimo novio va a leer tu escrito, sonríe y ve para tu pieza. —luego se volvió a poner los audífonos y esta vez decidió escuchar a D=OUT.

Naruto suspiró y por fin fue a su pieza, tembloroso, pues aquel final... Lo que seguía después de eso... Se sonrojó.

¡Ya que! Estaba feliz. Sasuke había aceptado. Eso era lo único que importaba.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Itachi y Deidara en la puerta de su pieza que quedaba al doblar una esquina en aquel mismo pasillo, tenían la oreja pegada. Aunque no habían oído por completo la conversación… pero, sí lo más importante…

—Por fin silencio. —dijo Deidara.

—Dei, desocupa la cámara.

— ¡Por supuesto! —sonrió éste. — ¿Grabaremos la obra?

—Sí, y esa función, por nada del mundo hay que perdérsela. Así que agenda ese día. —Itachi pícaramente ya tenía listo los planes. Ese día sería inolvidable.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Y en la habitación de cierto azabache...

Continuó leyendo hasta que todas las letras de aquella historia se las sabía de memoria... No quería que el rubio se enterara, pero estaba emocionado. Actuaría con Naruto, serían los protagonistas. Y además esa historia... Había leído muchos libros en su vida. Pero esa historia calificaba en sus favoritas. Al terminarla, volvió a tomarla, y leyó todo de nuevo hasta la mañana siguiente...

Aún con las ojeras, sonreía. Sonreía y no podía dejar de sonreír.

Aquel era el mejor chantaje que le habían hecho.

* * *

 **De repente se fue el internet y cuando volví a meterme a mi cuenta descubro que mi historia ha llegado a tener 22 reviews ¡Estoy feliz! (sonríe como estúpida xD) Gracias por el apoyo brindado, y por seguir mi historia. Espero que continuen conmigo hasta el final ¿cuándo terminará? Quien sabe xD**

 **La que si tiene un final previsto es "Himitsu no Sharingan", pero últimamente ando más pegada con este historia, así que no he actualizado la otra ajahajja xD**

 **Y espero que se hayan dado cuenta de como Sasuke da pequeños cambios... ¡Eso es muy importante en la historia! :3**

 **Sin más que decir procederé a responder reviews :3**

 **Irara:** jahajaa Supongo que si soy predecible ajajjaja Gracias por decir que escribo bien, me seguiré esforzando para escribir aún mejor. ¡Me subiste los ánimos! Y lo de la azúcar... jahgahjaa bueno, en sí yo soy un poquito gordita jaja pero, después de esos dos días de pasteles, ya no tocaré ninguno en harto tiempo... así que no te preocupes xD Y sobre tus hipótesis, bueno, déjame decirte, que no responderé por completo... ¡Eres demasiado intuitiva, te darías cuenta enseguida si te dejo una pista! xD Así que sólo diré que puede que si tengas razón en algunas cosas... ¡y continua siguiéndome! ajajjaja ¡Gracias! :3

 **Moon-9215** **:** ¡Un review nuevo! ¡Un lector nuevo en esta historia! Porque creo que he leído antes tus reviews en otra historia mía... que no quiero mencionar y me averguenzo porque no la he seguido xD Bueno, gracias por leer este fic, lo estoy haciendo con todo mi cariño. Y sí, seguiré escribiendo. Una vez termine con este y "Himitsu no Sharingan" actualizaré los otros :3 Saludos :3 ¡Gracias por tu review! :D

 **ambu780:** ¡Sí! Odio que estén peleados, pero es y será necesario en ciertas oportunidades... y me alegro un montón que te hayas fijado justo en ese detalle... pensé que nadie lo tomaría en cuenta, pero es muy importante ajajaja :3 ¿Naruto desvelado sólo por dormir? ¡Ya sabremos la verdad! Y sobre Sasuke... sí, es un total misterio... por el momento... jejejee Y Sai... sincero al 100% ajjajajaja Yo también compadezco a Gaara... jjejjee ;)

 **Christina18aeh** **:** ¡Estoy emocionada! ¡Nuevo lector! ¡Gracias, Gracias! :3 Creo que llegó otro lector intuitivo a este fic ajajajjaa no diré, en que le diste al clavo, pero sí, le diste al clavo xD Bueno, y sobre lo de la actuación, simplemente felicidades, en eso no puedo negar que ganaste todos los puntos al descubrirlo akjhajkaja Ahora, a esperar que empiece la bendita obra jejejeje... ¿qué pasará? Pues, para toda obra, primero son los ensayos ;) ajaaka y gracias por decir que querías más, este capítulo fue corto, pero pronto se vienen unos con todo el Power xD ¡Gracias por leer!

 **CattylovesYaoi:** ¡Gracias por tu sinceridad! Por decir que te encanta mi fic y por apoyar mi escribir, para un escritor no hay nada más hermoso que los elogios de parte de lectores :3 Y lo que más me ha gustado es que has dicho que te has reído mucho ¡Esa es mi intención! No que sólo lean unas historia de amor, sino que la disfruten plenamente ajhajaa :3 Y sobre Sasuke, Gaara y Naruto... ya verás que sucede, sólo te diré que sobre lo de Gaara, sep, tienes mucha razón akjhaja pero, aún falta para eso xD Sobre la persona que hizo sufrir a Sasuke, no te puedo adelantar, pero... ¡Ay! ese capítulo... TT^TT ... jejjeje :3 Espero que sigas intrigada y continues leyéndome ^^ ¡Gracias! ¡me encantó tu review! :3

 **¿He llegado al capítulo siete? ¡Por algo amo las vacaciones! Continuaré escribiendo, pero también tengo que estudiar, este año tengo la prueba más importante de mi vida, así que si me demoro por favor compréndame :C**

 **kajhaja Bueno... el siguiente capítulo... creo que ya imaginarán que se viene jejeje ¡La obra! jajajaja :3**

 **Bueno, nos leemos pronto, iré a hacer unas cosillas pendientes y volveré a la contienda xD Porque tengo muchas ideas :3**

 **Bye bye ^^**

 **Neko-Kitsune xP**

 **Última actualización y revisión: 15/12/16 ¡Sígueme! :3**


	8. Preliminares del amor y otras cosas

**Hola ^^**

 **¡Señoras y señores! ¡He resucitado!**

 **No estaba muerta, andaba de parranda (?)**

 **Bueno, ahora que estoy de vacaciones continuaré esta hermosa historia, espero que no me hayan olvidado, porque yo no lo he hecho, simplemente tuve conflictos de inspiración, clases, y un montón de trabajos TT^TT**

 **Lean, disfruten y espero que dejen reviews, ayudan al alma, creánme :3**

 **PD: Si algunos se lo han preguntado, esta historia es NaruSasu ^^ Lamento decepcionar si no eres fan de este orden en la pareja.**

* * *

 **Capítulo ocho. –Preliminares del amor y de otras cosas-**

Cuando salió de la habitación tenía unas ojeras que ni con maquillaje las cubriría, sin embargo, de todas formas en su cara se enmarcaba una sonrisa bobalicona.

Sintió que estaba actuando como un estúpido, y a penas el ruido de las cucharas sonajearon al chocar con la loza de las tazas, suspiró, carraspeó y bajó con la mochila colgando de su hombro derecho y en su mano izquierda, apegándolo hacia él mantenía con mucho cariño el borrador de "Príncipe Luna", la obra de ese rubio idiota, que para su sorpresa escribía mejor de lo que esperaba.

Se encontraba tan feliz ¡Fue el primero en leerla! ¡Antes que Gaara! ¡Antes que sus amigos! ¡Él fue el primero!

Compuesto (al menos él, así se veía) bajó y se sentó al lado del rubio y sin mirarlo ni saludarlo le entregó el borrador de la obra.

—No lo haces mal cabeza hueca.

Naruto dejó de mordisquear el pan y miró la cara de Sasuke, sonrió. Era la primera vez que un elogio a uno de sus escritos se sentía tan reconfortante.

— ¿Te ha gustado?

—Quizás. Aunque creo que viste muchas películas.

— ¿Películas? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Naruto no entendía a qué se refería su comentario.

—Pues, en la vida real algo tan romántico y con final estúpidamente feliz no suele ocurrir. Es como una enfermedad incurable.

Itachi suspiró. Eso probablemente cabrearía al rubio.

— ¿Tú crees? Tal vez lo que digas es cierto, aun así, es mejor mostrar un final feliz para que las personas sigan creyendo, pues la esperanza es lo único que nos mantiene existiendo. Una persona que ha perdido la esperanza o nunca la ha tenido es como si no estuviese vivo.

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron al completo, recordó… recordó… y sintió que aquel recuerdo ese día no pesó tanto como otras veces.

Comieron tranquilamente aquellas tostadas con palta y al terminar todos, sin excepción fueron a sus baños para lavarse los dientes.

Al salir, Itachi les deseó suerte a los menores y prendió el motor de su convertible, yéndose con su amado como copiloto.

— ¡Sasuke se veía tan contento! —dijo Itachi ya en medio del viaje.

— ¡Yo igual lo noté! Supongo que le ha gustado la obra de mi Naru-chan.

— ¿Gustado? Yo creo que eso es poco. No importa cuánto tratara de esconderlo, se mordió el labio durante todo el desayuno para evitar sonreír.

—Sí que le conoces bien. —rió Deidara.

—Por supuesto, mi hermanito es muy expresivo aunque siempre quiera ocultarlo. Cuando pequeño reía un montón. —dijo con añoranza. — ¡Era tan mono! ¡Aún lo es!

—Tu rostro luce como el de una fangirl. —se mofó.

—Supongo que sí. —y rieron ambos acompañando su bullicio al desprendido por el motor.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Como casi siempre sucedía, el único en el camino que emitió palabra fue Naruto, Sasuke sólo emitía "hmpt" "mmm", monótonos sonidos que Uzumaki acostumbraba a escuchar, pero de todas formas le hacían feliz, porque sabía que Sasuke le prestaba atención como a ningún otro.

— ¡Hoy presentaré mi obra a Gaara y al curso! Hay que empezar a prepararnos. ¡Estoy emocionado! —sus brillantes ojos entonces se volvieron severamente sensuales y penetrantes— Principalmente porque tú leíste mi obra Sasuke…

Sasuke, quien miraba por la ventana no se percató de ese cambio. Vio como un perro salía a pasear con su amo, y como una niña hacia que su mamá corriera tras ella… Hasta que sintió húmeda su mejilla.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza, y se aferró tanto como pudo al vidrio, casi besándolo con sus labios temblorosos, a la vez que su mano yacía en el lugar ultrajado.

— ¡T-tú! ¡I-idiota! ¿Qué piensas que has hecho?

—Lamerte. —sonrió y esa mirada por un momento asustó al Uchiha.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Me lamiste! ¡Pervertido! —le golpeó con su mano libre la cabeza.

— ¡Auch! No me pegues, que no es mi culpa.

Su rostro volvió a ser el de siempre.

— ¿No es tu culpa? —el tic volvió a ser protagonista como ya era regular. — ¡¿Entonces de quién?!

—De mis dotes actorales. —dijo como quien ha sido actor toda su vida.

Sasuke casi se cayó por eso.

— ¿Acaso olvidas mi amado novio, que tú y yo seremos pareja en mi obra? —alzó una ceja.

—No lo he olvidado…

—Pues hay mucho que practicar. Ya que leíste la obra debes de recordar perfectamente ciertas escenas… como las cercanas al final y el mismísimo final. —sonrió.

Cuando conoció a Naruto pensó que era un ángel… ¡Qué equivocado estaba! ¡Ese era un demonio! ¡No había duda alguna!

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Al llegar al colegio Sasuke fue el primero en bajarse, con prisa, necesitaba ocultar aquel sonrojo… causado por recordar lo que había leído ¿cómo es posible que hubiese aceptado? Al parecer estos últimos días había empezado a perder la cordura, se estaba volviendo estúpido.

Corrió al baño de varones y se miró al espejo, notó como su rostro había enrojecido y sus manos temblaban.

—Maldita sea. Cálmate Sasuke.

— ¡Ah! ¡Basta, que alguien nos puede ver!

—No hay nadie, tranquilo, sólo será un beso.

—Pero, si ya fue un beso…

—Serán entonces muchos más…

El sonido de aquellos besos inundó el lugar, y Sasuke supo enseguida de dónde provenía… De aquel baño, al final.

Su sonrojo se disipó, y su rostro aburrido se vio devuelto, igual que su compañero, el tic.

"Mejor me largo."

¿Cuántas veces más la vida le mostraría más escenitas de amor? Y es más, ahora debía representar una… Se golpeó la cabeza ¡¿Cómo demonios que había aceptado?!

Entró al salón. Naruto estaba en su puesto conversando con sus amigos, quienes lo rodeaban y lo felicitaban por haber terminado la obra.

— ¡Todos esperamos ser partícipes de tu obra!

— ¡No lo duden! ¡Pensé en todo el curso!

Al instante, hasta los que nunca participaban en nada sonrieron y vociferaron "sí" en voz alta. Ese era el poder de Naruto, hacer que todos se integraran.

Sakura se acercó y golpeando con un dedo al rubio en el hombro llamó su atención. Acto que hizo a Sasuke fruncir el ceño… ¿por qué?

—Me gustaría tener un papel genial, no me importa si es la villana.

—Pensé en ti Sakura-chan y en tu personalidad, sabía que dirías eso. Así que eres la hermana del protagonista, la malvada hermana.

— ¡Yahoo! ¡Justo eso quería! —saltó con alegría ella.

Esa manera tan increíble que tenía Naruto para descubrir cómo eran las personas y lo que desearían hizo que Sasuke se diera cuenta en ese momento de la persona tan maravillosa que era.

Sentía un orgullo que nunca había experimentado antes, era muy distinto a cuando le decían que su familia era prodigiosa, que su hermano y él eran geniales, era un orgullo hacia algo que era sólo suyo, pero que a la vez todos sabían de él no sabía explicarlo en ese momento. Pues Sasuke no conocía aquel orgullo que surge en una persona hacia su pareja, cuando la respetas… Al menos no lo supo aquel día.

Se le infló el pecho de suficiencia cuando Tsunade acompañada de Gaara entraron. Naruto salió adelante a exponer la obra que su curso haría.

—Bueno, si a nadie le molesta, yo egoístamente decidí cada personaje pensando en todo el curso, pero esto es sólo un borrador, si a alguien le incomoda me habla y yo cambiaré…

—Si a alguien le incomoda que no participe. —dijo Sasuke altanero como él solo.

— ¡Sasuke!

— ¡Tú me vas a dar el más vergonzoso de los papeles y no te he reclamado! ¡Qué ellos también accedan! —Bufó para quitarle la mirada de encima.

Todos se miraron entre sí.

—Pregunta. —Levantó la mano Neji— ¿Qué papel tiene Sasuke?

—El protagónico. —dijo Naruto.

Todos rieron bajito.

— ¿Están molestos? —preguntó Naruto.

—No. —Dijo Sakura entre risas. —De algún modo lo esperábamos, y creo que hablo por todos, ya que ustedes son novios, era obvio que Sasuke-kun sería el protagonista.

El curso completo asintió. Hasta Tsunade, que estaba feliz porque su nieto hubiera descubierto el amor. El verdadero amor.

Y a Gaara le hirvió la sangre…

"Todos apoyan al Uchiha ese…junto a mi Naruto…"

— ¡Gracias dattebayoo! —sonrió el rubio, y el mundo entero se iluminó.

—Bueno, bueno, cuenta de que trata la cosa. —dijo Kiba emocionado.

—Yap, primero, la obra se llama "Príncipe Luna".

— ¿No es un nombre muy "confuso"? No se sabe si es mujer u hombre…

—Si es un príncipe, llamarse "Luna", es algo…

—Bueno, esperen que termine de explicar. —dijo Tsunade.

Todos callaron, no por miedo, sino porque querían saber el resto de la historia.

—La obra se llama así, porque el protagonista es un príncipe que fue transformado en mujer por su hermana, aunque se sabe en medio que transcurre la historia. Al ser transformado en mujer, se elegiría una reina entre ella y su hermana, y como su hermana es mayor, lo más correcto es que fuese ella. Antes de que esto ocurra, a penas el príncipe fue transformado en princesa, tuvo que ocultar la realidad de su situación, para que el pueblo no se alarmara, para esto, incluso su nombre fue cambiado por "Luna". Un día conoce a un muchacho, del cual se hace amigo y se enamora… De a poco el príncipe-princesa conocerá la amistad y también el amor, pero como sabe que es un chico hechizado decide alejarse del joven… Y sus padres deciden casarlo con un príncipe vecino, llamado Mazart. ¡Ah olvidé mencionar! La hermana de la princesa se llama Yenia, y también hay un asesino que busca a Luna para matarlo.

— ¿Y el amado de Luna? ¿Serás tú verdad Naruto? —sonrió Kiba con franqueza.

Naruto se sonrojó hasta las orejas y asintió.

—Si a nadie le moles…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Ya lo esperábamos! Además lo mereces. —dijeron a coro unas voces del fondo.

—Sí, Naruto, después de todo tú creaste la obra. —dijo Shikamaru.

Naruto agrandó su sonrisa y volvió a hablar.

—El personaje que haré se llama Natoru, y es el príncipe del Reino Sol. Ahora empezaré a decir que papel tendrá cada uno. Recuerden esto fue algo egoísta de mi parte, si alguien quiere cambiar me avisa.

— ¡Ok! —dijeron a coro.

—Primero, Sasuke será el príncipe Luna, el protagonista, Yo seré Natoru. Sakura será Yenia, la hermana de Luna. Mazart será Kiba. Shino será Roth, el asesino que busca a Luna, Hinata tú serás la reina del Reino Luna y tu esposo será Shikamaru. Mis padres serán Ino y Kakashi-sensei, y tranquilos ustedes no hacen nada que pueda considerarse indecente. —rió.

— ¿Yo? —dijo Kakashi-sensei con sorpresa reflejada.

— ¡Todo el curso participa! —dijo Naruto levantando el puño al cielo.

Kakashi sonrió.

Cuando Naruto terminó de decir a todos los personajes que actuarían, que era todo el curso, finalizó diciendo que al día siguiente enviaría a los correos de todos, el borrador, ya que ese día iría a patentar su historia.

Todo terminó en risas, algunos le dijeron "desconfiado" en broma, pero sabían bien, un escritor tan grande como él jamás dejaría una historia sin patentar.

De repente una pregunta salió de la boca de Neji e hizo reflexionar a los presentes incluido al aludido.

—Si Sasuke es un príncipe transformado en princesa que tiene que ocultar aquel hechizo ¿se tendrá que vestir de mujer?

—Qué problemático. —dijo Shikamaru sabiendo que su amigo había dado en el clavo.

—Eh… pues… esa era la idea…—fue bajando la voz sin saber hacia dónde mirar.

Hasta que de pronto sintió un aura siniestra…

— ¡Malnacido! ¡Lo tenías todo planeado! —ese tic se iba a convertir en parte de él.

Gritó y todo el salón retumbó, incluso Gaara y Tsunade se asustaron.

—Yo… puedo…

—No te bastó con darme un papel vergonzoso… ¡Quieres que use ropa de mujer! ¡Maldito pervertido!

¿Cómo no había inferido aquella parte? ¡Tonto, tonto, tonto! ¡Mil veces tonto!

—Bueno…—y Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza se sonrojó, a la vez que murmuró, algo que todos escucharon, pues su voz era demasiado fuerte. —Tienes bonita cintura, un vestido se te verá genial dattebayoo…

Kakashi rió, y Gaara quería matar al Uchiha ahí mismo.

Sasuke estalló.

Naruto tuvo que huir.

— ¡Mañana enviaré todo! —gritó antes de salir, siendo perseguido por un fúrico azabache con ganas de matar.

— ¡Qué hermoso es el amor! —Dijo Kiba. — ¡Ah! Yo también quiero enamorarme. —dijo mirando al techo.

Kakashi reía y luego se acercó a Tsunade para ultimar detalles.

Gaara molesto salió igual que como entró, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, excepto uno… Shikamaru, quien le siguió con su mirada, pero esta vez no dijo uno de sus típicos "qué problemático", todo lo contrario, se quedó en silencio, analizando…

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Durante toda la jornada escolar Naruto y Sasuke no fueron vistos, pero si oídos, todos fueron el público de aquella comedia sin descanso. Un Naruto que huía sin rendirse, y un Sasuke que perseguía de igual forma.

Ninguno desistía.

— ¿Cómo no se cansan? —preguntó una chica a otra en el recreo.

—El amor, el amor es fuerte.

—Cierto. —se sonrojaron ambas.

Hasta los más envidiosos disfrutaron del espectáculo, exceptuando a Gaara…

—Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio… ¡Lo odio! —gritó dentro del baño, escondido, abrazando sus pies. —una ampolletita se encendió en su cabeza. — Pero… si Uchiha no puede asistir ese día…

— ¿Por qué no asistiría? —preguntó una voz de la cual no se había percatado para nada.

Gaara saltó y abrió la puerta del baño con rapidez, encarando a quien lo había escuchado.

—Tú eres…

—Escucha, esto es problemático. —se rascó la mejilla. —Pero, no te entrometas.

Gaara miró al aburrido chico, que nunca parecía saber de su entorno, pero al parecer lo había subestimado.

—Shikamaru ¿verdad? Este no es tu problema. —le miró desafiante.

—Lo es. Naruto y Sasuke son mis amigos. No tienes derecho a interponerte.

—Yo amo a Naruto, ¡no te metas! ¡Haré que sea mío!

—Con mayor razón aún, si lo amas, debes de dejar que sea él quien decida a quien amar. No hagas cosas de las cuales te arrepentirás. Naruto te aprecia, eres su amigo, pero si haces algo en contra de Sasuke no te perdonará. Créeme. —Y se dio la vuelta despidiéndose flojamente con una mano para luego salir del baño de hombres.

Gaara se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y una lágrima resbaló por su ojo.

Él tenía razón… y lo que menos quería era que Naruto lo odiara, no, eso no lo soportaría.

—Aún si sólo quedo como su amigo… yo…

—Shikamaru ¿dónde estabas? Te estábamos buscando. —le dijo Chouji mientras comía unas papas.

—Por ahí. —dijo y miró hacia el patio y vio como Naruto, aunque asustado, seguía sonriendo feliz mientras Sasuke lo perseguía con ímpetu.

Shikamaru sonrió y Chouji al verlo casi se fue de espaldas.

Neji a su vez pensaba en otra cosa al mirar a la parejita… Y Shikamaru como siempre tan deductivo se percató.

Tocó su hombro y le habló claramente, sin rodeos.

—Deberías decirle.

Neji dio un respingo, pero comprendió a que se refería su amigo.

—Tú…

—Lo sé desde hace tiempo, es totalmente problemático para mí seguir viendo como ambos se gustan y no se dicen nada.

—Pero…—se sonrojó.

Y Chouji quien había caminado delante de ellos se volvió y les gritó:

— ¡Oigan! ¡Vamos! ¡Es la hora del almuerzo!

— ¡Ok! —dijo Shikamaru y Neji les siguió en silencio.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

En la última hora, un sudado rubio hizo acto de presencia, pero no precisamente para sentarse a escuchar las clases.

—Me escabullí…—dijo después de normalizar su respiración—… por un momento.

Tomó su mochila y antes de salir, ante el enojo del profesor…

—Chicas, ustedes tienen mi correo, necesito ideas sobre los vestuarios, por favor, con eso sí que no soy bueno. Pido humildemente su ayuda.

Las chicas se animaron y empezaron a conversar entre ellas, murmuraron un momento, luego asintieron entre todas.

— ¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotras nos encargamos! —dijeron en grupo.

— ¡Haremos que Sasuke-kun sea el más guapo! —dijo Sakura y a todas les brillaron los ojos.

—Aquí… estás…—una voz tronó en la puerta.

Y Naruto se sintió acorralado.

Vio la ventana, su salvación. Les dio las gracias a las chicas y huyó, disculpándose de paso con el profesor.

— ¡Malnacido! —tomó su mochila y salió por la ventana también (sólo era un segundo piso y abajo habían arbustos)

El profesor furioso rompió su plumón.

— ¡A ambos los voy a anotar! —gritó, pero a nadie le importó su amenaza.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Naruto apenas sonó el timbre corrió cuadras para llegar donde podía patentar su obra, y Sasuke lo perdió de vista, así que decidió descansar en una banca de un parque.

—Rubio idiota, voy a… matarte…—chirrió los dientes y tronó los dedos, y la gente que disfrutaba de la calma al sentir semejante peligro huyó despavorida…

Caminando vio una librería y notó que en la vitrina había un libro que se titulaba: "La joven del cristal" y su autor era "Kitsune Bijuu". Se veía tan magnífico, que no supo porque se sonrojó. Le recordaba a alguien… Tomó su celular, sin importarle la hora. Marcó el número de su hermano, quien para su suerte ya había terminado las clases y estaba por ir a casa junto con Deidara.

—Itachi, pásame a Deidara.

— ¿Qué?

—Pásamelo.

—Ah, bueno.

Itachi no entendió, no obstante hizo caso.

Deidara contestó.

— ¿Sí?

—Deidara, ¿cómo firma Naruto sus libros?

— ¿Ah?

—¿Qué nombre de autor pone? ¿Su nombre o un pseudónimo?

—Un pseudónimo. Es "Kitsune Bijuu". ¿Por qué?

Y la llamada terminó.

Deidara quedó mirando el celular y luego miró a Itachi.

Itachi rió nerviosamente.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke había colgado, y a penas lo hizo se convirtió en el comprador número 1 de aquella librería. Le dieron hasta una agenda de regalo, un descuento del 10% y muchos marca-páginas.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Llegaste? —dijo Deidara con un dental puesto.

La puerta se cerró.

Un rubio exhausto entró.

—Hola, Dei-nii. El pervertido te hizo usar "eso". —apuntó malicioso al delantal.

— ¡Te escuché! ¡Deja de llamarme pervertido!

— ¡Pervertodo! —le mostró la lengua.

—Mocoso…

—Ya, ya. Que tarde llegas, y Sasuke aún no se aparece…

—Sí, empiezo a preocuparme. —dijo Itachi.

— ¿Sasuke no ha llegado? —dijo Naruto y la aflicción se hizo presente en su cara.

Deidara enseguida lo calmó.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo, si no llega en cinco minutos, iremos por él, de seguro…

La puerta se abrió.

Naruto no se movía, temblaba, pero con ese pequeño sonido, reaccionó inconscientemente y fue hacia el recién llegado, abrazándolo posesivamente.

— ¿Naruto? —preguntó Sasuke al sentir los asfixiantes brazos.

—Hasta que llegas hermanito. Nos estabas preocupando. —dijo Itachi, pero al ver a Naruto alzó una ceja.

—No te vayas, no te vayas, no te vayas…—repetía incansable…

— ¿Naruto? —Sasuke lo lanzó hacia atrás con la mano que tenía libre. — ¿Estás bien?

La vida volvió a los ojos de Naruto.

Deidara nervioso se arregló el delantal.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Pensé que ya no llegarías dattebayoo! —sonrió.

—Pues ya ves, esta es mi casa y tengo que llegar.

Itachi miró que Sasuke cargaba con algo además de su mochila.

—Sasuke ¿qué traes ahí?

— ¿Traer? ¿De qué hablas? —evadió la pregunta y la mirada.

—Sasuke estoy viendo la bolsa.

Deidara rió.

Naruto se percató y también le causó curiosidad.

—No será que andes comprando cositas prohibidas para tu edad… no me digas que fuiste a un sex shop…

— ¡Yo no soy tú! —gritó fuerte Sasuke sonrojándose por aquella sugerencia.

— ¡Itachi! —le reprendió Deidara.

—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué es? ¿Un regalo para tu hermano? ¿Para tu novio quizás? —dijo pícaro.

— ¡Ninguna de las dos! ¡Es para mí, y exclusivamente para mí! —e iba a subir las escaleras con gran agilidad, para escapar, cuando no se dio cuenta de que la alfombra de entrada estaba mal puesta y cayó sin reparo, soltando la bolsa, la cual sin consideración dejó ver su contenido.

Naruto enseguida afirmó a Sasuke y lo sostuvo de la cintura, para luego ver el suelo, donde estaban las compras de Sasuke…

Deidara e Itachi pusieron la misma cara de asombro.

Entonces Naruto soltó a Sasuke y recogió uno de los libros.

—Estos son… —se sonrojó. —Sasuke… tú…

Itachi con su típica sonrisa burlona miró los libros y luego a Sasuke que no sabía dónde esconderse.

—Vaya hermanito. Tu amor sí que es grande eh.

Sasuke a la velocidad de la luz empujó a Naruto tirándolo en contra de los mayores y recogió cada libro, quitó de las manos el que tenía el rubio, subió las escaleras, sin olvidarse de llevar la bolsa.

Se encerró.

Naruto fue ayudado por su hermano para no caer al suelo, pero no respondía, tenía una sonrisa boba en el rostro.

—Sasuke, él…

Deidara e Itachi se miraron, su objetivo estaba muy cerca de ser cumplido.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sasuke una bolsa sufría la venganza de un Uchiha.

—Maldita traidora… Te atreviste a revelar tu contenido, a pesar de que era prohibido. Mereces el peor de los castigos.

Y así la vida de aquella bolsa llegó a su fin, no tendría que esperar 400 años para descomponerse, ni tampoco tuvo un futuro siendo reciclada, aquel día, unas tijeras la torturaron y descuartizaron, y el fuego (de un fósforo en el patio para no intoxicarse) fue quien acabó finalmente con su existencia.

—Perece traidora.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Al rato Naruto apareció en la puerta, tocó dos veces, pero nadie respondió. Sasuke abrazaba su almohada, nervioso, con todos los libros de Kitsune Bijuu esparcidos en su cama.

—Sasuke, te traje algo de comer, ya que no bajaste.

—…

—Sasuke, lo dejaré en el piso, sé bien que probablemente ahora no quieras verme, ya que debes estar avergonzado…

—…

—Yo también lo estoy.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la puerta.

—Sasuke, gracias por interesarte por mí… yo, estoy muy feliz.

Uchiha no pudo ver su sonrisa, pero la imaginó, igual que como muchas veces la había visto.

Se levantó, iba a abrir, pero los pasos de Naruto se alejaron.

Al momento en que abrió vio una bandeja en el suelo para él, con tostadas, un té verde del que le gustaba, unos dulces, y unos huevos que hacían de ojos, mientras una zanahoria era una boca que se encargaba de sonreír para él.

—Él preparó tu bandeja. —Dijo Itachi en el límite de la escalera. — Deberías agradecerle. —le miró pervertidamente.

— ¡No tengo nada que agradecer! —tomó la bandeja y entró a su habitación.

Itachi levantó los hombros.

—Cada día el juego se hace más y más divertido.

—Listo amor, vamos a dormir.

—Claro.

Ese día Sasuke probó la mejor comida de su vida.

Al día siguiente la obra llegó a cada integrante del curso de Naruto y Sasuke, incluyendo al profesor, y a Gaara.

Y una vez leída, las chicas esa misma tarde, emocionadas empezaron a diseñar vestuario para todos, principalmente para el protagonista.

Los buenos en el dibujo se dedicaron a hacer afiches y a su vez imprimirlos.

Faltaba poco para el festival escolar, tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo que días ensayarían.

Aquel día de clases se pusieron de acuerdo junto con su profesor jefe, y reservaron los miércoles y viernes que salían más temprano.

Pasó lunes, martes y llegó al fin el ansiado miércoles.

Sasuke estaba tan nervioso, tan ansioso, que parecía morir de tanto que se aceleraba su corazón.

Durante todo el fin de semana no había visto al rubio. El sábado éste había salido con sus amigos a una junta, pero él no quiso ir. Se encerró en su pieza y sólo se dedicó a hacer una cosa.

A leer cada escrito del rubio.

Quería conocer más de él, quería saber todo de él… Quería… sentirse alguien importante para el rubio…

Ese tipo de emociones le calentaban la cabeza, no las comprendía.

Itachi sabía muy bien que hacía su hermanito, decidió dejarlo y simplemente le dejaba comida en una bandeja afuera de la habitación, la cual aparecía vacía después.

Sasuke en dos días, bueno incluyendo la noche del viernes y jueves había leído tres de los libros de su amado, y no se cansaba.

Eran tan fantásticos, tan mitológicos, todos conectados. Su amado era un gran escritor. Además, en vez de causar mala vibra o algo parecido, te daban ánimos para seguir vivo.

Te impulsaban a seguir existiendo.

Eran libros que se identificaban con Naruto, positivos como él.

Brillantes como él.

Con personajes cercanos a los lectores, e historias originales que habían vibrar tu alma.

Sasuke estaba fascinado… pero, algo lo inquietaba. En especial desde que leyó una parte del libro "La joven del cristal", que fue con el que comenzó, y comprobó esa inquietud al leer el siguiente: "El demonio del espejo".

— ¿Qué significará… esto?

Se preguntó. Ciertamente había algo del rubio que no calzaba, pero que definitivamente él descubriría.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? Denme sus opiniones, buenas o malas no importa kjahjaka Simplemente no ofender. Si hay algún error consideren que lo he escrito de madrugada y ya tengo sueño, pero, pronto lo corregiré ^^**

 **¿Qué piensan? Parece que Sasuke realmente está enamorándose... ¿Gaara hará caso de no intervenir entre Naruto y Sasuke? ¿De qué se ha percatado Sasuke? Y ¿cómo serán los ensayos para esa obra? ¿Sasuke accederá a colocarse un vestido, al menos durante la función?**

 **Todo eso y más en los próximos capítulos. Nos vemos :3 Abajo responderé reviews ^^**

 **~Nos leemos ~**

 **sakura1402:** Sep, la obra se viene con todo :3 Y pronto iniciarán los ensayos, en los que participará todo el curso... ¿cómo lo hará Sasuke? Recordemos que tendrá partes muy romanticonas que interpretar ;) Y sobre sus sentimientos, en cada capítulos veremos como Sasuke irá cada vez aceptando (no abiertamente), pero sí usando aquellos sentimientos que van surgiendo a su favor, ya no los dejará escapar, algo bueno para Naruto ¿no? Lamento haberme demorado en responderte, tu review me ha hecho muy feliz ^^

 **chibi-san:** Lamento no haber aclarado eso en el resumen, pues para mí ambas parejas, tanto NaruSasu como SasuNaru me encantan, para gustos colores ¿no? Te diré que este fanfics es NaruSasu, si te gusta espero que lo disfrutes :3 Sino, no te preocupes, de seguro hay miles de fanfics esperándote ^^

 **Alley Michaelis:** ¡Amiga! ¡Eres una de las mías! ¡Yo también amo el NaruSasu y el SasuNaru por igual! ¡Ambos son hermosos! Para mí, mientras estén estos dos (Naruto y Sasuke) ya es fabuloso *.* kjahjaa Gracias por seguirme, y lamento de verdad el haberme demorado tanto, ahora que estoy en vacaciones actualizaré como una loca u.u Las clases llenan mi tiempo, perdonadme, y espero que no hayas olvidado mi historia y ahora que he resucitado la sigas como al principio ¡No he muerto! :3 Gracias por tu review, me ha encantado ^^ Y gracias por apoyar como voy desarrollando los personajes, eso es lo más importante para mí, que queden divertidos y atractivos de leer. Saludos :3

 **chice:** Bueno, aquí estuvo el siguiente capítulo, y prontamente tendré el capítulo nueve (estoy empezándolo en este momento) Espero que te haya gustado, y que te siga gustado mi historia :3 Saludos ^^

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 **Última actualización-revisión: 15/12/16**


	9. Primer ensayo

**Bueno, como dije en el capítulo anterior, ¡he vuelto! ¡He resucitado! Y traigo otro capítulo d este fanfic, que espero que les guste... aunque debo decir que quedó algo, no bastante largo... me inspiré xD**

 **Bueno, ahora me iré a dormir, puesto que no he pegado el ojo en toda lo noche :3**

 **Oyasuminasai, y espero que les guste ^^**

* * *

 **Capítulo nueve. –Primer ensayo-**

Terminó de leer el capítulo diez y se dispuso a dormir, después de todo al día siguiente había clases y tenía que descansar.

—Son las dos de la mañana, rayos. —bostezó, pero era culpa de ese libro, no suya. Estaba muy bueno, ya quería saber qué pasaría con el unicornio ahora que había perdido su cuerno… debía de admitir que incluso había llorado, pero eso era su secreto y no lo diría a nadie, ni siquiera al autor que dormía en la habitación contigua.

—Jodido Volklutaz, ¡cómo pudiste cortar su cuerno! ¡Merece una cruel venganza por desgraciado! —dijo al techo con los ojos llorosos.

Se acomodó y apagó la lámpara disponiéndose a dormir.

Entonces de improviso se levantó de un salto, y su rostro mostraba susto total.

—Mañana inician los ensayos…

No, Sasuke esa noche no pegó el ojo.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

— ¡Buenos días!

—Hoy estás muy alegre Naru-chan. —le dijo Deidara mientras la sirvienta servía el café.

—Obvio, dattebayoo. ¡Hoy inician los ensayos!

—Estoy ansioso de ver la obra ¿qué papel tiene Sasuke? —preguntó Itachi mientras sorbía su café.

—Pues verás…—se rascó la mejilla, nervioso.

— ¡No le digas! —una figura masculina apareció y tenebrosamente detuvo al rubio.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

El chico estaba pálido, tembloroso, despeinado y hasta mal arreglado.

Naruto lo miró de pies a cabeza y se percató de algo.

—Sasuke ¿acaso no dormiste? —le preguntó su hermano. — ¿Y qué tiene que Naruto me diga que personaje eres? De todas formas estaré en primera fila.

— ¡No! ¡No vayas! ¡Te lo suplico! —dijo Sasuke mostrando su miedo.

—Oh…—un brillo siniestro surgió en Itachi. — ¿Me lo suplicas? Ahora siento más deseos de ver ese papel Sasuke.

Y Sasuke sintió que su mundo se desvanecía.

Lo siguiente que sintió, fueron unas cálidas manos desabotonando su camisa, despacio, lentamente. Su tic, próspero, resurgió, y los mayores miraron admirados la osadía de aquel rubio.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Pervertido!

Y el golpe llegó, directo a la mejilla del rubio, un puñetazo como sólo Sasuke podía darlo. Eso le dejaría marca definitivamente.

— ¡Hey! Pronto actuaré no arruines mi cara.

—Tú te lo buscaste, te atreviste a…—y se cerró la camisa cubriéndose con las manos. — No te atrevas a tocarme.

— ¡Hey! que tú, te abotonaste mal, deberías agradecerme que tratara de ordenarte.

— ¿Abotonarme… mal?

Sasuke miró los pocos botones que quedaron puestos como él lo había hecho… uno con el ojal en diagonal, otro olvidado…

—Ah…—y Sasuke avergonzado no supo que decir y desabrochó el resto de los botones para luego realizar bien la labor.

Itachi se burló como siempre hacía.

—Vaya hermanito, tan temprano y pensando cosas pervertidas. —y negó con la cabeza tomando su café tranquilamente, a la vez que Deidara suspiraba y le reclamaba que era inmaduro, igual que un niño, e Itachi le decía lo de siempre: "Pero, me amas así ¿no es cierto?".

Sasuke comió apurado y apenas terminó cogió al rubio de la mano y se lo llevó.

En el auto el azabache miró fijamente el vidrio y dijo:

—No le digas a mi hermano que seré.

—Pero, igual se va a enterar.

—Pues que se entere ese día… y ojalá que no vaya…—hizo un lindo puchero con la boca.

—Mentiroso, quieres que vaya, no tengas miedo, la actuación es así. En la antigua Grecia, y por muchos años los papeles femeninos eran representados por hombres, es parte de la historia.

—Eso lo sé.

—Entonces no temas.

—No tengo miedo.

Pero, estaba temblando.

Naruto tomó una de sus manos con suma delicadeza entre las suyas y Sasuke colorado no se volteó a mirarlo.

—Yo estaré contigo, no temas.

Y el corazón de ambos latió con fuerza.

El auto se estacionó y Sasuke, como alma que lleva el diablo salió corriendo.

En la entrada Kiba estaba esperando que el rubio bajara, junto con Shino y Neji.

—Hola.

—Hola. —saludó en respuesta con una sonrisa.

—Tu novio sí que es escurridizo. —se rió Kiba.

—Ni que lo digas. —se despeinó un poco el cabello liso, rubio y rebelde.

Todos rieron.

— ¿Listos para el primer ensayo? —preguntó Neji.

Y una voz se escuchó a la lejanía antes de que alguien pudiese responder.

—¡Mi juventud está al máximo!

Lee corriendo se detuvo sólo al llegar frente a ellos.

—Lee ¡Buenos días!

— ¡Buenos días! ¡He practicado todos estos días! ¡Ya me sé los diálogos de memoria! ¡Estoy listo! ¡Listo, con la Juventud a flor de piel! —dijo animado como siempre.

—Ya lo notamos. —rieron Naruto y Kiba.

Neji sin embargo, bajó la cabeza, balbuceó algo y luego se dio media vuelta, yéndose. Perdiéndose entre los estudiantes.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado? —preguntó Kiba.

—Ni idea. —dijo Shino.

Lee ocultó la decepción con una gran sonrisa. Naruto miró la espalda, la sombra de Neji y comprendió que sucedía.

"El amor es algo complicado." —se dijo.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke fue directo a su puesto, esperaba que pronto llegara el rubio idiota, que ya estaba tardando mucho, y empezaba a impacientarse…

Movía sus dedos al ritmo de su compás interno cuando las risas y susurros de algunas chicas del salón le causaron curiosidad. Era verdad, que siempre estaban así de inquietas, pero estaba seguro de que en esta ocasión estaban mirándolo y riéndose…

Se tocó el pecho, se miró los pantalones, se tocó la cara ¿tenía algo raro?

Entonces cierta muchacha se acercó, tenía unos lentes gigantes y redondos que no dejaban ver sus ojos, usaba un uniforme algo gastado, y no faldas como las demás, aunque la amiga que estaba tras de ella usaba una hermosa falda escolar y un lápiz labial rosa.

Ambas se acercaron.

—Etto… ¿Sasuke-kun?

Él alzó una ceja antes de responder.

— ¿Qué?

—Pareces bastante agotado.

—Lo estoy.

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron.

— ¿No has dormido últimamente?

—No. —Entonces recordó aquellos magníficos libros…— Y todo por culpa del idiota ese.

— ¡Kya! —un gritito salió de sus bocas que acallaron al instante.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿con lo del "idiota ese" te refieres a Naruto-kun?

—Sí.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Esto era un interrogatorio?

¡¿Y por qué estaba respondiendo?! Él era Sasuke Uchiha, él no interactuaba con nadie…

Ambas chicas cruzaron miradas entre sí, y luego con las demás del salón, todas callaron sus grititos fangirls.

—Que rayos…—se sentó cómodamente. — ¡Y por qué ese idiota no llega!

Un leve "kya" se oyó de nuevo.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Un rubio entró pacíficamente conversando con su grupo.

—Sí, eso mismo te iba a decir.

Y más risas. Sasuke rodó los ojos y de una mirada llamó al rubio.

—Perdón Sasuke. Me demoré mucho.

—No me digas. —miró a la ventana.

—Wow, estás molesto ¿verdad? —Sonrió— Estoy feliz.

—No estoy nada. Déjame en paz. Mejor para mí que no llegues.

Otra vez la mirada azulina se volvió peligrosamente sexy.

Como un gato, Uzumaki se acercó a su "pequeño ratón" y posó sus labios cerca de su oído.

—Dime Sasuke ¿me extrañaste?

Sasuke se estremeció y se volteó de un sopetón para encararlo por su descaro, quedando demasiado cerca…

Ambas respiraciones chocaban potentemente, y Sasuke miró sin querer, directamente a los zafiros, lo cual fue su perdición.

En su mente sólo aparecían las sensuales palabras de aquel chico de cuerpo tostado, y frente a él sólo veía aquellos ojos tan penetrantes y aquellos labios tan… lascivos…

Naruto retornó a su mirar común, sin embargo mostró extrema sorpresa cuando sintió los labios de Sasuke rozando los suyos.

—Sasuke…

Sasuke volvió en sí.

Miró al suelo asustado.

¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer? ¿Había estado a punto de besar al idiota que tanto odiaba?

Sasuke levantó la cabeza y notó que a su alrededor no había ningún sonido… Miró de reojo y vio como todos, absolutamente todos estaban pendientes de ellos dos, como si fueran la función especial del circo.

Se cabreó y levantándose de su puesto salió del salón.

Naruto quedó sentado reflexionando y tocándose los labios.

Y cuando Sasuke salió…

— ¿Viste eso?

— ¡Lo vi! ¡Lo vi!

— ¡Sasuke-kun lo besó!

— ¡Kya! ¡Ojalá se hubiese intensificado!

—Naruto parece tan sorprendido como nosotros…

—Es que debe ser él quien siempre toma la iniciativa.

—Cierto, cierto.

—Y esta vez Sasuke-kun fue quien se volteó y lo besó.

—Ya sabía yo, que esa frialdad suya con Naruto moría.

—Cierto, cierto.

Nuevamente eran la noticia del día, noticia que se expandiría rápidamente…

En especial por ciertas chicas que estaban sangrando por la nariz en una esquina.

— ¿Grabaste?

—Absolutamente todo.

—Esto es gran material.

—Ni que lo digas.

—Seremos la envidia.

—Ahora estoy completamente segura de quien es el activo.

—Naruto lo es, yo te lo dije.

—Sí, Sasuke es completamente uke.

Y sus narices volvieron a sangrar desmesuradamente.

Naruto era ajeno a todo esto, seguía recordando como Sasuke se había acercado por su cuenta y le había besado…

Sonrió. Definitivamente aprovecharía esa obra al máximo.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

—Tiene que ser una broma, una muy mala broma.

Sasuke arriba del W.C se abrazaba las piernas con fuerza.

— ¡Le he besado! ¡Le he besado! -—se sonrojó.

Es cierto que no había sido un beso a todo dar, pero para Sasuke, quien no tenía amigos, y por primera vez tenía a alguien a quien llamar "novio", eso ya era suficiente para avergonzarlo de por vida.

Ya no sabía que hacer…

—Ahora, ¿cómo voy a volverlo a mirar? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!

Detrás del baño, de brazos cruzados había un chico con la mirada perdida. Caminó hacia la salida…

—Ya no sé… yo no entiendo…

…Se detuvo.

Unos golpes trajeron a Sasuke a la realidad.

— ¿Quién es? —dijo asustado.

Al no oír respuesta, se palmeó la cara y abrió.

Frente a él se encontró a quien menos pudo haberse esperado.

—Subaku.

—Uchiha.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —dijo Sasuke con frialdad.

—Déjame decirte que no me caes bien —Sasuke alzó una ceja. —Pero, amo a Naruto. —Sasuke se paralizó al oír aquello y casi se cae de espaldas. —Así que por él… no me importa volverme un idiota.

Sasuke se compuso…medianamente, esas palabras le habían dejado en shock, aunque ya lo esperaba, eso fue muy directo.

— ¿Qué… qué quieres?

Gaara suspiró y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Déjame ayudarte.

— ¿Ayudarme? No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie.

—No entiendes tus sentimientos, debo decir que eso es patético, pero no tengo derecho a juzgarte. Simplemente te ofrezco mi ayuda para que comprendas…

—No lo necesito. Piérdete. —lentamente se fue a la salida hasta desaparecer.

Gaara volvió a suspirar en la soledad del baño.

—Realmente soy un idiota.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke regresó a su puesto y al instante la batahola que había nacido en el salón desapareció.

En todo el día se mantuvo ausente, concentrándose en la materia y a la vez no estando allí. No le habló, ni se juntó con Naruto, ni siquiera lo miró. Y Naruto simplemente se dignó a verlo de reojo. Él sabía que aquel pequeño toque, que para otros es muy simple y básico, para Sasuke era un gran paso.

"Y yo tengo paciencia." —se dijo el rubio con suficiencia.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Ya al término de clases, el curso entero se quedó.

El primer ensayo comenzaría en breve. Se dio tiempo para ir al baño antes de empezar y para prepararse mentalmente, mientras Naruto hablaba con las encargadas del vestuario y los encargados de los escenarios que ya habían sido designados. Todos estaban haciendo un trabajo responsable. Una coordinación excelente, en manos de Shikamaru, quien apoyaba a su amigo, era su mano derecha y era además la voz de sus compañeros. Ambos actuaban y a la vez coordinaban, igual que Ten-Ten la coordinadora del vestuario.

Sasuke temblaba como gelatina interiormente, porque por fuera, era impávido como siempre.

Pensaba en que otra vez tendría que besar a Naruto, en las escenas que debería hacer… en todo…

— ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Vamos a hacerlo!

— ¡Sí!

El ensayo daba inicio.

—Rey y Reina acérquense.

Shikamaru y Hinata fueron al frente.

—Cuento con ustedes. —sonrió Naruto.

—Qué problemático. —dijo Shikamaru.

—H-haré lo m-mejor que pueda N-Naruto-kun. —dijo Hinata.

Así, los ensayos comenzaron en serio.

Shikamaru y Hinata tenían que actuar como una pareja preocupada, pero a la vez divertida, por esa razón Naruto los había elegido. La Reina debía ser bella, preocupada de sobremanera (al punto de exagerar y ver lo malo a todo) y Shikamaru alguien preocupado, pero flojo.

Sus papeles no es que los identificaran, pero les venían como anillo al dedo. Así lo supieron todos, cuando ambos debían pasearse preocupados, sin saber como solucionar lo de su pequeño, mientras consultaban con su consejero… Hinata se cayó, y Shikamaru dijo su típica frase (que no iba en el libreto pero calzaba estupendamente), y un montón de carcajadas aparecieron.

El consejero resultó ser calcado, era uno de los compañeros que nunca participaban, y quien, al parecer descubrió su vocación, pues actuó con tal entereza como quien ha esperado toda su vida para hacerlo.

 **Rey: ¡Oh! ¡Hemos buscado por todo el palacio! No hay rastros de quien pudo haberle lanzado el hechizo a nuestro precioso hijo.**

 **Reina: ¡A-ahora nuestro hijo es una m-mujer! S-supongo que el trono hemos de dárselo a Yenia e-entonces. (Jugando con sus dedos) E-ella es su hermana mayor, e-ella sabrá reinar hasta que encontremos una solución… ¡Aaaaaah! (se cae)**

 **Rey: ¡Qué problemático mujer! (La ayuda a pararse)**

 **Consejero: Mandaré a los más sabios a investigar, llamaré brujos y magos para ver qué podemos hacer. ¡Encontraremos la forma de romper el hechizo! (con seguridad y levantando la vista al cielo) ¡Salvaremos a su hijo! ¡Oh! ¡Sus majestades daré mi vida si es necesario, pero hemos de encontrar una cura! (totalmente en el papel)**

—Oye Hazu si está dentro del papel.

—Jajajaja nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

 **Reina: ¡Oh! ¡E-es tan bueno que seas tú q-quien nos a-aconseje sabio D-dunff!**

 **Consejero: ¡Yo soy feliz de aconsejarlos! ¡Mis magnificencias! (reverencia)**

Y así, fue avanzando la conversación, hasta que llegó el turno de Sasuke.

Todo quedó en silencio.

Sasuke inhaló y exhaló.

"Ya leí la obra. La memoricé. Todo estará bien, lo sé. Confía en ti." —Se daba ánimos internamente.

Recordó las palabras que Naruto le dijo en el auto durante la mañana:

"— _Yo estaré contigo, no temas."_

Caminó firme, como lo debe hacer un Uchiha, miró a los ojos de Naruto, el dramaturgo y director. Se puso al frente.

La escena iniciaba en su habitación. Donde el príncipe miraba sus manos contrariado.

 **Luna: Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado (voz de melancolía) He perdido lo que soy. Mírenme, no soy más que una figura hechizada… (Sus ojos negros se volvieron algo llorosos, y el público se sorprendió al ver semejante realismo) Fui hombre y ahora soy una mujer, iba a ser rey y ahora no soy nada… ¿Acaso me espera un final trágico como a Otelo o Hamlet? ¿Cuál ha de ser mi final?**

 ***Zorro místico: ¿Por qué piensas que tendrás un final trágico? ¿Y por qué uno tan solitario?**

*Es un personaje especial que sólo ve Luna, y lo interpreta Kiba, quien deberá disfrazarse de zorro. Es prácticamente la voz de la consciencia de Sasuke.

 **Luna: Por esta maldición que radica en mí, pienso que el destino me avisa que no debo ser feliz…**

Sasuke se sintió como si esas palabras salieran del fondo de su corazón… pues, en él aquellos recuerdos eran parte de su destino y siempre le habían hecho ser infeliz.

"Acaso Naruto…"

 **Zorro místico: No seas cruel contigo, no sabes si la felicidad ha de sonreírte. Eso es algo que nadie espera, simplemente… simplemente…simplemente…**

Kiba se agarró de los cabellos, ya no se acordaba de nada más, había quedado en blanco.

—Simplemente…simplemente…simplemente…

Sasuke le golpeó con el libreto intentando hacerlo reaccionar.

— ¡Luna! ¡Digo Sasuke!

Un golpe acarició hermosamente el rostro de Kiba.

—Naruto idiota, porque debía darme un nombre tan… femenino… malnacido, imbécil, ni siquiera me consultó. Si de por si iba a ponerme de mujer, mínimo que me preguntara que nombre iba yo a querer. —le contaba a la pared, la cual silenciosa y fría le escuchaba.

—Tranquilo Kiba, repasa de nuevo tus líneas, no te impacientes y lo intentamos de nuevo ¿ok?

Naruto como siempre sabía tratar a las personas.

Kiba asintió.

Se tomaron un breve descanso, los cuales fueron recurrentes, en especial para aquellos a los que más les costaba aprenderse los diálogos, o más que nada actuar y decirlos, como fue el caso de Ten-Ten, Shino, y varios del curso. Las que no tuvieron ningún problema fueron Sakura e Ino, las cuales durante toda la función se retaron con las miradas, y por más que Naruto trató de calmarlas, nada consiguió.

 **Yenia: Mi estúpido hermano se ha de quedar convertido en mujer y el trono ha de dármelo a mí, que soy la mayor ¡Muajajajaja!**

La risa de Sakura si no mató a los espectadores, mínimos los dejó con un revoltijo en el estómago, en verdad parecía que lo sentía. Se emanaba su crueldad de "malvada hermana".

—Con eso ya aseguramos el terror. —dijo un alumno a otro.

Kiba seguía repasando sus líneas, ser la consciencia de Sasuke se estaba volviendo bastante duro.

Sasuke se hartó, así no avanzarían nada.

—Kiba. —le llamó.

—Simplemente…simplemente…simplemente… —se detuvo de lo que hacía y lo miró.

Se mantuvo el silencio, todos pensaron que Sasuke lo regañaría y mínimo lo mataría por atrasarlo, pero no fue así.

—Kiba, cálmate. No pienses en lo escrito, piensa en que eres mi consciencia, tú me aconsejas. Piensa en que debes decirme cosas que me motiven y me ayuden a subsistir, ese es tu trabajo, no memorizar líneas.

Kiba atónito lo escuchó sin emitir un sonido. Miró a Sasuke y luego a Naruto, quien complacido por las palabras de su amado asintió.

La seguridad volvió a Kiba.

 **Luna: Por esta maldición que radica en mí, pienso que el destino me avisa que no debo ser feliz…**

 **Zorro: No pienses eso Luna. Tú no conoces que pasará mañana, la felicidad puede aparecer en cualquier momento, eso no es algo que alguien espera, simplemente… llega.**

—Lo logró. Cambió las palabras, pero ha dicho la misma idea.

—Sí, lo ha logrado.

"Sasuke, lograste que Kiba actuara como debía."-se alegró Naruto.

 **Luna: No lo sé… yo pienso que mi destino es perecer.**

 **Zorro: ¡Esos pensamientos negativos van a terminar contigo! ¡Tú lo que necesitas es divertirte! ¡Salir de estas cuatro paredes! ¡Ver el mundo!**

 **Luna: No, no. Por mi protección, Padre y Madre me han dejado aquí, ¿cómo podría yo desobedecerlos?**

 **Zorro: Si no se enteran no pasa nada. (Le guiña un ojo)**

 **Luna: Yo…**

 **Zorro: Vamos, yo te guiaré. (Le dice y le acerca una capucha con la boca) Salgamos a ver el mundo, y verás que no es tu destino perecer.**

 **Luna: (con miedo toma la capucha y se la coloca) Pero, será nuestro secreto.**

 **Zorro: Confía en mí…**

 **Fin de la escena**

— ¡Sí! ¡Salió genial! Sasuke-kun actúa fantástico.

—Sí, Sasuke, no esperaba que actuara así de bien.

— ¡Y Kiba tampoco lo hizo mal!

—La verdad chicos —aplaudió el rubio para llamar su atención— es que estoy plenamente sorprendido y maravillado. Son los mejores actores con los que pude haber contado.

— ¡Y aún no has visto el vestuario!

— ¡Ni los escenarios!

— ¡Ni los afiches!

Naruto sonrió.

Sasuke al verlo, y al ver su curso, entendió las palabras del zorro… para saber si tu destino es perecer o no, primero debes salir al mundo, enfrentarlo y luego tomar una decisión. Ya entendía porque aquel autor quería que él fuera el protagonista…

"Me quieres ayudar… Tal vez no sabes mi pasado, pero aun así me entiendes, y tratas de ayudarme… Gracias Naruto"

Aquellos recuerdos poco a poco empezaban a borrarse… No, a superarse.

El ensayo continuó:

 **Luna: ¡Vaya esto es hermoso! ¿Así se ve el bosque? ¿Así se ven las aves? ¿Así se ve todo? ¡Es todo nuevo para mí!**

 **Zorro: Te lo dije, fantástico ¿no?**

—Parece que ha llegado mi turno. —Dijo Naruto soltando el libreto y dejándolo a un lado. —Me recostaré por aquí. Ya sabes que hacer Sasuke.

Al fin el momento que más esperaba el rubio había comenzado. Y lo que más quería evitar Sasuke.

"Rayos, rayos… no puedo evitar que la sangre se me suba a las mejillas…"

Sasuke se quedó quieto y no hacía nada, como si estuviese en shock. Naruto suspiró, se levantó y juntó su frente con la del Uchiha.

Éste volvió en sí.

Al instante Sasuke quiso hacerse para atrás.

—No temas. Soy yo.

El chico calmó su corazón y la escena nuevamente comenzó.

 **Luna: ¿Qué hay ahí?**

 **Zorro: No lo sé, parece un humano.**

 **Luna: ¿Una persona? ¿Tirada en el bosque? ¡Quizás es un ladrón! (empuña las manos listo para defenderse)**

 **Zorro: Lo dudo, mira bien. Está usando buena ropa y su cara esta tapada con un grandioso sombrero dorado.**

 **Luna: Tienes razón… quizás… (Se acerca) Quizás no sea malo… (Acerca su mano al sombrero dorado y con delicadeza lo quita)**

 **Zorro: ¡Oh! ¡Ves! ¡No tiene cara de ladrón!**

 **Luna: No… (Se sonroja)**

—De verdad se sonrojó…—murmuró una voz y algunos más rieron.

— ¡Kya! —gritito ahogado que se desvaneció tal y como se escuchó.

"Su cara… ahora que lo veo bien… Naruto es… "

 **Zorro: ¿Luna? ¿Te pasa algo?**

 **Luna: No, no, no… (Apresurado) ¿Qué podría pasarme? Jajajaja (nervioso intenta retroceder y cae) ¡Aaaah! ¡Auch!**

—Se suponía que debía caer a los pies de Natoru no sobre él ¿o estoy mal? —susurró alguien.

Y es que así era. Luna caía a los pies de Natoru, no lo llegaba a tocar, y el sonido del golpe era lo que despertaba al príncipe, sin embargo, Sasuke tropezó de verdad y cayó sobre Naruto, quedando sus caras demasiado… juntas.

 **Luna: Yo… yo…**

 **Natoru: ¿Quién? (pestañea lentamente hasta abrir los ojos por completo) ¡Oh! ¿Quién eres bella doncella?**

 **Zorro: Le has despertado.**

 **Luna: Yo… yo…**

"Naruto está improvisando, pues yo no caía sobre él, se saltó una parte sólo para adecuarse a mí… ¡rayos! ¡Qué torpe! ¡Y qué cerca está su cara!... Su aliento… puedo sentirlo contra el mío…"

Sasuke empezaba otra vez a perder la razón, igual que en la mañana, en el inicio de clases cuando rozó los labios de Naruto…

"Si no me alejo… yo…"

Kiba se dio cuenta de que pasaba y trató de ayudar siendo su "consciencia".

 **Zorro: ¡Hey Luna! ¿Planeas besarlo?**

Sasuke despertó y de un saltó se sentó a horcajadas encima del rubio.

 **Luna: ¡No! ¡Yo lo siento mucho!**

Naruto se sonrojó a más no poder, y Kiba quedó con la quijada en el suelo, igual que los que veían todo…

Las fujoshis no resistieron más y se desangraron por la nariz…

Kakashi quien había llegado tarde (como siempre) apenas entró sonrió con su ojito feliz.

—Perfecto, me encantará si hacen una escena del Icha Icha Paradisse. Es muy educativo.

Sasuke miró desde arriba al rubio y notó aquel notorio sonrojo que le impedía hablar, y que trataba de cubrir con una mano, y es que el Uchiha no notaba que la posición que estaba haciendo sobre el rubio era bastante sugerente…

Piernas abiertas, y las partes que se unían eran justamente las perfectas para un perfecto "hard yaoi"… Además Sasuke tenía sus manos en el pecho de Naruto, haciendo que éste ya casi no pudiera resistir aquella "invitación"…

"Esto… esto es demasiado… si no sale pronto yo…"

Sasuke nuevamente se cabreó. Quitó las manos del pecho de Naruto, e iba a pararse para largarse por lo irresponsable (ya que él pensaba que el rubio olvidó sus líneas).

Intentó pararse, pero uno de sus pies resbaló, haciendo que de un brinquito quedara sobre Naruto nuevamente, y sentado sobre sus mismas partes íntimas.

Shikamaru bostezó al ver eso y miró a la pared.

—Esto parece que se pondrá algo problemático…

— ¡Aah! —aquel gemido que aquel dramaturgo, director y escritor trató de reprimir fue oído sin conflicto alguno por cada persona en el salón, lo cual hacía un total de treinta y dos personas más el profesor, pues ese día nadie faltó.

Las fujoshis después de eso fueron llevadas a enfermería…

Kiba quedó sonrojado, igual que los demás amigos de Naruto y aquello no se les borró jamás de la memoria.

Y quien más lo disfrutó fue el profesor jefe.

—Vaya, vaya, haciendo cosas obscenas en pleno ensayo. Sí que son atrevidos.

En cuanto a Sasuke, apenas escuchó aquel erótico sonido… mil imágenes que él no sabía que podía imaginar se vinieron a su mente… en especial uno en donde él estaba arrodillado lamiendo…

Sasuke se levantó indignado consigo mismo. Tomó su mochila y ocultando su cara lo más masculinamente posible salió del salón.

Naruto al rato lo siguió, pero decidió irse a pie, pues el tren en esos momentos no era lo más recomendable.

Todos comprendieron que el ensayo quedaba pospuesto para el viernes.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Cuando Sasuke llegó a su casa, no había nadie sólo las sirvientas, así que subió tranquilamente las escaleras. Entró a su habitación, cerró la puerta y se lanzó a su cama.

Reflexionó la situación…

Era la primera vez que él oía un gemido, claro luego de oír los de Deidara y los de Itachi aquella vez que los encontró haciendo aquello… Pero, lo peor era ¡¿Qué le ocurría a su mente?!

¡¿Por qué diantres seguía imaginándose a él arrodillado ahí… y lamiendo… eso… y Naruto…?!

Volvió a ver en sus recuerdos la cara de excitación de su "novio", él como se cubrió la boca para evitar gemir más alto, el cómo sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos le deleitaban la vista. El cómo cerró un ojo mientras soltó aquello no debido…

Sasuke aquel día experimentó por primera vez el sangrado de narices, y una cosa que no entendía… un hormigueo en sus partes bajas…

Reflexionó y reflexionó hasta dormirse…

Despertó cuando el sol del atardecer entraba por su ventana y le iluminó por minutos el rostro.

Exaltado y sudado decidió bajar a buscar algo frío.

—Pero ¿qué me pasa?

La mesa estaba ocupada por los otros tres habitantes de la casa.

Itachi y Deidara hablaban de unos exámenes que tenían que aprobar aunque el mundo se cayera y Naruto comía cabizbajo.

Sasuke se detuvo.

Inmóvil.

—Sasuke, hola.

—Hola hermanito ¿te divertiste hoy con tu primer ensayo?

Itachi lo dijo porque realmente quería saber, pero Sasuke enfureció pensando lo peor.

— ¡Le has dicho a mi hermano! ¡Malnacido! —le apuntó.

— ¿Ah? No he dicho nada. —dijo Naruto volviendo a morder su pan, y sin mirarlo.

—Mentira, le has dicho, por eso Itachi me está molestando.

—No lo he hecho.

— ¡Lo hiciste!

Itachi y Deidara ya no sabían a qué lado mirar.

— ¡Tú pervertido!

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Naruto dejó la comida sobre la mesa, se levantó serio y al mirar a Sasuke frunció el ceño.

El contrario tembló.

— ¿Yo pervertido?

—Si tú, ¿quién más?

—Yo no hice nada, fue tú culpa, tú fuiste quien se me lanzó encima…

Itachi abrió los ojos sin creérselo.

— ¡Yo me caí!

— ¿Acaso no podías levantarte?

—Lo hice.

—Medianamente, porque te quedaste a horcajadas sobre mí.

— ¿Desde cuándo eso es malo? ¡Tú olvidaste tus líneas!

—No las olvidé, no pude decirlas…—bajó la cabeza un poco.

—Etto…—Deidara iba a interrumpir, pero su amado le tapó la boca.

—No poder es lo mismo que olvidarlas.

Naruto frunció el ceño como nunca lo había hecho.

— ¡No olvidé nada! ¡Sé plenamente el libreto! ¡Tú, te caíste sobre mí, tú luego te sentaste sobre mí y me tentaste; y por último saltaste sobre mí! ¿Qué esperabas? ¡No soy de piedra!

Sasuke tragó saliva, jamás pensó que podía ver tan molesto a aquel chico.

—Aun así…

—Es culpa de los dos, no me eches sólo a mí al saco. Ya te dije, no soy de piedra, yo siento, y me excité por tu posición tan lasciva, imaginé un montón de cosas y…

El chico miró a otro lado, y se retiró sin decir nada más.

Parecía que ahora era su tiempo de aislarse de la sociedad.

Sasuke por el contrario cayó sentado en el piso analizando aquellas palabras…

"Él también… imaginó cosas…"

Itachi quitó la mano de la boca de su amado, y éste le miró furioso.

— ¿Por qué no me has dejado intervenir?

—Porque esto está que arde. —le susurró al oído. — ¿No oíste? Mi hermanito empezó a alzarse y Naruto acaba de decir que se excitó, estamos llegando a la mejor parte… —Sonrió como quien ve una telenovela.

—Eres un… tonto. —le pellizcó la mejilla con brutalidad.

— ¡Auch!

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke quien nunca había experimentado esas sensaciones quedó confundido. Y en su habitación sólo miró el techo con total desconcentración.

—Imaginar cosas de ese tipo… ¿es normal? Excitarse por algo así ¿es normal? — Sasuke se tocó sobre la ropa el miembro dormido. — De verdad…

Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver en su mente a Naruto, desde el día en que lo conoció y lo besó, los momentos que habían pasado juntos hasta el ensayo que tuvieron ese día… ese gemido…

"No quiero que nadie más te escuche… No quiero que nadie más vea sea expresión que hiciste… sólo yo…"

Abrió los ojos asustados ¿qué clase de pensamientos eran esos? Entonces notó algo nuevo.

Debajo de su mano algo había despertado.

Pestañó seguidas veces sin poder creerlo.

—Pero si sólo pensé en Naruto ¿es esto posible?

No era la primera vez que su miembro se erguía, después de todo era hombre, pero las veces anteriores, fueron por roces involuntarios con las sábanas, por súbita emoción, jamás causados por otra persona.

Y eran tan leves que se bajaban con esperar un poco, o con un baño frío.

—Tal vez debería bañarme…

Recordó a su hermano, de seguro si le preguntaba él podría explicarle que le pasaba…

—Y a la vez va a burlarse de mí…

A Naruto no podía preguntarle, eso sería una locura…

Y a Deidara… ¿pero y si le decía a Itachi?

No tenía a quien preguntarle… Entonces recordó a Gaara…

"— _Déjame ayudarte._

— _¿Ayudarme? No necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie._

— _No entiendes tus sentimientos, debo decir que eso es patético, pero no tengo derecho a juzgarte. Simplemente te ofrezco mi ayuda para que comprendas…"_

¿Preguntarle a él? Eso era como pedir ayuda al batallón enemigo. ¿Y si trataba de confundirlo?

Pero debía escuchar una opinión… la de quien fuera…

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Naruto en su cama, callaba sus gemidos, a la vez que su mano subía y bajaba con velocidad por aquel miembro que se encontraba rígido.

—Sa…su…ke…

Aquel líquido salió liberándolo completamente… ya era la segunda vez en el mismo día. Primero cuando llegó y ahora, luego de discutir con Sasuke…

" _Reprime tus deseos… No puedes dejar que nadie vea lo que deseas… Tus deseos no cuentan… sólo estorban…"_

El chico suspiró agitadamente y se tocó con la mano limpia el collar azul que siempre portaba…

—Mis deseos… estorban…

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, creo que este capítulo va a llenar de incógnitas... Para hacerlo más simple empezaremos resumiendo...**

 **Sasuke tiene un pasado cruel (del cual aún no sabemos mucho) que le hizo ser frío, sin amigos y no comprende los sentimientos, ahora poco a poco, gracias a Naruto empieza a entenderlos, sin embargo Naruto... ¿Quiénes son en realidad Naruto y Deidara? ¿De dónde salieron? Al parecer tienen un estatus económico parecido al de los Uchiha... y ese collar ¿qué significa para Naruto? ¿Y esas palabras?**

 **Dejaré una pista: Cada persona tiene su manera de afrontar las situaciones. Esto cuenta tanto para Sasuke como para Naruto :3**

 **Bye Bye ^^**

 **Espero pronto terminar el capítulo diez, y espero pronto recibir sus opiniones.**

 **Ya saben, si este fanfic les aburre, no se preocupen, simplemente busquen uno de su agrado y por favor, no ofendan, se aceptan críticas no ofensas ;) Gracias ^^**

 **Y bueno, ahora iré a dormirme xD**

 **Espero haberles generado una sonrisa al menos, y quizás algo de emoción. Por el momento sólo diré que los ensayos recién comienzan, además hay que esperar la obra jejejeje :3**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 **Última corrección: 15/12/16 ;)**


	10. Comprendiendo sentimientos

**Luego de un grato descanso, he vuelto, ahora simplemente estoy esperando el almuerzo xD (Seee aunque sean las 12 de la noche en mi país)**

 **Les diré:**

 **Fanfic: NaruSasu**

 **Espero que lo disfruten y al final responderé los reviews que recibí, y de los cuales estoy sumamente agradecida :3**

 **Bueno, no molesto más, a leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo diez. –Comprendiendo sentimientos-**

 _Un pequeño niño corría sin detenerse. A penas había bajado del auto mostraba su sonrisa curiosa._

— _¿Qué será? ¿Qué será?_ — _cantaba animado._

 _El chofer, como siempre tenía la orden de quedarse estacionado esperándolo._

 _El niño tocó la puerta…_

 _Se abrió sola…_

— _¿Eh?_

 _La emoción se cambió por una sensación de miedo…_

 _Esa casa… Todo ahí olía horrible…_

— _¿Hay alguien?_

 _Nadie respondió._

— _¿Hola?_

 _Nuevamente no hubo respuesta._

 _Sintió una presencia tras él._

— _¿Sasuke? ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?_

 _Cuando se dio vuelta todo el entorno cambió._

 _Ahora era un parque de grandes árboles._

 _Pero, la presencia ya no estaba._

 _Se encontraba a sus espaldas nuevamente._

— _Sasuke…_ — _pronunció tenebrosamente_ — _…Pensé que éramos amigos…_

— _Yo no quiero entrar ahí…_

— _Te odio Sasuke…_

 _Todo el mundo se distorsionó, los colores caían y se convertían en marrones y grises…_

 _Y el "Te odio Sasuke" era lo único que permanecía… y atormentaba al nombrado._

— _No, no ¡No!_ — _y empezó a correr, en aquel mundo que ya no existía, que no tenía color alguno…_

 _Oscuro._

 _Todo lo estaba._

 _Sólo oía sus pisadas._

— _¡Sasuke!_

 _Esa voz… Sasuke corrió más fuerte, persiguiendo aquella voz._

 _Todo dejó de ser oscuro y denso. Sólo había una resplandeciente luz._

— _¡Sasuke!_ — _Sonreía aquel muchacho sonriendo desinteresadamente y extendiéndole la mano._ — _¡Sasuke vamos! ¡Yo estoy contigo!_

 _El niño que antes corría, se convirtió en un muchacho de igual edad que aquel rubio y aceptó su mano._

 _Esa sonrisa, esa cálida mano…_

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke estás ahí?

— ¿Eh?

…

Abrió los ojos, desesperado y miró a quien lo despertó.

Frunció el ceño.

—Itachi.

—El mismo. Oye, ya es de día ¿no irás al colegio?

Se levantó con prisa y salió del cuarto.

En su mente sólo había una cosa…

Naruto estaba enojado con él.

"Naruto…Naruto…Naruto…"

— ¡Hey! ¡Tu baño está…!

Itachi quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Corrió a la habitación del rubio y entró sin tocar. No lo encontró, pero sintió el sonido de la ducha.

— ¡Naruto! —abrió de improviso la puerta y cerró algo los ojos para adaptarse a la niebla que cubría todo. Una vez lo hizo, tragó saliva sin creerse la vista que veía… Poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, sus labios se entreabrieron…

Un tostado rubio estaba bajo la ducha. El agua lo recorría de la cabeza a los pies. Su cabello rubio estaba pegado a su rostro. Y sus brazos fuertes y algo musculosos eran ultrajados por miles de gotas… Igual que su abdomen, su espalda, y su trasero… Todo en él estaba muy bien formado.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron y miraron a su espectador.

—Sasuke…

El colgante azul resplandeció en aquel cuarto y el chico que había entrado de improviso no pudo más.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas… ¿qué era esa sensación dentro de él? ¿Qué era ese palpitar en su bajo vientre? ¿Qué era ese escozor que sentía por sus venas?

De repente su mirada se dirigió a un punto, que si hubiese estado pensando racionalmente, jamás se hubiera atrevido.

Pero, Sasuke en ese minuto no pensaba racionalmente.

Debajo de aquella cintura, de aquellas calugas que no se marcaban como físico culturista, pero sí sensualmente, dando a entender que bien trabajaba el cuerpo aquel muchacho. Ahí abajo… algo…

— ¿Sasuke?

Naruto le prestó atención al completo. Dejó la ducha a un lado y miró a Sasuke, vio a donde se dirigía su mirada. Sonrió levemente y se volteó hacia él.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Sasuke se deleitó con una vista que jamás imaginó. "Aquello", aunque dormido se veía bastante dotado… Como si se tratara de Lodi de Razoku no Hanayome*…

Inconscientemente escuchó la pregunta del rubio y asintió con rapidez.

Entonces, algo despertó en su interior.

Un Sasuke sentado en medio de su cerebro que no dejaba que éste funcionara fue brutalmente golpeado por otro Sasuke.

Un tic apareció en el chico.

— ¡Idiota! —fue lo que gritó, para luego salir corriendo hacia su habitación.

En el camino se encontró con Itachi, que ya iba por él.

—Sa…

Ni siquiera fue visto. Brutalmente ignorado.

—Déjalo, de seguro se avergonzó. —dijo Naruto colocándose una toalla en la cintura, que acentuaba su escultural cuerpo.

Sacudió su pelo para así estrujarlo luego.

Itachi levantó una ceja. Ya todo el rompecabezas le estaba calzando.

—Ya sabía yo…

—No pienses mal de mí, él fue quien entró. Solito, a la habitación del lobo. —sonrió con malicia.

—Supongo que sí.

Imaginen una conversación y miradas entre dos semes lobeznos que hablan de sus tiernos corderitos…

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke ese día se bañó con el agua más fría que pudo sacar de la ducha y aun así no bajó el calor de su cuerpo, ni de sus partes íntimas…

Tuvo que ponerse a pensar en las materias de ese día, imaginar cómo sería el clima, limpiar el baño, y todo para olvidar semejante vista… ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un momento rozó con sus manos su miembro levantado y tuvo un placentero escalofrío… Esa sensación…

Meneó la cabeza y siguió restregando la ducha hasta que brillaba igual que el espejo.

Corrió a su pieza y se vistió lo más a prisa que pudo.Y al llegar abajo comió como un desesperado.

Los tres en la mesa, aparte de él le miraron asustados.

—Sasuke. —le llamó Naruto, y con sólo oír sus palabras recordó lo inevitable.

Por eso terminó atorándose, luego Naruto tuvo que ayudarlo a que levantara los brazos.

Y una vez acabado el show, bajó la vista, subió a lavarse los dientes, agarró la mochila y se sentó en el auto, lo más alejado que pudo de su compañero.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke? —preguntó Deidara preocupado.

Itachi soltó una risita.

—Simplemente tuvo una grata vista.

— ¿Vista? ¿De qué hablas?

—Nada, nada amor. —le dijo para dirigirse al auto.

Pero, como a Deidara nada se le escapaba…

—I-ta-chi…

El otro dio un respingo y al instante se vio contándole lo sucedido.

Porque si Deidara se enojaba con él eso significaba dormir solito, y noches de abstinencia…

—Ya, Sasuke vio a tu hermano desnudito en el baño.

— ¡Oh!

—Y ya sabes cómo es mi hermanito… inexperto en todos esos ámbitos… Obviamente, mínimo quedó nervioso. Aunque…—dobló en una esquina.

— ¿Aunque?

—Yo creo que no simplemente quedó nervioso…

— ¿Eso quiere decir? —le impulsó a que continuara.

—Yo creo que esa imagen le dará vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza. Tal vez tenga unos "problemitas". —se burló.

—Oh, tú hablas de…

—De eso mismo Dei.

Deidara se sonrojó.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

A Sasuke le gustaba huir, de eso no había duda. Bajó del auto y corrió como ya era costumbre.

Naruto suspiró y luego sonrió.

Entre sus dedos tomó el collar.

—Un nuevo día empieza, espero que ya hayan olvidado lo de ayer…—miró preocupado a su alrededor, decidió que lo mejor era actuar normal.

Sasuke se sentó en su lugar y miró el bello paisaje.

Sintió unas risitas provenientes de unas niñas a su alrededor, pero no les tomó importancia.

Las clases empezaron. Sasuke ni siquiera miró a Naruto. No se había disculpado, y además había visto al rubio desnudo… Ya las cosas no podían ser peor ¿y si Naruto le odiaba? ¿Qué haría?

Su rostro se deformaba al imaginarlo.

Con exasperación empezó a revolverse los cabellos.

Naruto lo miró preocupado.

—Bueno, y ¿qué corresponde poner en este problema? —preguntó el profesor.

Miró al curso, un montón de cabezas trataban de refugiarse para evitar responder.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a un chico de cabellos negros en punta que estaba empeñado en despeinarlos.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Sabes la respuesta?

La cabeza del que debía responder estaba en otra parte, en el país de Naruto Uzumaki, donde veía una y otra vez a un rubio sin ropa, una y otra vez veía su entrepierna.

La nariz de Sasuke empezó a sangrar…

— ¿Sasuke?

Sasuke cayó sobre la mesa con una ¿fiebre?

"¿Qué se supone que se hace en estos casos?"

Cuando despertó, estaba en la enfermería.

Sentado a su lado se encontraba Naruto con una revista en las manos.

— ¿Despertaste?

Sasuke se cubrió la cara con la almohada.

—Sí. Estoy bien, puedes irte.

—Sasuke. Cálmate. Cuéntame.

—No quiero.

—Me estás confirmando que no estás bien.

—Yo…

Sasuke tenía que pensar rápido, ¿cómo respondía a eso? Era algo que ni él entendía.

Naruto acercó su mano para quitarle la almohada de la cara.

Sasuke sintió miedo.

El sonido de aquel manotazo puso en alerta a las paredes de que ahí algo había pasado.

Por un momento las voces en el patio fueron lo único que acompañó al viento, pero pronto se unieron los pasos de Naruto.

—Lamento haberte importunado.

Sasuke cuando al fin se quitó la almohada vio que estaba solo.

Decidió ir al baño a refrescarse un poco. Había muchas cosas que empezaban a colmarle la cabeza. Antes todo era más fácil…

—Uchiha. —dijo una voz en la puerta.

Sasuke lo miró.

"Es el enemigo… pero, no tengo a nadie más... ¿Está bien arriesgarse?"

—Subaku.

—Te ves mal Uchiha.

—No es problema tuyo.

"Maldita sea, no lo trates mal, no lo trates mal…"

—Bien. —se lavó las manos y ya se iba cuando Sasuke lo detuvo de un brazo.

—Espera. Quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—Es normal…

¿Le decía o no le decía? ¿Podía el pelirrojo usarlo en su contra?

"Por Naruto… debo arriesgarme… yo quiero entender…"

— ¿Es normal que imagine cosas raras?

Gaara lo miró sorprendido, y si hubiera tenido cejas, de seguro habría alzado alguna.

— ¿Cosas raras? ¿De qué tipo?

—Bueno…

Eso era difícil, decir ese tipo de cosas…

— ¿Bueno?

—Imaginar cosas como… —sin darse cuenta se sonrojó por completo— Como lamer cosas…

— ¿Lamer? ¿Qué cosas?

—Bueno… algo de alguien más…

—Oh…

El Uchiha cerró los ojos por inercia, y no notó la cara de total sorpresa que hacía Gaara.

Al no escuchar respuesta, abrió con miedo un ojo y luego el otro.

Gaara frente a él apenas aguantaba la risa.

Hasta que increíblemente no aguantó más.

— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAA! ¡No lo creo! ¡No lo creo!

Sin pensar en consecuencia alguna Sasuke empezó a prepararse, como si fuese el protagonista de Hajime no Ippo*, como un boxeador profesional.

—Yo sabía que no debía haberte dicho…—un aura oscura apareció, entre morada y negra. —Maldito mapache…

—Tranquilo Uchiha, ajajjajaa. —Se afirmaba el estómago. —Sólo respóndeme una cosa más.

— ¿Qué cosa? —tenebroso.

—Esas imaginaciones tuyas son con Naruto ¿verdad?

La ira se disipó, sólo quedó lugar al rosa que lo cubría…

—No importa si no lo dices, tu cara me da una mejor respuesta Uchiha bastardo.

—Maldito…

— ¿Es esa la razón de que te veas tan mal?

Gaara no era la mejor persona del mundo, había intentado robarle a su rubio, pero por una extraña razón en esos momentos sentía que podía confiar en él. Se mordió el labio, se tragó parte del orgullo y le explicó a Gaara su problema.

—Mapache, ayer me caí sobre Naruto, ¡fue sin querer! Y… bueno… él se sonrojó, yo no entendí, y cuando intenté alejarme de su cara, quedé sentado sobre él y fue peor, porque el idiota ese no dijo sus líneas, sólo se tapaba la cara… entonces me enojé, traté de pararme y caí de nuevo sobre él… y… Naruto… soltó un grito extraño… Y hoy en la mañana lo vi desnudo en el baño… y no puedo quitarme de la cabeza su… ¡Bueno! ¡Y ahhhhh! —volvió a agarrarse los cabellos.

—Debo de contratarte para comentarista de fútbol.

— ¡Mapache!

—Mi nombre es Gaara, por si no te acuerdas. —se golpeó la frente. —No sé si intentas darme envidia con tus anécdotas… pero…

La cara y el cuerpo del chico en verdad mostraban que no entendía nada, que era un inexperto total.

—Rayos. —Se dijo Gaara. — Primero que nada, esas imaginaciones como tú las llamas, se denominan fantasías.

El "estudiante" miró a su "maestro".

—Y son normales, todas las personas llegan a fantasear, en especial con la persona que les gusta. Esas fantasías pueden ser tan simples como besar a alguien o tener amigos, o pueden ser fantasías más eróticas, como es tu caso, lo que demuestra la fuerte atracción que sientes, el fuerte deseo que está naciendo en ti.

— ¿Deseo? ¿Algo así como pedirle algo a una estrella?

Gaara lo miró fijamente, y se golpeó la mejilla.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Responde.

—Tengo quince.

—Increíble.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Que tengas quince años y no sepas nada de sexo.

El tic volvió a hacerse presente en Sasuke.

—Lo más increíble es que no sabiendo nada imagines cosas tan pervertidas. — ¡Mapache bastardo! ¡Te golpearé hasta que no te queden dientes!

—Cálmate Uchiha. Estamos viendo el conflicto, para resolverlo. No te acongojes antes de tiempo.

— ¡Tú…!

Gaara entonces tuvo un momento de iluminación y afirmando a Sasuke de los hombros hizo la pregunta de oro.

— ¿Esto significa que aún no has tenido sexo con Naruto?

— ¡Eso es imposible!

— ¿Por qué? Los hombres también pueden hacerlo. Eso deberías saberlo bien ya que tu hermano tiene una pareja hombre ¿no?

— ¡Cállate! ¡Maldito!

—Mira Uchiha, no ayudas si sigues maldiciéndome. Sólo sé sincero, prometo guardar el secreto, aunque no lo hago por ti ¿ok? Lo hago por Naruto.

—Hmpt

—Vaya que eres difícil, no sé cómo Naruto te soporta. Ya vale, empecemos del principio. Ustedes son novios ¿cómo empezaron?

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Que alguien debió declararse y el otro aceptar.

—Ehh…

¿Qué respondía? ¿Qué todo comenzó por qué quería separar a su hermano de Deidara y Naruto le propuso un trato y el aceptó? ¿Declaración? Nunca hubo tal cosa, además ¿las relaciones empezaban con eso?

—Ahora sí creo que mereces arder en el infierno Uchiha.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—No te has declarado, no entiendo cómo pueden ser novios entonces.

—Somos novios y punto. Naruto dijo "seamos novios" —tratando de imitar la voz de Naruto lo que hizo a Gaara reír— Y yo le dije "bueno". Y eso.

"No lo va a notar ¿verdad?"

—No sé qué decir. Ambos son un par de idiotas.

—No es muy motivador que lo digas tú.

—Bueno, pero ya sabemos dónde empezó todo el problema. Empezaron de atrás para adelante. —Sasuke trató de asimilar esas palabras. — Antes de decirse sus sentimientos se volvieron novios, y eso ha hecho que su relación no continué con total sinceridad. Eso los convierte a ambos en idiotas.

—Mira quien lo dice.

—Uchiha deja de tratar de responderme todo y sigamos analizándote.

—El psicólogo del amor.

—Uchiha bastardo. —Entonces rió— ¿Aceptas qué amas a Naruto ya que me consideras el psicólogo del amor?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿A-amor…?

Otra vez volvía a tener una expresión de pánico.

—Mira Uchiha, si aceptaste ser novio de Naruto, además lo has besado, y tienes fantasías con él ¿no es obvio que lo amas?

— ¡Eso no puede ser!

— ¿Por qué no?

—Amar es como robar.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y mi obra maestra? Yo iba a publicar un libro donde explicase todo lo malo del amor…

Sasuke seguía balbuceando en su mundo y Gaara comprendía cada vez más al pobre chico.

—Nunca imaginé que siendo el "sex symbol" del colegio fueras un completo inexperto en el arte del amor.

—No lo soy.

—Como digas.

—Pero mapache ¿qué hago entonces?

—Primero, aceptar que estás enamorado de Naruto. Segundo, decírselo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Si te cuestan las palabras, empieza tratando de decirlo con acciones.

— ¿Acciones? ¿Cómo?

—Dios, eres un caso perdido.

—Se supone que tratas de ayudarme.

—Lo estoy haciendo. Con acciones me refiero a consentirlo un poquito, quizás si ves que Naruto está mal le das un abrazo —decir eso le inundó el alma— o, si faltó a clases darle la materia, esperarlo, cosas así.

—Suena complicado.

Gaara suspiró.

—Otra cosa Uchiha, sobre esas fantasías… aunque me duela te diré la verdad, porque si Naruto es feliz creo que yo también puedo serlo. —Inhaló y exhaló. — Si tanto te las imaginas ¿por qué no las haces realidad? Si yo fuera tú lo haría.

— ¿Hacerlas… realidad?...

Eso sí que quedó grabado en la mente del Uchiha. Nunca había pensado en hacer realidad lo que imaginaba.

—O sea, tú fantaseas con lamerle el…

— ¡No lo digas! ¡Y no es eso! Sólo aparece en mi mente…

—Por eso, si tanto te aparece, simplemente ve y hazlo. Punto, problema solucionado. Y otra cosa Uchiha bastardo, no confundas tanto a Naruto, él es bastante simple, si peleas con él arregla el problema, estoy seguro de que te perdonará.

Se acercó a uno de los lavamanos y volvió a lavar sus manos para luego pasárselas por el pelo.

—Nos vemos. —se despidió. — Uchiha virgen. —se burló.

Y Sasuke no alcanzó a pararse cuando el pelirrojo ya se había ido.

—Mapache malnacido… gracias. —dijo al aire.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke caminó de regreso a su salón, pero en el camino se topó con un grupo de chicas que parecían en una secta…

Sasuke sudó frío. Esas parecían invocar a Satán…

—La nueva parejita OTP son Naruto y Sasuke.

—Sep, ambos están guapísimos.

— ¿Viste la escena del otro día?

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

Al escuchar esos nombres decidió acercarse.

—Oigan…

— ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Todas gritaron.

"Yo debería ser quien se asuste…"

—Quisiera saber de qué…

Vio un extraño libro en el medio del círculo de esas niñas. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo cogió y leyó la portada.

— ¿Qué es esto? Este libro es más pequeño que los que conozco…

—Es un manga. —respondió una de las niñas.

— ¿Manga?

—Sí un manga yaoi.

Sasuke amaba leer, pero ese día descubrió que hay libros que son literalmente gráficos en todos los aspectos…

—Yo… ya me iba. —dejó con cuidado el manga en el suelo y se fue con rostro de zombie para el salón. Ya era tarde.

"Una cosa es lo que vi entre Itachi y Deidara, otra lo que imaginé… y ¿esto? ¡Ahora no podré quitarlo de mi cabeza! ¡Ahhhh!"

Nuevamente el cabello del chico fue el afectado.

—La vida me odia…

Su mente ya tenía problemas con la imagen que tenía de Naruto, y ahora además tenía un montón de otras "poses", que su jodida imaginación se encargaba de volver más y más eróticas para su gusto, cambiando a los protagonistas del manga por Naruto y él…

—El mundo me odia…

Apoyó la cabeza en un poste del edificio y se tranquilizó.

—Calma Sasuke, todo saldrá bien. Tú eres un Uchiha, tales cosas no pueden vencerte. Ahora irás al salón, verás a Naruto y harás la buena acción del día. Sí, todo saldrá bien.

Suspiró y siguió su camino.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

—Sí, y hoy va a salir.

— ¿En serio? ¡Ya quiero jugarlo!

—Jajaja yo igual ¿y tú Naruto?

—… —jugaba con una zanahoria en el bento.

— ¿Naruto?

—… —jugaba con un pimentón.

— ¡Naruto!

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

—Te estábamos hablando del juego que hoy sale. —le dijo Kiba con malestar de que no hubiera escuchado el resumen fantástico que había dicho.

—Ah, sí, qué genial jajaja

—Naruto. —le llamó Shikamaru. Bebió un poco de su jugo. — ¿Pasó algo con Sasuke?

— ¿Eh? No, ¿por qué tendría que pasar algo malo? Jajaja

Fingió la risa.

—Yo nunca dije que hubiera ocurrido algo malo.

Naruto cayó en cuenta que se había puesto solito la soga al cuello.

—Vaya Shikamaru, eres muy perspicaz.

— ¡Naruto! —escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

Naruto en seguida se volteó.

— ¿Sasuke?

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?

—No, pero…

—Tenemos que hablar. Camina.

En su interior Sasuke estaba muy nervioso, pero hizo uso de toda su fuerza Uchiha para mantenerse tranquilo.

Llevó a Naruto hacia el patio, donde nadie había, para hablar con más comodidad.

—Naruto yo…

—Tranquilo Sasuke. —sonrió. — Yo te importuné, perdóname por todo. Yo entiendo que ayer me enojé sin razón. Tranquilo, no volveré a hacerte pasar una vergüenza así, por lo que puedes…

—Cállate. Haré como que no escuché nada de eso, porque no te viene el ser lastimero. Mira, estuve reflexionando, bastante tiempo, e incluso tuve que hablar con el "zorro místico" de esta realidad.

— ¿El zorro místico? Pero, ese es un personaje de mí…

—Silencio. Hablo de esta realidad. —Naruto quedó confundido con eso. —Luego de conversarlo analíticamente con mi mente y el zorro llegué a una conclusión bastante bochornosa.

— ¿Qué conclusión?

—Yo… yo…

"¿Yo siento algo por Naruto? Al menos eso dijo Gaara, pero pensarlo es mucho más fácil que aceptarlo y más, que decirlo…"

— ¡Yo quiero abrazarte! —gritó, una de las acciones que le había recomendado el pelirrojo.

— ¿A-abrazarme? —Naruto quedó mareado con eso tan repentino, pero al instante sonrió. —Si sólo es eso…—y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Sasuke sintió el cielo al verse entre esos brazos tan fuertes y protectores.

De repente una batahola de aplausos se hizo presente. Todos los alumnos que deberían estar almorzando les estaban prestando atención y silbándoles.

— ¡Se han reconciliado!

— ¡Hacen muy linda pareja!

— ¡Sigan así!

— ¿Sasuke dijo realmente eso?

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaa! ¡Son tan monos!

Un tic, acompañado de su hermano gemelo, y su otro hermano… y otro, como si fueran los chicos de Brother Conflict* empezaron a aparecer en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Enterró levemente las uñas en la espalda del rubio e iba lanzarlo lejos para gritarles a todos esos desgraciados que se fueran al infierno, pero, no pudo hacerlo.

—Quedémonos así un poco más…—dijo sensualmente el rubio a su oído, y jamás lo admitiría el Uchiha, pero se derritió al oír eso.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Gaara desde una ventana del gran colegio, se enteró de todo, en especial porque el Uchiha nervioso hablaba muy fuerte.

—Yo perdí. —Sonrió tristemente. —Ganaste Uchiha bastardo.

Sin embargo, miró la alegre sonrisa de Naruto y su sonrojado rostro. Lo lindo que ambos se veían juntos, y la envidia que una vez sintió, desapareció y quedó paso para la resignación.

* * *

 **Yo soy de esas personas que aman los ejemplos, por eso cuando describo muchas veces pongo de referencia series o libros y uso todo mi indumentaria, o sea todo lo que sé, como se habrán podido dar cuenta cuando hablé antes de Picasso, del arte, ahora de mangas y de anime ajjajaa lo siento, es algo que no puedo evitar, incluso cuando hablo termino dando ejemplos xD**

 **Por si alguien no los conoce:**

*Razoku no Hanayome: Es un manga yaoi, de un chico que es actor y se pierde en un sitio donde vive una "tribu" de nudistas, y uno de ellos lo rapta y... bueno ya imaginarán jejejee xD

*Hajime no Ippo: Un anime de boxeo (me encantan los spokon), es algo antiguo, pero es muy bueno :3

*Brother Conflict: Anime shojo, donde un montón de hermanos guapos ahora tienen una hermana adoptiva, a la que tratan como si fuese la última mujer en la tierra xD Ya saben un harem reverse = muchos chicos guapos ^^

Bueno, me siento feliz, me inspirado mucho y espero que esté quedando entendible y atractivo :3

La verdad me fascina escribir este fanfic, porque me rio un montón mientras lo hago ajajjaa

Bueno a responder:

 **Diane-chan 16:** Hola ^^ Actualicé lo más rápido que pude, ¡gracias por tu review! Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado :3 Nos leemos ^^

 **Irara:** ¡Tiempo sin leernos! ¡Lamento la tardanza! Si vamos a hablar del infierno, creo que yo también estoy en él xD Bueno, mientras tú olvidaste tu contraseña, yo cambié accidentalmente la mía xD Así que para mí también fue un día complicado si quieres llamarlo así. Y lo del teclado... me pasó algo similar hace un tiempo, yo casi nunca me equivoco en poner tildes, y un día tenía un texto con un montón de palabras sin ellas, luego descubrí que el pecado lo cometía el teclado... Teclados, jodiéndonos la vida desde tiempos inmemorables (?) En fin, me alegra leer tu comentario al respecto, y sobre tus conclusiones, sí, creo que no estás muy equivocada a pesar de que desde la prehistoria que no actualizo xD Eres alguien que siempre llega al grano, me encanta eso, porque al menos sé que le pones atención a lo que escribo, bueno, saludos y lamento darte una respuesta tan inmensa xD jajajaj Nos leemos pronto ^^

 **Ahora, para concluir, dejaré mis preguntas y conclusiones de siempre... ¿Sasuke seguirá divirtiendo a Gaara con sus "problemitas"? ¿Habrá un final feliz para Gaara? ¿Cómo continuarán los próximos ensayos de la obra? y ¿Algún día Sasuke dejará de tener peleas con Naruto? ¿O simplemente es parte del amor? xD**

 **Bueno, y sobre los sentimientos de Sasuke, parece que ya está yendo más allá de la amistad, pero no lo comprende del todo, tal como dice Gaara, un total inexperto ¿Sasuke aprenderá? :3**

 **En fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **¡Dejen sus opiniones! ¡No dañan a nadie!**

 **Bye bye :3**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


	11. El pintor del erotismo

**¡Tanto tiempo sin escribirles mis queridas lectoras! :3**

 **Espero que me extrañen tanto como yo a ustedes.**

 **Hoy traigo un capítulo directo del infierno. Me quedó bastante "sensualote" xD Ando pervert (?) Bueno, si alguna ha leído mis otros fanfics notará que es normal en mí. Espero que les guste. El próximo capítulo estará mañana, salidito del infierno también (?) no sé, veremos, tengo más o menos la idea, pero... no diré más kajhaj**

 **LEAN Y DISFRUTEN ^^**

 **Espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí TT^TT**

* * *

 **Capítulo once. –El pintor del erotismo-**

¿Qué hacía ahí? Ni él lo sabía.

Simplemente había querido salir a despejarse, ya que había sido rechazado oficialmente y con su ayuda además.

—Soy un completo idiota. Ya sabía yo que esto pasaría, que se quedarían juntos, pero aun así… yo… —Se tocó el pecho. — Maldición.

Se sentó bajo la sombra de aquel gigantesco árbol. Vio a las niñas salir de clases y conversar. Otros paseaban a sus mascotas, y algunas parejas también estaban por ahí jugueteando.

Eso último fue lo que más le fastidió.

—Jodidos amantes.

—Para que no tengas esa expresión en tu rostro deberías tener sexo más seguido.

Gaara asustado se puso a la defensiva, pues no veía a quien había dicho semejantes palabras.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí arriba.

Gaara miró hacia la copa del árbol y quedó completamente asombrado, boquiabierto.

— ¡¿Sai Uchiha?!

—En el clavo lindo pelirrojo. Ya que estás aquí, ¿debo de pensar que consideraste mi oferta, pero ya que tu amigo, el rubio no quiso venir, decidiste que disfrutáramos sólo nosotros dos?

—Imbécil, pervertido. ¡No me hables de él!

—Vaya, te ves molesto. Esa es una de las señales, la antipatía. Está comprobado que tener sexo hace feliz a las personas.

— ¡Oh, ya cállate!

Gaara en ese momento no estaba para escuchar a nadie, mucho menos al pintor ese, que lo único que sabía era hablar de sexo. Gaara quería estar solo, ordenar sus ideas, pensar en que Naruto ya no podía ser para él y dejar de ilusionarse.

Sai hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, y aunque supiese de los deseos del otro, de todas formas no se hubiera ido.

De un salto, cayó frente a Gaara y los ojos de ambos se toparon.

No alcanzó a reaccionar, en un instante la mano del Uchiha, primo de Sasuke estaba en su mejilla.

—Eres verdaderamente hermoso. —le dijo a la vez que lo acariciaba.

Gaara se sintió desfallecer, pero mantuvo su racionalidad. Golpeó la mano del pintor con braveza

— ¡No te atrevas a tocarme!

Sai suspiró y con la cabeza ladeada lo observó por unos momentos, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a decir algo:

—No entiendo porque alguien tan bello es tan tosco, pero, según lo que he leído, mientras más alguien te rechace más quiere que te quedes ahí.

Gaara quiso que el mundo se le viniese encima.

— ¡Pedazo de…! ¡No me compares con tu literatura barata! —y dándose la vuelta estuvo dispuesto a irse.

—Espera pelirrojo, hagamos un trato.

Gaara no se volteó, se cruzó de brazos y se mantuvo en su sitio.

—Necesito a una persona… para ir a mi taller ¿quisieras…?

—No. —Alto, claro y firme. Y siguió caminando.

— ¡Sé mi musa! —le declaró.

El chico sintió que esas palabras no le venían para nada, eso era más bien para una mujer, sin embargo, ese jodido ninfómano se lo estaba pidiendo a él.

—Ser… eso. ¿Significa que tengo que posar para ti?

—Sí.

"Naruto nunca será para mí, y a este paso tendré que soportar todos los días irme con ambos regaloneando y retozando en el tren…"

— ¿A qué hora sería eso?

—Cada vez que puedas y que yo pueda. Aunque me gustaría comenzar lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Te parece después de clases?

—No tengo problemas, ¿sales todos los días a esta hora?

—No, hay días que salgo más temprano.

—Entiendo.

—Te mandaré mis horarios por correo, aunque ahora…—se volteó para verlo fijamente, sin embargo sólo vio como el pintor miraba un libro concentradamente. Un libro de bolsillo.

"Maldito… ni si quiera le importo… No importa, sólo voy a usarlo."

—Hay una condición.

—Dila, si es tener sexo conmigo ahora no hay problemas y los fetiches también me gustan.

Y Sai ese día conoció lo que era un puñetazo en la cara.

Gaara enfurecido lo tomó de los hombros.

— ¡La condición era nada de acosos! ¡Ahora ya no quiero verte! ¡Olvídalo! —Y ya iba a irse cuando de pronto fue detenido.

—Espera, cumpliré tu condición.

— ¿En serio? —desconfiado.

—Sí. —su rostro tieso, de serio no indicaba ni traición ni acuerdo.

—Bien.

—Yo igual tengo una condición.

El rostro de Gaara se deformó.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Ya sabía yo!

—No tiene nada que ver con sexo, es sobre tu trabajo.

— ¿Trabajo? Pensé que sería un hobbie ¿o me pagarás? —se rió.

—Te pagaré.

— ¿Qué?

—Por eso espero un trabajo perfecto de tu parte. Prometo no acosarte, pero posarás como y donde yo te lo pida.

—Mmmm eso debería ser una cosa de discutir en el momento ¿cuánto me pagarás?

—Lo discutiremos por interno, aunque esa es mi condición.

"No sólo tendré tiempo para escaparme de Naruto y olvidarlo, ¿también me va a pagar? Esto no puede mostrarse como una mejor oportunidad."

—Está bien, acepto tu condición. —Sacó su celular. —Te daré mi correo.

Sai también tomó su celular y ambos se enviaron sus números y correos.

—Háblame hoy para ponernos de acuerdo. —Se acomodó la mochila.

—Ok.

—Nos vemos.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— ¿Esperabas que me pusiera a conversar contigo? Lo siento, no tienes tanta suerte. —dijo arrogante.

—No, mejor así, podré ir por ahí y juntarme con uno de mis "amigos". —presumió.

—Ah, ya veo. —puso cara basca y se dio la vuelta sin más que decir.

Si Gaara se hubiera volteado en ese momento habría notado la mirada sobre él que era acompañada de un sonrojo casi invisible. El dueño de aquellas emociones sonrió para luego lamerse el labio superior con lujuria.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Luego de nuevamente llegar a casa, ambos jóvenes descubrieron que sus respectivos hermanos no habían llegado. No había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Los sirvientes trabajaban como siempre en sus labores. Tanto en la cocina como en limpiar las habitaciones de esa gran mansión.

Naruto no se sorprendía mucho, después de todo él tenía un hogar parecido. Donde ahora estaban sus padres y su primo Nagato, quien era mayor que Itachi y Deidara por tres años.

— ¿Y qué hacemos hoy? —Preguntó Naruto, pensando que al fin estaban solos y podían hacer algo juntos.

—Ensayemos. Mañana es viernes tenemos que estar preparados.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡A ensayar dattebayoo!

Lo hicieron conscientemente, practicaron los diálogos juntos y por separado. Fue una tarde muy entretenida para ambos, en ámbito teatral. Hubo algunas torpezas y roces, pero con unos carraspeos volvían a su estado normal.

Al llegar ambos universitarios, y desperezarse en la puerta. Fueron hacia el living para sentarse un momento.

—Pensé que moriría con ese examen sorpresa.

—Yo tuve que entregar un trabajo agobiador y mi compañero no hizo su parte… ya verás como a última hora estuvimos rellenando la parte faltante.

Se iban a sentar en el sillón rojo, pero no pudieron. En él habían dos chicos durmiendo cabeza con cabeza, babeando y con un libreto cada uno en su abdomen.

Sasuke se removió un poco y al acomodarse su cabeza cupo perfecta en la clavícula de su "novio", quien afirmó aquella melena de cabellos negros con su propia cabeza.

Itachi sonrió por la vista y su novio tomándolo del brazo siguió su acción.

De repente el teléfono sonó causando una molestia en los durmientes.

—Yo voy amor. —dijo Deidara.

—Bien. Veré como llevo a los bellos durmientes a sus habitaciones.

—Buenas noches. —saludó una voz por el teléfono.

—Buenas noches. —respondió Deidara confundido. — Si me disculpa ¿con quién hablo?

—Soy Fugaku Uchiha ¿Con quién hablo yo?

Deidara se tragó un gritito de susto. Era su suegro, al cual ya conocía, pero con el que nunca le gustaba interactuar. Le daba miedo.

Miró hacia atrás en busca de la ayuda de Itachi, la cual no obtuvo porque éste se encontraba llevando a Sasuke a su habitación y luego volvería por Naruto.

"Rayos."

—Soy Deidara Namikaze. ¿Me recuerda? Soy el novio de su hijo Itachi. ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Ah, tú. He estado bien. ¿Mis hijos?

"Típico de los Uchihas." —habló a su Deidara interior al escuchar la arrogancia con la que hablaba aquel hombre.

—Sasuke se encuentra dormido e Itachi está acostándolo. Bajará enseguida.

—No tengo mucho tiempo, sino está ahí, te lo diré a ti.

— ¿Decirme? Pero Itachi…

—Pronto iremos para allá. Debemos hablar sobre la Reunión Akatsuki que se realizará en breve. Prepárense.

— ¿Reu…?

—Eso es todo. Comunícalo.

Y seguido de esas palabras Deidara oyó el pitido del final de la llamada. Suspiró y pensativo se quedó observando el teléfono.

— ¿Reunión Akatsuki? ¿Qué es eso? Y más importante… ¡Vendrán! ¡Vendrán mis suegros! —su cara se puso pálida, eso era peor que cualquier examen sorpresa.

Itachi volvió por Naruto y su sonrisa fue realmente astuta.

— ¿Quién era amor?

—Tu padre. —respondió.

Itachi se volteó apresuradamente.

— ¿Ya colgó?

—Sí.

— ¿Dijo algo importante?

—Dijo que vendrá en breve para preparar la reunión Akatsuki.

Itachi puso una expresión aún más asustada que la de Deidara. En un segundo sacó su celular y observaba el calendario.

—No puede ser. Ya casi es la fecha…

— ¿La fecha de qué?

Itachi lo quedó mirando, luego tomó a Naruto sin ninguna suavidad y subió con él acostándolo al lado de Sasuke. Mejor dicho tirándolo a su lado, y sin taparlo corrió hacia su propia habitación, se acostó rápido y cuando llegó Deidara se hizo el dormido.

—Amor ¿Amor? ¿Itachi? ¡Itachi! ¡Respóndeme! ¿Cuál es el misterio?

—Ninguno. —dijo sentándose en la cama. — Es solo que esa reunión es bastante molesta, porque vendrá toda la familia. —sus facciones mostraban que en verdad parecía cabrearle en todos los sentidos.

— ¿Tu familia es algo problemática?

—La verdad, sí. Mucho y tendré que presentarte.

— ¿Hay algún problema conmigo? —frunció el ceño.

—No es eso Dei, es sólo que estarán unos familiares… realmente pesados.

—Explícame.

—No creas que es miedo, es molestia. Además no tengo problemas en presentarte, simplemente me preocupo por tu integridad. Digamos que hay personas en mi familia que no tienen respeto por los demás. Además será algo nuevo, alguien rubio como tú.

— ¿Por qué algo nuevo?

—Es que en mi familia todos se casan con otros familiares lejanos o cercanos, pero tú no eres de mi familia. Eres rubio y de ojos azules, tus rasgos aunque son suaves son algo diferentes de los característicos Uchihas. Será toda una sorpresa…

— ¿Eso es malo?

—No. —Itachi se rascó la cabeza. — Pero no quiero que vayas…

— ¡Itachi!

—Durmamos de una vez. —Lo abrazó protectoramente y ambos se quedaron dormidos al rato, o al menos eso pareció.

Itachi miraba a la oscuridad y con su mano recorrió las facciones de Deidara.

—No quiero que vayas…

Entonces una visión que nadie imaginaría se presenció… ¿Fue imaginación de la luna? No lo sabía, pero ese sería su secreto. Un secreto que la muda luna no podía contar a nadie, sin embargo que un día se revelaría ¿verdad?…

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

La mañana llegó y con ello un par de ojos se abrieron. Pestañando seguidas veces.

—Pesa. —dijo e intentó levantarse sin poder lograrlo.

Miró bien aquello sobre él y descubrió que era un cuerpo que, atravesado en la cama, aplastaba su estómago y le impedía levantarse.

—Naruto…

Su cabreo llegó al máximo.

—¡NA-RU-TO! —gritó haciendo que la sirvienta que iba a despertarlo casi se cayera escalera abajo.

El chico no se inmutó se removió aplastando más a Sasuke, quien entonces se decidió a quitarlo por la fuerza.

De una patada un Naruto voló hacia la puerta donde quedó estampado.

— ¡Vete al diablo! —Se sonrojó. — ¡Deja de invadir mi espacio personal!

Itachi Y Deidara despertaron del impacto mirando a todos lados.

— ¡Ah malditos mocosos! —dijo Itachi quitándose el cabello de la cara.

—Tan temprano y ya son ruidosos… —bostezó para volver a acomodarse en el pecho de su novio.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

El día transcurrió sin inconvenientes, después de las clases todo el segundo medio, el curso de Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron para ensayar ese último día de la semana. Y por fin ese día salió bien, cierto, como siempre hubo momentos vergonzosos, pero a pesar de todo se continuó con la práctica. Sin interrupciones con grandes avances. Ya todos los vestuarios estaban diseñados y fueron aprobados ese día para que al otro día, la coordinadora Ten-Ten pudiera mandarlos a hacer con dinero recaudado que todos pusieron.

El día para ellos terminó agotador, lo cual los mandó, -al menos a la mayoría- a llegar sólo a dormir.

Gaara ese día también salía temprano. Así que aprovechó para tener su "escape", le mandó un mensaje a Sai recordándole que ese día salía temprano, ya que el horario se lo envió el mismo día que se habían encontrado.

—Responde pervertido.

Al segundo la respuesta que anhelaba llegó.

" _ **¿Quieres que nos veamos en mi casa? Quiero empezar reconociendo tus contornos con mi lápiz."**_

" _ **Está bien."**_ —fue su única e indiferente respuesta. Por supuesto que Gaara pensó mal con aquel sugestivo mensaje de parte del pintor que sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza, sexo.

—Ya hicimos un trato con condiciones ¿qué podría pasar?

Y así llegó rápidamente al departamento donde vivía Sai, solo, sin mascotas ni plantas. Vacío de muebles y comida, no obstante repleto de colores y cuadros. Dibujos por todos lados, apasionantes dibujos de todo tipo.

— ¿Qué es esto? —dijo al ver la seguidilla de dibujos que colgaban por la pared, que explicaban un acto sexual con dos personajes masculinos en todas las posiciones. — ¿El kamasutra gay?

Gaara pudo entrar sin que nadie le abriera, porque Sai había dejado la puerta abierta para él, en aquel último piso de ese carísimo edificio. Pues todo daba a entender que era de lujo.

—Pervertido y millonario. Bastardo.

—Amo las formas en que te diriges a mí. —saludó Sai saliendo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

Gaara abrió los ojos grandes y se dio la vuelta.

— ¡Vístete!

—Pero empezaremos a trabajar.

— ¡Y eso qué! ¡Vístete para que empecemos!

—Pero yo pinto desnudo.

Gaara quedó con la quijada en el piso ¿qué había dicho?

Encaró a ese hombre que parecía mayor que él.

—Tú… ¡Acordamos…!

—Nunca dije como te pintaría. Yo pinto desnudo es mi forma de inspirarme.

—No… pero…

Gaara no sabía que decir, no podía refutarle, porque nunca se imaginó algo así y no pensó en pedirle ¡que no se desnudara! ¡Por dios! ¿Quién pintaba desnudo? ¡Definitivamente él era… el pintor del erotismo en todos los sentidos!

Respiró, sólo tenía que soportar que el tipo estuviera en cueros. Bien, no había problema con eso.

—Ya, dime donde me pongo.

—Ven. Quiero pintarte sobre mi cama.

— ¡Te recuerdo que nada de acosos!

—Eso lo sé perfectamente. Sólo quiero dibujarte sobre mi cama. —se lamió los labios.

Gaara sintió un escalofrío, estaba pensando que haber ido era la peor decisión de su vida. Su pensamiento se borró al recordar cuanto le iba a pagar el tal Sai, de lo cual habían hablado el mismo día que se encontraron, por mensajes.

La habitación era enorme, con una cama de dos plazas, todo estaba ordenado, la ventana abierta, con la cortina meciéndose por el viento.

— ¿Me acuesto?

—Sin ropa hacia arriba por favor. Sólo los pantalones.

— ¿Ah?

—Sólo déjate los pantalones, los zapatos también quítatelos.

Gaara lo miró con cara de "este tipo es un bicho raro" y por un momento estereotipo a los artistas.

Siguió las órdenes y se acostó en la cama.

—Sube un poco más tus manos.

— ¿Así?

—Sí, estíralas, relajadamente. —puso un piso frente a la cama y se sentó en él con cuaderno en mano para dibujar al bello chico que yacía en su cama.

El piso en sí, estaba especialmente preparado para eso, porque sus patas eran flexibles, así que podía estirarlas y parecían escaleras, con lo que podía mirar desde arriba a su "musa".

—Hermoso…

Gaara al oír eso volteó la vista hacia un lado.

—Cierra los ojos y procura parecer dormido.

—Me dormiré de verdad si hago eso.

—Tranquilo, si te duermes será mucho más natural.

Sai lanzó unos pétalos de rosas que cayeron sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, quien al sentir aquellos cosquilleos sólo abrió levemente los ojos y luego volvió a cerrarlos.

—Voy a empezar.

Sai había puesto incienso y una melodía relajante en arpa que hizo a Gaara dormitar.

El pintor empezó a diseñar los contornos del joven, empezó con las proporciones, siguió con su cintura estrecha y perfecta. Continuó con su cabello desordenado con algunos pétalos enredados en él. Por fin llegó a sus facciones…

—Falta algo.

Bajó del piso, dejando su cuaderno y lápiz con goma sobre éste. Gaara dormitaba aún, así que él se acercó sin ser sentido. Su mano fue directa al pecho del chico, quien al sentir la mano, sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

—No te muevas.

— ¿Qué?...

Uchiha agarró un de los pezones entre sus dedos y lo estiró, hasta que éste se volvió rojo.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió el chico despertando por completo esta vez. — ¡Hey! ¡Qué crees que haces!

—Preparo a mi musa

— ¡Preparas nada! ¡Me estás acosando! —se abrazó para ocultar sus pezones de la vista del joven.

—Esa fue una de las condiciones. Tú tenías que posar para mí, como y donde yo quiera.

— ¡Pero prometiste no acosarme!

Él sonrió y miró a su modelo.

—Bien no lo haré.

—Más te vale. —lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿Estás de mente? ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque necesito tus pezones erectos para mi cuadro y tu rostro agitado. Tócate.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

—Si no te tocas tú, te tocaré yo.

— ¡No lo intentes!

—Bien tengo una idea entonces. —salió de la habitación, sintió un ruido y cuando el chico volvió Gaara lo miraba desconfiado.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Haré que el hielo te toque. Eso excitará tus pezones.

— ¿Qué…?

Enseguida fue lanzado hacia atrás y con una mano acomodado para tomar la posición de antes, que Sai recordaba perfectamente. El hielo que traía en sus manos pronto pasó al cuerpo de su modelo.

— ¡Para!

El hielo se paseó por sus pezones con suma lujuria escondida de parte de Sai.

Los botones rosados se volvieron rojos y florecieron. Una vez alzados. Sai subió con su hielo hacia el rostro de Gaara y humedeció sus labios.

Gaara empezaba a sentir aquellas sensaciones en sus partes bajas y no fue capaz de ir contra sus impulsos.

De pronto Sai bajó su rostro y lo perdió entre el abdomen del chico. Tomando entre sus labios el primer pezón y retorciéndolo.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Pa-para! ¡Por favor!

Luego se dirigió al segundo. Hizo lo mismo. Una vez ambos pezones excitados volvió a colocar el hielo sobre los labios de Gaara y él se puso a su vez de manera que el beso lo recibiera el hielo. Era como si ambos besaran un espejo viendo al otro. Gaara sonrojado estaba deseando seguir, pero de pronto el pintor se separó.

—Sigue sintiéndolo. —retorció de paso el pezón derecho y dejó el hielo en el abdomen de su modelo.

Volvió rápidamente a su piso y plasmó la imagen. La de un chico con un rostro tan erótico.

No olvidemos que Sai se encontraba desnudo, así que pudo sentir en todo su esplendor el cuerpo del chico, ya que hasta la toalla se había quitado.

Gaara respiraba aceleradamente, él no tenía la misma fuerza de voluntad que Sasuke, y tampoco su orgullo, era más guiado por sus impulsos, y en esos momentos necesitaba… pero, se contuvo.

No podía ir y hacer una estupidez con un desconocido.

"Además es un tipo Don Juan que puede tener a quien sea, yo no seré parte de su lista de facilonas y facilones." —se dijo y calmándose volvió a su papel.

Sai mientras había acabado de dibujar a su protagonista. Iba a comenzar los detalles del alrededor pero un llamado lo interrumpió.

— ¿Quieres eh? —preguntó bajito.

Agarró su miembro y empezó a masturbarse con total naturalidad delante del otro.

Gaara al escuchar gemidos se levantó para ver que ocurría, quedó boquiabierto con la vista. Ante él Sai tocaba su miembro frenéticamente y a la vez lo miraba de forma penetrante.

Se puso nervioso y más rojo que nunca, se levantó de un salto.

—Ven… —le llamó Sai con voz suplicante, pidiéndole que se la mamara con un gesto sugerente.

Gaara rojo de la vergüenza se levantó. Se puso su ropa y zapatos se despidió con una mano.

—Parece que estás ocupado, yo me voy. —trató de conservar la calma y salir dignamente, pero al pasar por su lado. Sai quien estaba en la puerta sentado en el piso le acercó su pene, que quedaba a la altura del rostro de Gaara.

Al tenerlo en frente, Gaara retrocedió.

— ¡O-oye! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Soy un menor!

—El sexo se tiene con cualquier persona. Además tu cuerpo ya está listo ¡ah! ¡ah! No te vayas…

Gaara no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Ese tipo estaba loco, rematadamente loco. Se dio vuelta e iba a salir, cuando Sai lo volteó con una mano y descargó su semen en su cara con un gran grito de placer.

Por impulso el pelirrojo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos. Pero su cara quedó llena de aquel líquido que escurría por sus facciones.

—Fue lo mejor en mucho tiempo. Realmente tu cuerpo es diferente. ¿Seguimos?

Gaara ya no aguantó más. Salió corriendo sin creérselo.

— ¡Dijo que no me acosaría! ¡Lo primero que hace es acosarme! ¡Pintor pervertido! —a toda prisa corrió a su casa, en la avenida del frente pidió un taxi, no sin antes limpiarse el semen con una servilleta que justo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Sai lo quedó mirando desde la terraza de su departamento y sonrió.

—Volverás. Una y otra vez. —Se lamió los labios. — Eres mi eterna "musa".

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡AHH! —gemía en medio de aquella oscuridad tan beneficiosa.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Levanta más ese culo que tienes! —le golpeó el hombre con dureza en la cintura, cerca del glúteo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí Orochimaru-sama! ¡Más, más!

Y tal como el muchacho pidió recibió aún más fuerte aquellas embestidas que le llenaban el cuerpo de un frío placer.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama ya casi…! ¡AHH! —Su voz se apagó cuando la expulsión fue cometida, sin embargo, aquel hombre aún no había acabado, así que sin ninguna delicadeza levantó al chico de la cadera y lo bajó de una sola estocada. — ¡Ahh! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor…!

Sus gritos nos fueron escuchados. El hombre con total antipatía se preocupaba simplemente de su propia satisfacción y embestía y embestía cada vez con más brusquedad, causando laceraciones en el muchacho de cabello castaño que derramaba lágrimas y sentía como su oquedad era repugnantemente convertida en un mar rojo.

—Duele… —fue lo último que dijo antes que el mayor terminara en su interior y tras rebalsarlo con su líquido lo quitase de encima de él y lo lanzase contra el piso.

—Largo. —Su sonrisa serpenteante era lo único que se enmarcaba en su cara. — Y saca a la mocosa también.

En el suelo, justo frente adonde él había sido abandonado hace unos segundos había una niña, menor que él, de cabellos negros. Estaba llorosa y al igual que él, sangraba sin parar. El chico no reclamó, tomó a la muchacha a duras penas y se arrastró hacia la salida sin voltearse a mirar.

—Orochimaru-sama. —entró un nuevo visitante.

—Dime Kabuto.

—Orochimaru-sama… ¿se ha divertido? —obviamente hacía referencia a los encuentros sexuales que tuvo con los dos niños anteriormente.

—No me vengas con estupideces.

— ¡Orochimaru-sama sabe que puede usar mi cuerpo cuando desee! —soltó desesperado.

—Tu cuerpo no me interesa.

—Orochimaru-sama…

—Estoy aburrido Kabuto. —miró el techo.

— ¿Por qué Orochimaru-sama? ¿Puedo servirle en algo?

—Todos estos mocosos no me satisfacen. Sus cuerpos son comunes y aburridos.

—Si así lo piensa me desharé de ellos y traeré nuevos.

—No, da igual. Sirven para pasar el rato.

—Orochimaru-sama… ¿usted aún sigue pensando en aquel chico?

Al instante el hombre se sentó, su cara se volvió lasciva en tal extremo que daba miedo. Su lengua alargada era mostrada cual vil serpiente y sus ojos en extremo peligrosos ansiaban a su presa instintivamente.

— ¡Kabuto! ¡Kabuto! ¡No debías de recordármelo! ¡Ese cuerpo! ¡Esa voz! ¡Me acuerdo perfectamente de aquel niño! ¡Él era perfecto!

—Sí, pero "él" no fue capaz de traerlo, falló.

— ¡Aún lo deseo! ¡Lo quiero para mí!

—Ahora estamos en Japón ¿quiere que lo busque?

—Sí, tráelo. ¡Él es el único capaz de satisfacerme! ¡Tráelo!

—Como ordene.

Kabuto se retiró y fue a su sitio de investigación. Tenía trabajo que hacer, principalmente el que le había sido encargado ahora por su señor.

Frunció el ceño.

No lo soportaba, pero aun así, tenía que hacer todo por complacer a su Orochimaru-sama.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke terminaba de leer la novela del unicornio en ese momento, cerró el libro y las lágrimas querían hacer su aparición.

—Maldito Naruto… ¿cómo fue capaz de hacerme esto? Me tomó por sorpresa.

Apagó la luz de la mesita de noche y se tapó hasta las orejas, ese día hacía más frío de lo normal.

Justo cuando estaba empezando a dormirse, sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que sentarse y respirar pausadamente.

¿Qué había sido eso?

—Sólo mi imaginación. —comentó a la luna para volverse a acomodar.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

—Sí, sólo tú sirves, sólo tu cuerpo me sirve. Tú eres el único que puede satisfacerme. —Decía desquiciado— Sólo tú Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? Déjenme sus reviews por favor, esta pobre alma se los agradecerá, verán aún estoy buscando trabajo y sus reviews son mi único pago :3**

 **Bueno, este capítulo lo tenía pensado hace mucho tiempo, pero no era capaz de escribirlo, la inspiración me abandonaba. Ahora que acabaron las clases y descansé, por fin ¡Por fin! ¡He liberado el poder! xD**

 **Como habrán notado, en este capítulo empiezan a aparecer los personajes que pronto harán falta para el desenlace de la historia... para revelar todo sus secretos... que creo que van tomando forma ;)**

 **¿Qué sucede con Itachi? ¿Qué es la Reunión Akatsuki? ¿Cuáles son las intenciones de Sai? ¿Gaara comprenderá la personalidad retorcida de Sai? ¿Qué pasará con Naruto y Sasuke? ¿Orochimaru logrará su objetivo? Y... ¿Qué vio la luna? ...**

 **Esta vez no lo toqué mucho a la parejita principal, y eso es porque se acerca la obra y ahí nos deleitaremos con la pasión desbordante de ambos... Así que discúlpenme, pero este fue como un capítulo más introductorio en algunos aspectos y bastante SaiGaa 3**

 **Ahora a responder a mis lectoras que tengo tan abandonadas u.u ¡Perdonadme! ¡No me matéis!**

 **Diane-chan 16:** Bueno, aquí he traído un nuevo capítulo, mañana saldrá el segundo. Por favor sigue leyéndome. No te decepcionarás y gracias por seguirme ^^

 **Alley Michaelis:** Hola ^^ See Sasuke es bieeen uke y ahora vendrá todo lo emocionante de la obra con Naruto... jejjeeje espero lo disfrutes *¬* Sí, Gaara es un gran personaje, que quise potenciar y al cuál juntaré con Sai como puedes ver en este capítulo ¿qué trama Sai? ¿Se le quitará lo pervertido? o ¿Gaara entrará a su mundo erótico? Ya lo veremos ;) Y sí, Lee y Neji serán la otra parejita ^^ Bueno, espero que te haya gustado, pienso que me quedó muy manga hard yaoi, pero así soy yo, no lo puedo evitar jajajaa espero tu opinión xD

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias! Me da gusto saber que te gustó y espero que no me hayas olvidado, ojalá sigas con este fanfic para acompañarme hasta el final :3 Yo puedo demorarme, pero prometo no dejarlo a medias :3 Este es mi fanfic favorito hasta el momento, de todos los que he creado ^^

 **KirieSM:** Hola ^^ Lamento la demora, pero como siempre digo, el héroe nunca llega temprano xD ¡Gracias por tus felicitaciones! Yo en verdad me alegro mucho y me emociono, me dan más ganas de escribir. Espero que sigas leyendo. Mañana traeré el siguiente capítulo calientito del horno :3 Y sí, habrá algo de Lee y Neji... falta poco para llegar a eso ;)

 **Chice:** Hola, lamento el retraso, aquí está el otro capítulo ^^ Espero y te guste :3 Mañana el siguiente :3

 **Anien:** Sí, ya hemos visto a Sasuke celoso, pero debo asegurarte que seguirá pasando muajajajaja ¡qué mala soy! Y por lo de Naruto celoso... te has adelantado, ¡por supuesto que lo veremos así! Es más, yo también amo verlo así, pero eso será un poquito más adelante y no diré la razón y a quien irán dirigidos esos celos... ¿y qué hará Naru? Eso lo veremos ;) ¡Gracias por seguirme! ¡Espero leerte pronto en otro review! :3

 **Sí, sé que me tardé mucho, no diré más escusas, pero mañana subiré el siguiente, que una vez que empiezo no me detengo en un tiempo ;) Espero que les haya gustado y que quieran seguir leyendo más :3 ¡Gracias! ^^**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 **Última corrección: 16/12/16**


	12. Tu cabello

**Hola de nuevo :3**

 **Como lo prometí aquí traje un nuevo capítulo (** **Me demoré un poquito más de lo debido, perdónenme u.u )**

 **Recordaré que los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Masashi Kishimoto :3**

 **Esto es un fic YAOI, si no te gusta te invito a leer de todas maneras, pero abstente de criticar en mala forma, o sino, simplemente no leas. Si te gusta pasa y disfruta 3**

 **Hoy traje un capítulo que puede que parezca incompleto, pero que en el siguiente se explicará mejor, ya que no está principalmente basado en nuestra parejita principal, puesto que todo esto es para ver el entorno de los tortolitos, donde también están las llamas del amor, y en cierta manera es una forma de preparar a mis queridas lectoras para la obra, la cual soltará todo el YAOI que están esperando.**

* * *

 **Capítulo doce. –Tu cabello-**

" ** _Si las llamas queman y puedes elegir ser parte de ellas ¿elegirías quemarte?"_**

Ese día entró con su típico cabello suelto atado al final en una coleta floja, que parecía estarse desarmando, mas no era así.

Sus cabellos castaños acentuaban su bello rostro, que portaban esos singulares ojos lila, de los cuales agradecía a la herencia familiar. Su prima, Hinata poseía unos igual de hermosos. Aunque para el espectador de ese día, y de todos los días, esos ojos eran únicos. Igual que ese cabello, tan sedoso que deseaba, que necesitaba acariciar…

Se encontraba nuevamente mirándolo con descaro, sin decoro alguno. Cerró los ojos un segundo, respiró el aire que entraba de la nueva brisa viajera.

"Soy un idiota"

Volvió a su sonrisa cómoda que lo hacía ocultar esos sentimientos de la persona que le gustaba.

— ¡La llama de la juventud está a toda potencia en mi interior!

—Ya empezó de nuevo. —dijo Kiba rodando los ojos y dibujando quien sabe que cosas en su cuaderno de matemática, mientras esperaba que las clases comenzaran.

Shino no movió un músculo, estaba demasiado entretenido leyendo un libro de insectos para prestar atención al frente.

Kiba lo miró de reojo e hizo un puchero que nadie vio sólo Shikamaru, quien era un flojo, pero un flojo muy observador. Cada detalle era visible para él.

Y como sabía todo, era el que mantenía los secretos en su interior.

—Es tan problemático… todo… —dijo con un bostezo para echarse en la mesa con suma pereza.

—Para ti todo es eso. —dijo Kiba. — ¡Hola Neji!

Lee se tensó. Mientras Neji saludó con la mano.

Neji caminó hacia ellos y se sentó delante de Kiba. Al frente de ambos estaba Shikamaru, al lado derecho con una distancia entre los asientos de diez centímetros, estaban Shino, Lee y Chouji. Atrás de Kiba y Neji estaba Sasuke y Naruto.

— ¡Yo sabía que no debí venir hoy!

— ¿Qué pasa Kiba? ¿Estás molesto por algo?

— ¡Estoy aburrido, del mundo, de todo!

— ¿Aburrido?… —dijo Neji y en ese intervalo Kiba volvía a dar una mirada de reojo a Shino.

—Sí, y es que me imagino a Naruto y a Sasuke disfrutando día y noche, tomados de la mano y besándose por todos lados… Qué envidia me da, de la buena, pero me da. ¡Yo también quiero encontrar el amor! —gritó volviendo a intentar con sus miradas llamar la atención de Shino.

—Sí… supongo. —cerró la conversación Neji con un lastimero suspiro.

Shikamaru sólo se limitó a acomodarse en su puesto cambiando el brazo en el que apoyaba la cabeza.

Justo entonces Naruto entraba seguido de Sasuke. Venían animados, eso parecía. Naruto le hablaba de algo a su novio, y éste asentía o negaba. Sus ojos negros como el ébano decían que estaba escuchando sin perder detalle.

Se sentaron y continuaron su "conversación", entre comillas, porque Sasuke no hablaba mucho.

Kiba los quedó mirando igual que Neji. Anhelantes, con deseos de estar en el lugar de cualquiera de los dos.

—Es bonito ver que existe el amor. Qué lástima —recalcó esta última palabra hablando hacia el lado de Shino— que algunos prefieran otras cosas. —Molesto se acostó sobre el cuaderno abierto.

Neji se volteó al escuchar como el profesor entraba.

No pudo prestar atención

Sólo podía mirar como Naruto de forma lenta y delicada acariciaba el cabello de Sasuke, y éste lo corría, o lo intentaba sin lograrlo.

Naruto sonreía y enredaba el cabello del contrario en su dedo índice, sonrojándolo.

Sasuke le dijo algo con el puño en alto y el chico se detuvo entre risas que trató de ocultar.

Neji miró su cabello, su pelo que había cuidado con una única razón… para él, sólo para que aquél le mirara y sintiera deseos de tocarlo, junto con todo su ser.

¿Todo había sido en vano?

Miró a Lee y reprimió un suspiró. Empezando a escribir de buena vez lo que dictaba el profesor, sin entender ni media palabra.

Terminó la semana y empezó la siguiente. Todo el fin de semana se dedicó a escuchar música y ensayar sus líneas ya que la semana que seguía le tocaba a él ensayar, después de todo iba por orden.

Su papel era el de Mazart, el príncipe que había sido elegido para casarse con Luna/Sasuke, era alguien que estaría despechado toda la obra, pero por amor a su amado Luna no le importaba y lo daba todo por la felicidad del contrario.

—Despechado eh… —y se burló de sí mismo. —Parece una parodia de mí mismo.

Aún no terminaba de leer la obra, así que continuó. Leyó y leyó.

No sabía que papel había tocado Lee, cuando Naruto lo dijo no puso atención.

Avanzó y llegó hasta un nuevo personaje que aparecía en la historia, se devolvió al principio del diálogo para ver quien interpretaría a ese personaje y sus labios se abrieron al ver el nombre y leer la descripción de éste.

—Lee… ¿Él será Grand, el mago que salva a Mazart? Y… —continuó su lectura y su cara se volvió roja como un tomate.

Cerró el libreto con fuerza.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número del guionista y director, que era además su compañero y amigo. Antes de acabar de marcar, el celular le mostró el contacto que quería y la llamada se inició.

Se oyó el pitido seguidas veces hasta que al fin habló una voz del otro lado.

— ¿Naruto? ¿Eres tú?

— _Sí ¿Sucede algo? Te escucho alterado._

— ¡¿Por qué Lee es Grand?! –soltó tratando de no gritar muy fuerte, pero todo lo que estaba conteniendo en su interior simplemente explotó.

— _Ah, eso. Porque quise._

— ¿Por qué quisiste? Pues yo no quiero que él interprete ese papel. Dijiste que podíamos pedir un cambio.

— _El primer día se podía cambiar, no es mi culpa que hayas leído la obra hasta hoy._

— ¿Cómo has dicho? ¿No me cambiarás? ¿No lo cambiarás a él?

— _No._ —y si Neji lo hubiera visto, habría notado que Naruto se estaba divirtiendo con todo eso. — _Dime qué es lo que te molesta de todas maneras_.

— ¡Que Grand se enamora de Mazart! ¿No crees que ya se volvió demasiado homosexual…?

— _Es solo un papel, no es mi culpa si alguien se lo toma en serio. Además no le veo el problema. Sólo es una actuación._

—Pero…

— _A menos, que creas que actuando ese papel tus sentimientos... se confundirán…_

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Naruto eres mi amigo, pero siento que me has tendido una trampa.

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te puse con quien amas?_

El corazón de Neji se detuvo, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¿Cómo…?

— _Te dije que pensé en todos los personajes. Bueno, Sasuke me necesita, debo irme. Volveré a reiterar, no hay cambio. Simplemente actúa._ —y volvió a sonreír sin que nadie lo viese.

—Naruto…

Y la llamada fue concluida.

—Naruto tú… ¿lo sabías?

Empezaba a creer que ese chico con una sonrisa radiante para todo el mundo, aparte de ser escritor era una especie de estratega.

Volvió al libreto y siguió leyendo.

No podía retractarse, ya que todos tenían su papel y habían dedicado tiempo a ensayar con ellos.

Respiró hondo, en el siguiente ensayo sería su turno, tenía que calmarse ahora que podía.

Sin embargo, con sólo imaginar a Lee tomándolo en brazos…

—Menos mal que especificaste que los espectadores de esta obra tenían que ser mayores de doce años.

Bajó las escaleras al rato. El hambre lo invadía.

Escuchó unas risitas en el cuarto contiguo, extrañado decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Así que sólo miró, y sus ojos lo guiaron a la pantalla del televisor de su prima donde había una escena rosa…

"¿Qué rayos?"

Hinata reía como boba delante del televisor a la vez que abrazaba un peluche.

Entonces la pantalla mostró a dos ¿chicos? Abrazándose bajo la lluvia.

— _Te amo Souchi._

— _No lo digas. Lo nuestro es prohibido._

— _Te amo._

Y el beso no se hizo esperar, un fogoso beso acompañado de un gritito fangirl de parte de la chica que veía aquella escena.

"¿Hinata está…?"

Neji no podía creérselo ¿qué rayos pasaba ahí?

¡No era posible! ¿Esa era una película romántica entre chicos?

Quería entrar y preguntarle a su prima que hacía viendo eso, pero decidió que lo mejor era callar.

Comió un sándwich y nuevamente en su habitación se lanzó a la cama, donde se durmió profundamente.

El fin de semana pasó flojo. Como no queriendo irse.

Y al fin llegó el lunes, el martes y por fin el miércoles cuando tocaba ensayo.

Era su turno.

Neji pasó al frente y comenzó su actuación. Ya iban a la mitad de la obra. Ya había salido hablando con Sasuke la semana pasada, sobre el compromiso que sus padres había hecho, y como Sasuke se mantuvo firme, pero triste.

Ahora había llegado a la parte donde debía escapar con Luna, llevándola lejos de Yenia, la malvada hermana.

 **Yenia: ¡Os encontraré! ¡Mataré a quien me desobedezca! ¡Guardias encontradlos! ¡Ir por ellos!**

 **Guardia 1: ¡Al instante señora!**

 **Guardia 2: ¡Lo oí! ¡Por ahí! (apunta)**

Y empezaba la escena de Mazart llevando a Luna lejos de ahí.

 **Luna: Vienen detrás de nosotros. (Asustado)**

 **Mazart: No te preocupes mi querida Luna (Agarrando sus muñecas) No dejaré que nada te pase.**

 **Los guardias llegaron y empezaron a atarlos, Mazart se interpone y Luna huye buscando aliados, alguien de su parte.**

— ¿No crees que a Sasuke le viene ser la damisela? —dijo bajito una chica, quien al segundo recibió una mirada envenenada del susodicho.

La chica calló y no volvió a comentar nada referente al muchacho.

 **Mazart estaba herido en el piso, entonces pide ayuda al cielo para salvar a su amada (o), Grand aparece.**

Si Lee estaba nervioso no se notaba para nada. Puesto que se había puesto una túnica larga hasta el piso y una peluca rubia que no quedaba nada bien con sus gruesas cejas y sobresalientes ojos.

No hubo quien no se riera. Incluso Sasuke puso una cara de "qué diantres estoy viendo" que no pudo ocultar ni con toda su inexpresión.

 **Grand: ¡Oh tú! ¡Pobre despechado! (lo apunta) Que amas a quien no te ama.**

 **Mazart: ¿Quién osa decirme tal verdad que no puedo negar?**

 **Grand: Yo, Grand el mago más fuerte de estos territorios.**

 **Mazart: ¿Mago? ¿Acaso podrías tú ayudarnos? ¡Te lo ruego! (coge la túnica del mago sin levantarse) ¡Salva el reino de Luna! ¡Sálvala a ella!**

 **Grand: ¿Por qué ayudar a quien te dejó a un lado para irse con otro?**

 **Mazart: ¿No es obvio? Porque…**

Neji tragó saliva, esas palabras, decirlas mirando directamente los ojos de Lee era una tortura.

 **Mazart: Porque la amo.**

Lee tragó saliva inconscientemente.

 **Grand: ¿La amas?**

 **Mazart: ¡Ayúdala! ¡Oh poderoso mago! ¡Sálvala de su malvada hermana!**

 **Grand: Puedo hacerlo, pero deberás darme algo a cambio.**

 **Mazart: ¡Lo que quieras te daré!**

 **Grand: Yo quiero…**

Eso fue un verdadero desafío para Lee, decir esas palabras mirando la cara de quien amaba…

Shikamaru bostezó y se puso la mano en la cara, harto ya de tantas vueltas que le daban ambos.

 **Grand: Yo te quiero a ti. Si aceptas quedarte conmigo eternamente salvaré a quien me pides.**

 **Mazart: ¡Lo haré! Aunque no entiendo de qué te serviría alguien que ya ni pelear puede. (Mirada triste)**

 **Grand: De mucho. (Se acerca a él y toma su mentón con su mano derecha)**

 **Mazart: Que…**

Y Neji no actuaba, en verdad estaba paralizado, igual que Lee, el cual sabía que tenía que decir, pero simplemente no podía avanzar de ese punto.

Naruto silbó suavemente y sin que notaran su presencia se puso detrás de Lee, nadie sospechó nada, pues él era el director y probablemente quería corregirlos.

No fue así.

Naruto empujó a Lee, haciendo que sus labios chocaran con los de Neji.

El curso quedó en silencio, exceptuando por algunas niñas que dieron grititos extraños, entre ellas Hinata Hyuuga, la pobre se afirmó las manos manteniendo las mejillas coloradas como si le hubiesen puesto maquillaje.

Quien sabe que pasaba por su cabeza.

Naruto miró como quien no sabe nada.

—Ah, perdónenme, pero eso es lo debes hacer Lee, así está muy bien. Si puedes parecer más apasionado sería incluso mejor.

Lee estaba en su mundo, en un mundo que solo contenía a Neji.

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto y de un coscorrón le movió la cabellera rubia.

— ¡Qué! —se defendió el rubio.

Sasuke se acercó a su oído.

—Eres bastante listo eh. Nada se te escapa.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije anoche? —le sonrió.

—Por supuesto, por quien me tomas.

Naruto le guiñó un ojo.

—Ese es mi novio.

Neji se levantó alterado, aunque disimulándolo lo más posible. Salió del salón para ir al baño.

El espejo fue el confidente del chico. Le dio maldiciones, quejas y por último una confesión que era sospecha de muchos en su grupo de amigos.

Una presencia en la puerta dio un aplauso.

—Conque le digas eso mismo todo estará bien.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —dijo sin moverse de su posición.

—Es muy obvio. Shikamaru ya está cansado de que ninguno de los dos haga algo.

— ¿Y qué propones?

—Declárate.

—Muy fácil suena ¿y si me rechaza?

—No lo hará, él también te ama.

—No estoy seguro de eso. —se mordió el labio.

—Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás.

—Yo, tengo miedo.

—Todos tenemos miedo. —Naruto abrió el grifo de agua y se mojó el cabello. —Lo que importa es como te sobrepones a éste.

Neji era alguien bastante directo en muchas cosas, alguien con una buena autoestima, en todo, menos cuando se trataba de Lee.

—Yo quiero cortarme el pelo. —dijo al espejo una vez hubo salido Naruto del baño.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Al día siguiente Neji salió de clases con una única meta en mente. Cortaría su cabello de modo que por fin pudiese olvidarse de Lee.

Se había auto convencido de que el otro no lo quería.

Nervioso caminaba sin querer dirigirse a ningún lugar, de vez en cuando se detenía, pero luego volvía a dar pasos procurando llegar a la peluquería.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se fijó cuando se topó con un hombre mayor que él.

—Disculpe.

—No te preocupes. —le sonrió.

Neji siguió su camino, pero el desconocido de cabello anaranjado lo detuvo. Poniéndose delante de él.

—Espera. ¿Tu cabello es natural?

— ¿Eh? Sí.

— ¡Oh! ¡Eres justo lo que necesitamos!

— ¿Ah?

— ¡Ven conmigo! ¡Mi jefe, el señor Nagato va a ponerse muy feliz!

— ¿Nagato?

¿Dónde había oído ese nombre?

Ese día Neji no cortó su cabello, y en su interior lo agradeció enormemente.

Fue llevado con gran fuerza sin saber a dónde, y en el camino fue visto por un aburrido Shikamaru que acompañaba a su amigo Chouji a buscar un lugar donde comer papas.

— ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru? —preguntó mientras esperaba la orden en el puesto elegido.

Shikamaru sonrió.

—El viento por fin soplará. —dijo y la imagen de Lee apareció en su cabeza y se mezcló con la de aquel adulto que llevaba de la muñeca a Neji.

* * *

 **Irara:** Hola ^^ Sé que me pillaste en el otro foro, y apuesto a que creías que no actualizaría, pues no ¡Aquí llegué! (uufff a tiempo xD) La verdad no sabía que existía una aplicación de fanfiction, me has sorprendido O.O Hoy he aprendido muchas cosas nuevas jajaja ¡No te preocupes si perdiste el hilo de la historia! Puedes leer cuando quieras para actualizarte, subiré pronto el siguiente capítulo, espero que sigas leyéndome y dándome tus teorías jajaja ;) ¡No te sientas mal! jajaja A mí me ha pasado un montón de veces lo que a ti, y he tenido que volver a leer la historia desde el principio xD Bueno, en cierta manera, me ha servido, porque entiendo mejor el punto de vista de la autora y muchas cosas xD

 **Bueno, espero que si vuelves por aquí me dejes un review :3**

 **¡A todos los invito a dejar reviews! ¡Prometo responderles a todas (os)!**

 **Ahora dejaré preguntitas para mis lectores:**

 **¿Qué pasará con Neji y Lee? ¿Neji se declarará? o ¿será Lee? ¿Quién es el desconocido y para qué quiere a Neji? ¿Qué significan las palabras de Shikamaru? y sobretodo... ¿Qué pasará en la obra de teatro?**

 **Les diré que probablemente quede un capítulo para la obra. El siguiente y se vendrá todo el poder NaruSasu Resistan ;)**

 **Además no olvidemos los personajes que aparecieron en el capítulo anterior... ¿qué pasará con nuestras parejitas?**

 **¿Ven una posible pareja más en el fic? jejejeje creo que está a la vista ;)**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y nos vemos en el siguiente que al parecer se llamará "¿Cupidos?" si mis cálculos con los capítulos no fallan :3**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 **Última corrección: 16/12/16**


	13. ¿Cupidos?

***Redoble de tambores* Después de tanto tiempo (aunque prometí actualizar cada semana, simplemente no puedo u.u) Aquí ha llegado el, ojalá esperado capítulo 13 ;)**

 **Recordemos el capítulo anterior... ¿rebobinaste? Bueno, aquí está la continuación.**

 **Naruto no es mío, si así fuese ese jodido final nunca hubiera existido, ni Boruto tampoco con toda su franquicia... ¬¬ (persona que aún no lo supera)**

 **ESTO ES YAOI :3 SI TE GUSTA TE INVITO A LEER, SINO, TAMBIÉN TE INVITO, UNO NUNCA SABE (?) XD**

 **PAREJAS: NARUTO X SASUKE , ITACHI X DEIDARA , LEE X NEJI , SAI X LEE , ETC... (AUNQUE YA ESTÁN PENSADAS, ES PARA NO DAR SPOILER XD)**

 **DISFRUTEN ^^**

 **Al final me dedico a responder sus reviews ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo trece. – ¿Cupidos?-**

" ** _Si las llamas queman y puedes elegir ser parte de ellas ¿elegirías quemarte?"_**

Lo habían llevado a un edificio tan alto, que parecía una especie de torre de Babel en aquella ciudad, que sí, contaba con edificios de varios pisos, pero, ese dejaba pequeño a todos.

Lo guiaron por en medio de pasillos que parecían laberintos y por último, un ascensor transparente que subía y seguía subiendo.

Neji se mantuvo tranquilo, pero ese paseo no era apto para cardíacos.

—Señor…

—No me digas así. —sonrió el hombre mostrando toda su belleza. —Soy Yahiko. Llámame así.

—Oh, está bien. Yo soy Neji Hyuuga. Un placer. —ofreció su mano como acto de cordialidad.

Yahiko miró la mano que le era ofrecida, y luego el rostro de quien lo hacía. Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Mucho gusto Neji. — dijo extendiendo su mano y agarrando entre sus dedos, aquellos entumecidos por el aire. —Increíble, tus manos son muy suaves. —se sorprendió.

Neji no supo que decir a eso.

Sólo quitó su mano con vergüenza y se tocó el cabello.

Llegaron al último piso, donde desembarcaron del ascensor y se dirigieron a una única oficina.

Yahiko abrió la puerta e invitó a pasar al estudiante.

—Nagato ¡Nagato! ¡Nagato!

— ¿Se supone que así debes tratar a tu jefe?

— ¡Nagato mira! –dijo Yahiko sin tomar en cuenta esas palabras y soltando por completo el cabello del estudiante a su lado. Enseñándoselo al susodicho jefe.

Neji quedó paralizado, no alcanzó a reaccionar, y mucho menos para cuando Nagato corrió a su lado y tocó el sedoso cabello.

—Está muy bien cuidado.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Por eso lo traje.

—Disculpen, ¿de qué trata todo esto? Yo sinceramente…

—Oye niño, ¿te gustaría ser modelo?

— ¿Ah?

La cabeza de Neji quedó en blanco, ¿acaso le preguntó lo que él había escuchado?

—Lo que oíste, ¿te gustaría trabajar en nuestra agencia? Necesitamos un modelo como tú, de cabello hermoso, además… —lo agarró del mentón. —Nada mal. Hasta tus facciones son perfectas para el trabajo.

— ¿Yo? Soy un simple estudiante…

— ¡Así se empieza! —dijo Yahiko levantando su pulgar.

¿A quién le recordaba ese adulto de cabellos naranjas?

—Ya, pero…

— ¿Aceptas?

Empezaba a molestarle que no le dejaran hablar.

—Mira Nagato. —sus manos se movieron rápidas hacia el abdomen del adolescente que nuevamente quedaba estupefacto.

El adulto levantó la ropa que estorbaba y mostró el perfecto abdomen del muchacho.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿niño haces algún deporte? —dijo Nagato con total normalidad pasando un dedo por aquellos abdominales que sobresalían, pero que no se veían molestos. Llegó al límite de los pantalones y los bajó un poco, dejando que se mostrara el inicio de la ingle.

Entonces Neji despertó y de un movimiento se apartó de ambos.

— ¿Qué se han creído? —Se arregló la ropa dispuesto a salir pacíficamente de ahí, aunque echando chispas.

—Tranquilo, estás con profesionales, sólo queríamos comprobar algunas cosas. No te vamos a violar si es lo que piensas. —rió Yahiko.

Sin embargo, Nagato se mantuvo en silencio mirando al chico, quien nervioso, caminó hacia la puerta.

—Yo creo que rechazaré su oferta.

— ¿Por qué no lo piensas? Puede interrumpir con tus clases un poco, pero si te acostumbras, no sólo ganarás dinero, sino que además te volverás popular y hasta te diviertas haciéndolo.

Yahiko tomó unas hojas que estaban en una carpeta del escritorio de su jefe y sacó un rectángulo de un papel duro con diseños que entregó seguidamente a Neji.

—Piénsalo. Eres un chico muy lindo, no lo desperdicies. —le guiñó el ojo.

Neji no dijo nada, sólo reverenció a los mayores y salió dispuesto a irse a su casa.

Cuando tomó el tren miró la tarjeta de presentación de aquel hombre.

—Pain Yahiko, vicepresidente de la compañía **Rainbow colors.**

Detalló en la imagen de los siete colores del arcoíris que recorrían la pequeña tarjeta, y por último se fijó en la parte final. –Empresa de modelaje y comerciales.

Le seguía un whatsapp, un Facebook, y un teléfono fijo, que era obvio que todos correspondían a Yahiko. Y para terminar había un Facebook extra que se suponía era de la empresa.

Al bajarse del tren tuvo un impulso de tirar aquellos papeles.

—Supongo que sirve para el recuerdo. —y se fue a su casa.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke sentía que era insoportable, todo el lugar oliendo a esa porquería que ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba. Dejó el libreto a un lado y usando sus zapatos de casa caminó a paso pesado siguiendo el olor de semejante fetidez.

Se dirigió a la cocina, pasando por el comedor y vio a su hermano mayor junto a su cuñado sentados y casi queriendo vomitar.

— ¿Qué rayos es este olor?

—Bueno… —dijo Deidara —Deberíamos preguntarle a Naruto, lleva horas allí…

Sasuke quiso arder del coraje.

Golpeó la puerta de la cocina con total fuerza.

— ¡Hey! ¡Idiota! ¿Ya te moriste? Sí es así, déjame entrar para sacar tu pestilente cadáver.

Deidara e Itachi solo pudieron murmurar una frase al escuchar eso.

—Qué romántico es Sasuke. —soltaron al unísono.

—Sigo vivo… ya casi…

— ¿Qué? ¡Oye! ¡Abre!

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, las sirvientas se afirmaban las manos asustadas. Su novio exaltado, rojo de la furia iba a gritarle.

Naruto pasó por su lado sin tomarlo en cuenta.

—He acabado. —puso sobre la mesa una olla que llevaba con cuidado para que el líquido no cayera al piso. La sirvienta enseguida trajo una tabla, que Naruto no había pensado en colocar, y fue la heroína sin capa del día. Salvó la mesa de madera fina.

— ¿Acabar qué? —miró Itachi la sopa pantano que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Pues la cena. —sonrió.

Deidara rió nervioso y afirmó el brazo de su novio quien esperaba morir ese día.

— ¡Dobe! ¿Tú esperas que comamos eso? —apuntó la olla con líquido negro-verdoso, que soltaba burbujas y apestaba como podrido.

—Te esforzaste mucho con la obra, y ya pronto será la representación. Yo quería darte un regalo, pero no sabía qué, así que decidí hacer mi especialidad. Sopa de verduras. Ya que no te gusta el ramen…

Sasuke al oír eso juntó sus labios y sin tener hacia donde apuntar su mirada debido a la vergüenza, se sonrojó.

—Yo creo que… —Deidara no sabía cómo salvar al pobre Sasuke de la situación.

—Entonces ¿la sopa pantano es para mí?

—Sí. —asintió Naruto, feliz de que por primera vez no quemaba la olla.

Las sirvientas se tapaban la nariz, esperando el momento en que Sasuke enfurecido lanzara todo a la punta del cerro.

Sasuke tratando de reprimir una sonrisa se sentó a la mesa. Haciendo chocar sus nalgas fuertemente con la silla. Se acomodó y tomando la cuchara que ya estaba en su puesto la metió en la sopa, para después llevar el líquido a su boca.

Naruto apoyaba su rostro en ambas manos y sonreía, ante la boquiabierta acción de los espectadores.

Itachi ya juraba que su hermanito estaba volviéndose un novio comprensivo y cariñoso.

Las sirvientas se miraron entre sí y de una reverencia volvieron a la cocina, sonrojadas. Esa noche tendrían mucho para chismosear.

Itachi pidió a la servidumbre que les trajeran algo diferente a ellos. Ya que aunque hubiese sido el postre más delicioso del mundo, si era entregado a Sasuke, pasaba a ser completamente de él, nadie podría quitárselo.

—Dei-chan yo tampoco sé cocinar ¿quieres que te prepare algo así? —molestó el mayor de los Uchiha.

Deidara le quedó mirando de reojo, entonces acercó sus labios al cuello de su novio.

—Si me lo das con todo tu amor lo comeré. —depositó un beso que hizo a su novio encender ciertas partes.

—Dei… —su voz se hizo un poco ronca, Deidara sabía lo que iba a pedirle, así que se acercó y soplando en su oído lo congeló por completo.

—Mañana hay examen, hoy debemos dormir pacíficamente. —ronroneó.

Itachi odió al jodido profesor de la asignatura del rubio. Lo maldijo hasta que llegó la madrugada.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Esa noche Sasuke se dedicó a seguir con su lectura inapelable de sus libros. Y para sorpresa de todos los que vivían bajo su techo, la sopa pantano no le causó absolutamente ningún mal.

Empezó a leer el libro de tapa dorada que colisionaba con su portada azul noche. En ésta había una joven abrazando un zorro que brillaba, y su mirada… estaba enormemente triste, pero decidida.

—Como él. —dijo.

Nuevamente tomó sus audífonos y colocó a The Gazette, así disfrutó primero de Taion, luego de Filth in the beauty… le gustaban esas canciones porque había mucho en ellas que podía analizar. En especial la primera, que estaba basada en un cruel hecho de la vida real, que cuando leyó la historia (un resumen, no fue capaz de ver la historia "original") realmente maldijo el mundo, diciendo que todos estaban enfermos. Luego pasó a Shiver, también del mismo grupo, y fue en ese entonces que su celular vibró y le mostró un mensaje que había llegado a su correo.

— ¿Ah? —No recordaba haber dado su correo a nadie. Ni siquiera al rubio.

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: ¿Sasuke? ¿Eres tú? ¿Este es tu correo?_

Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo del chico. Ese nombre de usuario… no podía ser otra persona… Sí, sólo podía ser aquél…

 _Sasuke: Soy yo ¿qué quieres?_

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: ¡Sasuke! ¡Naruto no me contesta! ¡Y necesito hablar con él! (caritas tristes)_

 _Sasuke: Creo que ya se durmió._

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: No… ahora qué haré…?_

 _Sasuke: Dormirte tú también._

Luego de ese mensaje iba a dejar el celular a un lado para proceder con su necesaria lectura.

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: ¡Sasuke! ¡No me dejes! ¡Ayúdame!_

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: ¡Sasuke! (caritas llorosas)_

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: (stickers de pena)_

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: ¡Sasuke no sé a quién llamar! ¡Tú tienes novio, ayúdame!_

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: (más caritas tristes)_

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: (Gatos sollozando)_

La paciencia de Sasuke llegó al límite. Apretó el celular en su mano, dispuesto a deshacerse de él, con todo y audífonos, entonces leyó el último mensaje y se detuvo.

 _La flor de la juventud es eterna: Sasuke ayúdame… por favor…_

—Jodido tipo molesto. —suspiró y sobándose la sien tomó el celular con paciencia nuevamente y le habló.

 _Sasuke: Está bien ¿cuál es tu problema?_

Y ahí estaba Sasuke, a un paso de crear su propia página web de "solucionesuchiha. com" Hábleme y responderé todas sus incógnitas, si quiere suicidarse le ayudaré a no hacerlo, o a hacerlo como corresponde. Venga, llame ya.

La publicidad salió de su cabeza, cuando vio que su celular vibraba y no era por un mensaje.

El jodido niñato lo estaba llamando.

¡A él! ¡Por dios!

¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?!

Pensó que lo más conveniente era contestar.

—Dime.

— ¡Sasuke! —el azabache tuvo que alejarse del celular, por poco y le rompe un tímpano.

— ¡Ya di que te pasa! —le gritó, empezaba a enfurecerse.

—Es que yo… bueno, tú debes entender, hay ciertos momentos en que la juventud te alcanza de una manera algo… irracional. Mi maestro me dice que la juventud es una etapa donde…

— ¡Qué te pasa! ¡Di de una vez! —gritó y al segundo se tapó la boca, esperaba no haber despertado a su hermano.

—Me gusta alguien…

Lo dijo tan bajo, que el otro si no hubiera estado en un lugar silencioso no habría oído nada.

—Ya ¿Y?

Sasuke sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, era tan obvio que le daba dolor de cabeza el sólo pensarlo.

—No sé qué hacer… no puedo sacar de la cabeza ese momento en que sus labios rozaron con los míos… y la juventud se encendió en mi interior…

Sasuke suspiró, al le gustaba la literatura, las novelas de fantasía y ciencia ficción, incluso la poesía, pero no quería escucharla de ese tipo.

—Díselo y punto. —habló como el experto en citas y noviazgo.

—No es tan fácil… supongo que tú lo consideras así porque ya tienes novio, y pasan todo el día "Love Love on", pero yo… yo… ¡Nunca he salido con nadie! —y las lágrimas y mocos siendo sorbido fueron escuchados por un chico asqueado.

—Una vez que lo haces ya no lo ves como algo imposible.

"Sí, Sasuke, igual como tú lo has hecho…" —se regañó a sí mismo.

—Entiendo. Estoy preparado para todo, pero yo…

—Mmm

— ¡Necesito ayuda!

Ese chico era más ruidoso que Naruto ¿o era idea suya?

— ¿Ayuda? ¿Cómo así?

—Ayuda… creo que para declararme perfectamente a… esa persona… lo mejor es invitarlo a salir y decírselo ¿no estás de acuerdo? ¿Cómo fue tu declaración con Naruto?

—Ah —rió nervioso— Sí, es lo mejor. —omitió la última pregunta. — ¿Entonces qué esperas de mí?

—Pensaba que fueras a la cita conmigo. Originalmente se lo iba a pedir a Naruto, pero ya que no me contesta…

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Qué persona en su sano juicio pide que le acompañes a una cita para declararte?

Sasuke no tenía experiencia en el amor, pero él tenía claro, muy claro, que no llevaría a nadie a sus citas, NADIE, porque eran SUS citas, los demás sobraban.

— ¿Para qué vas a llevar a una tercera persona a una cita romántica?

—Bueno… para recibir ayuda… consejos…

— ¡Estorbaría!

— ¡Ah! ¡No, no! Yo no me refiero a que estés con nosotros, sino una especie de espía que me siguiera los pasos y me diera consejos por mensajes. Por supuesto yo cargaré el celular con mucho dinero para que te mantenga en una constante llamada y así puedas escuchar todo y puedas ayudarme.

— ¿Ah? —Sasuke no podía creer lo que Rock Lee le pedía. — ¡Voy a parecer un acosador! ¡No quiero! ¡No pienso seguirte! Búscate a alguien más. —definió.

—Pero… pero…

— ¿A quién vas a seguir Sasuke?

En la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con el pijama un poco flojo dejando ver el inicio de su pecho se encontraba Naruto Namikaze.

—Na…Naruto ¿qué haces aquí? —balbució cubriendo el celular con sus manos y poniéndolo en su espalda, sin siquiera saber porque.

— ¿Qué escondes Sasuke? —se paró frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Esconder? ¿Por qué habría yo de esconder algo?

"Que irá a pensar Naruto cuando sepa que estoy ayudando a su amigo… dios, se burlará de mí ¡No puedo permitir eso!"

—Sasuke ¿con quién hablabas? —cambió su pregunta.

Era su imaginación ¿o Naruto estaba molesto?

Sus ojos azules no brillaban como siempre, parecían algo más ¿despiadados?

—No sé qué haces en mi habitación. Vete. —su mano derecha por reflejo se colocó en el pecho de Naruto y lo empujó unos centímetros para atrás.

—Sasuke. —Naruto tomó esa mano con la suya y miró suplicante a Sasuke, quien no era capaz de procesar esa información.

— ¿Aló? ¿Sasuke? ¿Estás ahí?

Sasuke por instinto levantó la mano, e intentó cortar la llamada, pero el aparato le fue arrebatado de sus manos.

— ¿Aló? ¿Quién eres? —esa voz fría y cortante era desconocida para el Uchiha.

— ¿Naruto? ¡Naruto! —Nuevamente se escucharon lagrimeos— ¡Qué hermoso tener pareja! —llanto— puedes dormir con ésta cuando quieras. ¡Yo también quiero dormir con Neji!

— ¿Lee? —la sonrisa volvió a su rostro aliviando a Sasuke.

—Sí, soy yo.

— ¿Por qué has llamado a Sasuke? ¿Lo necesitas para algo?

—Se supone que es mí celular… —dijo el mencionado, sin ser tomado en cuenta.

—Te había llamado a ti, pero no contestabas y necesitaba ayuda. Entonces contacté a Sasuke. ¡Él me va a ayudar! ¡Sasuke es como dijiste! ¡Es alguien muy bueno!

Una mano ágil quitó el celular de las manos ajenas.

— ¡¿Acaso lo dudabas?! —le gritó erizado.

—No, no… no es eso…

—Más te vale. Aun así, aunque pidas mi ayuda no estoy dispuesto a parecer psicópata y seguirte, según tú porque necesitas consejos. Si quieres mándame mensajes y yo te contesto desde mi casa.

—No es lo mismo… quiero sentir que no estoy solo. Me da miedo… ¿y si me rechaza?

—Pues lo hace y punto.

—Cero tacto tiene mi hermoso novio. —dijo Naruto y tomó el celular para ponerlo en altavoz. —Lee explícame la situación.

Luego de que Lee dijese todo lo que con anterioridad había sido recibido por Sasuke, a Naruto le brillaban los ojos de incondicionalidad, si esto fuera una especie de hashtag diría algo como: #Atodoconlosamigos #Porsiemprelaamistad #Fidelidadtotal #Porelteam y cosas así.

Sasuke se golpeó la frente.

Ese Naruto. No, era definitivo, no había posibilidad de cambio.

Y sin quererlo, sonrió por esto último.

— ¡Te ayudaremos Lee! Eso sí, invítalo este fin de semana. Ah, y la invitación depende de ti, si quieres algún otro consejo háblanos. Estaremos las veinticuatro horas del día aquí para ti.

Sasuke alzó una ceja al escuchar eso. En su cabeza aparecía un comercial que una vez vio porque las sirvientas veían la telenovela de la tarde, donde salía un tipo que mostraba su producto e invitaba a que lo siguieran y terminaba diciendo: "Envíos las veinticuatro horas del día. Llámanos"

La cara de Sasuke se demacró…

¿Cuándo había caído tan bajo?

—Gracias Naruto, gracias Sasuke.

Y al fin la llamada eterna culminó.

— ¿Por qué aceptaste?

Naruto por otra parte estaba radiante, tan feliz que en cualquier momento le saldrían estrellitas para rodearlo.

— ¿No es genial Sasuke? Seremos espías y protegeremos el romance de nuestro amigo.

— ¿Amigo? Esa palabra es… —su mirar se apagó un segundo.

Confiar en Naruto era una cosa, pero en alguien más…

— ¡Amigos! —Naruto le tomó las manos al chico devolviéndole la vida. Y Sasuke limitó a responder con una casi indescriptible sonrisa.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Aquel día sábado estaba nublado, aunque a ratos el sol se dejaba ver por entre las nubes. Ahí estaba Lee esperando a su amado.

Vestía unos zapatos formales, un terno negro con corbata verde llena de puntitos rojos… que Sasuke miraba y sentía ganas de arrancársela y no porque fuese la octava maravilla del mundo.

—Es horrible. —había dicho ya diez veces desde que llegaron y estaban sentados a una distancia cercana.

—Ya, ya Sasuke. Es a Neji a quien le tiene que gustar.

—Lo compadezco.

—Sasuke. —rió nervioso.

Unos pasos se sintieron cerca de ellos…

—Es horrible. —volvió a decir el Uchiha.

—Shh. Ya te dije que la corbata…

—No, esta ropa.

Naruto volvió a sonreír falsamente.

—Aguanta, es lo que había en casa de Lee para disfrazarnos, no podemos hacer nada.

—Prefiero estar desnudo.

— ¡Eso sí que no Sasuke! —lo miró reprobatoriamente.

Sasuke miró al chico que se acercaba con una carta en sus manos y se dio cuenta de cuál había sido el plan de Lee…

—Es un idiota. Un idiota peor que tú Naruto. Siéntete halagado.

Naruto suspiró y miró al frente, su misión comenzaba.

* * *

 **Hola ^^ ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Sé que dije que en este capítulo acababa lo de Neji x Lee... pero simplemente quiero explorar en esto, haciendo pasar a nuestra parejita principal por un momento divertido, donde también choquen sus sentimientos, recordemos que Naruto y Sasuke sólo se llaman novios, pero ninguno de los dos se ha declarado ;)**

 **Y si se fijan, ahora tengo nuevos guiones *-* Estos son los correctos a la hora de escribir, pero en mi word... no sé, no puedo ponerlos, así que mi grandiosa senpai, a la cual sigo e idolatro me lo ha pasado por interno. ¿A que se ve bonito con estos guiones? 3 w 3 ¡Yo soy feliz! ¡Gracias senpai! :3 Última corrección: 16/12/16 - Ahora estos guiones los he puesto en todos los capítulos, me he dado el trabajo de revisar y corregir, para que tengan una lectura aún más agradable :3**

 **kajhaja Ahora creo que se ve el " " kajhghajka es que antes fanfiction me lo había desaparecido, y eso que no existe xD**

 **Irara:** Hola ^^ Gracias por tu review :3 Exacto ;) Has atinado, Yahiko es el amigo de Nagato, en el anime y también en este fic jajaja Y tus siguientes teorías... bueno, estás cerca, no puedo negarlo, pero más adelante verás bien a donde empezará a tomar rumbo la cosa :3

 **Spag Demon:** jahjaka muchas gracia Esa es la intención, aquí se hace lo que se puede, espero que sigas leyéndome, esperaré más reviews tuyos :3

 **Alley Michaelis** **:** ¿Te gusta el GaaSai, pues te recuerdo que esa pareja aún no ha tomado forma, así que los veremos más seguido 7w7 Y sobre la obra... jejjeje ¡le has dado al clavo! Es muy probable que vaya ;) Y sí, la próxima pareja es Kiba x Shino... aunque no saldrá hasta más adelante *-* Creo que muchas esperan que Sasuke se ponga un vestido xD ¡Y otra vez le has dado al clave! ¡Lo quieren por su cabello para modelar algún producto! ;) Muy bien con tus teorías :3 Espero ver más reviews tuyos ^^

 **Anien:** Jkajhgajkajh me ha pasado, en algunos fanfics no me interesa para nada las otras parejas, sólo la historia principal xD Te comprendo, y espero que sigas la historia, esto es NaruSasu así que es de ellos de lo cual se trata, las otras parejas sólo toman forma para que la pareja principal pueda salir adelante también ;)

 **Rin-Nisan** **:** Hola ^^ ¡Gracias por tu review! kajhajka tal vez eso de los sentimientos está muy próximo ;) Me da mucho gusto que te entretengan mis escritos. Se hace con esa intención :3 Causa emoción el saber que lo logras :3 Además, gracias por felicitarme por mi descripción, yo aún tengo mucho que aprender, así que estando en ese proceso... el que me elogien, es hermoso *-* Y sí, Orochimaru es un reverendo salido xD ¡Y quiere a Sasuke! Ahora todo va a calzar (?) ¿Qué hará Naruto?

 **KirieSM:** Muchas gracias por tu review :3 Agradezco saber que aprecias mi historia :3 Y también que te gusta lo que voy presentando en ella ^^ No hay nada más halagador que eso :3 Bueno, aquí está la conti, espero que continúes siguiéndome ;)+

 **Mermaid2310:** My darling yaoi-parther 3 ¡Al fin me dejas un review! ¡Estoy inmensamente feliz! Tanto así, que escribí este capítulo sólo para complacerte, y créeme, pronto tendré el siguiente. Primero tengo que ir a comprar ;) ¡Gracias por tus palabras! Y bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado :3

 **Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, dejadme sus opiniones. Pronto traeré el siguiente capítulo. Primero iré a comprar papel higiénico, se necesita xDDDDDD**

 **Espero que dejen sus teorías de que podría pasar, sus comentarios. Y recuerden yo siempre les responderé ;)**

 **Otra cosa, esta historia está pensada para tener unos 28 capítulos... pero creo que poco a poco se va alargando xD Así que ni yo ahora lo sé kajhghajkah ¡Sólo disfruten! ¡Tanto como yo al escribir! :3**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **REVIEW**

 **NO MATA A NADIE (?)**

 **ME DAS ENERGÍA (?)**

 **ME ALIMENTAS (?)**

 **XD**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**


	14. La cita

**La inspiración es una cosa hermosa eh xD**

 **Bueno, aquí traigo un nuevo capítulo :3**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños my yaoi-partner! ¡Algo atrasado, pero sirve! jahjaka :3 Cuando leas el capítulo, te darás cuenta de porque te lo he dedicado ;)**

 **Bueno, mi lectores preciosos, disfruten, que este capítulo me ha quedado más largo jahjaka ¡Pronto vendré con el siguiente! :3**

 **ANIME: Naruto (no me pertenece) Yo sólo uso sus personajes sin fines de lucro, para mí deleite -y el de muchos más-.**

 **PAREJAS: NaruSasu - ItaDei - LeeNeji -SaiGaa -ShinoKiba ... etc... y puede que vayan saliendo más con el tiempo xD**

* * *

 **Capítulo catorce. –La cita-**

Consecutivo a esa llamada. Lee volvió a contactarse con los, que ya parecían aspirantes a Cupido. Hasta que Sasuke le repitió que la invitación le correspondía a él. Ellos sólo ayudarían en la cita.

Así que el inexperto chico empezó su investigación… ¿cómo se invitaba a salir a alguien?

Vio películas, mangas, cómics, series, animes, y tanta cosa… incluso llegó a páginas que nunca pensó que existirían… y nada. Tenía idea de cómo era una cita, no de como invitar a alguien. Porque si pensaba en Neji. No creía muy cordial ir directo y pedírselo. Además de que no se atrevería…

Al imaginarlo quedaba algo como:

—Hola Neji hace tiempo que no hablamos ¿cierto? Aunque vamos al mismo colegio… y curso… jajaja ¿Quisieras ir a conversar un rato conmigo?

—No.

Segunda opción:

—Neji —acorralándolo contra un árbol— ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Te aseguro que te divertirás…

Un chico termina fracturado y adolorido, camino al hospital, salvo que nadie va a socorrerlo…

Lee borró la última opción de su mente.

¿Cómo lo invitaba? ¿Qué podía hacer?

Se agarró la cabeza y la golpeó contra la almohada. No tenía ni siquiera una idea sobre cómo salir con nadie, tampoco nunca lo había intentado con alguien más, ya que todo el tiempo sólo había esperado por el castaño que conoció por casualidad en un torneo de artes marciales, de las cuales él era experto.

" _Un pequeño niño de grandes cejas iba al lado de su maestro de artes marciales y padre, Maito Gai el hombre que le había inculcado la tenacidad y la destreza desde muy temprana edad, a pesar de que siempre Lee mostró tener desventajas frente a los demás niños, pero superó todas sus barreras con esfuerzo._

 _En ese campeonato lo demostró. Llegando a la final luego de pelear con los mejores niños del país._

 _La última batalla iba a llevarse a cabo._

 _Lee estaba emocionado, se había preparado por años para ese momento, así que inhaló fuertemente esperando a su oponente. El cual llegó, con un traje blanco con zonas grisáceas, una bandana le quitaba el cabello de la cara, un hermoso cabello castaño y largo, que se notaba muy bien cuidado._

 _El chico estaba cansado, igual que Lee, pero se mantenía erguido con toda su dignidad, no mostraba muchas heridas, al contrario que Lee, que hasta tenía un ojo morado._

— _Empezaremos la batalla entre Maito Rock Lee y Neji Hyuuga._

 _Y el gong fue tocado dando inicio al intercambio de golpes… duró mucho tiempo, ninguno de los dos se dejaba vencer. Ambos eran fuertes. Ninguno podía derribar al otro._

" _Si golpeo su abdomen…"_

 _Lee fue directo a golpear a Neji con una de sus manos, pero fue detenido por éste quien agarró su mano, antes de que pudiera tocarlo y apoyándose en ésta, levantó sus piernas y las puso a ambos lados de la cara del muchacho de traje verdoso. Dejando su zona pélvica… pegado al rostro contrario, botándolo al suelo, noqueándolo._

 _Porque Lee sonrojado, sin saber porque cayó al suelo y al ser liberado se hizo para atrás… tanto que salió del sector permitido para pelear._

 _Así fue su encuentro con Neji Hyuuga, y el inicio de la rivalidad con éste._

 _Desde ese día empezó a ver más seguido a aquel prodigio que ganaba todas sus batallas con su habilidad… sin embargo, recordaba que siempre, al terminar él le dirigía una mirada, que no podía identificar como burla o desafío._

" _¿Por qué me miras? ¿Qué deseas de mí?" —se preguntaba constantemente._

 _Aun escuchando las enseñanzas de su maestro, él no era capaz de enfrentarlo… él no era capaz de golpearlo…_

 _Una vez creció y se vio obligado a asistir al mismo colegio donde estaba Neji Hyuuga, se dio cuenta._

 _Él no quería golpearlo"_

Sin saber que hacer optó por la última opción. Preguntarle a su padre.

Maito Gai estaba arreglando las plantas en el patio de la casa. Él era alguien que siempre se levantaba temprano, así que juntando eso con su aprecio a las plantas, resultaba en un hermoso jardín.

—Padre… Bueno, Gai-sensei.

—Estamos fuera del ring, puedes decirme "padre". —siguió en su labor.

—Ya… mmm… padre… tú… ¿tú alguna vez…? —Tomó aire— ¡¿Tú alguna vez has invitado a salir a alguien?!

El mayor soltó las tijeras de podar. En un segundo estuvo mirando la cara de su hijo con una sorpresa, que pronto se transformó en lágrimas.

— ¿Padre?...

— ¡Mi pequeño, la flor de la juventud te ha alcanzado! —lloró de alegría, tomando las manos de su pequeño entre las suyas. — ¡Mi hijo ya es un hombre!

—Aún no. —Le miró serio— Todavía no me he declarado a esa persona.

El padre se secó las lágrimas y escuchó a su hijo.

—Por esto quería saber qué hacer para invitarlo… invitar a esa persona a una cita, para luego declararme. Mis amigos me ayudarán con lo demás, pero dijeron que la invitación corría por mi cuenta.

—Entiendo, entiendo. —Se puso en pose pensativa y rascándose la barbilla aconsejó— Lo mejor es una invitación varonil que cause impacto en la chica…

"Sólo que no es una chica…"

—Tal vez debas invitarla directamente… o mejor… ¡Mejor dale una carta romántica que explique toda tu juventud en ella!

Rock Lee mostró en sus facciones que estaba de acuerdo.

— ¡Eso es lo que necesitaba! ¡Padre eres el mejor! —y corrió para ir por su mochila y partir al colegio, ya sabía cómo invitar a Neji para ese fin de semana.

—Creo que eso funcionará —dijo hablando ya para sí— Aunque yo nunca lo hice, pero soñé siempre con hacerlo. Tal vez debería invitar a salir a alguien, que la flor de la juventud resurja en mí…

Sólo las plantas lo oyeron.

Ese día se vio a un chico correr de lado a lado antes de empezar las clases, comprando cartulina, un sobre de carta, stickers, lápices de colores, lápices brillantes, un pergamino, cinta adhesiva… y tanta cosa como para quien fuera a construir la maqueta del año.

A la hora del almuerzo subió solo a la terraza de uno de los edificios del colegio. Ahí empezó su obra de arte, la cual apareció de forma misteriosa en el casillero de Neji llegando la tarde.

— ¿Y esto? —alzó una ceja.

En el sobre, por la zona de atrás decía en kanjis gigantes.

 **De quien te ama… ¡Léeme, no te arrepentirás!**

Neji sintió miedo de abrir aquel sobre.

Lo hizo de todas maneras y vio como una cantidad de páginas aparecían dentro del pequeño sobre.

 **Neji Hyuuga:**

 **Tú y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo, pero nunca me había atrevido a hablarte. Eres una hermosa persona por dentro y por fuera. Y he estado guardando estos sentimientos por mucho, mucho tiempo… ¡Ya no puedo más! ¡Ya no lo soporto más!**

 **A continuación una lista de todo lo que amo de ti:**

 **Lo fuerte que eres, en especial cuando…**

 **Tu cabello, es hermoso verlo en conjunto con el color de tus ojos…**

 **Tu cuerpo, tu figura perfecta, empezando por tus piernas que me encantaría apretar, y ese trasero…**

Luego de varias páginas…

 **Por estas cosas es que te amo… Y quiero que seamos uno. Por favor, ven y encuéntrame en el parque de Konoha, a las 10:30 am, el día sábado, frente al kiosco rojo que está ahí. ¡Veámonos y seamos uno!**

 **Firma: ¡La eterna juventud!**

La cara de Neji se veía enferma… eso fue demasiado para él, nunca había leído tanto en toda su vida, que no fuera para una prueba o algo así.

— ¿Quién… fue capaz de escribir todo esto…? ¿Y por mí? ¡No me lo creo!

Iba a tirar la famosa carta, pero vio de nuevo la firma.

Una ligera esperanza circuló su cara, volvió a ver la dirección y la hora.

—Si no funciona simplemente lo saco de mi vista. —dijo confiando en sus habilidades.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Aquel sábado, se arregló manteniendo la esperanza que sostuvo al ver la firma de la carta.

Caminó al dichoso lugar, estuvo ahí a las 10:20 y esperó…

De pronto le dio sed y fue al kiosco, un jugo hidratante era necesario. Cuando volvió al lugar, vio que había alguien con un terno y de espaldas.

No podía reconocerlo, se acercó mirando la carta, para ver si encontraba una pista.

—Oye, ¿tú eres quién me llamó aquí?

Lee tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta.

—Ne…Neji…

Los ojos de Hyuuga mostraron la sorpresa más grande su vida, ver ahí a Lee ¿era coincidencia o en verdad éste le había mandado aquel testamento confirmando su amor?

— ¿Lee qué haces aquí?

A Lee eso le dolió, pues pensaba que su amado esperaba a alguien más…

—Bueno… yo sé que probablemente no me esperabas a mí, pero yo… yo…

Sasuke y Naruto a la distancia presenciaban la escena.

A Sasuke ya le estaba colmando la paciencia, así que mandó apurado un mensaje, haciendo que Lee, sin mirarlo recuperara las fuerzas para decir sus palabras.

— ¡Yo te invité aquí Neji! —soltó de un solo impulso.

Neji cerró su boca, y se dio la vuelta, para ocultar su cara roja como un tomate.

— ¿A qué son bonitos? —le susurró Naruto a Sasuke.

—Idiotas ambos.

—Lo dice quien no se me ha declarado ni una sola vez… —sopló en el oído contrario, haciendo que Uchiha diera un respingo avergonzado, e intentara golpear a su "novio".

— ¡No molestes! ¿No vinimos aquí por tu amigo? Pues concentrémonos.

Naruto rió.

Bajito, no debían ser escuchados.

—No me esperabas a mí… ¿verdad?...

— ¿A dónde iremos? —respondió con otra pregunta.

— ¿Eh?

—Me invitaste ¿no? Bueno, ¿a dónde iremos? —se mordió el labio, tratando de calmarse y al darse la vuelta, se mostró sereno, aunque con una sonrisa juguetona.

— ¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Bueno… iremos a… —sacó una libreta de su bolsillo derecho y dejó caer un sobre pequeño, que Neji no alcanzó a mirar, porque fue recogido inmediatamente. — Espera, espera… Aquí está.

Sasuke se golpeó la cara.

—Ese idiota, mira que perdiendo el tiempo con esa libreta.

—Déjalo, esa es su manera de ser. Neji parece divertido.

—No me gustan las citas planificadas. —torció la boca.

— ¿Ah no? —Le miró de reojo— ¿Y cómo te gustan las citas? —Apoyó su peso en los hombros del azabache.

—No lo sé… —se lo quitó de encima, arreglándose la peluca que le habían obligado a usar. — ¿Me ves cara de salir en muchas citas?

— ¿Nunca has ido a una?

—No, esas porquerías me valen…

—Mmm… Me da gusto. —murmuró para sí.

—Oye están empezando a moverse.

Ambos salieron de entre los arbustos con sus respectivos trajes.

Naruto estaba usando un gorro negro que cubría todos sus cabellos negros y un bigote postizo, que para nada le quedaba.

La vestimenta se componía por una chaqueta de cuero ajustada, -según Lee servía para quitarle luminosidad- y luego estaban esos pantalones de mezclilla con las rodillas al aire, y esos botines negro con rojo… Sasuke no quería mirarlo mucho, porque quitándole ese bigote, el rubio se veía muy bien con esa ropa que no acostumbraba a usar.

Sasuke luego de muchos ruegos por parte de Lee y un comentario dicho al oído de parte de Naruto, accedió a ponerse, aquella chaqueta corta, de color negro también. Y aquella musculosa roja con detalles negros brillantes… que le molestaba a la vista. Los pantalones eran negros y más ajustados que los de Naruto, tenían varios detalles plateados y cadenas a los lados… Pero, lo que más le repugnaba, era la jodida peluca… ya que Lee no tenía más gorros.

Incluso, cuando se la pasaron quiso cambiarla por el gorro de Naruto.

— ¡Dámelo! —ordenó

— ¡No quiero! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

— ¡No quiero la jodida peluca me pareceré a Itachi!

— ¿Y?

—Jodido escritor de pacotilla… jodido seas… —trató de ofenderlo, recibiendo un abrazo por la espalda y una burlona respuesta.

—Dudo que eso pase, más fácil que yo te joda a ti ¿no?

Sasuke sonrojado al máximo golpeó el estómago de Namikaze con su codo, para así, sacarlo de encima.

—Muere entonces. Eso nunca pasará. —dijo seguro.

Lee al verlos, más deseos sentía de tener novio, de estar junto a Neji…

—Como tú digas Sasuke… —se befó de él.

Al final tuvo que usar la peluca de cabellos negros, pero largos, hasta los omoplatos, que estorbaban en su vista.

Aún no entendía la función de los disfraces que parecían más para salir en la noche, que para persecución. Aunque, algo le causaba mayor curiosidad.

— ¿De dónde crees que sacó Lee estos disfraces?

—Vete tú a saber.

Sasuke rió al imaginar que Lee se vestiría así.

—Lo dudo. —habló para sí.

Lo siguieron de cerca, recibiendo miradas de muchas personas que a esa hora decidían dar un paseo por el parque. Se veían como los típicos chicos rebeldes que salen de noche… según la gente, claro.

Lee llevó a Neji a un negocio dentro del parque en el cual vendían pasteles, sándwiches y muchas cosas más.

—Neji… aquí…

— ¿Primero vamos a comer?

— ¿No… quieres? —volvió a tomar su libreta, pero Neji lo detuvo.

—Tranquilo, es perfecto, podemos conversar.

Ordenaron ocultando sus nervios. Hyuuga obviamente lo hacía mejor, el otro hasta tartamudeaba, y era algo que se repitió por todo el día… hastiando al Uchiha.

—Lee... dime ¿por qué… me has citado aquí y…? —recordó la carta y todos los gigantescos párrafos que hablaban sobre cuanto lo amaba... ¿era acaso verdad?

—Yo…

—La carta… ¿tú…?

— ¡Jodidos sean! ¡Pregúntense, háblense, váyanse a la punta del cerro si quieren, pero háganlo ya! —soltó Sasuke, obteniendo que su novio le tapase la boca y lo escondiera debajo de la mesa en la que estaban.

—Silencio shhhh —le pidió colocando su índice en los labios suyos y luego sobre los de Sasuke, quien tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza interior para mantener la calma y los latidos de su corazón en un estado normal.

—Neji yo… —entonces apareció la joven con el pedido.

Lee volvió a tomar asiento.

—Tipa inoportuna. —bufó el Uchiha.

—Hoy estás bastante hablador. —rió Naruto, preparándose para acomodarse a la mesa otra vez.

— ¿Qué van a pedir? —sonrió la chica hincándose para quedar a la altura de los "espías".

—Ah, pues… la verdad, nada…

— ¡Dos hamburguesas con dos jugos dattebayoo! —y se tapó la boca, agradeciendo que Neji estuviera concentrado en sus pensamientos.

— ¿Tiene de tomate?

—Teme ¿cómo vas a tomar eso? —preguntó imaginándose el repulsivo jugo.

—Es nutritivo y muy rico, ignorante. Que podía esperar de un dobe como tú. —suspiró.

—Lo sentimos, —dijo la joven— no hay. Sólo tenemos de naranja, piña, frambuesa, frutilla y chirimoya.

—Mmm… deme entonces de naranja, por favor que no sea muy dulce. Y traiga un sándwich con mucho tomate. Sólo eso.

Naruto lo miró tratando de entenderlo…

"Primero no quiere, pero ahora sí… ¡¿y qué hay con esa afición al tomate?!"

Namikaze sacó su lengua mostrando el repudio a la fruta. Y no es que Naruto odiara el tomate, sólo que… no le gustaba tanto.

Se sentaron a comer manteniendo la mirada en la silenciosa pareja atrás de ellos.

Ambos comían sin ganas, miraban sus manos, se rascaban la cabeza, pero no emitían palabra.

Entonces Naruto quiso intervenir.

—Sasu… —bajó su voz y levantándose de la mesa se acercó a él colocando sus manos en las mejillas del muchacho— ¡Tú sabes que te amo! ¡Por eso siempre te lo digo!

El grito hizo que desde los pájaros, hasta las personas en el local, siendo personal o clientes miraran a la pareja con curiosidad, algunas risas… Neji y Lee no fueron la excepción.

Lee captó la idea, al escuchar eso.

"¡Waa! ¡Qué fácil se dicen lo que sienten! ¡De seguro Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun esperan eso de mí!"

Un ceño fruncido resaltó en el bello rostro, herencia Uchiha.

Miró con crueldad al escritor y compañero de curso que vivía bajo su mismo techo. Sus mejillas ardían de la vergüenza, no era capaz de mirar a su alrededor, y lo peor de todo… le habían gustado esas palabras…

— ¡Usuratonkachi! —un golpe directo al mentón lanzó al "amoroso" contra la otra mesa, haciendo que Neji se volteara a ver al poderoso rival que se mostraba.

Sasuke se sentó sin más que hacer y esperó su pedido. El cual llegó muy rápido.

—Iré a ver a su novio.

—No, —le respondió a la camarera— si quiere pararse, que se pare solo. —fue su respuesta con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lo más divertido, era que Sasuke ya ni siquiera se molestaba con que le denominaran novio del rubio.

Neji creyó haber visto esas facciones en algún lado, y esas marcas, apenas visibles, que estaban como "borradas" con alguna crema o algo…

—Neji. —llamó Lee parándose con el mismo ímpetu que Naruto. —Yo te envié esa carta y te llamé aquí porque… porque… —la energía se le iba, pero de pronto volvió con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Porque quiero estar contigo! ¡Ya no puedo ocultarlo más! ¡Ya no puedo huir de mis sentimientos! ¡Y aunque hoy me rechaces y jamás quieras volver a verme yo te amaré siempre! ¡La carta que dejé en tu casillero decía todos mis sentimientos por ti! ¡Te amo Neji! —Cerró los ojos sonrojado— ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

La gente volvió la cabeza hacia el lugar, la verdad juraban que era un show del local o algo así. Aunque no faltaron las chicas con los celulares y sonrisas bobas…

Cuando el hijo del poderoso Maito Gai, entrenador de artes marciales abrió los ojos nunca esperó ver aquello.

Delante de él un hermoso chico estaba sonrojado a morir, intentando retener las lágrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos.

—Yo… —al intentar hablar estas rodaron por su cara— Lee, yo también…

La frase no terminó Lee se acercó y tomando su carita (siguiendo el ejemplo de Naruto) acercó sus labios, temblando. Ambos temblaban, y siguieron temblando hasta que los labios se unieron.

Ese sería el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Sasuke observó la escena dejando de sorber su jugo… se preguntó, que habría pasado si Naruto y él hubieran empezado de esa manera en vez de un trato donde fingían.

Empezó a mover su cabeza una y otra vez ¿cómo él, Sasuke Uchiha podía estar pensando semejantes babosadas?

Además esos serían los deseos para alguien que amara a otro, y él no amaba a Naruto, no señor. Él sólo… ¿lo veía como amigo?

Comió tranquilamente su pan con pollo y tomate, su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Lee ya no los necesitaba, así que podían volver a su casa y quitarse el jodido disfraz, la jodida peluca y darse un buen baño de tina, no como la ducha apurada de la mañana.

Lee y Neji se separaron sonrojados, el primero aprovechó eso para abrazar a su chico y miró a su "Cupido" cerrándole un ojo y levantando el pulgar, justo en eso llega Naruto, el cual le respondió de la misma manera.

Sasuke prefirió hacer como que no los conocía.

—Bueno, vámonos. —se levantó en dirección a la caja para pagar.

—No, la cita aún no ha terminado. Lee sigue pidiendo nuestra ayuda, ¿no entendiste su mensaje? Cuenta con nosotros.

El sagrado tic de Sasuke ya había tenido demasiado descanso y volvió a entrar en escena justo en ese momento.

— ¿Cuándo dijo eso?

—Lo dijo recién con sus señas.

—Los idiotas hablan el mismo idioma, tal y como suponía.

— ¡Teme!

— ¡Dobe! Yo me iré a la casa, tengo mucho que hacer.

— ¡No tienes nada que hacer! Tú prefieres hacer las cosas en el minuto, si tuvieras algo que hacer ya lo habrías hecho.

Sasuke miró a otro lado.

—Ahora eres un experto conocedor mío.

Naruto sonrió y acercándose a su cuello, siguiendo a su oído musitó:

—Yo te conozco muy bien Sasuke… aunque me gustaría conocer algo más…

De la nada sintió un tirón en su lóbulo, debido a una mordida pequeñita.

—Vamos. —lamió el lugar mordido y se alejó caminando a la caja.

Sasuke siguió en su mundo, recordando aquella escena, recordando esa voz, esa lengua, recordando como los ojos de Naruto en esos momentos se hacían más… pérfidos. Como siendo capaces de alcanzar su alma…

Se dio la vuelta y vio a un Naruto rascándose la mejilla y riendo nervioso.

— ¿Sasuke tienes dinero? Creo que olvidé traer a mi ranita…

Definitivamente no lo amaba.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Neji y Lee luego de comer fueron a un parque de diversiones, donde se subieron a cuanta atracción encontraron. Y Naruto junto con un enojado Sasuke iban detrás de ellos. Subiéndose a las mismas atracciones.

Primero fueron a unas balsas que podías subir de máximo dos (ideal para parejas), que se lanzaban desde lo más alto, y recorrían un túnel negro de goma, lleno de curvas.

Ambas parejas (sólo eran dos túneles, por lo tanto dos turnos a la vez) subieron al mismo tiempo en sus respectivas balsas.

Naruto dijo que quería ir adelante para protegerlo y Lee siguió su ejemplo.

Por lo tanto Neji y Sasuke fueron atrás bien apegaditos a sus chicos.

El túnel comenzó… cayeron, dieron vueltas, doblaron.

El cabello de Sasuke se movía igual que el de Naruto (los mechones que sobresalían del gorro), en compás con el viento generado por la rapidez.

Hubo un salto, en un túnel, lo cual hizo que Sasuke dejara de aferrarse a las manillas de plástico de la balsa, y se agarrara a la cintura de Naruto.

Duró sólo unos segundos, pero para ellos fue… asombroso.

Vieron como los del otro carril se encontraban en igual condición.

La segunda atracción también fue de agua, era un bote, en el cual cabían varias personas por filas.

Ellos se pusieron algo atrás, Lee y Neji por decisión del primero estaban en primera fila.

Y una vez la atracción empezaba debías agarrarte fuerte, a menos que pensaras que es divertido que te caiga un bote encima, con gente y todo.

No tenía cinturón de seguridad, sólo manillas firmes.

Así el bote avanzó y cuando llegó a una punta, que hacía una cascada pequeña se lanzó.

El cabello de las personas se hizo hacia atrás por el impacto.

Aquellos que iban a los lados quedaron empapados… incluyendo a Uchiha Sasuke, sí, él fue el primero en quedar estilando.

El tic volvió a él.

En especial cuando Naruto empezó a reírse con fuerza una vez devuelta en tierra.

— ¡Teme! ¡Estás todo mojado! ¡Ajajajajajajaja! —se quitó el gorro, que ya estaba como un trapero.

Iba a devolverle el insulto, pero Naruto se adelantó quitando los mechones mojados de su cara, ordenándolos para que liberaran su exceso de agua.

Abrió la chaqueta corta que Sasuke llevaba y por último sacudió él su cabellera.

El tic de Sasuke desapareció, pero la sangre se le subió a las mejillas… él también quería…

—Vamos teme, los perderemos dattebayoo.

Una mano suave se posó entre los cabellos claros, mientras el chico iba a comenzar su andar.

—Sasuke… —lo miró y el otro ocultó la dirección de sus ojos viendo hacia un punto inexistente en el suelo.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a poner la mano del contrario en su cabeza.

No emitieron palabra, pero Sasuke acarició aquellos cabellos por varios minutos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban siendo observados por personas extrañas… niñas que los miraban con los ojitos brillantes y sangre cayendo de sus narices…

Decidieron salir de ahí.

— ¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Bueno…

Miraron a su derecha, a su izquierda, al frente, atrás… nada, ni rastro de los nuevos tortolitos.

—Los perdimos… —dijo Naruto desilusionado—Ya no podré graduarme de ninja.

— ¿Ah? ¿Desde cuándo quieres ser ninja?

—Desde hoy, ¡además siempre he soñado con ser alguien así de genial! ¡Y hoy fallé!

—Dobe.

—Calla teme, tú no entiendes. —Se lamentaba mirando a todos lados en búsqueda de sus amigos.

"Ya eres genial, idiota."

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Empezaron a avanzar un poco más, pasando debajo de unas duchas que eran para los que salían del juego de agua, ya que esa agua no era muy limpia que digamos, así que para que te medianamente bañes…

Naruto seguía lamentándose y Sasuke restregaba su ropa.

Entre la gente se percató de como un chico castaño tomaba de la mano a uno de grandes cejas, llevándolo a un juego adrenalínico.

Sonrió.

Ellos no necesitaban más ayuda.

Miró a Naruto a su lado, y bajó su mirada hacia la mano que extendía cerca de él.

Tragó saliva.

Naruto salió de su modo depresivo, que sólo le hacía poner mala cara (una depresión apta para todo el mundo) al sentir como su mano era agarrada y jalada.

— ¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa?

Uchiha caminó rápido, pasando entre la multitud y se acercó a la fila de una montaña rusa cercana.

— ¿Quieres subir? —preguntó el escritor tratando de entender.

Y es que Naruto, jamás dejaba de ser alelado para muchas cosas.

—Naruto, hoy, divirtámonos. —dijo.

La sonrisa que caracterizaba a Namikaze se mostró y en un acto tomó a Sasuke dispuesto a cumplir lo que él pidió.

Todo el día estuvieron de juego en juego, mojándose, esperando secarse para subir a los autos chocadores donde lo disfrutaron plenamente, ya que su rivalidad daba para eso. Y finalmente fueron a un puesto de helados donde pidieron el barquillo más grande para cada uno, o mejor dicho lo pidió Sasuke, ya que Naruto (quien se disculpaba cada cinco minutos) no había llevado ni un yen.

Oscureció.

Pronto deberían irse, pero lo habían pasado genial, jugado de aquí para allá, disfrutado de tantas atracciones como pudieron, incluso se subieron a las más complicadas, las que te ponían de cabeza y todo, pero para ellos eso ni siquiera les causaba mareos. Mientras otros adornaban los basureros, ellos se iban tan campantes como siempre.

Pasaron por una pileta levemente iluminada.

Se sentaron en una banca y siguieron tomando su helado.

—Hoy ha sido un día genial dattebayoo.

—Mmhp.

—Fue una gran idea venir. Espero y volvamos algún día.

—Sí. —respuesta corta, pero que representaba todos los sentimientos de Uchiha.

Una brisa meneó las copas de los árboles y levantó algunas hojas.

Un movimiento en los árboles frente a ellos alertó a sus sentidos.

Otro ruido.

¿Sería un conejo?

No, no estaban en un bosque.

Naruto entró en modo ninja, y Sasuke no pudo detenerlo, por lo que sólo lo siguió.

Se acercaron sigilosamente y miraron entre las hojas de los arbustos para ver que había cerca de los árboles metiendo ruido. Sus caras quedaron totalmente pintadas de un rojo intenso, que hizo a sus cabezas dejar de razonar.

Ahí apoyado contra un árbol estaba Neji Hyuuga con el pelo suelto siendo besado ferozmente por Rock Lee que lo agarraba de la cintura posesivamente, y estaba empezando a levantar la polera de manga larga que el otro llevaba. Se tocaban por encima con ferocidad y los besos caían uno tras otro.

Quitaron la mirada y en un santiamén llegaron a la salida del parque, desde ahí caminaron apresuradamente a su casa.

Todavía sin asimilarlo, sólo una frase estaba en sus cabezas.

"¡Ellos no necesitaban ayuda!"

A toda velocidad entraron en sus habitaciones, no querían mirar al otro, ver aquella escena había causado estragos en sus cabezas, y un solo pensamiento se repetía.

"Yo también quiero…"

Un deseo que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a pedir.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Llegó el lunes… Lee y Neji eran oficialmente novios. Y todos, absolutamente TODOS se percataron del hecho, desde las miraditas, las caricias, los susurros, todo lo indicaba…

—Esto es más problemático que antes.

— ¡Qué envidia! —exclamó Kiba echándose en su escritorio.

Al momento en que entraron Naruto y Sasuke, ninguno de los dos fue capaz de mirar a la pareja a los ojos… después de lo que habían visto.

En el almuerzo, Lee y Neji agradecieron a ambos. Ya que Lee había contado toda la historia.

—Ahora falta lo más difícil. —Dijo el cejotas— La presentación familiar.

— ¿Tan pronto? —objetó Kiba.

—Es que… ya queremos que todos se enteren, No queremos rodeos. —respondió Lee.

Neji sólo comía, sonrojándose de vez en cuando sentía las manos de su novio en su cintura.

Naruto y Sasuke notaron cuando Neji golpeó con el codo a Lee, porque éste había bajado mucho su mano… ellos ya imaginaban a que nivel habían llegado.

En medio de eso llegó Gaara, el cual se sentó al lado de Naruto ante la mirada de advertencia de Sasuke.

—Veo que apareció una nueva parejita.

— ¡Sí! ¡La flor de la juventud nos ha sonreído! ¿Verdad Neji? —Éste asintió— ¡Somos el uno para el otro! ¡Somos la primavera del mañana! ¡Somos el amor viviente!

Gaara intentó borrar eso de su cabeza.

—Bueno, ¿cómo van con la obra? La otra semana ya es la presentación ¿están listos?

Naruto sonrió radiante.

— ¡Prepárate Gaara para ver la mejor obra que verás en tu vida! —le guiñó un ojo.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¡Hemos puesto toda nuestra juventud en ella! ¿Verdad Neji?

Y nuevamente el chico asintió calmadamente, aunque en el fondo estaba muy avergonzado.

"Sólo tenía que intentarlo eh…" —su felicidad no podía ser mayor. — "Gracias Naruto, gracias Sasuke"

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

— ¿Ya estás lista?

—Querido ¿partiremos mañana? ¿Por qué tan pronto?

—Sí Mikoto, mañana a primera hora partiremos a Konoha. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin ver a nuestros hijos, y la Reunión Akatsuki se acerca…

—Lo sé. —su rostro enseñaba algo de temor.

—Debemos asegurarnos…

—Entiendo querido.

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? Hace rato que quería escribir un capítulo así :3**

 **Les diré que el próximo capítulo ya se viene con mucho amor y la dichosa obra ¡Al fin! xDDD**

 **Ahora procederé a responder los reviews :3**

 **Irara:** Hola ^^ Primero que nada, te vuelvo a dar las gracias por ser tan fiel a este fic :3 kjhaghaja Bueno supongo que con esos tratitos mafiosos, pues será, eso si mata a quien deje el review xD ¡Tranquilos mis lectores! ¡Aquel que se pase por aquí tiene inmunidad absoluta ante cualquier ataque! (?) ok no xD kjahja Y bueno, lo de los capítulos era sólo un promedio que había dado, actualmente ni yo sé cuando capítulos serán, creo que sobrepasaré lo que tenía pensado (28), pero no por eso será peor, creo que será mucho más entretenido, ya que tengo muchas ideas ^^ Bueno, en tus teorías si estuviste cerca, ya que Neji no rechazó a Lee, y Sasuke, aunque Naruto también sintieron muchas cosas en torno a ello... y sobre Yahiko, no te adelantaré mucho, pero volverá a salir, esto aún no se acaba, aunque la pareja esté conformada xD Me salió verso xD

 **Katty romero** **:** ¡Hola! ^^ ¡Gracias por seguir mi fic! ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado y principalmente que te hayas reído! ¡Esa es la intención! Espero que sigas leyéndome y divirtiéndote con esta historia :3 Saludos ^^

 **Hatake-Seikatsu:** Hola ^^ Bueno, creo que esta vez no me he tardado tanto. La verdad hasta yo me he sorprendido xD ¡Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! ¡Y yo también amo a Sasuke! ¡También a mi Naru-chan! 3 w 3 En fin, ojalá que vuelvas a dejarme un review próximamente, nos leemos ;)

 **Estoy feliz, este capítulo me encantó hacerlo y creo que ya nuestra parejita está tomando forma :3 Traeré algunas sorpresas en el próximo 3**

 **Ahora procederé a hacer mis típicas preguntas retóricas para que sus imaginaciones ansíen continuación (?)**

 **¿Ahora que Neji y Lee son novios, serán una feliz pareja? ¿Qué pensará Gai cuando se entere? y ¿Yahiko? ... ¿Naruto y Sasuke tendrán otra cita? ¿Qué pasará con la obra? ¿De qué tratará la reunión Akatsuki? Y sobretodo... mirad ese final, se vienen los padres de Sasuke e Itachi... ¿Qué pasará?**

 **CHAN CHAN XD**

 **¡DEJADME REVIEW! :3 :3 :3**

 **ESO ME HACE FELIZ Y ME INSPIRA A SEGUIR ;)**

 **BUENO, NOS LEEMOS EN UN PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO ^^**

 **PD:** **Por cierto, desde el capítulo anterior he actualizado mi guión, ahora tengo el que corresponde, cortesía de mi senpai :3 Pronto corregiré los demás capítulos también :3** **Neko-Kitsune XP -**Ya lo hice** XD Ahora estoy escribiendo el nuevo capítulo ;)**


	15. Príncipe Luna

**Bueno, luego de mucho tiempo, aunque no creo realmente que me haya demorado tanto... traigo con un nuevo capítulo. Razón de mi demora: Quería que fuera perfecto, no sé lo logré, creo que después igual estaré corrigiéndolo xD Espero que les guste. Al final responderé sus hermosos reviews.**

 **Una pregunta antes de comenzar: ¿Les gustan los capítulos largos? Bueno, aquí va uno xD**

 **Otra cosa, se supone que en este capítulo mostraré la obra, y una obra dramática se diferencia de un texto narrativo, por varias cosas, entre ellas que tiene diálogos (PERSONAX: Tú eres...) y acotaciones, que casi siempre van entre paréntesis ¿por qué digo esto? Porque yo soy una seguidora de la buena ortografía y la buena escritura, así que necesitaba aclararlo antes de que inicien la lectura, ya que en este capítulo en las partes de la obra hablaré en diálogos, y sólo narraré cuando me refiera a la realidad, fuera de la obra. Esto, ya que encontré más conveniente esta manera para representar la obra en mi fic, NO ES QUE USE SCRIPT, pueden revisar todos mis fanfics, jamás utilizo la manera de narrar con diálogos, ya que eso es del género dramático, no narrativo. ¿Comprendido? **

**Ok, les invito a leer ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo quince. –Príncipe Luna-**

Itachi se levantó con el sonido de su despertador. Algo somnoliento aún, se dirigió al baño para alistarse, teniendo que quitarse (sin ninguna gana de hacerlo) los brazos que rodeaban su cintura.

Bostezó una vez dentro del baño y decidió darse una ducha de una vez por todas, no podía demorarse más.

Su cabello empapado se pegó a su piel y sus ojos negros observaron con suma detención un punto en la pared.

Tan sumido estaba que no sintió los pasos hasta que las manos de aquél volvieron a rodear su espalda. El cuerpo, algo más pequeño que el suyo se pegó furtivamente, en un contacto tranquilizador, a pesar de lo abrupto.

—Itachi aún tengo sueño.

—Debiste haber seguido durmiendo.

—No, porque no habría podido bañarme contigo.

—Tienes razón. —se dio vuelta para abrazarlo y besar su cabeza repetidas veces.

Mostrando todo su amor por el rubio de largos cabellos, porque a los demás apenas y les hablaba.

—Hoy por fin es el día. —dijo Deidara besando el cuello de su novio.

—Sí, veré cual es la famosa obra donde estará mi hermanito… y más aún, veré que papel hará. —se rió, en verdad esperaba con ansías saber que iba a interpretar. —Cargué la cámara toda la noche, igual que el celular, tuyo y mío. Nada saldrá mal.

—Tu mirada no augura nada bueno.

— ¿Eh? Pero si yo soy bueno. —dijo tratando de imitar a un compañero de clases, llamado Tobi. Al cual, nadie había visto su cara.

—Itachi. —le miró negando con la cabeza y mostrando que a él no podía engañarlo.

—Bueno, bueno, entonces… no soy tan… ¿malo?

—Tonto. —le pellizcó una zona de la espalda, cercana al trasero. —Sólo promete que en medio de la obra no importunarás a tu hermano. Sino, podría salir todo mal. ¿Prometido?

—Bien, en medio de la dichosa obra no haré nada.

—Y antes tampoco.

— ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

—Quien sabe… —dijo rodando los ojos, en sentido de que habían muchas opciones para el Uchiha mayor.

El agua siguió cayendo sobre ellos. Deidara tomó el shampoo y lo aplicó en su cabello, luego de unas cuantas masajeadas, volvió a sacar shampoo y lo aplicó sobre su novio. Quien, como era más alto, cerró los ojos agachando la cabeza complacido.

Así Deidara primero acabó de lavar el sedoso cabello negro de Itachi, y después siguió consigo mismo.

El universitario más alto tomó el jabón, rectangular, pero con bordes curvos. Sonrió malicioso y empezó a pasarlo por la piel contraria.

— ¿Se acabaron las pruebas?

—Sí ¿por qué?

— ¿A qué hora es la obra?

—Creo que el festival empieza a las 10:30 de la mañana, pero la obra es a las 5:00 de la tarde…

—Perfecto.

Deidara vio y sintió como el jabón sobaba sus tetillas en búsqueda de levantarlas.

—Itachi… no…

Éste no hizo caso, empezó a besarlo desesperado, empujándolo a la pared de cerámica que recubría la habitación del baño. Dejando que el agua se esparciera entre sus labios, alcanzando todas las zonas posibles. Quitando el jabón aplicado, que pasó a ser olvidado en la rendija que le correspondía.

Tomó entre sus dedos los pezones que se habían levantado un poco, y empezó a tirarlos, causando gemidos en el otro.

—Itachi…

El lugar sin jabón fue ahora intervenido por unos labios ansiosos. Por una lengua juguetona que se paseó por todo su abdomen y al llegar a su ingle, lamió sobre la zona de vellos rubios que ya conocía perfectamente. Conocía… y de la cual, jamás se cansaba.

—Alto, en serio… —le pidió desde arriba sosteniendo la cabeza del chico. —Hoy quiero sentarme.

—Lástima. —dijo retozón para sacar su lengua y pasarla sobre la extensión frente a él. Haciendo que el miembro palpitara del gusto.

Deidara se afirmó de la pared, sabía que llegados a ese punto, ya no habría detención que impidiera que Itachi siguiera.

Su miembro fue ferozmente introducido en la boca cálida que se deleitaba en darle placer. Y a la vez unas manos osadas apretaban sus glúteos como si fueran una bola anti estrés. De pronto las abrieron. Y dos dedos sin ningún pudor, ni deseos de preguntar se introdujeron en su interior.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ita…chi! —sentía el placer nublándolo, como solía suceder.

De pronto sus piernas flaquearon, dejando que el cuerpo cayera sentado en la tina, aún con los dedos jugueteando en su interior, tocando sus paredes que sostendrían algo más grande en un momento.

—Dei, abre más. —dijo, para que las piernas del rubio se colocaran en los bordes de la tina, dejando una perfecta vista de él.

Ya lo habían hecho muchas veces antes, pero aun así seguía dándole vergüenza enseñar así sus partes.

Su miembro palpitante y su ano que era abierto por los dedos que parecían quedarse a vivir ahí.

—Itachi… ya… ven… no soy… ya sabes…

—Lo sé. —subió y habló encima de sus labios. —Ya que yo te quité la virginidad. Por eso me haré responsable de por vida.

El beso necesario en esos momentos, se apoderó de ellos. Deidara sintió como sus paredes internas eran arrasadas por el grueso falo, que conocía, y a pesar de eso siempre sentía como si fuera algo reciente para él.

— ¡Ah! ¡Espe…!

—No… —su voz ronca, indicaba el gusto que sentía al estar dentro de su amado. —Ya no espero más.

La tina sin tapón dejaba correr el agua, y ellos dos seguían en su disfrute de gemidos, de besos, de toqueteos. De intercambio de salivas, pero principalmente de sonrisas. Las sonrisas de una pareja establecida que mantenía sueños e ilusiones, que se amaba de verdad.

No necesitaban nada más para ser felices.

Si el agua incolora hubiera podido sonrojarse, habría invitado a la cortina a sonrojarse con ella… desde el inicio de aquella acción que presenció por horas…

Ya que, una vez acabado el primer round.

Deidara apresó con sus piernas a Itachi, y bajando su cara lamió aquel miembro, levantándolo de inmediato, impulsando a que siguiera.

—Si ya no voy a poder sentarme, que sea por todo lo alto. —fue su única frase.

Y es que él sabía que después se arrepentiría, cuando pusiera su trasero en la silla, pero no podía evitarlo. Quería a Itachi una y otra vez dentro de él.

Destrozando su interior literalmente… en especial en esas posiciones que le gustaban, que golpeaban todo dentro de él, hasta el punto más placentero en un hombre.

Cansados, decidieron salir de la ducha. Cerrar la llave que ya conocía de lo que el amor era capaz.

Sí, ese día el agua perdió su inocencia, y a causa de esto seguiría llorando de por vida, en las zonas naturales y hasta cuando se abrieran las llaves… una triste realidad ¿o no?

Pero, aún no estaban satisfechos… Itachi puso a Deidara en el piso y ahí mismo lo empotró contra el suelo.

Hasta dejarlo por completo… lleno.

Él sabía que su novio pondría esa cara que tanto amaba una vez llegados a ese punto, la cara de excitación total, que sólo él había visto.

Lo cual ocurrió cuando mordió sus tetillas a la vez que se corría en su interior, quien sabe en qué vez iban…

— ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Itachi! ¡Más! ¡Más!

—Ninfómano. —sonrió molestándolo, lamiéndose los labios.

—Tú… fuiste quien me hizo así. —le reprochó.

Deidara aprovechó el momento para dirigir la mano a su entrada y al abrirla dejar caer el semen que se mantenía en ella. Y con la otra mano tomó el pene de su novio y sobándolo un poco lo introdujo por su cuenta.

Gimiendo del placer, dejando que sus ojos se humedecieran por la sensación, y sus labios dejaran escapar saliva. La saliva que su novio lamía con dicha.

No sintieron los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación, ni cuando esta fue abierta.

—Dei ¿has visto…? Oh…

Naruto al instante se dio cuenta de porque existía la costumbre de tocar antes de entrar a una habitación o a un lugar. Y también de algo fundamental. Su hermano no estaba para responderle nada.

Se quitó la toalla que tenía en los hombros y procedió a secarse un poco la cara.

—Lo siento… yo… —se sonrojó para salir al momento de ahí.

Y es que no todos los días ves a tu hermano mayor siendo penetrado por otro tipo y disfrutándolo, con una cara…

Naruto tragó saliva al pensarlo, y se preguntó si Sasuke… haría una cara como esa… Al imaginarlo, tuvo que correr al baño, y volver a bañarse, esta vez con agua fría.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke estaba pacíficamente secándose el pelo con la toalla, y peinándolo a la vez, así no se enredaba y volvía a su estado liso de siempre.

Salió del baño y vistiéndose con serenidad se preparó mentalmente para su gran día.

Hoy tenía que actuar.

No había que ir con uniforme, pero si llevar tu identificación y número de sala, pues era un conteo para saber cuál fue el curso más participativo.

Se puso pues ropa casual, y echó su billetera en el bolsillo trasero.

Toda la semana anterior habían estado corriendo para preparar todos los detalles, ya que tuvieron varios días para prepararse profesionalmente hablando, pero el ultimar detalles era cosa de todos, en especial ante alguien tan perfeccionista que resultó ser el director, aunque su novio no se quedaba atrás…

Recordar los ensayos le provocaba un bochorno de muerte, así que prefirió imaginar que sólo era una tarea más… una fogosa tarea junto a su "novio", así cualquiera estudia eh.

Inhaló y exhaló, como quien iba a hundirse en lo más profundo de la piscina, tomó su bolso azul con el símbolo Uchiha, el bolso deportivo negro con un símbolo extraño que pertenecía también a su familia y que había pasado de generación en generación. Eran tres astas dentro de un círculo rojo bordado, las astas eran negras y parecían comas en diferentes posiciones. Al medio había un círculo negro y pequeño.

Abrió la puerta y miró hacia el lado derecho, después al izquierdo. Sigiloso, como sólo él podía serlo, como si hubiera sido en su vida pasada un ninja o algo así, bajó las escaleras, cerrando antes la puerta de su habitación. Paso a pasito, llegó a la entrada, tomó las llaves con su llavero especial, que le daban la calidad de "pertenencia" y se dispuso a salir.

—Me gusta, ¿qué es?

Sasuke sintió que el mundo se abría ante sus pies.

—Dobe. ¿Qué haces como un ánima estampada al lado de la escalera?

—Te esperaba.

— ¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé, tal vez porque somos compañeros del mismo colegio, vamos al mismo festival y actuaremos en la misma obra. Ah, y somos novios.

¿Eso era ironía? El muy idiota se creía muy listo… ya vería…

—Pues necesito concentrarme, así que hoy iré solo.

"Si vas a mí lado, sólo harás que recuerde las escenas más estúpidas de tu obra…"

—Puedes ir delante de mí y fingir que no existo.

—Es imposible negar tu existencia.

— ¿Eso es una declaración de amor? —sonrió con sarna.

—Claro que no, idiota, ahora sal de mi camino, que es tarde.

Naruto se hizo a un lado. Una vez pasó Sasuke, él acomodó su bolso naranja con un espiral rojo que imponía presencia en una esquina y salió detrás de Sasuke.

En la cabeza del Uchiha sólo había lugar para una cosa, se había quedado dormido ensayando y llegarían tarde a los preparativos del festival, ya eran las once cuando despertó. Pensó que Naruto se había ido sin él, pero… una vez en la habitación del otro, se dio cuenta de que no era así, muy al contrario, el otro estaba hasta con las piernas sobre la pared, la cabeza colgando casi llegando al piso, y la baba goteando… era una vista peculiar.

— ¡Se supone que eres el director Usuratonkachi! ¡¿Porque sigues dormido?!

Despertador Uchiha Sasuke, cómprelo para llevar, es muy efectivo, hace que de un potente regaño termines en el piso, bien despierto por el golpe. Si duda de nuestro producto, hacer favor de llamar a Namikaze Naruto, su número xxxxxxxxx. Gracias.

Ahora eran las doce… maldita sea, llegarían una hora y media tarde. Jodido celular, jodida cama, un día se vengaría de ambos con suma furia, un día.

—Sasuke está en rojo.

El tic se encendía.

—Sasuke ahora puedes cruzar.

Mantente calmado Sasuke.

—Sasuke cuidado con el hoyo en la acera.

Resiste.

—Sasuke el perro…

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke…" Empezaba a darle dolor de cabeza su propio nombre.

— ¡Silencio dobe! ¿Y así me pedías que ignorara tu presencia? Eso es imposible… ¡Eres demasiado ruidoso!

— ¿Sí? —Rió y luego se percató del verdadero sentido de las palabras —¡Oye teme! ¡Te estoy cuidando! Deberías agradecerme en vez de pelear conmigo.

—A eso me refiero. Ruidoso. Estrepitoso. —puso un pie en la calle, justo un auto rojo se lanzó, estaba dispuesto a pasarle por encima, pero unos brazos que levantaron al chico y lo atrajeron al límite de la acera.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla que sedujo completamente al otro, como el agua de mar a su sal.

—Dije que seguía en rojo. Niño desobediente. —regañó directo en su oído.

—Y-ya v-veo. —respondió a duras penas, zafándose del contacto, para esperar calmadamente el verde para cruzar con calma. Sasuke jamás volvió a cruzar en rojo, porque no quería volver a sentir ese retorcijón en su estómago, esos calambres en sus músculos y ese tartamudeo involuntario debido a los brazos fortachones de aquel que lo tomó por la espalda…

En la entrada del colegio descubrieron al gentío que entraba para disfrutar de uno de los famosos festivales escolares. Sasuke trató de atravesar la multitud con rapidez para llegar a su salón a preparar su maquillaje, a probarse por última vez el vestido antes de usarlo… eso último le causaba un severo malestar a su hombría.

Naruto quitó los brazos que llevaba cruzados en su cabeza sólo por seguirle el paso y no perderlo entre la multitud, aunque también…

Un tipo comía un dango, el estudiante de tez blanquecina pasó por su lado pidiendo permiso, él sonrió al verlo y acercó su mano, como quien pasa a llevar sin querer, su mano no llegó si quiera a rozarlo, al contrario, otra la agarró y en el instante que se demoró en correr siguiendo al otro, que no fueron más de unos segundos, dobló la mano haciéndola sonar fuertemente, pero lo superó el alarido del tipo.

Sí, para eso también iba preparado el rubio.

—Ups, no deberías dejar tus extremidades en el camino.

Llegaron al salón algo sudados, mas, para nada cansados.

Sasuke se acercó a las chicas del maquillaje y se sentó, musitando un: "Lamento la tardanza". Ellas felices empezaron a probar el maquillaje para luego sacarlo y hacer lo mismo con el rubio. Seguidamente vino la última prueba de vestuario.

Finalmente, ayudaron a llevar unas últimas cosas, ya que Naruto –el director- debía ver si estaban bien puestas. Verificaron la puesta en escena y los que tenían más problemas con los ensayos repasaron una última vez.

El trabajo de su curso sólo era la obra, aunque igual decidieron vender algo en la sección de comida para conseguir algunos ingresos, (proposición de Chouji) el cual llamó a su familia para que lo hicieran, éstos accedieron sin conflicto.

Así pronto se hicieron las 4:40 de la tarde.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

La parejita recorrió todo el festival, degustando la comida, -en especial por parte de Deidara- y viendo los shows que se ofrecían por ahí y por allá. Entretenido para todo público. Habían llegado bastante tarde, después de todo tuvieron "acontecimientos" que les impidieron aparecer en la apertura, sino que recién a las 3 de la tarde pudieron abandonar la casa, con un poco de ganas de dormir y quejas de Deidara por tenerse que sentar en el auto, al final se fue echado en la parte de atrás con el trasero hacia arriba, al diablo el cinturón, al diablo las leyes, a él le dolía el culo y punto.

Hicieron tiempo para las cinco de la tarde, en ese tiempo se toparon con Sasori, un compañero de arte de Deidara, que al instante recibió las miradas de intenso "Fuera" dedicadas por el Uchiha, también con Konan, la chica que extravagantemente había teñido su pelo de azul, era muy linda y lista, también arriesgada, y se pasaba la vida yendo a ver a sus amigos, a los cuales siempre ayudaba con su empresa. Aunque Itachi juraba que sólo iba por Yahiko, el supuesto mejor amigo de Konan, para él, el tipo era su "Súper mejor amigo con el cual quisiera más que una amistad" y el otro era el mejor amigo.

La sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando chocaron con un pelirrojo que llamó "Naruto" a Deidara.

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

— ¿Hermano? ¿Usted es el hermano de Naruto? —recibió una afirmación con la cabeza. —Ah, perdone, lo confundí, un gusto conocerlo. —se notaba que aquella confusión le causó turbación.

— ¿Quién eres? —inspeccionó Itachi.

—Mi nombre es Gaara. Subaku Gaara.

"Ah, él es." —pensaron ambos, recordando el nombre por el cual ambos jóvenes se habían peleado con anterioridad.

Itachi lo miró de arriba abajo. Una pequeña sonrisita galardona se asomó. Su hermanito era mucho mejor que ese Gaara lo que sea.

"Después de todo es un Uchiha."

—Y dime Gaara —ocultó su burla— ¿Cómo te va con el novio de mi hermanito?

— ¿Ah? —ahora que lo veía bien, ese tipo alto y de facciones suaves pero masculinas tenía mucho parecido con el bastardo de Sasuke. —Supongo que usted es el hermano mayor de… él. —repudio notable.

—Lo soy. —con orgullo.

—Pues, fantástico, no puedo quejarme. —El chico pegó un salto debido al tanteo que recibió en un lugar no adecuado.

—Yo tampoco me quejo de verte cerecita.

— ¿Sai? —Itachi no alcanzó a recibir respuesta, cuando un camino se abrió entre la gente debido a un chico que salió volando para quedar postrado sobre el cemento.

—Tócame otra vez pintor pervertido y te rompo las manos, y de paso otras cosas.

Itachi tuvo el impulso de reír se reprimió y tiró de su novio.

—Veo que te va bien primo.

—Excelente ya ves.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —reclamó el chico de ojos esmeraldas.

—Por una cosa muy simple, quiero ver la obra, pero más que eso… ¿lo sabes no? Mi musa. —acarició un mechón recibiendo un nuevo golpe.

—Dije: "No me toques."

Y luego de aquellos preliminares todos se acomodaron para presenciar la famosa obra. Itachi sacó el arsenal junto con Deidara, dejando pasmados a sus amigos, y también a Gaara.

La obra inició.

No sólo tenía una hermosa escenografía en la primera escena -y en todas- también era acompañada de soundtracks elegidos por el grupo de música y aprobados por el director, que aparecían en las escenas más relevantes, y también para mostrar el inicio de una y el final. Perfectamente adecuados y que te introducían a la historia no sólo por los ojos, también por los oídos.

La melodía suave, pausada de flautas combinadas con una hermosa voz aguda levantaron el telón.

El narrador salió, con un traje antiguo, estilo Shakespeare, de mangas aglobadas, y pantalones que parecían calzoncillos largos, con variopintos colores.

 **Narrador: Existió una vez, un reino. Un reino con gente alegre y saludable, que tenían unos reyes protectores y amorosos como ningunos.**

Shikamaru y Hinata se hicieron presentes en una supuesta torre del castillo, estaba recubierta de cartón, aquella escalera que afirmaban a una carroza que hacía de arbusto. Se veía realmente como un balcón.

 **Narrador:** **Los reyes tuvieron dos hijos. Primero una hermosa niña a la que llamaron Yenia y luego a un hermoso príncipe… Yenia no sería la reina, ya que un oráculo había predicho que el reino sólo debería tomarlo el único varón de su familia. No así, en caso de otros reinos. El príncipe, entonces fue criado con lujos y modales.**

En el momento en que pronunció "Yenia", Las luces disminuyeron dejando ver sombras en la pared que formaban con unos títeres, así daban la impresión de niños.

 **Narrador:** **Todo era felicidad, todo era bonanza… sin embargo…**

Las luces empezaron a volverse tétricas y algo alocadas, por su prender y apagar extraño, una música de ataque apareció… el miedo invadió en los presentes. Menos en Itachi, él disfrutaba teniendo a Deidara pegadito a él.

 **Narrador:** **¡Una maldición! (grita) ¡Una maldición cayó repentinamente sobre el príncipe!**

Los títeres detienen sus movimientos, y el que hacía de príncipe cayó de improviso al suelo, una bomba llena de papelitos de colores cortados hizo desaparecer la apariencia del chico…

 **Narrador:** **La maldición acechó el reino, sin saber por qué los dejó inundados del pánico… El príncipe, el único varón que había predicho el Oráculo era ahora… Una mujer.**

—No, pues tanto problema porque se volvió mujer…

—Naruto no es misógino por si acaso. —le pegó un codazo—Escucha hasta el final luego opinas. Tiene que haber una razón para esto.

Itachi no dijo nada más.

 **Rey: ¡Oh! ¡Hemos buscado por todo el palacio! No hay rastros de quien pudo haberle lanzado el hechizo a nuestro precioso hijo.**

 **Reina: ¡A-ahora nuestro hijo es una m-mujer! S-supongo que el trono hemos de dárselo a Yenia e-entonces. (Jugando con sus dedos) E-ella es su hermana mayor, e-ella sabrá reinar hasta que encontremos una solución… ¡Aaaaaah! (se cae)**

 **Rey: ¡Qué problemático mujer! (La ayuda a pararse) Recuerda, amada mía, que el Oráculo advirtió…**

 **Reina: Oh, verdad…**

 **Consejero: Mandaré a los más sabios a investigar, llamaré brujos y magos para ver qué podemos hacer. ¡Encontraremos la forma de romper el hechizo! (con seguridad y levantando la vista al cielo) ¡Salvaremos a su hijo! ¡Oh! ¡Sus majestades daré mi vida si es necesario, pero hemos de encontrar una cura!**

Las siguientes escenas fueron del rey y la reina llorando porque su amado hijo era ahora una chica y la profecía del Oráculo no se cumpliría, también aparecieron vasallos, brujos y demases, los cuales fallaban en su trabajo de volver a la normalidad al joven. Finalmente los reyes deciden esconder a su hijo, y decir que tienen una hija más, y que su hijo saldrá sólo para tomar el trono. Pasan los años y el niño, al cual toda su vida le explicaron que estaba hechizado y que un día volvería a tener su cuerpo original otra vez, creció.

 **Narrador: ¿Existe la salvación? ¿Existe una esperanza?**

Itachi sólo quería ver a su hermanito, que hasta el momento no era rey ni vasallo, mucho menos un hechicero fracasado.

"¿Qué papel tendrá? Conociendo a Naruto, y recordando cómo se puso… uno vergonzoso, si supiera que papeles hay esto sería más fácil…"

Deidara en cambio disfrutaba fervientemente la obra.

Se abrió el telón nuevamente, y un zorrito se desperezó. Era un zorro humanoide.

Kiba actuaba muy bien, parecía una verdadera bestia salvaje. Corrió a posicionarse a saltos sobre su amo, que dormitaba en la cama centrada en el escenario, sin dejar ver su rostro, ya que para causar más impacto estaba puesta de frente al público, así ellos sólo verían los pies del personaje hasta que éste se levantara.

 **Príncipe:** **Ya te oí, ya te oí.**

Itachi reconoció perfectamente esa voz. Calmada, suave y voluble.

El cuerpo empezó a alzarse dejando ver perfectamente al personaje, que mostró finalmente su rostro cuando se echó los largos cabellos del sector derecho hacia atrás.

 **Zorro:** **Luna ya es de día, si no te levantas pronto vendrán por ti.**

 **Luna:** **Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que repetírmelo. (Hastiado)**

El chico se levantó, mostrando al mundo la hermosa peluca del mismo color que sus cabellos originales, que le daban un aspecto más grácil y seductor. Usaba una larga camisa blanca, que fue a quitarse detrás de un biombo grueso de cartón que no dejaba ver nada. Así el chico se puso el vestuario adecuado para salir delante del público. Se agarró el cabello y se hizo una cola hacia atrás.

 **Luna:** **Odio el pelo largo.**

Y en verdad lo odiaba, con todo su ser, luego de la obra esa peluca moriría.

 **Zorro:** **Ya sabes que no puedes cortarte el pelo, tus padres dicen que te necesitan "completo" para restaurar tu cuerpo original.**

 **Luna:** **Gracias por hacerme sentir como una máquina.**

El príncipe ahora salió con un hermoso vestido verde musgo, con adornos dorados en mangas, y falda, también en el abdomen, haciendo ver que tenía una cintura algo más pequeña de lo que era, y a pesar de los hombros anchos, el cabello lo convertía en alguien "femenino".

La mayoría de las personas en el público no sabían que decir ante lo que veían. No podía ser cierto los que sus ojos absortos les transmitían a su cerebro… algo estaba mal, eso no podía ser. No podía ser verdad que Sasuke Uchiha, el genio del instituto estuviera en esa obra y todavía más, siendo ¡El protagonista! ¡Vestido de mujer! ¡Siendo la princesa!

Itachi agarró con fervor su cámara y se la entregó a Deidara, así mientras su novio grababa él podía sacar fotos atragantándose la risa, literalmente.

"Naruto, definitivamente eres de los míos… "

Gaara abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez… y Sai… él abría una página de su libro, aún con la poca luz, y miraba una página en especial para luego devolver la vista al frente.

De pronto se oyeron algunos grititos de chicas, y porque no, también de chicos, dios, que no podían evitarlo… ¡Qué princesas de cuentos! ¡Qué princesas de Disney! No, señores, Sasuke Uchiha era la mejor Princesa que habían visto en sus jodidas vidas, de eso estaban seguros, en especial porque su manera de moverse, incluso siendo masculina, lo hacía ver como alguien hermoso, alguien a quien te encantaría abrazar con todo tu ser.

La cosa no terminaba ahí, lo siguiente que vieron era como el príncipe/princesa era entrenado en la espada, arco y flecha, artes marciales, y era tan genuinamente genial que hizo latir rápido el corazón de varios de los presentes. "Uchiha bastardo." —se cruzó de brazos el pelirrojo envidioso de lo que se mostraba frente a sus ojos. — "¿Y ahora qué? ¿La damisela en no peligro tendrá a su príncipe azul?"

Gaara no pudo arrepentirse más de sus palabras.

Luna era un príncipe bueno en todo, un completo genio (tal como la persona que lo interpretaba), mas, también se notaba que era alguien explotado por sus padres, que le exigían una perfección absoluta, no le daban tregua ni descanso, no le permitían fallar en lo más mínimo… Esto último era pasado por alto por la hermana mayor, ella solo veía lo primero, lo que causaba su envidia, quien siempre lo vigilaba en las sombras, esperando un error de su parte. Un error que nunca llegaba.

Frustrada, siempre buscaba arruinarlo, hasta que un día, después de tantas derrotas, se decidió a ir delante de sus padres y decirles con gran enojo.

 **Yenia:** **Ya que ahora ambas somos mujeres, y yo soy la mayor ¿no debería ser yo la futura reina?**

 **Rey:** **Jamás, él es el único rey, así fue predicho, y así será hecho.**

Ella se desquitó con todo a su paso.

Mientras en la habitación de Luna…

 **Luna: Ya no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado (voz de melancolía) He perdido lo que soy. Mírenme, no soy más que una figura hechizada… (Sus ojos negros se volvieron algo llorosos causando un impactante realismo) Fui hombre y ahora soy una mujer, iba a ser rey y ahora no soy nada… ¿Acaso me espera un final trágico como a Otelo o Hamlet? ¿Cuál ha de ser mi final?**

 **Zorro místico: ¿Por qué piensas que tendrás un final trágico? ¿Y por qué uno tan solitario?**

 **Luna: Por esta maldición que radica en mí, pienso que el destino me avisa que no debo ser feliz…**

Luna era un personaje que lo tenía todo, era un príncipe en todo lo alto, tenía una buena familia, y sin importar lo que hiciera todo le resultaba… ¿realmente era así? Con sus palabras y su rostro siempre sumido en la tristeza daba a entender todo lo contrario, daba a entender que ahí, dentro de esa carcasa de perfección había mucho más, una yema que nadie había visto… De pronto, sin darse cuenta los espectadores, en vez de ver a Luna, estaban viendo a Sasuke, a compadecerlo a él y a entender su personalidad, sus miradas hacia ellos muchas veces de reproches, otra más frías, su actitud, su disciplina… Sentían que no estaban viendo una obra, estaban viendo la realidad, Y si Itachi se hubiera levantado en esos momentos y hubiera dicho lo que aparecía en su cabeza, lo habrían comprobado. Ese personaje…

"Naruto, ¿qué tanto conoces a mi hermano?"

 **Zorro: No pienses eso Luna. Tú no conoces que pasará mañana, la felicidad puede aparecer en cualquier momento, eso no es algo que alguien espera, simplemente… llega.**

 **Luna: No lo sé… yo pienso que mi destino es perecer.**

 **Zorro: ¡Esos pensamientos negativos van a terminar contigo! ¡Tú lo que necesitas es divertirte! ¡Salir de estas cuatro paredes! ¡Ver el mundo!**

 **Luna: No, no. Por mi protección, Padre y Madre me han dejado aquí, ¿cómo podría yo desobedecerlos?**

 **Zorro: Si no se enteran no pasa nada. (Le guiña un ojo)**

 **Luna: Yo…**

 **Zorro: Vamos, yo te guiaré. (Le dice y le acerca una capucha con la boca) Salgamos a ver el mundo, y verás que no es tu destino perecer.**

 **Luna: (con miedo toma la capucha y se la coloca) Pero, será nuestro secreto.**

 **Zorro: Confía en mí…**

Ya en ese punto, varios estaban con el puño en el cielo, diciendo: "Sal Luna, sé feliz".

Encerrado entre cuatro paredes por fin el príncipe salió al mundo, recorrió calles y lugares, saludó a la gente y finalmente en compañía de su zorro fue a un bosque. Los presentes se asustaron, si eso estaba basado en Caperucita Roja, Luna estaba en problemas.

 **Luna: ¡Vaya esto es hermoso! ¿Así se ve el bosque? ¿Así se ven las aves? ¿Así se ve todo? ¡Es todo nuevo para mí!**

 **Zorro: Te lo dije, fantástico ¿no?**

En una esquina del escenario había un árbol con una persona a sus pies durmiendo, con el rostro cubierto por un gigantesco sombrero.

 **Luna: ¿Qué hay ahí?**

 **Zorro: No lo sé, parece un humano.**

 **Luna: ¿Una persona? ¿Tirada en el bosque? ¡Quizás es un ladrón! (empuña las manos listo para defenderse)**

 **Zorro: Lo dudo, mira bien. Está usando buena ropa y su cara esta tapada con un grandioso sombrero dorado.**

 **Luna: Tienes razón… quizás… (Se acerca) Quizás no sea malo… (Acerca su mano al sombrero dorado y con delicadeza lo quita)**

 **Zorro: ¡Oh! ¡Ves! ¡No tiene cara de ladrón!**

 **Luna: No… (Se sonroja, e igual que en el ensayo, otra vez de verdad)**

Itachi otra vez tomó fotos sin detenerse, serían para la posteridad, además ver a su hermanito en esa situación y con las mejillas coloradas no era un privilegio de todos los días. Todo se debía al nuevo personaje en la obra, y en su vida.

Deidara se tapó la boca, impactado, como quien ve la telenovela del día, otros chicos empezaron a murmurar, otros a alegrarse, algunos a sonrojarse como tomates al imaginar que pasaría, y los más sufridos, como Gaara, a suspirar y calmar su derrota segura.

Sasuke se veía tan bien en esas ropas, y con esa carita que ponía ante su ídolo literario, lo dejaba todavía más claro. Gaara no disfrutaba para nada esa obra, le dolía todo lo que veía, aún así… no se levantaría, él sería más fuerte que aquel dolor torturante que apachurraba su corazón. Y al final diría: "Tal como esperaba de Kitsune Bijuu, una magnífica obra." Aplaudiendo con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Zorro: ¿Luna? ¿Te pasa algo?**

 **Luna: No, no, no… (Apresurado) ¿Qué podría pasarme? Jajajaja (nervioso intenta retroceder y cae cerca de él, sin toparlo) ¡Aaaah! ¡Auch!**

 **Luna: Yo… yo…**

 **Natoru: ¿Quién? (pestañea lentamente hasta abrir los ojos por completo) ¡Oh! ¿Quién está delante de mí?**

 **Zorro: Le has despertado.**

 **Luna: Yo… yo… Mi nombre es… Luna ¡Luna!**

 **Natoru: Hermoso nombre, resalta su belleza física, aún así, ¿por qué siento que tus ojos quisieran responder otra cosa?**

 **Luna: (mirando a distintos lados, menos al frente) Tal vez delira, j-joven. Además, yo ya he dicho mi nombre, a pesar de que lo dude, y usted no ha revelado el suyo ¿no será que quiere engañarme?**

 **Natoru: ¡Jamás la engañaría mi noble dama! Y discúlpeme por mi estupidez, no he dicho mi nombre, debido a quedar embelesado ante su belleza, aunque principalmente sus ojos…**

 **Luna: Diga una frasecita romanticona más y sabrá lo que es el dolor. (Alto, fuerte y claro)**

Muchas risas invadieron el lugar, muchos asentimientos y más puños en alto, como quien se mete a facebook, publica una frase y ya tiene un centenar de likes.

Naruto sonrió de lado y acarició descaradamente el cabello de la joven.

 **Natoru: Mi nombre es Natoru, Luna.**

¿Ese era Naruto? ¿De dónde había sacado semejante vozarrón capaz de derretir un iceberg?

 **Luna:** **Y dime Natoru, ¿hay alguna razón en especial por la cual estés en este bosque? Me interesa saber si hay algo divertido…**

 **Natoru:** **(Abriendo los brazos) ¡Ser libre!**

Sasuke quedó naturalmente sorprendido, debido a que la manera en que hablaba el rubio, su forma de expresarse le llevaba a pensar que no estaba delante de un personaje, sino delante de Naruto, que esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos del chico.

 **Luna: Libre…**

Por poco olvida su diálogo.

 **Luna:** **Libre, yo nunca he sido libre, creo ¿qué es la libertad? ¿Hacer lo que yo quiera?**

 **Natoru: Más o menos. Yo pienso que ninguna persona es libre todo el tiempo, siempre ha de atarse a algo para sobrevivir, ya que un mundo de absoluta libertad… creo que se transformaría en algo salvaje, donde igualmente los seres humanos tendrían la capacidad de auto controlarse, probablemente… (Imaginando) Volviendo al punto, uno es libre por momentos, igual que es feliz en ocasiones, creo que la libertad en parte va con la felicidad, pero a su vez esta última también puede ir de la mano con lo que nos ate a este mundo.**

La terapia filosófica, que salió de su boca como si estuviera en un seminario intentando convencer a otras personas sobre su exposición, causó muchas preguntas en la gente con mayor capacidad analítica, y en los más densos de pensamiento, los dejó completamente en K.O.

Gaara era uno de los primeros, analizaba las palabras con gran concentración.

—Yo sabía que Kitsune Bijuu no iba a decepcionarme… —de pronto una mano se paseó por sus muslos, rápidamente fue sacada con brutalidad. Nuevamente volvió sin cansarse, ni recibir alguna queja del propietario. Éste aprovechó para invadir aún más su espacio personal y antes de siquiera echarlo, sus palabras lo noquearon, igual que a todos los que no habían entendido el diálogo de Natoru.

 **Luna: Ya veo, entiendo lo que dices, aunque nunca lo había pensado… algo me causa intriga, si ahora eres libre ¿Qué te ata a este mundo? (se muerde el labio)**

 **Natoru: Yo… yo aún sigo buscándolo.**

Las miradas entre ellos eran de total entendimiento, magia pura, si hubiera asistido un director de cine, los habría llamado para su próxima película. Era fabuloso como ambos actores hacían tan bien si papel, lograban calzar a la perfección con el otro, sólo aquellos pertenecientes al colegio sabían porque eran así, los padres y visitantes sólo quedaban ensimismados.

Luna se mantuvo de pie, durante todo el diálogo, y cuando se escuchó la campana de la iglesia en la lejanía, se fue, prometiéndole a Natoru volver al día siguiente.

 **Luna: Yo tampoco sé que es lo que me ata a este mundo… creí saberlo…**

 **Natoru: Busquémoslo juntos. (Propuso con una sonrisa tan cálida como el sol)**

Se acabó la escena y momentáneamente bajó el telón. Mientras arreglaban la escenografía y el próximo cuadro, unos vendedores del mismo curso pasaron ofreciendo sus productos, es que el Primer año de Secundaria del Konoha School había pensado en todo.

La continuación de la obra siguió con los próximos encuentros entre Natoru y Luna, a escondidas, y siempre con el zorro a su lado, aunque Natoru no pudiera verlo. No se decían sus identidades, con sus nombres bastaba para conversar de un montón de cosas, llevaban juegos de mesa, libros, comentaban sus clases aburridas, siempre divirtiéndose. La cosa aumentó de nivel cuando decidieron jugar en un estero, (una mini piscina inflable recubierta de cartón que hacía de piedras, combinando con el paisaje pedregoso.

Luna saltaba en el agua, chapoteando, igual que Natoru, sin embargo sus vestidos eran mucho más largos, y cayó, empapándose de toda el agua posible.

—Y aquí empieza el hard… —afirmó la cámara Itachi con gran manejo, el material que sacaría de eso, no tenía precio.

Las chicas fujoshis entre la audiencia, y porque no, también algunos fundashis hicieron lo mismo, fotos, grabaciones, nada se hizo esperar.

 **Natoru: ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste en alguna parte? (verdadera preocupación)**

 **Luna: Estoy bien, perfectamente, sólo con agua hasta en las orejas.**

 **Natoru: Puedo prestarte mi ropa, si quieres, ya que sólo mojé los pantalones con el agua, pero mi chaqueta y camisa están intactas.**

 **Luna: N-no… (sonrojo inminente) Estoy bien.**

 **Zorro: ¿Seguro? A mí me parece que deberías y quieres aceptar.**

 **Luna: ¡Claro que no! (Natoru la quedó mirando impresionado, creyendo que era a él a quien le había gritado)**

 **Natoru: Lo siento…**

 **Luna: Fue un error mío, no te disculpes.**

Luna iba a salir del estero, cuando pisó sin querer las rocas de cartón, una que justo estaba medio despegada e iba a conocer el piso, cuando Natoru se interpuso y la atrapó entre sus brazos, siendo él quien se golpease contra el piso y Luna quedara firmemente pegada a su cuerpo. Ella lo observó desde arriba asustada, y él mantuvo sus ojos cerrados.

 **Luna: ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Despierta! ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte? ¡Natoru! ¡Oye! ¡Nar…!**

 **Natoru: Estoy bien, las rocas de aquí no duelen nada. (Rió)**

Los chicos detrás del telón suspiraron aliviados, eso no estaba en el telón, fue un verdadero accidente, del cual su director supo sacar provecho, uno que disfrutaba enormemente, y lo comprobaba esa mano que se paseaba por la cintura ajena, sobando una y otra vez, hasta que Luna lo detuvo parándose. Una vez en las alturas frunció el ceño.

 **Luna: Si voy a caer, déjame caer por favor.**

 **Natoru: ¿Cómo podría yo dejar caer semejante belleza?**

Joder, que afán de piropearle semejantes sandeces.

 **Luna: Joder, dobe, deja de tratarme así.**

Oh… eso no estaba dentro del diálogo, pero ya lo había dicho ¿qué hacía ahora?

 **Natoru empezó a reír, finalmente lo atrajo hacia sí, por la cintura, sentándolo sobre él.**

 **Natoru: Wow ¿esa es tu verdadera personalidad? Me gusta más.**

Ahí estaba… esa mirada afilada que parecía la de una bestia salvaje. Esa mirada que siempre lo ponía nervioso, esos ojos que Naruto ponía, al parecer, inconscientemente.

Luna accedió a seguirle el juego, por muy genial que fuera la princesita del dobe, él era él.

 **Luna: Exacto ¿sorprendido?**

 **Natoru: No, la verdad no. Feliz. Estás siendo libre Luna.**

"Estás siendo libre…" —Esas palabras estaban grabadas en su cabeza, como si les hubieran puesto silicona. Era algo grato, y a la vez perturbador.

Luna: ¿Ah sí? Pues genial entonces, ya me había hartado de ser…

 **Natoru: ¿Una buena chica?**

 **Luna: Sí, eso.**

 **Zorro: Aunque es un chico… pero ya qué… (Levantó los hombros)**

 **Natoru: Me gusta cómo eres, el tú real. (se acerca y junta sus frentes hasta que decide dar un casto beso)**

Todos quedaron en las nubes con semejante acción, hubo desde grititos, hasta desmayos y hemorragias nasales. Los mismos actores tras bambalinas quedaron en shock. Eso no estaba en el guión. El beso venía más adelante.

No obstante fue la cara de Sasuke la que más problemas causó, estaba tan colorado, que se hizo hacia atrás hasta volver a caer sentado en el estero.

 **Natoru: Ah, no vuelvas a mojarte. (Le ofrece la mano) No quiero que te enfermes.**

Luna estaba sin habla, Kiba tuvo que intervenir.

 **Zorro: ¡Luna, Luna! ¡Despierta!**

 **Luna: (olvidando por completo que estaba actuando) ¿Me ha besado?**

 **Zorro: Sí…**

 **Luna: ¡Usuratonkachi! (rodillazo directo al estómago)**

Natoru cayó y el telón se bajó, para dar inicio a la siguiente escena, mientras Luna se iba seguida por su Zorro místico, en dirección a su palacio.

—Eso debió doler ¿verdad?

—Ay mi hermanito… —negaba con la cabeza el Uchiha mayor, sentado en primera fila, junto a un novio que inquieto se removía, el cual sin que nadie si hubiera dado cuenta, había colocado dos polerones (el suyo y el de su novio) en su asiento para poder soportarlo. Y es que el dolor en su trasero era superior a él, sin embargo ver algo hecho y desarrollado por su hermanito, jamás se lo perdería.

Hubo tiempo de un nuevo receso y cuando continuó la función, la primera en escena con luces rojizas a su alrededor era Yenia, quien reía y revisaba unas botellitas en su habitación secreta.

 **Yenia: Ay mi hermano, mi jodido hermano, si no fuera por él, yo sería la reina ahora, pero no dejaré que lo arruine, no… si es necesario acabar con su horrorosa vida, así sea.**

Sale de escena y el cuadro rápidamente cambia, para convertirse en la habitación de Luna. Quien estaba inquieto dando vueltas y desarmando la cama.

 **Zorro: Luna ¿podrías calmarte?**

 **Luna: ¿Calmarme? ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Soy un chico!**

 **Zorro: ¿Y?**

 **Luna: ¡Me besó otro chico!**

En el diálogo original de la obra, en donde no ocurría beso en esa parte, Luna decía: "¡Me gusta otro chico!"

 **Zorro: No ganas nada alterándote ¿o sí? Además… ¿te disgustó?**

La cara de Luna afirmaba todo lo contrario. Se lanzó a la cama, levantando sus pies por la potencia.

De pronto sus padres golpean la habitación, Sasuke invita a que pasen desganado.

 **Reina-Hinata: M-mi niño tenemos que hablar.**

 **Rey-Shikamaru: Es sobre tu futuro.**

 **Luna: ¿Mi futuro?**

 **Rey: No hemos podido encontrar una solución para volver tu cuerpo a la normalidad… Años y años hemos buscado una cura, ya ves, ningún resultado productivo.**

 **Reina: Por eso, p-para que puedas ascender al trono, lo m-mejor será que te cases.**

 **Luna: ¿Casarme? Soy un chico transformado en chica…**

 **Mazart: (Entra) Lo sé. Y no me importa.**

 **Reina: Mazart, es mi primo, familiar lejano tuyo, él conoce tu estado y ha accedido a ser tu esposo sin importar tu condición.**

 **Luna: (impactado y asustado) Yo no…**

 **Rey: Es por el bien de tu reino.**

 **Luna: (bajando la mirada) ¿Qué es lo que me ata a este mundo?**

 **Rey: ¿No es obvio? Este, tu reino.**

 **La habitación quedó en soledad, Luna rió sarcásticamente y dijo al techo.**

 **Luna: Esa no es la respuesta Padre, ya que ni yo sé que es lo que me ata a este mundo.**

La escena termina, desoladora para todos.

Yenia vuelve a entrar con un hermoso vestido rosa, con blanco, con flores en la zona del pecho, haciéndola ver muy linda, la verdad. Fingía su papel de "cruel hermana" a la perfección.

 **Yenia: Padre y madre, otra vez están poniéndose en mi contra. Piensan casar al idiota de mi hermano con Mazart, sólo para que así pueda tomar el trono ¿qué tienen en mi contra? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo la reina? ¿No soy la más bella y la más inteligente? ¿Qué tiene mi hermano que yo no tenga?**

 **Roth: (Aparece entre las sombras, con una gran cicatriz en su cara) Lo mismo me pregunto yo mi señora.**

 **Yenia: Roth si las cosas empeoran… tendrás que encargarte ¿estás listo?**

 **Roth: Yo cumpliré siempre las órdenes que me dé. (Se arrodilla ante ella) Usted es mi señora, y siempre, para mí, será la reina.**

Luego de esa escena vino una que a todos les rompió el corazón. Luna más temprano que de costumbre fue al lugar donde siempre se encontraba con Natoru, dejó una carta clavada en el árbol, con una poderosa flecha que incrustó sin problema alguno.

 **Luna: Adiós Natoru, adiós para siempre. Ojalá, que tú si seas libre.**

Deidara pañuelo en mano no era capaz de soportar esa despedida, si imaginaba separado de esa forma de Itachi y su corazón se quebrajaba del dolor… No, eso no lo soportaría.

Lo que siguió fue un noble Mazart cortejando a la bella Luna, la cual mostraba ante todos su imperturbable rostro de "nada me interesa, ni tú, ni nadie", que a cualquiera le haría perder las esperanzas, pero Mazart seguía insistiendo en obtener su corazón, un corazón que ya pertenecía a otro. Así lo descubrió cuando fue a visitarlo a su habitación y el chico yacía dormido sobre su escritorio, arriba de su diario, y ahí se leía perfectamente.

"Ojalá seas libre Natoru… creo que yo…"

El resto se tapaba, con los cabellos. Mazart no necesitó leer lo demás, entendía perfectamente que los sentimientos de Luna no eran para él.

Yenia, en ese tiempo intentó de todo para deshacerte de su molesto hermano, sin conseguirlo, porque siempre había algo que lo salvaba, aunque no sabía que era.

Yenia se cansó, estaba harta de todo, así que decidió tomar el reino por la fuerza. Mostró al mundo sus poderes de hechicería, confinó a su gente y a sus propios padres, confesando la verdad.

 **Yenia: Yo lo transformé en mujer, un hechizo irrompible. Yo debo ser la reina, nadie más que yo.**

Luna oyó el estruendo, pero antes de poder llegar al lugar de la batahola, Mazart lo jaló.

 **Mazart: Te llevaré lejos, salvaré tu vida, mi querido Luna.**

 **Luna: ¡No! ¡Tengo que regresar! ¡Mis padres, mi gente!**

 **Mazart: Odio, siente eso por mí entonces. Acaba conmigo si quieres volver. Sin embargo, incluso agonizante lucharé por mantenerte a salvo.**

 **Luna: No tienes que hacer esto por mí… yo, aunque te cases conmigo, yo no puedo…**

 **Mazart: ¿Amarme? Oh mi querido Luna, aunque no puedas amarme, seguiré protegiéndote, y sé que él, si te ama buscará lo mismo que yo.**

 **Luna: ¿Él? ¿A quién te refieres?**

 **Mazart: A Natoru. Dime donde podemos encontradle.**

 **Luna: (abriendo los ojos sin creérselo) ¿Cómo…?**

 **Mazart: No es momento para eso, dime donde podemos encontrar a Natoru.**

 **Luna: No lo sé… siempre nos veíamos sólo en el bosque del Este.**

 **Mazart: ¿Bosque del Este? ¿Cerca del cerro Shi-tow?**

 **Luna: Sí, ahí mismo…**

 **Mazart: Pasando el cerro existe un reino ¿no lo sabías?**

 **Luna: ¿Un reino?**

 **Mazart: El Reino del Sol.**

 **Luna: ¿Eh?**

 **Mazart: Donde todo es brillante y soleado, donde la temperatura incluso es más elevada… Tal vez tu amado caballero sea de ahí…**

 **Luna: Natoru… (Con los ojos brillantes luego de un mes sin verlo) Mazart, vamos, vamos con Natoru.**

La codicia que desnudaba su ser, era mostrada con frialdad por parte de Sakura Haruno, la cual metida en el personaje llamó a los guardias que aún le obedecían.

 **Yenia: ¡Os encontraré! ¡Mataré a quien me desobedezca! ¡Guardias encontradlos! ¡Ir por ellos!**

 **Guardia 1: ¡Al instante señora!**

 **Guardia 2: ¡Lo oí! ¡Por ahí! (apunta)**

 **Luna: Vienen detrás de nosotros. (Asustado)**

 **Mazart: No te preocupes mi querida Luna (Agarrando sus muñecas) No dejaré que nada te pase.**

Los guardias llegaron buscando acabar con ellos, Mazart se interpone y le grita a Luna que corra en busca de Natoru, la única persona que estaba de su parte y libre.

Mazart estaba herido en el piso, decide pedir ayuda al cielo para salvar a su amada (o), Grand aparece.

Otra vez apareció Lee con esa túnica larga y esa peluca rubia desteñida que no le quedaba nada bien, aún así a Neji le sacó una leve sonrisa.

E igual que en los ensayos recibió una gran cantidad de risas de parte de las personas que observaban.

—Eso sí es mal gusto. —dijo Deidara.

 **Grand: ¡Oh tú! ¡Pobre despechado! (lo apunta) Que amas a quien no te ama.**

 **Mazart: ¿Quién osa decirme tal verdad que no puedo negar?**

 **Grand: Yo, Grand el mago más fuerte de estos territorios.**

 **Mazart: ¿Mago? ¿Acaso podrías tú ayudarnos? ¡Te lo ruego! (coge la túnica del mago sin levantarse) ¡Salva el reino de Luna! ¡Sálvala a ella!**

 **Grand: ¿Por qué ayudar a quien te dejó a un lado para irse con otro?**

 **Mazart: ¿No es obvio? Porque… la amo.**

Lee tragó saliva inconscientemente.

 **Grand: ¿La amas?**

 **Mazart: ¡Ayúdala! ¡Oh poderoso mago! ¡Sálvala de su malvada hermana!**

 **Grand: Puedo hacerlo, pero deberás darme algo a cambio.**

 **Mazart: ¡Lo que quieras te daré!**

 **Grand: Yo quiero… Yo te quiero a ti. Si aceptas quedarte conmigo eternamente salvaré a quien me pides.**

 **Mazart: ¡Lo haré! Aunque no entiendo de qué te serviría alguien que ya ni pelear puede. (Mirada triste)**

 **Grand: De mucho. (Se acerca a él y toma su mentón con su mano derecha)**

 **Mazart: Que… (Se besan)**

—Dios… esto cada vez es más homo. —dijo Itachi separando un poco las piernas para grabar de mejor manera, haciéndose hacia atrás.

—Te recuerdo que tú también lo eres. —respondió Deidara a su lado, burlón.

—Oh, cierto. —recibió un pellizco en su cintura.

—Esas cosas no se olvidan. —musitó refunfuñando.

Un beso en la mejilla lo calmó.

Luna llega al reino del Sol, exhausto, con la ropa gastada y el pelo enredado. No parecía para nada un príncipe/princesa. En las calurosas calles del Reino del Sol la gente lo miraba como bicho raro, por sus prendas abrigadoras, y también por su mala apariencia.

Estaba demasiado abatido, que pronto caería al suelo. El zorro lo sostenía y jalaba con su hociquito para levantar al joven del lugar, nada servía. Ya había sido demasiado para él.

 **Voz 1: Abran paso al príncipe y a su guardia real.**

La gente empezó a correrse, sólo quedó en medio de la calle el cuerpo moribundo del desconocido viajero.

Unos guardias se acercaron e iban a quitarlo a patadas, cuando el príncipe se bajó de su caballo (dos personas que usaban un traje de caballo).

 **Guardia 1: No importa si has muerto, siempre deben priorizar no obstruir el camino del príncipe Natoru.**

 **Natoru: Alto Fikh. Parece un viajero herido, tal vez requiere atención.**

 **Guardia 1: Un simple viajero no merece su compasión mi señor.**

 **Natoru: Silencio. (Se acerca y voltea el cuerpo, sorprendiéndose) ¡Llamad un médico! ¡Ahora!**

 **Guardia 1: ¿Mi señor? Es sólo…**

 **Natoru: ¡Es mi amada! ¿Qué hace aquí lastimada? ¿Qué le ha sucedido? ¡Un médico rápido!**

Finalmente la princesa es llevada a los aposentos del Príncipe del Reino Sol.

Sus padres aparecen para preguntar la razón de su decisión.

 **Rey-Kakashi: Hijo ¿por qué has traído a un viajero al palacio?**

 **Reina-Ino: ¿Acaso lo conoces?**

 **Natoru: Padre, madre, es él de quien a veces les he relatado, y es también la causa de mi tristeza este último mes. Es la persona que he elegido.**

 **Reina-Ino: Comprendemos querido. Así que ella será tu esposa…**

 **Natoru: Si me acepta… tiene un carácter difícil ttbayoo.**

 **Rey-Kakashi: Vaya, igual que tu madre.**

 **Reina-Ino: ¡Querido!**

 **Rey-Kakashi: (se rascó el cabello y acomodó la corona) Si te hace feliz, no tenemos nada en contra.**

 **Natoru: ¡Gracias papá, mamá dattebayoo!**

Natoru ingresó a la habitación de Luna, que en realidad era la suya y se sentó a su lado, acariciando los largos cabellos.

 **Natoru: Tenerte otra vez junto a mí… es un deleite demasiado grande. No sabes lo que sentí cuando dejaste esa cruel carta. Pensé que no te volvería a ver… Ahora que te tengo, jamás te soltaré, es mi promesa de posesividad. (Lo besa en los labios y se retira)**

 **Luna: (despertando) ¿Dónde estoy? ¡No! ¡Mi reino! (Se levanta a prisa y corre por los pasillos hasta llegar ante el trono de ambos reyes) ¿Estoy acaso en el Reino Sol?**

 **Rey: Aquí estás. Has despertado, puedo ver ¿sucede algo?**

 **Luna: Oh, sus majestades (se arrodilla) Ruego que me disculpen por mi petición, tan alarmante, que puede meterlos en problemas, pero ayudadme… no tengo nada que dar a cambio en estos momentos… nada más que mi gratitud…**

 **Reina: ¿Qué deseas? Explícate.**

 **Luna: Soy el prínci… La princesa del reino vecino, el Reino Lunar, mi hermana ha traicionado a nuestros padres y ha hechizado el reino… yo he huido con ayuda… pero mi reino… necesito salvarlo, yo quisiera.**

 **Natoru: Te ayudaremos Luna. Estarás a salvo aquí.**

 **Luna: (se voltea rápido) ¿Natoru? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

 **Natoru: Soy el príncipe de este reino. No sabía que tú también eras una princesa.**

 **Luna: ¿Eh?**

 **Rey y Reina: Si nuestro hijo quiere protegerte, tu mayor gratitud será quedarte a su lado por siempre.**

 **Natoru: Quédate conmigo.**

 **Luna: Te abandoné antes… (Avergonzado)**

 **Natoru: Mientras no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me importa. Tus razones tendrías. (Lo comprende y acaricia)**

 **Luna: Te arrepentirás… no sabes quién soy, ni lo que soy.**

 **Natoru: Ilústrame.**

 **Luna: No puedo…**

 **Mazart: (Bajando del techo en brazos de Grand) Si puedes Luna, quédate con él.**

 **Luna: ¡Mazart! ¡Sigues con vida!**

 **Mazart: Grand me salvó, y también nos ayudará.**

Luna corre y lo abraza, para luego darle las gracias al mago. Natoru hace un puchero.

 **Mazart: Luna, quédate con tu amado. Sé libre al fin… aunque antes, ¿no crees que merezca saber la verdad?**

 **Luna: ¡No! ¡No lo digas!**

 **Natoru: ¿Qué verdad?**

 **Luna: Si él se entera… me odiará. ¡No lo digas Mazart!**

 **Mazart: Luna es un chico. Es el príncipe heredero del Reino Luna, que fue hechizado por Yenia, su hermana mayor.**

El silencio se apodera del lugar.

Los Reyes se levantan ante esa confesión y miran a su hijo, que ladea la cara, serio.

 **Natoru: ¿Y qué con eso?**

 **Luna: ¡Natoru! ¡Soy un chico! ¡Tengo el cuerpo de una chica solamente! Yo sigo… soy asqueroso ¿verdad?**

 **Natoru: Para nada, a mí me vale. (usando tono coloquial, saliéndose del personaje) Chico o chica, mientras seas tú, te amaré igualmente.**

Mazart sonrió agarrándose a su amado, y los reyes aceptaron silenciosamente, ante la declaración de su hijo y el sonrojo de Luna.

 **Rey: Iniciaremos los planes de ataque. Salvaremos tu reino Luna. Ahora que somos tus suegros, con mayor razón.**

 **Luna: No sé cómo pagárselos… mis benevolentes Reyes.**

 **Rey: Yo sí, haciendo muy feliz a Natoru.**

Fin de la escena. Ya se acercaba el final de la obra y todos estaban expectantes, cualquier cosa podía pasar. ¿Se salvaría el reino de Luna? ¿Natoru y Luna podrían quedarse juntos o Yenia ganaría? Ya nadie sabía nada… Así que los sorprendió aún más la siguiente escena… que sonrojaría al más inexpresivo.

Natoru estaba en su cuarto, alistándose para dormir, Luna, ahora tenía uno propio, que le habían dado los reyes. Unos golpes en la puerta, lo desperezaron, y él salió con la ropa de dormir a atenderlo (una camisa holgada que dejaba ver su bien formado abdomen, junto con unos pantalones algo anchos también, pero con una pretina en la sección del tobillo).

 **Natoru: ¿Luna? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías dormir para mañana…**

 **Luna: Silencio dobe.**

 **Luna: Quiero dormir contigo esta noche... Puede que no exista un mañana, y aún si es con este cuerpo, d-deseo e-entregarme a ti. (Era obvio que a Sasuke le costaba decir esas palabras)**

Terminó de decirlas e inhaló aire como nunca. Nervioso.

 **Natoru: (sonrojado) ¿Entre...entregarte? ¿Sabes qué significa eso?**

 **Luna: Lo sé, y por eso quiero ser tuyo. Incluso si significa no mostrarte mi verdadero cuerpo... Incluso si éste te gusta más...**

 **Natoru: No me interesa el cuerpo, si estoy contigo me basta. Porque es de ti de quien me enamoré, no de tu cuerpo.**

 **Luna: (lo abraza) Gracias.**

 **Natoru: Pero me gustaría saber tu nombre. Nunca me lo has dicho. (Le besa el cuello quitándole la parte de arriba de la camisa varonil que lleva)**

 **Luna: Te lo diré... Porque eres tú. Mi nombre e-es Sasuke.**

La audiencia pegó un alarido de sumo éxtasis al ver eso. Itachi a dos manos sacaba fotos y grababa con la cabeza metida de lleno en esa escena, ahora entendía porque afuera decía: +15 años. Esto tenía hard y del bueno al parecer.

"Muy Sasuke, veamos qué cara pondrás ahora…Ya tengo para un álbum… Yo sabía que podía contar contigo Naruto."

Luna quedó con una delicada camiseta de tirantes blancos y se apegó a su rubio, quien en brazos lo recostó en la cama.

— ¿Este tipo de escenas están permitidas? —preguntó un chico a su novia.

— ¿A quién le importa? —dijo sin siquiera mirarlo, completamente emocionada.

Volvió a besarlo con suma suavidad mientras el sonrojado Sasuke escondía su carita en el cuello de Natoru. Éste procedió a quitarse la camisa y quedar sólo con sus pantalones de dormir, de esta forma Sasuke tenía acceso al varonil cuerpo del chico.

Kiba en una esquina como el zorro místico, tragaba saliva, preparado para su siguiente diálogo.

"En los ensayos nunca se quitó nada… y ahora viene a hacerlo… maldita sea… yo…"

Gaara tenía un tic en el ojo ¿había venido a ver la friendzone con todo y rosas? ¡Qué maravilloso pues!

Sasuke y Naruto empezaban a suspirar mucho más, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y los besos reales se fundían con sus salivas y sus calientes deseos de seguir. Aquella "actuación" estaba abultándoles los pantalones a muchos, y a otras una cantidad de necesidad de un secador en sus partes bajas… La escena seguía igual de candente, de pronto Natoru mordisqueó la oreja de Sasuke y éste gimió sin poder controlarlo. El otro susurró celoso:

—No gimas, no quiero que te oigan.

"¡¿Y cómo demonios evito eso en esta situación?!"

Naruto era muy injusto, le estaba haciendo sentir el cielo, la mitad de esos besos no estaban escritos en la obra, pero aún así estaba recibiéndolos, Naruto se posicionó sobre él y tomándolo del mentón le dijo fijamente a sus ojos.

 **Natoru: Me quedaré con tu hermosa pureza. Serás mío para siempre.**

¿El telón no se bajaba? ¿Hasta dónde iba a llegar esa escena? ¿Era idea de los presentes o el lugar se había puesto algo caluroso y ardiente?

De pronto Sasuke recobra su papel, que en medio de esas caricias lo había olvidado, deja caer unas lágrimas y Natoru se separa un poco de él.

 **Natoru: ¿Qué pasa?**

 **Luna: No quiero que sea con este cuerpo… Yo en verdad, quiero ser mi yo real a la hora de entregarme a ti.**

 **Natoru: Ya eres tú. La respuesta a mis besos me lo dice. Si te molesta seguir, detengámonos.**

 **Luna: No… está bien. Yo quiero, antes que nada, pertenecerte.**

La diabetes empezaba a alcanzar a algunos entre los que oían y veían.

 **Natoru: Dime Sasuke ¿qué sientes por mí?**

Jodido Naruto, había dicho su nombre, siendo que en el diálogo original no lo decía ¿acaso estaba usando la obra como excusa para saber que sentía él por su persona?

 **Sasuke: Te amo Naruto.**

No hubo quien no abriera la boca de la impresión, ese error no podía ser pasado por alto, Sasuke había pronunciado: "Naruto" en vez de "Natoru", cosa que lo avergonzó al segundo, y quiso corregirlo, pero fue callado por un beso que adentró su lengua en la cavidad contraria.

—Ya lo soltaste hermanito… —sonrió Itachi y su pareja le acarició el brazo, todo iba por muy buen camino.

Los encargados de la escenografía despertaron de su trance y lanzaron unas bombitas de humo para cubrir la zona de la cama matrimonial, cuando el humo se disipó, la peluca en Sasuke había desaparecido, igual que el maquillaje, también el bulto falso en su pecho para simular senos.

Delante de Natoru había un hermoso joven de cabellos negros y algo cortos, con mechones a ambos lados, con un camisón que le quedaba holgado en la zona delantera dejando su pecho al descubierto.

 **Natoru: Eres hermoso. (Y se lanzó a comerlo)**

El telón bajó.

Se escuchó un golpe y un grito fiero.

— ¡Usuratonkachi la escena ya acabó! ¡Ya déjame! ¡Pervertido, violador!

Inició el último acto, donde el Reino Sol, junto a Mazart, Grand y el Príncipe Sasuke, quien ahora podía presumir de volver a tener su verdadera forma, se dirigían al Reino Luna para derrotar a Yenia. Hubo una pelea sanguinaria y muy bien actuada de parte de los alumnos del curso, Natoru y Sasuke corrieron hacia el lugar principal de la obra y ahí se encontraron con la princesa, quien mantenía escondido a Roth, el asesino que debía acabar con Sasuke. Enojada porque su hechizo se había roto, la mujer lanza su poder en contra de Sasuke, pero es salvado por los hábiles reflejos de Natoru, quien debe luchar con Roth, y Sasuke con Yenia. Una pelea de espadas, de artes marciales, de ingenio que culmina finalmente con la muerte de Yenia, a mano de su propio poder que no fue capaz de controlar. Roth, la toma en sus brazos, moribundo y se va con ella, demostrando que él la amaba. Un final triste para ambos, ya que Yenia estaba sumida en su codicia y no era capaz de amar. Sasuke liberó a sus padres y a su reino y finalmente se alzó como el rey, y a su lado Natoru se alzó como su esposo. Nadie se opuso, ya que ambos habían salvado la vida de todos, y además unían dos grandes reinos. Se besaron el el balcón delante de todas las personas y juraron amarse eternamente, en el cielo, ocurrió un eclipse, el sol fue cubierto por la luna por breves segundos, la misma cantidad de tiempo que duró el beso y el Oráculo felicitó a todos por haber cumplido con la profecía.

 **Oráculo: Así debía ser, de esta manera el Rey será un varón y al haber derrotado a Yenia, la hechicera que usaba la energía de las féminas de su pueblo para sus poderes, todas las mujeres serán libres y podrán amar. También en un futuro habrá una reina… He dicho.**

— ¿Ves? Te dije que había una razón. —rectificó Deidara e Itachi asintió.

 **Narrador: Y así el Reino Luna y el Reino Sol se unieron por siempre, ya que su amor, sigue intacto sin importar la cantidad de años que pasen.**

El telón se baja concluyendo la historia y se escuchan los aplausos. Luego de a poco empiezan a salir los personajes para recibir más apalusos, por parte, primero los menos importantes, luego los que tenían un poco más de protagonismo, después los importantes, y finalmente los protagonistas, quienes se llevaron las flores, los silbidos de felicitaciones y un montón de aplausos. Incluso el público volvió a exigir un beso. Sasuke se negó, pero Naruto lo jaló de la cintura y lo besó nuevamente, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con el chico, sonrojándolo. Causando la sensación entre las personas.

Fue la mejor obra que un día pudieron haber visto, sin prejuicios, con una buena historia desarrollada, con personajes geniales, humanos a su manera, y con estupendas actuaciones, se notaba que esos niños se lo habían tomado muy en serio.

Finalmente el festival llegó a su fin, y se anunció al curso ganador por mayor participación y mayor audiencia en su show. Naruto salió adelante ante los aplausos de todos, recibiendo las flores y premio en sus manos como representante de la clase.

—Fue gracias a todos dattebayoo. Todos se esforzaron un montón, hicieron los trajes, los cuadros, prepararon el maquillaje, se preocuparon de sus papeles, fue el mejor curso en el que he estado. Me alegro haberme venido a esta escuela, estoy muy agradecido a mis amigos y compañeros, a mi novio Sasuke, —el aludido no supo donde meterse— a mi profe jefe. A mi familia por el apoyo. —miró a Itachi y Deidara que observan asintiendo alegres. —Gracias por la oportunidad señora directora.

—Señorita. —corrigió la mujer rubia. —No esperaba menos de ti Kitsune-Bijuu.

La gente entendida en el tema se miró unos a otros.

— ¿No saben los logros de mi nieto? Rayos, debía haber traído los premios… —Naruto tuvo que alejarla del micrófono, y la conducción quedó en manos de Shizune, la asistente.

Luego para irse a casa, tuvieron que escapar de los fans de Kitsune-Bijuu y subirse al auto de Itachi con gran astucia.

—Buenísima la obra. Un gran trabajo Naruto.

—Gracias cuñadito.

—Debo decir que las escenas eróticas fueron lo mejor… "actúas" bien hermanito.

Sasuke no respondió.

—En especial cuando te confesaste en público. —sonrió malicioso.

Su hermano menor le dio una mirada de absoluto: "No lo menciones." Entonces antes de poner el auto en marcha Itachi buscó algo en su cámara, hasta que una voz se escuchó.

— _Te amo Naruto._

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y su cuerpo se tensó, quiso arrebatarle la cámara, pero Naruto lo sostuvo.

— ¿Qué tanto grabaste cuñado?

—Qué no grabé, querrás decir.

Y sus miradas de dos lobos hablando sobre sus presas volvieron a salir a relucir.

— ¡Dame esa cámara Itachi!

— ¡Jamás!

—Después dame una copia.

—Claro. ¿También quieres las fotos?

—Por supuesto.

— ¡Qué me des la cámara!

Deidara suspiró, Itachi era un sádico, en verdad disfrutaba el hacer rabiar a su hermano pequeño, y Naruto… Naruto parecía cortado con la misma tijera.

— _Te amo Naruto._ —volvió a oírse y Sasuke quiso destrozar la cámara, el auto y a su hermano junto con todo.

— ¡Sólo me confundí de nombre!

— ¿Seguro? —pronunció Deidara sin darse cuenta.

Itachi rió, seguido de Naruto.

— ¿Tú también?

¡Ahhhh! ¡Se iba a volver loco! ¿Acaso no había nadie de su parte?

Entraron en la casa, luego de una divertida "Sesión de molestar a Sasuke" en el auto, prendieron las luces.

—Sasuke, lo hiciste bien. —felicitó el rubio abrazándolo por detrás.

— ¡Dobe! ¡No me abraces!

—Soy tu novio ¿recuerdas?

— ¿Qué? Repite eso Namikaze. —la voz tétrica del imponente hombre sentado en el comedor, junto a una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche. Muy parecida a la versión de Luna.

Itachi guardó silencio, Deidara tembló. Sasuke pronunció bajito: "Padre."

No hubo quien no quedara en shock…

—Muy bien. Soy el novio de Sasuke ¿ustedes son mis suegros?

Mikoto ocultó su risa con una mano, y Fugaku Uchiha levantó una ceja.

—Tienes agallas. Veamos hasta que nivel Namikaze.

Naruto se paró delante sin siquiera temblar, dejando a ambos hijos Uchiha sin habla, y a su hermano mayor pasmado.

Los ojos de Naruto dieron un resplandor al mismo tiempo que su colgante relució con la luz de la ampolleta.

"Naruto… Usuratonkachi, eres tremendamente… osado." —Sasuke desvió la mirada debido a la vergüenza que le causaba el que le gustara tanto la personalidad del rubio, una acción que su progenitor captó enseguida.

—Parece que la Reunión Akatsuki no será de lo único que hablemos.

* * *

 **Ok, respuesta a sus bellos y sublimes reviews que hacen mi vida más bella :3**

 **Irara:** Me gusta que apoyes con tus teorías :3 Sí, ya veremos que ocurrirá con Neji y Lee... por ahora nos centraremos de nuevo en nuestra parejita principal :3 Sobre la Reunión Akatsuki no adelantaré nada, quiero dejarlos con la intriga, pero quien sabe tal vez tengas razón... en parte ;) Me alegra que te hayas fijado en el detalle de la familia Namikaze... puede ser algo fundamental...

 **Lunaysol21:** Hola ^^ ¡Te doy la bienvenida a mi historia! ¡Espero que continúes siguiéndome, incluso sin cuenta! :3 Sobre lo de Orochimaru... no adelantaré nada, porque no me gusta dar spoiler, para causar sorpresar, sólo te diré que ahí es cuando empezará la verdadera historia (cuando salga de las sombras Orochimaru) ... Chan Chan xD Aquí ocurrió la obra, espero que comentes para saber que te pareció ^^ Y lo otro, sobre Gaara y Sai... bueno, todavía no es turno de saber de ellos dos, pero aquí te dejo una preguntita: ¿Por qué Sai fue a ver la obra? ¿No estaba Gaara enojado con él?...

 **Alley Michaelis** **:** klajhgfahjkahja Me alegra que te haya dejado: SJAOXNSNSLXNSJIAXKBFBSLNXBSJXSDCBDHSoxnoosfkfk ¡Soy feliz si puedo lograr eso! Creo que aún me falta mucho por mejorar, pero me fascina saber que puedo causar esas emociones en mis lectores :3 lakjhgahja y lo de duro contra el árbol me mató xDDD kjhajka Digamos que ellos fueron los primeros en "consolidar" su relación xD

 **Xuxu825:** Hola ^^ ¡My yaoi-partner! ¡Pronto te traeré otro capítulo mi querida Xuxu-chan! :3 :3 :3 Lamento haberme demorado kajhghaj Y que bueno que al fin te creaste una cuenta xD Y de nada, tenía que decirlo jajaja ¡Bueno espero que te haya gustado este capítulo! Traté de hacerlo lo más NaruSasu posible *o* ¡Nos leemos!

 **KatarlizRose:** Feliz año a ti también (aunque atrasado de mi parte) Jajhgahjaha Gracias por seguirme y darme tu opinión kajhgahj Bueno, espero que este capítulo nuevo y los siguientes te provoquen el mismo efecto ;)

 **genesis:** Hola :3 Me encanta tener una lectora nueva, hhajah Gracias por comentar en el primer capítulo ^^ Te responderé por review, no por persona, así que comenta todos los capítulos que quieras xD

 **genesis:** lkajhghajk Amo la perosnalidad extrovertida de Naruto, así que si lo pongo en una historia, me gusta que sea directo, atrevido, así es como me lo imagino enamorado, también algo tímido... bueno mi historia tiene un poco de Ooc, pero lo que más intento es no poner a ninguno como nena, así que en ese punto he logrado mi objetivo :3 ¡sigue leyéndome! Y reitero, comenta los capítulos que quieras :3

 **Bueno, mis personitas hermosas, iré a ordenar porque el mundo me llama xD Ya que ahora debo entrar en el mundo de la independencia lkajhbghajk Trataré de traer el próximo capítulo lo más pronto posible, aquí les dejo la incógnita para el siguiente: ¿Qué pasará ahora que Fugaku llegó? CHAN CHAN XD Eso es lo primordial por el momento, espero pronto traerles más sorpresitas... y también un capítulo que se me ocurrió ayer, y que puede que venga después del siguiente... *u* Yo sé que les gustará... *¬* ¿De qué creen que trate?**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **¡Dejadme reviews! ¡Me gusta saber sus opiniones!**

 **Neko-Kitsune XP**

 ****NARUTOXSASUKEFOREVER****


	16. Suegro vs Novio

**Bueno, he llegado con un nuevo capítulo que hace días estaba escribiendo y hoy por fin supe como finalizarlo... o mejor dicho, hasta donde dejarlo. No es tan largo como el anterior, pero tal vez en un futuro, venga otro así.**

 **Disfruten :3**

 **Personajes de Masashi Kishimoto, si fueran míos, Neji no habría muerto y Naruto se habría quedado junto a Sasuke, de veras *o***

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciséis. –Suegro vs Novio-**

Era reservado, un hombre de dinero, que había nacido entre lujos y sin preocupaciones en lo referente a las cosas cotidianas. Mantenía su carácter sobrio, taciturno, imperturbable, un rostro que parecía caracterizar a los miembros de la familia Uchiha. Viendo a los dos hijos te quedaba claro… aunque al mirar a Mikoto Uchiha, la amable esposa de Fugaku Uchiha te preguntabas qué hacía ella ahí, ¡era completamente diferente!

La mujer sonreía sin fingir, con una dulzura que paralizaba tu corazón, y que daban ganas de correr a sus brazos y ser acariciados por sus manos.

¿Qué hacían ambos juntos?

Naruto lo meditaba seriamente mientras bebía el té que una de las sirvientas, con las manos temblorosas dejó frente a cada integrante de la familia.

Nadie se atrevía a liberar una palabra, ni siquiera Itachi.

Deidara mantenía las manos en el caliente vaso de té verde, su vista estaba fija en el agua quieta de éste. ¿Acaso del té saltaría una rana? ¿Se elevaría el agua? No, Deidara simplemente no sabía dónde era correcto mirar, y menos cuando al frente estaban sus suegros… principalmente su temible suegro.

—Itachi. —pronunció. — ¿Aún sigue en tu mente permanecer al lado de Namikaze mayor?

—Sí padre.

Deidara se tensó. Incluso, después de haber escuchado esa afirmación.

Fugaku no hizo una expresión de sorpresa, tampoco una de hastío, sólo dirigió una penetrante mirada a Deidara.

—Sasuke.

Sus hombros se sintieron pesados en ese instante, sintió su cuerpo derretirse como un helado al sol. Su padre le hablaba, lo llamaba a él, siendo que siempre, todas las conversaciones estaban destinadas a Itachi, él sólo era el punto extra…

— ¿Sí… padre?

Decir que estaba nervioso era poco… estaba aterrado, no podía levantar la cabeza y enterraba las uñas en sus piernas.

— ¿Qué sucede entre tú y Namikaze menor? —directo.

—Ah… pues… verá p-padre…

¿Qué explicaba? ¿Su plan para separar a su hermano de su novio?

"Mira padre, yo quisiera que Itachi y Deidara dejaran de estar juntos, porque enamorarse es como robar… Naruto sólo es parte de mi plan…"

Sí, algo típico, tú todos los días intentas meterte en las relaciones de otros… y por mucho que su padre no quisiera a una pareja para su hijo, jamás, nunca, se atrevería a meterse de esa forma tan poco ortodoxa, eso no era digno de un Uchiha. Él lo sabía.

—Sasuke. —su tono se elevó radicalmente, sin llegar a gritar.

Itachi lo miró de reojo, quiso intervenir, pero su padre de una mirada caló sus huesos.

— ¿S-sí?

—Pregunté qué pasaba entre tú y Namikaze.

Todo daba a entender que no se movería de ahí hasta obtener una respuesta.

Un sorbeteo sacó a todos del mal rato que estaban viviendo. Bebió por completo el té, y dejando el vaso en la mesa, bajó su mano y la puso sobre la de Sasuke, relajándola, pidiéndole silenciosamente que dejara de herir sus muslos con sus uñas.

—Bueno, yo le explico…

—A ti no te he preguntado nada. —firme.

—Pero seré yo el que responda. —desafiante.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Una lucha de machos alfas para saber quién es el líder de la manada?

—N-na… —iba a callarlo su "novio", pero el otro simplemente continuó.

—Verá, Sasuke y yo nos hicimos novios hace un tiempo ya, él fue la razón de que me cambiara de colegio y accediera a convivir con la parejita aquí presente. Sasuke me acepta y yo lo acepto a él, así que… soy su nuero. —terminó con una sonrisa que hizo a Itachi y a Mikoto mirar a otro lado para no reventar a carcajadas ahí mismo.

—Así que novios… ¿con permiso de quién?

—Mmm de su hermano mayor y su futuro esposo.

Fugaku alzó un ceja intrigado en lo respondón que era ese muchacho, le recordaba…

—Vaya, así que ellos mandan ahora. Interesante, no sabía que Itachi y Namikaze mayor tenían más poder que nosotros.

Ambos nombrados sintieron como mil piedras caerles en la espalda y aferrarlos al piso.

Hubo otro silencio insoportable, que ambos "machos alfas" usaron para mirarse decididamente.

—Y dime Namikaze —decidió continuar— ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hijo?

Una persona normal habría respondido: "Estar siempre a su lado" o "Casarme con él", "Que vivamos juntos por siempre"… pero, el rubio no era una persona de molde.

— ¡Hacerlo mío por completo, en cuerpo y alma ttbayoo!

Sasuke escupió el té que estaba bebiendo para normalizar su respiración y terminó peor. Itachi y Deidara se voltearon a ver impactados al chico que estaba más feliz que una lombriz en territorio sin aves… Y Fugaku Uchiha… parecía querer estallar de la furia.

— ¿Hacerlo qué?...

—Mío.

— ¡Namikaze! ¿Tratas de ofender a nuestra familia?

—Jamás.

— ¿Entonces qué buscas? Primero te las das de listo y respondes todo como a quien no le afecta nada, luego vienes y sueltas esa obscenidad… ¿quién te has creído?

—Mmm… —meditó un momento— Pienso que Sasuke desea lo mismo, después de todo cuando hoy nos besamos…

— ¡¿Qué?! —Ese ya no era Fugaku Uchiha, era el Señor del fuego, Ozai, parecía borbotear chispas y lava, cual volcán, en cualquier minuto. — ¡¿Cómo que se besaron?! ¡Sasuke, explícame eso!

— ¡Padre era una obra! —respondió en su defensa. —Yo tuve que hacer de princesa y el do… digo Naruto de príncipe, y bueno, había una escena de beso… no era nada del otro mundo… —cada vez iba bajando más y más la voz.

—Alto ahí. —respiró hondo. — ¿Sasuke hiciste de qué?

—D-de… —había metido la pata, y bien hondo— De princesa…

Mikoto tomó el brazo de su marido y éste se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla, suspiró tres veces antes de volver a hablar.

—Así que princesa… —eso le había dado directo en el orgullo.

—Dime Naruto. —llamó la atención de todos que Mikoto hablara. — ¿Qué sientes por Sasuke?

— ¡Lo amo dattebayoo! —seguro, sin dudas y sin pausas.

La mujer irradió felicidad, miró a su marido aprobatoriamente.

Sasuke por su parte quería esconderse, ocultarse debajo de piedras de ser necesario, cualquier cosa era mejor que escuchar esa "conversación" entre su padre y el dobe, mucho menos el escuchar las declaraciones abiertas que hacía este último.

El hombre tomó otra bocanada de aire y mirando al frente, directo a los ojos azules declaró:

— ¿Eres capaz de probarme que vales la pena Namikaze?

Itachi y Deidara sabían lo que eso significaba, aunque a ellos nunca les habían puesto tanto problema, su revelación como pareja fue sólo una conversación entre Itachi y Fugaku, más él, de adorno en la mesa, quien sólo había respondido dos preguntas. Finalmente el padre no volvió a intervenir en su relación, no dijo ni que sí ni que no. No dijo nada.

Ahora era distinto, Fugaku Uchiha estaba dándole una oportunidad, que nunca daba a nadie, para que le probara que él, Naruto Namikaze, era digno de Sasuke ¿Por qué? No sabían la razón.

— ¡Claro dattebayoo! ¡Usted mande suegrito!

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se sentía mercancía, un trofeo, un "para el mejor postor" y él no era eso, no era tampoco una nena vendida, no, él tenía nombre y apellido, ni su padre, ni su "novio" tenían derecho a hablar de él como si de negocios se tratasen.

—Alto. —pronunció, y sonriendo arrogantemente miró al rubio— A mí tampoco me has probado nada, ¿crees que si mi padre te acepta yo te aceptaré?

Fugaku y Mikoto se miraron confundidos.

—No te creas tanto Usuratonkachi. Yo todavía no te he aceptado.

—Lo sé. —le devolvió el gesto retador. — ¿Crees qué pensaba que tu opinión no valía? Si tú me aceptas, incluso si otros me rechazan escaparía contigo lejos de todo.

Como una frutilla madura, el muchacho no pudo formular palabra por unos minutos, hasta que liberó su personalidad por completo, olvidándose de sus modales y también de que su padre estaba frente a él, oyéndolo todo.

— ¿Quieres conquistarme? No digas basura romántica, me asqueas. ¿Quieres que te acepte? Inténtalo, sin embargo, te lo repito, te O-D-I-O, jamás, escucha bien, jamás querría quedarme con alguien como tú. Ni que fueras la última persona en el mundo. ¿Quién te has creído dobe? Y tampoco me gusta que me trates como mercancía, yo puedo defender mi dignidad con mis propias uñas ¿entendido?

—Más claro que el agua ttebayoo —sonrió— ¿Ve suegrito? Por esto lo amo. —guiñó un ojo que no hizo más que volver fúrico al azabache, haciendo que se levantara queriendo salir de ahí, sin embargo volvió a sentarse por voluntad propia entre refunfuños.

Las sirvientas entraron justo cuando dieron las siete con la cena. Dispusieron los platos luego de sacudir igualmente la mesa, colocaron nuevos vasos, más alimentos, hechos especialmente por un chef que mantenían para la familia, el cual era tan meticuloso, que no soportaba ni un error en su comida, así que se rapó la cabeza (y continúa haciéndolo cada vez que sale un nuevo pelo). Aunque para encubrirlo decía que sólo lo hizo por su personaje favorito de un anime… nadie le creía, quién sabe cuál era la verdad…

Tal y como siempre habían platillos típicos de Japón, pescado finamente cortado y puesto en una tabla, adornado con hierbas, especias, condimentos, que le daban un toque fundamental, ese toque oriental tan delicioso.

Una vez la cena fue dejada en su lugar, Naruto fue el primero en tomar sus palillos y ponerse a comer, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—La reunión Akatsuki va a empezar. —dijo, provocando un nuevo ambiente de malestar en la cena.

— ¿Reunión Akatsuki? ¿Qué es eso tt-bayoo?

El hombre no se volteó a mirarlo, tomó sus palillos y manducó un trozo de pescado.

Los amantes se dieron una paulatina mirada y retomaron atención al patriarca.

—Pensaba dejar a Sasuke fuera de esto… por tu culpa ya no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Culpa de quién? —Preguntó Naruto sin entender. A la vez que Sasuke quería preguntar porque él no tenía acceso a esa reunión de la cual nunca había escuchado e Itachi sí.

—Este año Itachi y Namikaze mayor tendrán que asistir. —Volvió a comer—Tú culpa, Namikaze. Sólo personas mayores de veinte años tienen acceso a la Reunión Akatsuki…

—Tenemos quince…—musitó bajito Sasuke.

—Sin embargo, si alguien está comprometido seriamente. —Inhaló— Debe asistir quiera o no quiera, aunque su pareja pertenezca a nuestra familia o no.

— ¿Y qué es la Reunión Akatsuki? —preguntó el menor de los Uchihas presentes.

Pero el gritito de felicidad que dio un rubio a su lado, mandó la pregunta al diablo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Usuratonkachi? Estaba preguntando algo importante.

— ¡Nos aceptaron! ¡Dijo que nos llevaran a la reunión esa, y sólo porque estamos comprometidos!

Sasuke no había notado ese detalle, abrió la boca mirando al chico y luego miró a sus padres. Su madre le sonreía y su padre, se concentraba sólo en comer.

—P-pero…

—Tendrán que ir. Esto va a ser problemático. No esperábamos revelar el secreto tan pronto…

—Amor, es necesario. Tienen derecho a saberlo, y por alguna razón ambos eligieron a la familia Namikaze, sólo podemos apoyarlos.

¿Qué verdad? ¿De qué hablaban esos adultos? Incluso Itachi empezaba a impacientarse por la respuesta.

—Padre, madre es sobre…

—Tú más o menos debes intuirlo Itachi, después de todo, tú ya despertaste.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estabas durmiendo mientras comías Itachi-pervertido?

La voz estruendosa era reconocible a kilómetros de distancia, e hizo que ambas parejas lo miraran con cara de: "Dios, este es idiota", en cambio Sasuke tuvo que taparse la boca para no reír fuerte.

"Dobe…"

—Antes de eso…

De pronto un rock potente sonó en todo el lugar. Naruto corrió escaleras arriba para ir en busca de su celular.

—Oh, que música más fuerte.

—Ruidosa querrás decir. —respondió Fugaku al comentario de su mujer.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Cuando volvió a mostrar su presencia, ya todos habían terminado de comer, sólo faltaba él. Razón por la cual aún no se retiraba la mesa del todo.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! —bajó corriendo

— ¿Ahora qué?

— ¡Adivina cuál es el premio por haber ganado el festival!

—No sé, ¿cuál?

— ¡Un viaje a la playa por tres días completamente pagados! ¿No te parece genial?

— ¡¿Qué?!

El sólo escuchar el término "playa", ya le daba repulsión, porque eso significaba arena, agua salada y sol, sobretodo gente, muchedumbre molesta…

—No pienso ir.

— ¡Arregla tus cosas Sasuke!

—No iré…

— ¡Yo subiré inmediatamente, nos vamos el viernes!

—No…

— ¿No irás? ¿Crees siquiera que mi cuñadito aceptará esa respuesta?

—Pues tendrá que aceptarla.

—Parece que aún no lo conoces ¿verdad Dei? Anda, aprovecha que vestirte de tierna princesita valió para algo. —resaltó el "princesita". ¿Quién? Pues, obviamente el único capaz de bromear de esa forma con Sasuke.

Jodido Itachi.

Jodido premio.

Jodido dobe.

Se retiró enojado con el puto mundo. Que parecía siempre en su contra ¿acaso sus opiniones no importaban? Se despidió de sus padres de la mejor forma y subió. Al menos en la playa su molesto hermano no estaría.

—Dei.

—Dime.

—Carga el celular y la cámara, nos vamos por tres días a la playa.

Deidara rió, ya estaba acostumbrado a los planes de improviso que surgían de la cabeza de Itachi, extrañamente dotada de niñerías que siempre deseaba cumplir, como esas veces que le daba por comprar algo y ahorraba hasta satisfacer su deseo.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sasuke pensó que su suerte no podía empeorar, miró la maleta guardada en su armario antes de echarse sobre la cama, luego de lavar meticulosamente sus dientes y colocarse el pijama, que consistía en una polera azul con unas cintas rojas en las mangas que no pasaban del codo. Y unos pantalones que acababan a media pantorrilla, de color blanco con cintas rojas en el final.

—Ni lo sueñes dobe, no pienso acompañarte a tu viaje escolar.

No encontró ningún libro que le quitara el sueño, y decidió dormir. Apagó la lámpara y sus ojos descansaron bajo la tela de la oscuridad proporcionada por el Dios del Sueño.

Hypnos se vio abofeteado cuando la puerta se abrió de un golpe, casi mandando las bisagras por la cabeza del dios.

Sasuke se sentó de golpe y vio cómo su luz era encendida, como el intruso, sin ninguna pena se paseaba por su habitación en el instante en que los adultos subían para dormir.

—¡Dobe! ¡Fuera de mi habitación!

—Espera teme… —abrió los cajones, luego abrió el armario. —La encontré. —sacó la maleta. —Pensé que es mucho más conveniente que arreglemos las cosas, juntos. Además eso es más o menos lo que hacen las parejas ¿no?

— ¡No me interesa! ¡Largo! —ordenó.

—Mira, primero lo primero. Echemos los útiles de aseo. Yo puse un jabón, el cepillo de dientes, la pasta dental, un shampoo y… ¿qué más puse? ¿Tú que pondrías en primer lugar?

Sasuke suspiró. Otra vez su sueño se veía interrumpido por culpa de "aquél", ese molesto usurpador de su pacífica vida.

—En primer lugar ¿qué día es hoy? —preguntó sabiéndolo.

—Pues… sábado.

— ¿Cuándo es el viaje?

—El viernes…

— ¿No crees que faltan muchos días aún?

—Pero, es mejor tener todo listo de antemano…

—No lo digo por eso, lo digo por tu cepillo de dientes. ¿Acaso no te lavarás por seis días? Déjame decirte que es asqueroso.

Naruto golpeó su puño contra su mano entendiendo la razón.

— ¡Verdad! ¡Sasuke eres un genio!

"No es necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta de esas pequeñeces…"

El chico se dio cuenta, que si no ayudaba a ese escritor a ordenar sus propias cosas, terminaría con una crisis de higiene y quien sabe cuanta estupidez innecesaria llevaría…

—Bien, ¿qué ropa echaste?

—Una polera y un pantalón para cada día.

— ¿Y?

—Y el traje de baño.

— ¿No crees qué se te olvida algo importante? Dobe.

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Tengo que llevar otro pantalón?

— ¿Y la ropa interior? ¿Qué piensas ponerte? ¿O andarás desnudo por la vida? ¿Con todo colgando? —miró a otro lado con desprecio.

Naruto volvió a darse cuenta de su error y repitió su gesto con las manos.

— ¡Eres genial Sasuke! Aunque… —sus ojos celestes, se volvieron azul intenso— No me importaría estar con "todo colgando" delante de ti.

— ¡Trae tu maleta ahora! —le dio la espalda tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no imaginar nada indecoroso.

— ¡A la orden! Cuando puso un pie fuera de la puerta se encontró con toda la familia haciendo una pausa en medio del pasillo. Fugaku tosió, mientras Mikoto sonreía tiernamente.

—Son una verdadera pareja eh. —molestó Itachi.

—Para que veas. —corrió Naruto a su habitación a buscar su maleta.

En la cabeza del patriarca una duda hizo su aparición, enterrándose y no dejándolo en paz. Tiró del kimono que usaba con fuerza, y a paso severo, sin llegar a ser violento fue a la habitación que les correspondía como dueños del lugar, en el tercer piso, donde todo era la habitación matrimonial, y sólo ellos tenía acceso, más tres sirvientas escogidas especialmente para hacer el aseo.

Sasuke ayudó al chico que no sabía ni donde estaba guardada su propia ropa, a ordenar lo que debía llevar a su viaje. Sin darse cuenta terminó él alistando su propia maleta. Los cepillos de dientes fueron dejados en el baño, hasta el último día que estarían en casa, para que pudiesen echarse, igual que la peineta.

— ¡Eres genial Sasuke! ¡Gracias tt-bayoo! —lo abrazó con una mano sosteniendo con la otra la maleta y luego de mirarlo unos segundos, posó sus labios en la mejilla de éste. —Estoy ansioso de ir al viaje…

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación, Sasuke seguía como bobo mirando la puerta, por donde había desaparecido aquella fornida espalda. Por un momento tuvo ganas de decir: "Dobe, quédate a dormir." Fue una estúpida idea que su cerebro no bloqueó como hacía con todas las ideas tontas… Al parecer desde que tenía contacto con el "idiota" un montón de ideas sin sentido alguno, pasaban los sensores de estupidez que había en su cabeza, sí, algo así como el aeropuerto cerebral de Sasuke.

Miró la maleta a un lado de su cama. El tic, su gran amigo empezaba a saludar en aquella noche tan pacífica.

—Jodido Naruto… —se lanzó a la cama para dormirse, mientras en otra habitación Naruto sonreía imaginando un montón de cosas que podía intentar en la playa. Después de todo, había sido su idea.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Antes de que llegaran los suculentos días en bajo el sol, sentados en la arena, había que ir a clases. Exacto, todos los días, imposible faltar, aunque estuvieras con fiebre, no mientras Fugaku permaneciera en esa casa.

Naruto se levantó sin ánimos, ya que casi no había dormido imaginando un montón de cosas… y despertándose para "arreglarlas". Sasuke, Itachi y Deidara estaban vestidos y presentables.

—Impuntual hmpt. —bufó el hombre y Naruto se golpeó la frente, había olvidado por completo al suegro.

—Rayos…—musitó y corrió escaleras arriba, bañándose (echándose agua) vistiéndose (a la rápida) y volviendo a bajar para sentarse a la mesa.

Ahí se dio cuenta de que todos lo estaban esperando para comer.

Su suegro, desde bien temprano empezaba con sus "pruebitas".

—Tengo una pregunta que hacer. —dijo poniendo su mirada en el frente, directo a donde estaban sentaditos juntos, Sasuke y Naruto.

Naruto seguía sin intención de prestar atención, sólo comía. Y Sasuke bebía su té, sin darse cuenta (hasta que fue muy tarde) de que era observado.

—Padre ¿sucede algo? —preguntó Itachi.

—Ayer… ustedes dos son bastante unidos. —formuló la frase.

—Mmm… Sí. Por algo somos novios, ¿no cree suegrito?

—Me gustaría saber que tan unidos.

Silencio absoluto.

Sasuke imaginó que tal vez su padre estaba intentando referirse a su situación sentimental, Naruto por otra parte se tensó, entendiendo el verdadero sentido de esa duda.

—Sasuke, mírame y responde. —Ordenó— Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Ustedes han tenido sexo?

Sasuke escupió el té de su boca, mirando a sus padres con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Naruto se atoró con el arroz y empezó a toser fuertemente, sin recibir ayuda.

Deidara quedó impactado, jamás habría esperado aquello, porque a ellos jamás les preguntaron nada. ¿Acaso Fugaku Uchiha tenía instinto sobreprotector con su pequeño hijo?

Itachi sonreía burlón, decir que eso se lo había esperado, sería una gran mentira, pero disfrutaba la cara de asombro de ambos niños. Y también…

"Padre ¿por qué te preocupa tanto Sasuke? ¿Será que, quizás él, es…?"

—Pregunté algo, exijo una respuesta. Ustedes dos, ¿se han acostado ya?

Lo que había en la cabeza de ambos adolescentes era lo mismo:

"¡¿Cómo mierda respondo eso?!"

* * *

 **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó el final? kjhghajhaja xD Ese Fugaku es un loquillo xD Y ¿por qué creen que se preocupe tanto por Sasuke? ¿Qué pasa con la Reunión Akatsuki? Creedme cuando les digo que tengo mucho que contar en esta historia... chan chan... Espero que sigan leyéndome y dejándome reviews que son mi alimento para el alma.**

 **Aquí van mis respuestas :3**

 **dark luna 28** **:** kjahghjaka Me alegra un montón que te hayas reído, porque esa era la intención ¡Yahoo! ¡Objetivo cumplido! Ahora deseo que sigas riendo con el resto de capítulos :3 Bueno, y sobre Itachi, pronto los avergonzará todavía más, él es un buen hermano mayor xD ¡Gracias por decir que soy un buen escritor! Eso me inspira a seguir, aún me falta mucho por aprender, pero espero seguir aprendiendo junto a mis lectores :3 Y dando lo mejor de mí en cada capítulo ^^

 **anien:** Gracias ^^ Yo tengo la misma queja, porque mierda Kishimoto tuvo que dar ese jodido final... u.u Hbría sido mejor, si no quería hacerlo yaoi del todo, mostrar como ellos dos volvían a la aldea juntos y punto. ¿Para qué juntarlos con Sakura y Hinata? ¿Sólo por negar los sentimientos de ambos que mostró a lo largo de la historia? Bueno, respecto a eso tengo mucho que despotricar xD Así, que sólo diré eso jahaj ¡Sigue leyéndome! :3 Y bueno... el lemon, puede que se venga en un futuro próximo xD

 **Karla:** Hola Karla ^^ Qué bueno que te gustó, espero que este capítulo recién salidito del horno también te haya gustado :3 Continúa siguiéndome, que aún queda mucho de esta historia :3

 **Hatake-Seikatsu:** ¡De nada, de nada, de nada! ¡Gracias pro seguirme fielmente!¡Me encanta tu entusiasmo! :3 Me alegra que te gustara la obra, la escena de los besos... y déjame decirte que esto poco a poco va a ir aumentando de nivel ¿qué pasará ahora en la playa? Nos leemos n.n

 **Lucia La Maga:** Wow, ese sí es un review xD No te preocupes por la extensión, amo leer, en especial si se dirige a mí y a mi historia. No importa si no descubriste la historia antes, mientras me sigas ahora yo soy feliz :3 kjahja Y lamento hablarte en "latín", a mí me encanta el arte (el sábado iré a una exposición de Picasso incluso xD) aparte de la literatura. ¡El Boom Latinoamericano es genial! ¡Yo también sigo a los autores que resaltaron en aquella época! Aunque aún me falta mucho que leer... jhajka ¡Qué bueno que te alegré con mis "ocurrencias"! lkjahjka La verdad, todas esas son frases y acciones que yo muchas veces hago en la vida real, y como no puedo desprenderme de mi yo, las pongo, y cuando vuelvo a leerlas queda todavía más chistoso xD Y sobre Hinata... ya podrás ver un poco más de ella, va a la playa después de todo, con su curso xD

Fudanshi, ok comprendido, la verdad yo toda mi vida lo había leído mal, agradezco la corrección, así no sigo cometiendo el mismo error estúpido xD Corregiré la palabra en el otro capítulo también, espera que vuelva de clases xD Y tranquila, yo entiendo, a mí me matan las faltas de ortografía, aunque a veces tengo algunas fallas, como les dice mi senpai: "dedazos" xD Prefiero que me corrigan así, de buena manera, que después hacer el ridículo. En verdad, gracias :3

Sé que Kiba x Shino es una pareja de lo más extraña, pero tenía que ponerla, simplemente se me hace divertida xD khgahajha Aunque obviamente la pareja principal de Naruto x Sasuke, y la segunda principal es Itachi x Deidara, luego sigue Sai x Gaara, y así... por lo que, no te toparás mucho con ella xD

A mí también me duele lo de Gaara... pero, ya verás como se desquita del pintor xD Ese capítulo ya se viene... Jamás le daré un final infeliz, Gaara, como lo has visto, al principio como el rival de Sasuke y luego como su amigo... Se merece toda la felicidad :3

Los papás de Sasuke en todo su esplendor se mostraron en este capítulo xD Y Orochimaru... muy pronto volverá a salir... ¿qué pasará? ¡Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y por dejarme review! Todavía no puedo imaginar como lo construiste mientras leías los 15 capítulos... wow *aplausos y reverencias* kjahja Un día lo intentaré xD Bye bye n.n

 **Irara** **:** ¿Eres del sur? Como lamento que estén sucediendo los incendios... en verdad me da penita, lo que pasa. Espero que logren extinguirlos pronto, y que te encuentres bien :3

Bueno, sobre Fugaku... poco a poco se irá revelando porque ese trato con los Namikaze, tal vez no sea rencor... hay otra palabra para definirlo... No, no lo he explicado aún, a mí me gusta ir soltando pequeñas bombitas, para luego soltar la bombaza xD En un principio iba a aparecer al final de la obra, e iba a ocurrir algo parecido a lo que dijiste, pero como era muy obvio... decidí cambiarlo un poco, y en este capítulo vemos como inicia la verdadera "lucha" ¿quién ganará? xDDD lkjhajklakjhka En fin, gracias por leerme, pronto habrá nuevo capítulo, nos vemos :3

 **HinataYaoi:** Tu review me hizo reír, te imaginé sentado en un lugar público, todo normal hasta que empiezas a reír a carcajada limpia y la cara de la gente es... O.ó lkjhajkajhjaka Gracias por revelar tus emociones al leerme xD Espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. Bye bye ^^

 **Bueno, mejor voy a bañarme ya que tengo clases en un rato xD Dios, pronto traeré otro capítulo, paciencia que tengo mucho que estudiar... Ah, y es posible que traiga un One-shot pronto, por si les interesa leerlo. Sí, de esta parejita :3**

 **~Nos leemos~**

 **Reviews (?)**


	17. Sentimientos y ¿secretos?

**Hello ^^ Hace ya unos días que tenía el inicio de este capítulo, pero recién hoy pude subirlo kjahaj ¡Es que nunca llegaba al final! Espero y les guste... e intrigue xD Al final, responderé sus reviews *w***

 **Pairings: NaruSasu / SaiGaa / LeeNeji / ShinoKiba**

 **Los personajes no son míos, ya lo saben ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo diecisiete. –Sentimientos y ¿secretos?-**

 _~Eres mi más hermosa musa, la que quiero para mí… deseo poseerte, a mí lado tenerte, pero tal como una mariposa, expandes tu belleza lejos de mí… ¿cómo puedo capturarte?~_

La faena terminó, una vez acababa, la persona a su lado dejaba de emitir calor para él. No valía nada. Después de todo ¿por qué iba a importar después de que el sexo terminaba?

— ¿Harás algo mañana?

El chico empezó a hablar de un montón de cosas, le daba un poco de timidez y escondía su cuerpo levemente entre las sábanas cargadas con ambos aromas, con ambas sudoraciones. Por fin llegó al punto que quería, pero su acompañante sólo prestaba atención a la ventana entreabierta que movía la cortina rojiza.

— ¿Mañana… estarás ocupado? Verás… podemos ir a alguna parte… como dije hace un momento, mi amigo sale con su novio…

— ¿Novio? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso? Ah, según los libros que he leído, se supone que muchos confunden el acostarse una vez con una relación, de eso que llaman "pareja". No veo el sentido en ese término.

El chico quedó en completo silencio, mordiéndose el labio para evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran grácilmente.

—Pensé… no, yo sé que no somos nada, aún así… —intentó proseguir— ¿No podrías ir conmigo, a un lado una sola vez?

—Ya vamos a un lado. Venimos siempre a tu casa, tenemos sexo ¿qué más quieres?

¿Qué más quería? Se repetía una enormidad Sai cuando sus citas para descargarse lloraban cuando él decía eso, o lo echaban y decían que no volviese nunca más… siempre con esa mirada de dolor en sus ojos, con una ligera esperanza… ¿de qué? ¿Qué esperaban?

El chico de los viernes borró su número del celular y jamás pudo volver a contactarlo, luego de que se despidieran esa noche, después de hacerlo.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Dio una pinceladas nuevamente a su nueva pintura. Transmitiendo tanto ardor como era posible, mostrando el sentido de su vida en ese cuadro que mostraba a dos jóvenes, uno de cabello negro, con unos ojos rojos que te hacían inferir que no era de este mundo. El otro… castaño, sin rostro.

Por más que lo intentaba, nunca podía dibujar bien los rostros, el chico de pelo negro siempre estaba más definido que la pareja que disfrutaba bajo sus brazos. No podía comprender esa incompetencia al dibujar al segundo, que siempre terminaba por alguna razón. Sin enseñar su rostro, como un anónimo, como un cualquiera, aunque eso no significaba que las expresiones de total placer no existieran.

Dejó la pintura, luego de ordenar los óleos, lavar los pinceles y el mezclador usado. Se acomodó en su cama para empezar a leer un trozo del nuevo libro que había comprado.

No llegó a la primera palabra cuando el celular sonó.

—Diga.

— _¿Sai?_

—Soy yo ¿por qué lo dudaste?

— _Como siempre me responden… otras personas._

—Soy yo papá ¿pasa algo?

— _La Reunión Akatsuki se acerca._

— ¿Y?

— _No digas "y", dime que tienes una pareja para llevar. Madara empieza a impacientarse de que su único hijo se pase todas las noches con alguien distinto y no siente cabeza._

—No entiendo ese afán de "parejas", no tiene ningún sentido. Si me disculpas, seguiré leyendo.

— _Sai Uchiha, esta vez no puedes escapar, si no buscas una pareja pronto, Madara será capaz de comprometerte en la Reunión Akatsuki con quien se le dé la gana._

Sai no respondió ni que sí, ni que no ¿debía responder algo? ¿Era una amenaza? ¿Una advertencia, quizás? No sintió miedo, no sintió sensación alguna, simplemente se limitó a preguntar.

— ¿Por qué se casa la gente?

— _Por amor… debería ser la respuesta correcta, pero a veces, también por confusión, por conveniencia. Es controversial._

— ¿Por qué te casaste con Padre?

— _Porque lo amo, me enamoré de él y quiero permanecer siempre a su lado ¿tú no sientes eso por ninguna persona?_

—No.

La llamada finalizó, y Sai retomó su libro, antes de dormir las palabras de la protagonista luego de terminar con su pareja se internaron en su ser.

"— _Te amo… pero, no estaré contigo, porque me haces daño."_

¿Qué era el amor? ¿Por esa razón la gente rompía sus relaciones sexuales con él?

—Todos… la humanidad es rara. Hasta mi familia es rara.

En dos semanas terminó su fabuloso cuadro, que fue expuesto tres días después en una gran charla artística, a la cual asistieron grandes amantes del arte, entre ellos distinguió principalmente a un grupo de tres, que miraban atentamente todos los cuadros, sin faltar el respeto a las obras, o sea, sin colocar las manos sobre la pintura, tampoco traspasando la línea desde donde se debía apreciar.

Uno de ellos, de cabello azabache como el suyo. Pudo reconocerlo enseguida, era el virgen de su primito, con el cual jamás conversaba, simplemente se veía obligado a ir a sus cumpleaños con sus padres. A su lado estaba un chico rubio, con marcas en sus mejillas, que al contrario de vérsele ridículas, lo hacían todavía más apuesto. Ellos parecían tener mucha química.

"¿Al fin encontraste con quién acostarte Sasuke?"

Frente a la parejita estaba el enfurruñado pelirrojo, que intentaba por todos sus medios mantener sus manos abajo, para no agarrar las cabezas de ambos y separarlos por la fuerza. Se notaba que intentaba competir con Sasuke.

"¿Harán tríos?"

Decidió acercarse, esos dos que acompañaban al frígido de su primo eran una belleza que no podía dejar pasar, tal vez estarían interesados, como él, en el sexo.

— ¡Mucho gusto dattebayoo! ¡Soy Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki! Seamos amigos, me pareces una persona muy sincera, aunque debo declinar el hecho de hacer un trío, pues ya tengo pareja. Soy el novio de Sasuke Uchiha. —le sonrió mientras le daba un agarrón en la mano y la movía arriba y abajo con suficiente fuerza como para arrancársela.

Sus palabras lo habían dejado frío unos segundos, no podía negarlo. No por el hecho de ser novio de Sasuke, el témpano de hielo virginal, sino, porque… parecía realmente interesado sólo en estar con su primo y con nadie más.

"¿Qué tiene de divertido estar con una sola persona?"

Notó que el pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar la declaración directa, fue como una puñalada para él. Definitivamente él aceptaría su oferta, después de todo, la gran mayoría de los chicos que se llevaba a la cama, era porque querían olvidar sus antiguos amores.

Le preguntó si quería estar con él de forma… un poco directa, aunque con algunos tapujos. Lo único que consiguió fue dos puñetazos en el estómago antes de iniciar su presentación oficial en la charla artística.

—Fue un día pesado. —se masajeó el cuello al salir con unas hojas bajo el brazo guardadas en una carpeta.

Vio los ojos llenos de soledad del joven que miraba un auto irse, apretaba fervientemente sus puños, y sus cabellos cortos oscurecían su rojo tono por las luces apagadas de la noche.

Una lágrima resbaló, incomodando al dueño, que se limpió los ojos una y otra vez.

—Uchiha bastardo…

Los pies de Sai se movieron solos, hasta quedar muy cerca del chico, que sin notarlo empezó a avanzar hasta perderse entre la gente.

Por un momento, la carpeta había sido olvidada en el suelo y sus manos estaban preparadas para… ¿Para qué?

Por primera vez, Sai Uchiha no entendía que rayos iba a hacer su cuerpo. Miró su entrepierna, no estaba erecto, ¿por qué se había movido entonces? ¿Por qué su cuerpo había reaccionado de esa forma? ¿Por qué sus manos… estaban tan vacías? ¿Por qué rechazó la llamada de quien lo invitaba a su casa esa noche? ¿Por qué esa noche tuvo que verlo al cerrar los ojos antes de dormir…?

—Yo… quizás, al hacerlo con él todo se pase. —fue su remedio al problema, y buscó por todos los medios dar con el adolescente, hasta que finalmente, sin usar sus influencias lo encontró por mera casualidad en el parque, con los ojos vacíos y de ese color tan hermosamente turquesa, que al verlos controlaban su cuerpo. No sabía que pasaría si los admiraba mucho tiempo, así que siempre procuraba mirar los labios del chico, su cuerpo, o cualquier otra parte de él.

Se dio cuenta de las hermosas facciones, y de que su cuello siempre desnudo causaba unas malignas ganas de morderlo. Que debajo de esa ropa ni demasiado holgada, ni tampoco demasiado adherida, había un cuerpo que imaginaba más hermoso que cualquiera que hubiese visto…

Ah… quería pintarlo, tal vez si lo pintaba su cuerpo volvería a la normalidad, no controlado por el menor que siempre molesto y desconfiado le respondía de mala forma. Altanero.

No pudo evitar proponer su mayor deseo, que llenaba su cabeza esos momentos. Para su sorpresa el otro aceptó.

Lo convirtió en su musa.

—Voy a empezar.

El pintor empezó a diseñar los contornos del joven, empezó con las proporciones, siguió con su cintura estrecha y perfecta. Continuó con su cabello desordenado con algunos pétalos enredados en él. Por fin llegó a sus facciones…

Se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba en su dibujo… necesitaba ver más en el rostro de ese joven que dormitaba en su cama.

—No te muevas.

— ¿Qué?...

Sus pezones, que en otros chicos, sólo olvidaba y se limitaba a usar el agujero y nada más; esta vez lo llamaban, quería jalarlos sin descanso, ver que provocaba en el chúcaro muchacho del tatuaje.

— ¡Ah! —Gimió el chico despertando por completo esta vez. — ¡Hey! ¡Qué crees que haces!

—Preparo a mi musa

— ¡Preparas nada! ¡Me estás acosando! —se abrazó para ocultar sus pezones de la vista del joven.

Por un momento Sai retrocedió su mano, al ver esa acción que no podía definir, pero que le había causado que mirara levemente el techo.

—Esa fue una de las condiciones. Tú tenías que posar para mí, como y donde yo quiera.

— ¡Pero prometiste no acosarme!

Él sonrió y miró a su modelo.

—Bien no lo haré.

—Más te vale. —lo fulminó con los ojos.

—Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

— ¿Yo? ¿Estás de mente? ¿Por qué lo haría?

—Porque necesito tus pezones erectos para mi cuadro y tu rostro agitado. Tócate.

Quería ver… que otro tipo de expresiones podía poner el pelirrojo… necesitaba verlas, ya imaginar no estaba en sus opciones.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego!

—Si no te tocas tú, te tocaré yo.

— ¡No lo intentes!

—Bien tengo una idea entonces. —salió de la habitación, sintió un ruido y cuando el chico volvió Gaara lo miraba desconfiado.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Haré que el hielo te toque. Eso excitará tus pezones.

— ¿Qué…?

Enseguida fue lanzado hacia atrás y con una mano acomodado para tomar la posición de antes, que Sai recordaba perfectamente. El hielo que traía en sus manos pronto pasó al cuerpo de su modelo.

— ¡Para!

Mientras paseaba el hielo por los lugares que había prometido indirectamente no tocar, su cuerpo se encendía, su definición de "belleza" cambiaba al ver al joven con sus botones erectos, sin defenderse, con un poco de saliva en la comisura de su labio izquierdo.

Sai subió con el hielo hacia el rostro de Gaara y humedeció sus labios.

Gaara empezaba a sentir aquellas sensaciones en sus partes bajas y no fue capaz de ir contra sus impulsos.

Él, jamás hacía juegos previos, sólo follaba, se divertía, con protección de por medio y hacía que su cuerpo disfrutara… esta vez, tomó entre sus labios el primer pezón y lo retorció, mientras admiraba las facciones, y oía los gemidos.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Pa-para! ¡Por favor!

Luego se dirigió al segundo. Hizo lo mismo. Una vez ambos pezones excitados volvió a colocar el hielo sobre los labios de Gaara y él se colocó, de manera que el beso lo recibiera el hielo. Era como si ambos besaran un espejo viendo al otro.

Sus ojos siempre marcados por la anhedonia, esta vez brillaban maravillados viendo la figura masculina recibir todo ese placer, y desear más… Por una razón que incomodó a su cabeza los días siguientes, Sai se separó.

¡Se moría de ganas de follarlo! ¡Para eso le había pedido que fuera su musa! Entonces… ¡Entonces por qué no lo podía hacer!

—Sigue sintiéndolo. —retorció de paso el pezón derecho y dejó el hielo en el abdomen de su modelo.

Volvió rápidamente a su piso y plasmó la imagen. La de un chico con un rostro tan erótico. Su cuerpo estaba sintiendo las ganas que ya no podía soportar. El lápiz se movía como independiente al mostrar lo que sus ojos veían, y embelleciéndolo con lo que su mente había interpretado de aquella visión.

— ¿Quieres eh? —preguntó bajito a su miembro que imploraba ser tocado.

Lo agarró y empezó a masturbarse con total naturalidad delante del otro.

No pensó que ver al otro sentirse incómodo por verlo aumentaría sus ganas de correrse… su instinto le pedía abrirle las piernas al niño de quince años, aunque fuera pecado, aunque estuviera en contra de la ley… pero, no lo haría, sin embargo, eso no significaba que no podía obtener algún beneficio extra.

—Ven… —le llamó Sai con voz suplicante, pidiéndole que se la mamara con un gesto sugerente.

—Parece que estás ocupado, yo me voy. —trató de conservar la calma y salir dignamente, pero al pasar por su lado. Sai quien estaba en la puerta sentado en el piso le acercó su pene, que quedaba a la altura del rostro de Gaara.

— ¡O-oye! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Soy un menor!

—El sexo se tiene con cualquier persona. Además tu cuerpo ya está listo ¡ah! ¡ah! No te vayas…

"No te vayas…. No te vayas…por favor…"

Sai al ver el intento de huida, lo afirmó con una mano y descargó su semen en su cara con un gran grito de placer.

Por impulso el pelirrojo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos. Pero su cara quedó llena de aquel líquido que escurría por sus facciones.

—Fue lo mejor en mucho tiempo. Realmente tu cuerpo es diferente. ¿Seguimos?

Gaara ya no aguantó más. Salió corriendo sin creérselo.

"Quédate, sigue posando… Muéstrame más…"

— ¡Dijo que no me acosaría! ¡Lo primero que hace es acosarme! ¡Pintor pervertido!

Sai mostró sorpresa en sus facciones, no esperaba que ese chico en verdad se fuera. Miró como subió a un taxi, lo quería de nuevo sobre su cama enseñándole esa mirada deseosa. Lo quería de nuevo para él.

—Volverás. Una y otra vez. —Se lamió los labios. — Eres mi eterna "musa".

Recordó las irises verde agua, y todo rastro de perversión fue cambiado por un sonrojo que aceleró su corazón, tocó un poco su pecho, y caminó hacia su baño. Sin prender la luz vio su cara en el espejo, y éste le demostró la verdad…

—Yo… ¿estoy despertando por ese niño? No puede ser.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

—Gaara, aquí traje los informes de hoy.

—Ok, gracias. —los recibió sobre su escritorio, en el recinto que el colegio le otorgaba, como una autoridad más.

Tenía tantos informes por leer, que ni los recreos le servían para descansar, además pronto se acercarían los períodos de pruebas. Realmente estaba agotado, pero como persona responsable que era, no le quedaba de otra más que seguir adelante, cumpliendo sus obligaciones.

—Permiso. —golpeó dos veces el alumno.

—Pasa… bueno, ya estás adentro.

—Gaara… yo pensaba, que podías tener hambre, así que conseguí esto para ti. Trabaja duro, pero no te esfuerces hasta enfermar. —dijo el presidente de su curso, con el cual tenía más confianza.

—Bien, gracias Kankuro, puedes regresar.

—Mmm. Bien. —el chico salió luego de entregar los alimentos que llevaba, cuidadosamente, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña mirada al joven enterrado entre ese alto de papeles.

Gaara volvió a suspirar, había escuchado ya del premio que obtendrían los ganadores del festival, un viaje a la playa por tres días. Naruto y Sasuke iban a disfrutar de lo lindo acariciándose bajo el sol, echándose el bloqueador mutuamente… algo como…

"—No, ponme tú primero.

—No, tú.

Mirándose con ojitos de borrego impaciente."

Gaara meneó la cabeza para borrar esa escena tan odiosa.

El timbre anunció el fin de las clases, y por fin el pelirrojo pudo darse el lujo de levantarse de ese asiento, y descansar los músculos del cuerpo, esto incluía también los ojos. Salió afuera un momento, y en la lejanía vio una figura familiar… demasiado para su gusto…

— ¿Qué hace aquí?...

Ya estaba harto de que lo siguiera, incluso al festival escolar, ¿acaso no entendía que no quería tener nada que ver con él? Un pervertido de pacotilla, que llegó como invocado para molestarlo todo el día en el festival, incomodándolo.

Bajó a paso firme, buscando volver pronto a su casa, pero fue visto, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por pasar desapercibido.

— ¿Cómo está mi musa?

—No soy nada tuyo.

—Lo eres… incluso si posaste una sola vez para mí, eso no significa que vaya a ser la última. Por qué no…

—Gaara, olvidaste esto. —corrió su compañero a dejarle el estuche con sus lápices, de color negro con rojo.

— ¡Oh! ¡Gracias Kankuro! Salí tan apurado que lo olvidé.

—No te preocupes.

¿Qué era eso? En el rostro siempre aguafiestas de aquel niño, ahora aparecía una sonrisa de agradecimiento, del cual él no era merecedor, el ganador de esta era ese compañero que era casi de su estatura, sólo algo más bajo y tenía el cabello castaño.

Sai abrió la boca para decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por ese "tipo", que le explicaba algo a su musa.

"Aléjate…"

—Ah, ya veo —alzó la voz— no quieres acostarte conmigo, porque ya te acuestas con éste.

Los alumnos que iban saliendo de clases para volver a sus casas, escucharon perfectamente sus palabras que dejaban muy mal al presidente del concejo estudiantil.

— ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Sasuke acomodando su mochila, para bajar las escaleras y ver como todos se centraban en la escenita donde Sai era el centro de atención.

— ¿No es tu primo? Deberíamos saludarlo…

—Jamás.

Gaara no sabía dónde esconderse y Kankuro enseguida se dio cuenta de ello.

—Oye, deja de inventar estupideces, estás lastimando a Gaara, y también su reputación. —se puso delante del pelirrojo, tratando de protegerlo, pero las palabras traspasan los cuerpos.

—No invento nada, sólo digo que ustedes dos tienen sexo y por eso, él, no quiero acostarse conmigo, por eso huyó cuando me corrí en su cara…

Los alumnos que escuchaban las declaraciones quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer todo eso.

— ¡Ya cállate! —gritó Gaara furioso, listo para salir, pero fue detenido por Sai.

"No te vayas… no…"

— ¡Déjame! Te va a ir muy mal…

A Sai eso le importaba muy poco, el ver esos ojos aturdía su cordura… Ya no podía resistir más, lo jaló, acomodándolo entre sus brazos y tomándolo desde las mejillas lo besó a la fuerza.

Gaara sintió su corazón estallar, y su rostro reflejó la vergüenza, sólo se limitó a golpear a su "atacante" en el estómago con un puño y alejarse unos pasos, ante el barullo que formaron los estudiantes al presenciar semejante telenovela.

—Ah… no aceptas mi beso…pero si fuera de este tipo, lo harías ¿verdad? Apuesto a que te encanta revolcarte con él… ¿la tiene grande siquiera?

El cuerpo del "afectado" se sentía intimidado, no sabía cómo salir de esa situación, como revertir todo eso ¿por qué había tenido que salir? ¿por qué no esperó que se fuera? ¿Por qué lo había besado? Ya no podía más, le pesaba el cuerpo, más que del cansancio, de la humillación que estaba viviendo…

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando que el otro terminara de ofenderlo… Algo que llegó con un fuerte sonido, que culminó con otro… Al abrir los ojos, no podía creer lo que veía, delante de él, iluminado por la luz, estaba su rival, de cabello negro en punta, acariciándose las sienes con malestar.

— ¿Estás bien? —Naruto lo afirmaba de los hombros y lo obligaba a mirarlo, cuando este asintió, Naruto lo abrazó con fuerza y dijo entre susurros. —Sabemos que nada de lo que dijo es verdad, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

—Ah… primito, olvidé que venías también a esta escuela. —dijo sobándose la mejilla hinchada por el puñetazo que lo estampó en el piso, inflamándole un poco la otra mejilla.

— ¡Discúlpate! —le ordenó con su temple, típico que lo mostraba como un digno Uchiha, manteniendo la calma, pero mostrando una mirada intimidante.

— ¿Por qué? Gaara…

—Si no te disculpas, ese puñetazo no va a ser lo único que te duela. —lo acercó a él tomándolo de la polera.

—No pienso hacerlo.

—Perfecto. —se tronó los dedos el chico preparándose, feliz para lo siguiente.

—Espera Sasuke, hay algo que no calza…

—Cállate Naruto, mi primo es un pervertido y ahora demostró ser un acosador, se merece un buen número de golpes.

—Mmm… Sai ¿verdad? Me gustaría que explicaras porqué le hiciste esto a Gaara, y que desmintieras tus palabras.

— ¿Desmentirlas? ¿Acaso no dije la verdad? Gaara no quiere acostarse conmigo, y es porque ya tiene con quien hacerlo…

— ¿Tú crees que todos son como tú? Déjame decirte que no es así. No todas las personas funcionan por sexo, no seas ridículo. —regañó Sasuke.

—Ah… olvidé que eres virgen primito.

El tic nació en Sasuke, como solía hacerlo siempre… en momentos donde su orgullo era pisoteado.

— ¡Tú…! —iba a volar otro golpe, pero la risa de Naruto impidió todo movimiento.

Ahí estaba, nuevamente esa mirada penetrante, como la de un animal salvaje, directo a los ojos de Sai, que hizo retroceder un poco a ambos Uchiha, y que dejó algo dislocado a Gaara.

— ¿Puedes asegurar que siga siendo así?

Los gritos de las fangirls de todo el colegio, ¿y por qué no? De los fanboys, también, se escucharon. Shikamaru bostezó mientras Chouji seguía en su amorío infinito con una papa frita. Kiba alzó el puño al cielo, gritando en el oído de Shino: "¡Eso es un verdadero hombre!" y… Hinata al lado de su primo tomaba tantas fotos como podía, poniendo nervioso a su familiar, que se acercaba a Lee, para sentirse protegido.

—Supongo que no puedo asegurarlo.

—Y tampoco puedes asegurar lo que dijiste antes ¿no?

—No.

—Por qué lo dijiste ¿entonces?

—Porque…

¿Por qué lo había dicho? Sai no se comprendía así mismo. Sólo atinó a levantarse, darle una última mirada a Gaara… y tuvo que salir de ahí, rápido, sus ojos ardían, igual que su cuerpo… Como si lava fuera a surgir de él…

—Naruto… Uchiha bast… digo, Sasuke. Gracias. —agachó un poco su cabeza, buscando que su agradecimiento se notara, como lo que era, sincero.

Naruto le sonrió, y luego miró a Sasuke, el cual parecía un tomate borracho, pues no decía palabra alguna, y se tambaleaba un poco… entonces un leve sonrojo apareció también en las mejillas de Naruto, ambos recordaban lo sucedido esa mañana, cuando Fugaku Uchiha, les preguntó si habían tenido sexo…

— ¡Gaara, que no te afecte! ¡Hablamos luego! —el rubio tomó de la muñeca a su novio y corrieron a la limosina que los esperaba a un costado de la escuela.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Antes de salir ese día de casa, a la hora de consumir la comida más importante del día Fugaku Uchiha realizó una pregunta que nadie se esperaba en esa casa, ni siquiera su mujer, pues ésta al escucharla, quedó sin saber que decir, simplemente miraba a su marido y luego a su hijo menor.

—Sasuke, mírame y responde. —Ordenó— Lo que quiero saber es… ¿Ustedes han tenido sexo?

Sasuke escupió el té de su boca, mirando a sus padres con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus órbitas. Naruto se atoró con el arroz y empezó a toser fuertemente, sin recibir ayuda.

—Pregunté algo, exijo una respuesta. Ustedes dos, ¿se han acostado ya?

Lo que había en la cabeza de ambos adolescentes era lo mismo:

"¡¿Cómo mierda respondo eso?!"

Y es que realmente como se respondía a algo así… y delante de todos los miembros de la familia además… No es como si ellos se pusieran a divulgar lo que escucharan, sin embargo, algo tan íntimo… Aunque lo que más dejaba a Sasuke sin habla, era el hecho de la razón de esa pregunta… Sabía que tenía quince años… seguía siendo menor de edad, mas no un niño, que tiene que ser cuidado, ¿acaso después le iban a dar lecciones de sexualidad? ¡Le bastaban las que daban en su clase de biología!

En cambio, Naruto se fijó más en los ojos de su suegro, es cierto, que el rostro permanecía impávido, no obstante, esos ojos se veían nerviosos, igual que los de la esposa a su lado, que cubría su boca, como para evitar que algo malo se escapara de ella.

Dibujó una media sonrisita, que para muchos habría pasado desapercibida.

— ¿Y qué si fuera así?

Mikoto Uchiha se aferró a la mesa, sin poder creer lo que oía, y su esposo, aunque más controlado, estaba en las mismas.

Itachi y Deidara no comprendían, nada, y cuando vieron como Naruto tapaba la boca de Sasuke para que no dijera nada y continuaba hablando como detective en busca de asesino…

—Ambos ya estamos bastante mayorcitos para tomar nuestras propias decisiones en esa área, no necesitamos que vengan adultos a intervenir, creo yo. Podemos hacerlo cuando se nos dé la gana.

— ¡No seas altanero! ¡No trates a Sasuke como si te perteneciera! —se levantó el padre indignado.

—Es que ustedes son sus padres, pero él es mi novio, ambos tenemos distintos derechos ¿no cree? No lo trato como si me perteneciera, lo es, es la persona que yo elegí y con quien, quiero compartir mi vida.

Sasuke Uchiha deseaba que un terremoto golpeara Japón, un maremoto, ¡Un jodido tornado! ¡Lo que sea! ¡¿Por qué diablos Naruto Uzumaki tenía que ser tan directo?! ¡¿Acaso no le daba vergüenza decir todo eso?!

Fugaku calló.

¿Cómo refutaba esas palabras?

—Sólo… quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, un mocoso no lo entendería…

—Lo entiendo. —dijo con sus ojitos brillantes, escondiendo dolor en lo más profundo de ellos. — ¿Sabe qué? Suegrito, yo siento que trata a Sasuke como una chica. —empezó a reír, y Sasuke enfurecido quitó la mano que lo aprisionaba y lo encaró.

— ¡Jodido dobe!

Fugaku y Mikoto quedaron de piedra ante esa declaración.

—No es como si Sasuke pudiera embarazarse dattebayoo. —y siguió riendo, para al segundo ser perseguido por un furioso Uchiha que si lo atrapaba no lo dejaba ileso.

Itachi se cruzó de brazos, manteniendo a Deidara a su lado, quien empezaba a captar que ahí faltaba información.

—Padre, madre…

—Iré a trabajar. —dijo el hombre de la casa, caminando con prisa a su habitación.

A los minutos la puerta de la casa sonó, avisando que los dos estudiantes salían de la casa rumbo al colegio.

— ¿Itachi?

—Dei, tengo algo que decirte…

* * *

 **¡Chan Chan! Bueno, ¿qué les pareció este nuevo capítulo? Me muero del sueño, así que lo corregiré luego, pero no podía dejarlas sin continuación :3 Pronto actualizaré, Himitsu no Sharingan, así que don´t worry :3**

 **Ahora procederé a contestar sus hermosos reviews que llenan mi corazón de felicidad ^^**

 **Lucia La Maga:** Hola ^^ Te agradezco que estuvieras al pendiente de la actualización, esta vez me tardé un poco más por las clases, así que discúlpame u.u

Bueno... Naruto es Naruto, es tonto-valiente, así que era obvio que saldría con una de sus respuestas tan... de su estilo xD (Razones de porque lo amo) Así, es como me lo imagino si él estuviera enamorado, no como lo pusieron en The Last... sino, como alguien directo, que puede llegar a lo tonto, igual que cuando decidió regresar a Sasuke a la aldea, aunque lo tacharan de tal. Cuando le dejó en claro eso a Jiraiya.

¡También amo Avatar: La leyenda de Aang! 3 lkjhaghjakjhaja Me alegro de que te haya entretenido un rato con mis ideas xD Pobre Sasuke... contra Naruto no puede salvar su dignidad... Y sobre el viaje a la playa... bueno, ya veremos porque lo rechazó xD Aunque de todas maneras va a ir... xDD lkjhaghjkaa ¡Naruto es el ganador! :3

jahgfgahja Morí de la risa cuando dijiste que tuviste que ocultar la risa y disfrazarla con tos kjahgjakjahj xD Dios, me imagino a la gente en tu casa, pensando que te habías vuelto asmática o quien sabe que kjhagjak ¡Pobre Sasuke! Ni de su padre se salva de las verguenzas xDD

Bueno, yo, ya dije, amo la pintura (la escultura un poco, soy más ignorante en ese aspecto xD) y la literatura :3 Qué grandioso es encontrar en fanfiction a alguien que también la aprecie :D En especial el Boom Latinoamericano *w* (Cuando me pasé por tu perfil, sabía que tu nick era en honor de "La Maga" de Rayuela)

Naa y yo no me enojo, me da un poco de pena al principio, pero luego, simplemente agradezco que me hayan corregido de buena manera :3 ¡Qué bueno que aprecies el desarrollo que dedico a las parejas! :3 Este capítulo fue dedicado a Sai y Gaara... espero que empieces a darte cuenta del problema de Sai...

¡Obvio, en este curso hay mucho para shippear! Pregúntale a Hinata (?) ewe

Sí, Gaara, será feliz, pero aún tomará un poco de tiempo... recién Sai está confundiéndose, ya que él no conoce el amor...

¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

 **Anien:** Hola ^^ Gracias por tu review, primero que nada :3 Me gustó mucho tu comentario, porque... estás dando en puntos claves (?) No responderé por el momento, ya verificarán las teorías con el avanzar de los capítulos :3 Pero sí, Fugaku cuida a su "princesita" jahgahja Jjajaja la escena de la maleta salió por sí sola, al principio no iba a ponerla, pero después me alegré de hacerlo, ya que les da un toque de "verdadera pareja" :3 Espero que sigas leyendo... y veas que hará Naruto en la playa 7w7

 **dark luna 28** **:** Awwwww ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Tu review me pareció tan lindo! :3 ¡Me sentí halagadísma! ¡Y por fin alguien se fija en ese detalle que puse! La luna... esa era una de las primeras pistas de lo que se vendrá... Qué bueno que lo tomaste en cuenta ;) En este capítulo solté varias pistas, así que espero que también les hagas caso... ¡Nos leemos pronto! :3

 **AliciaEspin0za:** kajhgahjkajha ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de haberte hecho reír jhaghjaka Esa era la intención, ojalá que continúes siguiéndome, para que veas que sucede con la historia :3 Y si no quieres suponer, no importa, poco a poco irás enterándote de todo igual ¡Disfrútala a tu manera! ;)

 **Guest:** kajhgahjkajhgahj Tu comentario me mató de la risa xD Fugaku por el momento está concentradito en proteger a su hijito menor, pero nadie sabe que pasará en un futuro... 7w7 kajhhjaka ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario! ¡Por exponer tu teoría! Quién sabe... no responderé a eso, pero te irás dando cuenta de la verdad por ti misma al seguir leyendo, cosa que espero que hagas :3

 **Ahora las preguntitas de la incertidumbre... ¿Qué pasará entre Sai y Gaara? ¿Acaso el padre de Sai lo comprometerá con alguien más? ¿Qué es lo que esconden Fugaku y Mikoto? ¿Qué le irá a decir Itachi a Deidara? ¿Cuándo volveré a actualizar? ¿Alguien sigue aquí? :´v kjahghajk y sobretodo... ¡¿Qué pasará en la Reunión Akatsuki?! O mejor dicho ¿qué es? ah... y no puedo olvidar... ¿Qué pasará en la playa? :3 ;)**

 **¡Espero que se hayan intrigado un poquito y que deseen seguir leyendo ;) En fin, nos leemos pronto *w***

 **Reviews (?)**

 **PD: La frase abajo el título del capítulo, es mía, así que por eso no mencioné a ningún autor 3**


	18. No seré tu juguete

**Bueno, después de mil años, he vuelto, he regresado xD ¡ESTE ES MI RETORNO MUAJAJAJA! OK NO XD**

 **Bueno, de que es mi retorno, eso es cierto xD Vuelvo al mundo de los fics, pronto traeré uno para un concurso SasuNaru/NaruSasu, espero que lo lean 3**

 **Por cierto, abajo explicaré la razón de mi tardanza y responderé todos los reviews :3**

 **Dato extra: Tengo un instagram dedicado a esta parejita, si quieren buscarme soy: , en la descripción encontrarán el link de mi página de fics y un montón de imágenes a disfrutar 3 También tengo otro dedicado al anime, yaoi, etc, búsquenme como: uchihanarukouzumaki. ¡Bueno, ahora procedamos al fic! Empezaré enseguida a escribir el capítulo siguiente ;)**

* * *

 **Capítulo dieciocho. –No seré tu juguete-**

Ah, esta sensación le estaba alborotando las hormonas, el cuerpo no funcionaba como él esperaba. No podía controlarlo, y sus mejillas sonrojadas de frente al techo de su habitación iluminada solo con las luces que provenían del exterior, en esa oscura noche nocturna.

Estaba furioso, sensible, ya no entendía nada, solo que su mano estaba por primera vez exhausta de hacer trabajos bajos y de mantener sobre ella el esperma inevitable, que por horas había estado saliendo mientras en su cabeza solo aparecía una imagen.

Recordaba las facciones dolidas de Gaara, recordaba el enojo de sus defensores ¿acaso sus palabras no habían sido apropiadas?

Recordó entonces… claramente la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le había dedicado a su compañero… Una sonrisa que probablemente él jamás vería.

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Qué era lo incorrecto? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué quería? Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas imposibles de responder… y solo una cosa tenía clara… Quería ver la sonrisa de Gaara, dedicada solo a él. ¿Por qué? Ni idea.

Pensando en eso sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse… y mientras imaginaba al chico de quince años, el color de estos destellaba como la sangre…

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces de improviso, se tocó la garganta y luego la boca, con la mano limpia. Se levantó y teniendo la decencia de lavarse las manos tomó su celular y empezó a buscar cierta cosa…

—Ah, ya te encontré… —dudó un momento, y luego tocó la pantalla indicándole al celular que llamara.

Y en cierta casa, un chico dormía pacíficamente, hasta que un ringtown molesto le hizo saltar de sus dulces sueños a la horrible realidad.

—Joder… ¿quién diablos llama a las…2:00 de la mañana? ¡Muere! —y colgó sin importarle quien fuera.

Y otra vez el sonido volvió.

— ¡Ah! ¡No me pienso levantar! ¡Púdrete!

Unos pasos irrumpieron en su habitación y tomaron el celular, contestando con cortesía.

— ¿Sí? Lamento que el dueño de este celular no conteste, pero entenderá que es de madrugada…

— _¿Lo es? —_ Sai no había mirado la hora.

—Sí.

— _Lo siento, estuve masturbándome por horas, perdí la noción del tiempo._

—Ah…—Naruto puso cara de: "¡Qué jodido enfermo está llamando a esta hora!" y "¡No quería tanta información", sí ambas expresiones en una sola. —Por cierto ¿quién habla?

— _Soy Sai. Esperaba hablar con mi primito, pero parece que tendré que hablar contigo._

Naruto frunció el ceño e iba a colgar.

— _No puedo dormir… por favor, ayúdame… No sé qué hacer._

— ¿Hacer? ¿Sobre qué? —Decidió escucharle. Su voz se oía tan lejana, y no por la distancia entre las señales telefónicas.

— _Gaara…_

—Lo heriste ¿sabes? No debiste haber dicho esas cosas. —le regañó de inmediato.

— _Es que no sé por qué lo hice… Yo solo…_

— ¿Tú solo…?—Naruto le incitaba a seguir.

— _Cuando lo vi con ese tipo…_

— ¿Kankuro?

— _No sé, ese tipo. Yo simplemente solté todas esas palabras, no sé si eran buenas o malas, pero Gaara no me sonrió…_

—Créeme… nadie lo haría… —se acomodó a los pies de la cama de Sasuke sintiendo como un rostro con un olor familiar se acercaba a su cara apoyándose para escuchar la conversación, entre dormido y despierto.

Naruto sonrió y con la mano libre, acarició los cabellos negros, que se veían preciosos tanto de día como de noche.

— _¿Qué debo hacer? Yo no sé qué me pasa… Pero…_

—Incluso si no sabes que quieres, debes saber que deseas realmente, dime ¿quieres acostarte con Gaara?

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

— _Yo… quiero, pero más quiero ver su sonrisa, que me la dirija a mí. ¿Cómo interpreto esto? ¿Cómo lo logro?_

Los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron de felicidad, mientras recibía al semi dormido Sasuke en su hombro.

—Amigo, déjame decirte que te estás enamorando hasta los huesos de Gaara.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! —decía bostezando Sasuke.

—Shhh, silencio Sasuke.

—No… cállate tú… dobe…. Fuera los dos, quiero ¡dormir!

Sasuke con sueño parecía borracho en fiesta, y daba bastante ternura y risa ver sus expresiones y ocurrencias en ese momento. Aunque lo que le fascinaba a Naruto era como actuaba mucho más cariñoso que de costumbre… definitivamente como un borracho.

— _¿Enamorado? ¿Yo? Eso no puede ser…_

— ¿Por qué no?

— _Yo no entiendo esa palabra…_

—En la antigüedad la gente pescaba, recolectaba y hacía artesanía, ¿tú crees que habrían sabido lo que era si lo veían en un diccionario? Lo mismo pasa con el amor, no importa si no lo entiendes, simplemente te pasa, y te toca aprender. En tu caso bastante. —dijo la última frase más musitadamente.

— _Solo… pasa… ¿y qué debo hacer?_

—Paso uno, discúlpate.

Sasuke asentía abrazando a Naruto por detrás, con las piernas en horizontal a la cama. Naruto solo lo dejaba ser.

— _Disculparme, ¿por…?_

— ¡Por todo! ¡Por ser un desgraciado! —exclamó el primo.

—Mmm, Sasuke tiene razón. Le hiciste daño, eso es malo, si quieres ganarte a una persona tienes que hacer cosas buenas, acciones que muestren lo que sientes realmente, no ofenderlo y dejarlo mal.

— _Y… ¿qué más?_

—No pienses en el después, cuando te disculpes y si logras que Gaara te perdone, verás el siguiente paso. No te adelantes.

— _Ah ¿esto tiene un orden?_

—Algo así. Creo que tú siempre empiezas por el último.

— _Pasos…_

—Bueno Sai, suerte. Creo que acostaré al "borrachito" que me está aplastando. —rio. —Buenas noches Sai. Ya voy, ya voy… —se reía a través del celular, hasta que la llamada se acabó, y Sai quedó con el celular en la mano escuchando el pitido y recordando las risas que ambos compartían, el cómo supuestamente debían estar durmiendo juntos… Él también, él también deseaba estar en esa situación, aunque no supiera porqué.

—Y qué importa si no lo entiendo… —dijo para finalmente sonreír, y esta vez, aunque nadie lo presenció, fue de verdad.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Mientras en la habitación del menor de los Uchiha, Naruto luchaba por quitarse los cómodos brazos de su "novio" del cuello, quien estaba aferrado y durmiendo pacíficamente con su rostro en su hombro, sin enterarse de los problemas para controlar su líbido, que tenía el chico rubio.

—Bien, será. Tú lo pediste.

Se levantó un poco, con ayuda de sus fuertes piernas y dejó a Sasuke en su cama (ya que colgaba) y se sentó él en el límite, hasta que finalmente se echó sobre las sábanas y con esfuerzo cubrió ambos cuerpos con las calientes mantas.

—Naruto… —pronunció, moviendo lentamente sus labios, que brillaban por la saliva que se había pasado por ellos.

Naruto se dio la vuelta con dificultad y quedó frente a su novio, pudiendo así chocar ambas narices.

—Parece que es problema de familia eh… Tú tampoco lo aceptas… Ángel de hielo… —dijo moviendo su nariz para acariciar la contraria de una forma muy tierna, que hizo sonreír al dormido, y ayudarle a disfrutar sus sueños.

En otra habitación un chico de cabello negro más largo y suelto, que se pegaba a su pecho desnudo, mientras abrazaba a su amante también desnudo, que se acomodaba a él.

— ¿A qué son lindos?

—Son un total amor. So cute! —apoyó su enamorado.

Pero en otra habitación, en el tercer piso, aunque no exactamente… Fugaku se había levantado por un vaso de agua, pasó por el segundo piso, llegó al primero, tomó agua, se devolvió y subiendo las escaleras sintió el celular de Sasuke sonar, y luego los pasos de Naruto dirigidos a la habitación de su precioso hijo, se obligó a seguir subiendo, pero cuando empezó a oír a Sasuke, su instinto de padre sobreprotector salió… iba a ir a esa habitación, darle de escobillazos al rubio y ser feliz, pero una mano lo afirmó de la cintura, pronto unos brazos lo acorralaron.

—Vamos a dormir.

—Pero, Sasuke…

—Sasuke está bien.

—Pero…

—Vamos, vamos.

Y gracias al ángel, el padre calmó su ira… momentáneamente.

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Cuando el sol saludó por las ventanas, un chico estiró sus brazos golpeando algo firme a su lado. Lo tanteó mientras se desperezaba y hacía el intento de abrir sus ojos, poco a poco. Una vez visualizó una especie de tronco a su lado, pestañeó tres veces seguidas, antes de entender la forma humana que portaba el tronco, y como babeaba sin piedad su almohada.

Miró entonces sin entender qué diablos hacía el rubio que más "odiaba" en su vida. E iba a gritar, hasta que vio como éste se acomodaba abrazándolo de la cintura. Su mano quedó a mitad de camino. La sensación de esos dedos enterrándose en su piel, moviéndose, ciñendo su calor, era algo escalofriante, pero que no quería quitar. Se mordió el labio, y miró la otra mano que Naruto mantenía junto a su cara, sin hacer nada. Tragó saliva, y tomándola lentamente, levantándola un poco y acercándola al otro lado de su cintura. Para que se posara, obligándola a afirmarse de su piel.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando aquello, sin darse cuenta de como las manos apretaba un poco más fuerte. Fue muy tarde cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la sonrisita burlona frente a él, se podía notar a kilómetros.

¡No podía ser peor!

—Ejem… —carraspeó, soltando las manos que afirmaba y mirando cualquier cosa que hubiera en la habitación. Era uno de esos momentos en que el techo se vuelve la cosa más interesante del mundo, algo fundamental para tu respiración.

—Sasuke, buenos días. —lo besó en los labios suavemente, como quien toca algo muy frágil.

Uchiha ya no resistió más.

— ¡Ah! ¡Jodido Naruto! ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi habitación?!

—Alguien no quería soltarme anoche. —rio.

—No me digas, mentiroso ¡Pervertido! ¡Fuera de mi habitación! Lo único que faltaba es que tenga que dormir contigo. ¡Largo de una vez!

—Ya me voy, ya me voy.

Entonces las manos grandes y calientes se alejaron de la carne que mantenían. Sasuke tragó saliva nuevamente, su cuerpo y su boca quisieron protestar, quería decir fuertemente: "No me sueltes." Pero, su orgullo ganó, ¿cómo él sería capaz de decir algo así? ¡Jamás! Ni que necesitara las caricias de ese chico, de ojos azules, de sonrisa deslumbrante, de cuerpo ardiente, de cabello como el sol, que irradiaba bondad y alegría… ¡No! ¡No lo necesitaba para nada!

Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Naruto saliera de su pieza, para luego lanzarse a la cama y que su cabeza chocara con la marquesa, cosa que no le importó, solo sentía arder su cintura y sus mejillas. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con él?

 _ **~**S.O.S ¡Me convertí en el novio de un rubio idiota!**~**_

Sai casi no había dormido nada, se pasó la noche dando vueltas, durmiendo a ratos, imaginando como se hacía una disculpa y volviéndose a dormir. A las seis de las mañana ya estaba vestido y bebiendo un jugo de…

Tomó su auto, y manejó en dirección a la escuela de Gaara. El portero recién estaba abriendo y preparando la llegada de los profesores y alumnos que madrugaban.

Sai miraba desgastado la hora en su celular, ya que no contaba con un reloj de pulsera. Caminaba de un lado a otro. Se sentaba en el piso, ensuciando los pantalones que se notaban caros por su tela. Le daba igual. Se sentaba, paraba, caminaba de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha mientras el portero lo observaba con ganas de llamar a la policía.

Empezaron a llegar los alumnos, y profesores. Algunos reconocieron la cara del tipo que miraba las caras como un desquiciado y que se sobaba las manos. Entonces él reconoció el cabello rojo, inigualable en medio de ese montón de cabezas tan parecidas. Ese chico brillaba como ningún otro.

— ¡Gaara!

El presidente del concejo estudiantil levantó la cabeza para mirar al mayor, al cual reconoció por la voz. Frunció el ceño enseguida, e iba a pasar por el lado, cuando fue detenido por dos manos que se apoyaron fuertemente a sus hombros y lo obligaron a subir la mirada. Se fijó entonces en los ojos llenos de ojeras, en la camisa mal abotonada y las manos sudorosas que hacían presión. ¿Ese ere Sai? ¿El pervertido, Sai? ¿El que parecía maniquí? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se veía tan nervioso?

—Sai…

—Gaara ¿podemos hablar? Solo un momento… por favor… —su mente empezaba a trabajar, no sabía cómo continuar.

—Dime.

— ¿Aquí?

¿Desde cuándo a Sai le preguntaba el lugar? Pero Gaara aceptó, en especial por incidente del día anterior y por las miraditas que ya varios estaban dedicándoles, unos más maliciosos que otros.

—Bien, sígueme.

Lo guío a dentro del establecimiento, a su oficina. Lo hizo pasar después de él, ya que tuvo que abrir la sala que estaba cerrada con llave. Se sentó en su puesto imponente y lo invitó a sentarse frente a él.

—Dime Sai.

—Bueno… yo…

—Si no tienes nada que decir, yo diré algo muy oportuno y sensato. Deja de aparecerte en este colegio, desaparece. No me sigas nunca más y todos terminamos felices. Eso es todo Sai. Puedes retirarte. —no había duda de que era el Presidente del Concejo Estudiantil.

—No… Yo, yo no quiero desaparecer. No quiero dejarte de ver.

—Pero yo sí. ¿No te queda claro con mis palabras?

—Gaara, —tomó un respiro— yo vine hoy para —miró la pared y después fijamente a esos ojos turquesa— Vine para disculparme por… todo. —recordó las palabras de Sasuke. Incluso si no comprendía todas las cosas malas que había hecho, se tenía que disculpar.

Gaara quedó congelado. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

— ¿Ahora te drogas? Por favor no traigas esas cosas a la escuela.

—No me drogo… — ¿a qué venía eso? Ya se había disculpado, ¿ahora que seguía? Recordó todo lo que había dicho Naruto por teléfono.

—Existe un orden ¿verdad? Yo quiero seguirlo a partir de ahora, pero no sé como. Verás, no entiendo nada. Ni porque te dije todo eso ayer, ni porque estoy diciendo esto ahora. Todo es confuso para mí…

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Ya no sé qué es lo correcto, qué es lo incorrecto…

— ¿Qué?

—Pero, hay una cosa que tengo muy clara…

— ¿Sai?

—No quiero alejarme de ti. Permíteme quedarme a tu lado y descubrir el porqué.

Gaara quedó con la boca semi abierta, tratando de procesar esas palabras, en un intento de ello, subió su mirada y chocó con los ojos, que siempre fríos, ahora hablaban por su dueño, denotando la intranquilidad y el nerviosismo de su dueño.

Gaara estuvo a punto de decir: "Te perdono.", pero se resistió, esa tenía que ser una táctica nueva del pervertido para ganárselo y después violarlo.

—Mira Sai, no sé qué planeas, pero conmigo no te va a funcionar. De seguro quieres solo acostarte conmigo…

—Eso también, pero no es solo eso.

— ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estoy harto de tus mentiras y trucos! ¿Sabes? No es tan difícil encontrar a alguien para revolcarse, es lo que has hecho toda tu vida ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no simplemente te buscas a otro y me dejas de molestar?

"Yo no puedo confiar en esta persona. Yo no quiero confiar en este… pintor pervertido."

—Otro no sirve… Gaara, tienes que ser tú.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse y perder por un minuto su autocontrol ¿qué le pasaba?

— ¿Ah no? —Sai negó— ¿Puedes probarlo?

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo que sé, simplemente pruébalo.

Sai se levantó y se acercó, preparado para besarlo con todos sus sentimientos, pero Gaara se lo impidió cubriendo su boca.

—No quiero caricias falsas. Si quieres que te crea, si quieres que te perdone, tendrás que ganar méritos de otra forma. —lo tomó de la camisa. —Sin ponerme un dedo encima ¿entendido? —lo acercó a su rostro, haciendo que la sangre de Sai quisiera despertar de nuevo.

— ¿Sin… tocarte?

—Sí.

—Eso suena como un reto.

—Lo es. Si no puedes cumplirlo, te alejarás de mí para siempre ¿entendido?

— ¿Y si gano?

—Si ganas te daré lo que quieras. —levantó los hombros, sin darse cuenta de que su respuesta hizo a Sai lamerse los labios.

Gaara después de todo estaba aparentando ser duro, estaba intentando mostrar una faceta madura que mantuviera a raya al pervertido, que ni siquiera él entendía para que servía todo eso, simplemente podía haberle dicho que no lo perdonaba y que se alejara, de una vez y para siempre. Sin embargo, esa opción le disgustaba, sin comprender muy bien la razón. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo era egocentrismo, quería seguir siendo alabado por ese tipo que lo deseaba con locura. Aunque si alguien le preguntase ¿qué respondería?

—Bien, acepto.

—Bien, ya estás dentro de este juego. Ahora, largo Sai. Tengo que trabajar. —se sentó, pero entonces, se levantó de nuevo y se acercó al Uchiha levantando su mentón de una forma que el denominaba "dura", pero para cualquiera que lo viera, eso era "seducir". —Escucha Sai, yo no voy a ser tu juguete desechable, esa es mi única advertencia. Si quieres ganar méritos conmigo, solo tendrás una oportunidad, no hay chances ni reclamos ni más disculpas.

Sai tragó saliva, justo cuando Naruto bajaba de la limosina peinándose con los dedos, y a su lado bajaba el Uchiha que al verlo suspiraba. En especial cuando se le enredaron los dedos en su propio pelo.

—Dobe. —Así, con su mano, sus dedos suaves, pudo desenredar el cabello fácilmente y quitar los dedos de Naruto con cuidado y sin que se arrancara un mechón de cabello.

— ¡Gracias Sasuke!

—No me las des, ni recuerdes que esto pasó.

— ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Yo recuerdo todo lo que tú haces!

Sasuke le pegó un codazo, y los amigos de Naruto se acercaron a saludar, saludando a Sasuke como si lo conocieran de toda la vida también.

—Y bueno ¿qué tal están los tórtolos? —preguntó Kiba socarronamente.

—Pues bastante bien, verás mi suegro ya aceptó nuestra relación, incluso nos llevará a una reunión… bueno, una reunión solo para personas de la familia Uchiha compremetidas ¡Incluso anoche dormimos juntos! ¡Sasuke es lindísimo cuando duerme!

Y esas palabras señoras y señores, fueron gritadas en la entrada del colegio, donde todos los estudiantes las escucharon (muchos deteniéndose para esto), inclusive el portero que tosió a los segundos para evitar pensar en ello.

—Wow, tú siempre tan sincero Naruto. —rio Kiba y Neji asintió.

Entonces el cielo se oscureció… los árboles se movieron con un poder incomprensible, los alumnos temblaron, y los amigos de Naruto dieron unos pasos hacia atrás.

Convertido en una "Furia" perteneciente a la mitología griega (pero más guapo), el "novio" se volteó hacia el chico que pronunció esas desvergonzadas palabras.

Medusa temblaría a su lado. Hades no querría volver a salir de su inframundo. Hasta Ra sale corriendo…

— ¡NA-RU-TO! —Y el nombre salió en sílabas y no precisamente para sonar sexy…

—Chicos, un gusto haberlos visto. Ahora debo correr por mi vida. Bye bye! —y ahí Naruto desapareció con el poder de sus piernas en medio del patio y Sasuke evitando a todos lo persiguió con una enorme resistencia.

Un nuevo día empezaba, un día como todos los otros al parecer.

—Hacen hermosa pareja ¿verdad? —dijo una chica a otra.

La joven que sacaba fotos y las ordenaba después en un cuaderno, con ojos lilas igual a los de su primo, asintió fervientemente con un hilo de sangre cayendo por su nariz.

—Dan vida a este lugar.—le respondió Hinata a la joven pelirosa.

* * *

 **Bien, este capítulo fue algo corto, comparado a todo lo que debo xD Pero en realidad está en proporción con los otros. Quería ocupar principalmente este espacio para disculparme con todos mis seguidores por la tardanza en la actualización. Explicaré, yo estudio en la Universidad Traducción Inglés-Español y a la vez estudio en un Instituto Japonés, así que tengo mi día completamente lleno. Dentro de una semana entraré en vacaciones, la otra semana es la más importante a causa de los exámenes finales, que debo aprobar sí o sí. Por esa razón me he tardado, para mí escribir no es un pasatiempo, yo lo hago a diario, pero debo cumplir con mis responsabilidades. Con todas. Lo siento mucho. Jamás abandonaré esta historia, eso lo reitero. Si me tardo es por cosas que me surgen, pero jamás podría abandonar la historia NaruSasu que más amo. **

**Ahora iré a escribir el siguiente capítulo, para ojalá, subirlo de inmediato.**

 **Gracias a los que, a pesar de todo, continúan siguiéndome. Entenderé si ya me abandonaste. No te preocupes.**

 **Y ¡nos leemos!**

 **Neko-Kitsune**

 **dark luna 28:** Jjahghjaa Me alegro de que ya estés captando las pistas, en la Reunión se soltarán aún más, y tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, el poder desconocido, que poco a poco irá saliendo a la luz ¿tienes más teorías? Espero que vayas dejando más a medida que avanzo los capítulos. Sé que me demoré, pero aquí está la respuesta, ¡Gracias vacaciones! :3 Y ¡gracias a ti por tu review! ¡Me hizo y me hace muy feliz leerlo! :3

 **Irara:** Sí, puede sonar algo común, pero desde que inicié esta historia esa fue la idea principal, lo demás se usó para ir haciéndola más divertida y novedosa. Después de todo, sinceramente adoro el MPREG, especialmente en esta pareja. Lamento si te decepcioné u.u Al final, sobre lo de Sai y Naruto... ¡Pues bueno! ¡Le has vuelto a achuntar! alkjhjaka Vaya, que aciertas xD Y sobre lo de Itachi y Deidara... pues, sí, le confiará un secreto, aunque aún no diré sobre qué... xD Y sí, nuevamente, actualicé cuando se me dio la gana, aunque en realidad, fue cuando pude, la Universidad ocupa demasiado de mi tiempo xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Hatake-Seikatsu** **:** Sinceramente, lamento la tardanza, ya expliqué todo más arriba. Lamento haberte dejado con dudas, pero ahora por fin tengo días libres e iré revelando más sobre esta historia, y el "sharingan" que teorizas, también sobre qué es realmente Sasuke :3 Espero que me sigas leyendo, aún queda un montó por saber de esta historia. Me alegra de que hayas percatado de la vida de Sai, su vida es bastante triste... y sí, al parecer poco a poco podría cambiar gracias a Gaara. ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Lucia La Maga:** kajhghjakjha ¡Dios! ¡No! ¿También ves a Dalas? ¡Joder, es mi youtuber favorito! 3 lakjhajkjahja Me encantó la frase, "aquí te pillo, aquí te follo" xD Y bueno, verás tienes razón, parece que a Sai le está tocando el bichito del amor ¡CHAN CHAN! y bueno, déjame decirte, que si leíste este capítulo, te habrás dado cuenta de que al parecer si la va a pasar mal, porque Gaara no se va a entregar en bandeja de plata, y lo más "cruel" NO PIENSA DEJAR QUE SI QUIERA LO TOQUE, así que veremos como se las arregla el pobre xD

kajhghjahaj Exacto, el fanservice forever xDD No puede faltar xD

amjnhaja Me alegra un montón que te diviertas con la forma y características que les di a los personajes en esta historia, sinceramente me encanta el humor dentro de una historia, siento que es infaltable, para que no se haga sosa :3

Y sobre lo que Itachi le dirá a Dei, o quizás ya le dijo... saldrá más adelante xD Aún no puedo soltar lo principal xD

El asma please xDDD

Supongo que cada persona con sus pasiones y cosas "ininteligibles" xD

Perdóname por no actualizar en meses, arriba dejé la explicación del porqué, pero a ti te daré también las respectivas disculpas, pues me seguías y comentabas en cada capítulo... Así que realmente lo siento, no era mi intención dejar este fic tanto tiempo, pero la Universidad y el Instituto me mantienen totalmente ocupada, no tuve más remedio que posponer mis historias hasta las vacaciones. Pero la próxima semana definitivamente entraré en vacaciones y podré escribir con tranquilidad. Espero que me continúes siguiendo, aunque entendería el porqué no. Me disculpo en serio.

¡Gracias por tu review! :3 3

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** ¡Hola! ¡Me da gusto que te haya gustado la historia! Y especialmente esos capítulos... xDDD Son los que, hasta el momento son los más graciosos xD Sí, a Itachi no lo cuida de esa forma tan sobreprotectora, solo a Sasuke, CHAN CHAN XD Y bueno, Sai, sí, como pudiste ver en este capítulo, está lleno de incertidumbres en su cabeza, aunque parece que Naruto le ayudó un poco xD Hasta a mí me daba lástima el pobre, así que había que ayudarlo... Ahora qué irá a pasar entre Gaara y él más adelante... esa es otra incertidumbre... xD ¡Gracias por tu review!

 **Abyss Black:** kajhjaa ¡Gracias por tu review! Y por dejar tu teoría-pregunta... y bueno, más adelante saldrá, por el momento lo dejaré así xD ¡Ojalá me sigas leyendo! Me da gusto que te haya gustado :3 Thanks very much! n.n

 **kamichaca:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras llenas de halagos. La intención al empezar esta historia era esa, ser capaz de atrapar a los lectores, tanto con la trama con los personajes, me alegra si alguien siente que es así. ¡Gracias por tu review! Me disculpo por la demora, y ahora que son vacaciones, podré actualizar (¡Al fin! xD) ¡Graciaaaaas! :3

 **Guest:** Jajajaja Lo siento, ahora he traído la continuación, espero que te haya gustado (si es que aún me sigues) y gracias por tu review, y por llamarle "Hermosa historia", esas palabras me hacen muy feliz 3

 **Ebiina** **:** Bueno, aquí llegó la continuación. En este capítulo solo hubo un momento ItaDei, pero sobre esta pareja se viene con todo en el capítulo de la playa, así que por favor espera un poco más :3 ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! 3 Y ¡lamento la espera! u.u

 **kuroneko801** **:** ¿En medio día? Wow! kajhajka Te entiendo, a mí igual me ha pasado cuando algo me gusta mucho xD Y no, no pienso abandonar este fic, es mi fanfic más querido, lo aprecio un montón y si no he podido actualizar es debido a que las responsabilidades de la realidad me lo han impedido, pero no porque me haya quedado sin ideas o porque no quisiera. Simplemente estaba llena de cosas. ¡Gracias por tu review! Y ojalá aún continúes siguiéndome! :3

 **bichoyaoi:** kajhjak ¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Y no, no lo he abandonado, simplemente, como dije arriba, no había tenido tiempo de seguirlo. ¡Gracias por tu review! Y espero que continúes siguiéndome, yo siempre avanzo un montón cuando estoy de vacaciones xD

 **Anien:** Bueno, tus plegarias fueron escuchadas, hoy leí este review cuando desperté y dije: "Shit! Ya estoy de vacaciones (más o menos), ¿por qué no seguir mis fics? Y bueno, me puse a escribir en la mañana y aquí he traído la continuación :3 Sinceramente no me he olvidado de nadie, me ponía feliz cuando recibía reviews, followers and favorites, pero no podía continuarlo porque estaba llena de pruebas y cosas... Tenía un montón de ideas, pero las repsonsabilidades, pero, aún las tengo, así que aprovecharé de escribir ahora que tengo algo más de tiempo :3

Gracias por dejarme este review hoy, me recordaste algo importante 3 Te lo agradezco de todo corazón :3 Y bueno, Sasuke, no se va a rendir todavía, el orgullo Uchiha es fuerte xD El que sí, debería rendirse es Fugaku xD ¡GRACIAS! :3

++++++++++++++++++++ +++Si quieres dejarme un review, te agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
